


Was not alone

by mallorysendings



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 119
Words: 134,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth finds herself alone. How will she survive and will she have enough time to learn. This has been an exercise in writing DAILY, not necessarily writing well. So don't be expecting something grand. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky escape

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this story is going. Picks up after Beth has been kidnapped. She is alone, and has never been before since all the world went to shit. I took a long hiatus on writing, nearly 8 months, and now my angst over the Beth and Dayrl relationship potential have me writing again. I'm a bit rusty. I love comments it helps me keep writing.

The car Beth had been traveling in was slowing down. She felt the car shudder and she smelled engine exhaust. Coasting to a stop, she silently choked inside the car as she heard swearing. It was the first noise she had heard from her assailant. The door slammed and the car shook and rattled. She almost laughed, bad move to alert walkers by slamming doors she thought. Her hands moved around in the trunk compartment. Her hands came across a partially filled bottle. With shaking hands she struggled to open the cap and close it. Her attacker had not bound her since he knocked her out. She felt her head thinking how bad it ached. A lump was forming. And she hoped she could see well, but it was too dark inside of her small space to tell.

Shifting herself around inside the small cramped space, she heard more swearing then footsteps coming back to the trunk. She moved back to her original position, ready to act asleep and catch him unaware with her second smaller knife hidden under her pant leg strapped to her calf. It was a little tiny thing but it was something. The trunk opened and shut in an instant. Seemed she was just being checked on. Beth got up a little and felt around again. She felt the fabric where the back seat was and tugged at it, smiled realizing she could cut her way through to the back seat. She quietly cut away knowing the attacker had not reentered the car so she could have the element of surprise. Her head hurt and she did not know how long she had before the attacker came to let her out of the trunk or be on his way again. 

Beth was still cutting sometime later, hearing nothing on the outside. Had she been left? She allowed herself to hope. Whoever had set them up with all those walkers had to be bad. Dayrl was right, and she had tried so hard to change his mind about there being good people out there. He had told her that she had succeeded in convincing him when he suggested that they stay at the house. Her optimism had put them in danger, and now they were separated…or Dayrl was dead she barely allowed herself to think. Last she saw of him, he was telling her to get out. She stopped cutting the foam of the back of the seat and made a prayer in Dayrl's continued life and hoped to be reunited with him again. They would still be together if they had left the same day they found the house. 

Beth sat still. Her heart pounded as she heard shuffling and groaning. For once she was glad to be in a completely shut trunk, she was probably surrounded by walkers. She continued cutting at the fabric quietly. The moaning grew and she was now aware that a sizable herd was passing. It explained why the man who took her had not come back. She just hoped he was not lingering till it was gone so he could fetch her later. She pulled and cut, her finger found leather and she cut into it in the shape of an X. she looked through the hole. It was nearly morning. Still dark out, but the light was breaking through the windshield and she saw that the herd was moving in the direction the car was pointed. She looked out at the bodies that shuffled by. She eased back into the trunk again to take the smallest drink of water. She did not know if it was drugged. She only sipped a little to discern if it was good or not.

She rolled her eyes as she felt things go fuzzy after a few minutes. The water had been drugged. She just hoped she had swallowed little enough to stay conscious. She cut a wider hole and looked around at the back seat. There she grinned. A crow bar was a weapon she could take with her if she got out of this. 

She also found an old lady bag. Like the ones retired ladies would buy in Florida or Hawaii on vacation. Looking out the windows cautiously she deemed the bodies not able to see much of her on account of the heavily tinted windows. Comfortable with her remaining undetected she eased out and sat carefully in the back seat and found a stash of snacks. Granola bars, nuts, and red bull cans all unopened. She grinned, at least with seven cans of red bull she would be able to stay awake and get away. She looked out the window again and saw the herd was thinning. She looked in the little back of the front seat pocket and found an elder persons reader glasses. She pocketed them. May help make a fire she wondered. She looked in the other and found some rag sheet enquirer, she put it in the bag and lengthened the shoulder strap a little. She looked over the seat and found nothing of interest to her, but she did find two packs of smokes, one full and the other was half full and a lighter in the half empty box. She did not smoke but Daryl did, maybe if she ever saw him again she could give them to him. Finding another bottle of water she put it in her bag, it may not be tainted, and if it was she could dump it and she would need a way to keep water if she found any. 

The herd had all but passed and she was no longer concerned about being seen she did a last look over the car to see if she missed anything.

Beth ripped the rear view mirror off and stuffed it in her bag looked around for anything else. When she found nothing else she got the things in order, and re tied her knife to her arm so she could get to it easier than on her calf. She looked out at the back of the walkers. Guy who had taken her must have run in the same direction the car was traveling and that was the same direction the herd was going. She decided to make a run for it. The last of the walkers were a long ways off now. If she slipped out quietly and ducked into the edge of the woods she could follow the road back for a little while. Not too long however cause the guy could be coming back. She sighed and opened the door quietly and slinked from the back. She ducked into the woods keeping a trained eye on all sides. Most of all the herd. She made it to the tree line and looked back she took out the red bull now and drank deeply as she walked. 

Stepping cautiously she was now hyper attentive to her surroundings. Now she was alone, she had never been alone...not really. Dayrl popped in her head. His voice in her head instructed her to walk cautiously and to not make lots of noise. The crow bar was heavy in her hand. She gripped it tightly seeing a walker nearing her. She did not slow. Gripping the crow bar slightly and swinging with force she hit the walker head on and whacked it good across the head. It only staggered. Disappointed with her swing she backed up and took another swing harder this time. Her accuracy could improve she critiqued, seeing that she did not hit the same mark, but slightly lower nearer the neck. The corpse staggered and fell to its knees grabbing at her legs. She whacked the hand off before she was thrown off her feet and impaled the pointed end of the crow bar into the back of the skull. 

Wincing as she bore weight on her foot, she felt her limp worse than ever. She looked at the cow bar and wiped it off with some leaves and picked up her pace. She did not encounter a walker for a long time again. 

The sun was now high in the sky and she had been loosely following the road for a while. Fearful now of her assailant catching up with her she ducked in deeper and climbed a tree. She wanted a good place to perch and keep an eye on the road. She was small and agile enough to do so as well but her foot gave her grief. She perched on the branch and hung the crow bar in front of her on another branch. She took out her granola bar to eat and relished the taste. It was heaven. If only she could not be alone. Her senses prickled at hearing a noise far off in the distance. It was familiar but strange all the same. It was the sound of a truck, a pick up. It drove by very slowly as though it were looking. She dropped the bag so it was not hanging up in the tree and moved in tight to the main part of the tree. She hunched low hoping to remain hidden. She knew it was him. He was out looking for her. She sighed as he passed her. He must be driving all the way back to the mortuary. She frowned and dropped from the branch after dropping the crow bar. Rolling as she landed she avoided injury.

Looking in the direction the truck traveled she walked on. The man who took her was there, why would she travel in that same direction? To find Dayrl she told herself. She had to try.

Beth looked down at the bright colors of the bag frowning she dumped out the contents and turned it inside out. Black drew less attention. Quickly as she could, put the food back and walked on. She never tossed the granola wrappers or the red bull. After finishing the red bull cans buried the cans, and would burn the wrappers. She did not want her abductor to track her. 

Keeping a trained eye on the sun as she had been taught to do, she noted it getting low on the tree line. Night was coming. She wanted to find shelter but that would be a place for her abductor to search for her. She instead climbed a large oak she found near the road. Happily the branches were wide and she had no fear of falling, she settled herself in. No fire tonight she could not run from walkers, but she hoped to hide. It would be very cold she thought internally. She wished already that she had a blanket. 

 

After the agonizing cold of her second night she moved stiffly in the cool dawn. She came to some tracks and a fork in the road. Halting confused she debated following which road for a moment. She sat down in the street debating her actions. She was concerned about cars, but she had a good view in all directions. The truck had not returned that direction looking for her. She wondered if they would ever come back. Regretfully she never saw the abductors face either. She pulled out a granola bar to snack on. She had been rationing them and the peanuts and cashews for days. I had been hard, being so hungry and the food tasted so good. She just wished she had some water. The red bull made her thirsty as did the walking. But it did give her energy. And the bottled water had turned out to also be drugged. She needed to find water.

Beth squinted looking down the tracks and decided the tracks were probably the safest for now. She had no idea what direction to take and she now had no idea where Daryl was. She was alone now, even less hope of meeting up with anyone than ever before. With only her gut to follow and that told her to go on the tracks she got up and trudged on. 

Her limp slowed things for her but she was happy to not need to run. She approached a sign in blood. The message was a few days old and was hard to read, but she made it out. It was a message from her sister to her husband Glenn. Beth put her hand to the metal but not touching the blood. Her sister had stood there. Maggie had made it out of the prison alive. She looked at the map on the sign and frowned. Did not sound safe… She thought. “Those who arrive survive.” Made her think of the governor, and his own bold promises to the people of Woodbury and his lies. Even at the prison with life almost good they never imagined to promise survival…just a chance at it. She was immediately put on the defense. Something was not right about the place. 

Shaking her doubts away she frowned thinking to herself. That was where Maggie was headed and that was something. She adjusted her bag and limped on. Walker bodies littered either side of the tracks on occasion. She would pick over their corpses. Not something she was accustomed to be doing, but she had little to keep her alive was able to find a larger knife on a walker. She smiled as she sheathed her new knife on her hip and moved her other knife back to her thigh and her stomach growled. 

Beth was running out of granola bars and nuts, in a short time she would be starving. She had two red bulls left. Not much before thirst got the better of her. She groaned at the sunlight. It made her thirstier. She noticed a group of walkers emerge from her left side, she pulled the crowbar in front of her and whacked the first one as hard as she could. Her side ached from the effort and her ankle screamed at her in pain. The corpse sank to its knees and dropped. Beth backed up a few steps and maneuvered to take the next one down. She moved to put an electric between them and she circled around and impaled one in the side of the head as it turned to peruse her. She whacked another to the ground and impaled it with the crow bar again. Lacking the energy to pull the crow bar out she fetched her new knife to finish off the last. She wiped the blood off on the walker’s clothes and retrieved the crow bar. 

Breathing heavily from the exertion she smiled. She had never taken down so many walkers at once, and she had done so with her foot injured. Beth walked with her head held higher. She winced at the painful effect strutting proudly had on her foot but she bore it with pride. She had taken down five walkers with just a crow bar and knife. Dayrl might even be proud of her. Hell she was proud and that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is still hoofing it, and finds herself hot on the trail of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to follow up with a bit more of Beth in survival mode as fast as I could. A bit rushed but I hope it satisfies.

Four days on her own now, completely out of Red bull Beth was suffering from extreme fatigue, from caffeine crash and lack of sleep. Sleeping in a tree is not restful at all. Her leg still bothering her, limping under a bridge that passed over the tracks she came to some sort of habitation. She looked at the metal building that ran alongside of the tracks. Something bright caught her eye, florescent orange and green of an arrow end. She limped to it faster and found it was embedded inside the eye socket of a man. She panicked till she noted the clothes. Breathing a deep sigh she pulled the arrow bolt out to study, the popping sound of the eye coming out with the arrow was too much for her stomach, and she heaved, only nothing but bad tasting yellow acid ejected from her empty stomach. The body had no real smell to it. He had died recently. She flicked the eyeball off the arrow and wiped it off on the blue blanket that was lying on the ground discarded and tossed it disgusted over the corpse. 

Studying the arrow she noted Dayrl’s bolts were just green and sometimes white, but he may have come across more bolts like the one she was holding… She smiled slightly thinking that it was something. Maybe it belonged to Dayrl. Hope blossomed in her chest and she shook her head. Just because Dayrl was the only Bow hunter she knew, did not mean that there were no bow hunters left in Georgia. Plus he would not waste a good bolt unless he was forced to. Either way the man’s body and the arrow were signs that live people were not too far ahead of her. She took the arrow and opened the heavy sliding door. It screeched and groaned in protest of the maneuver. She looked around. It was quiet inside. Must have been a chop shop or mechanic shop of some kind, she thought taking notice of the vehicles parked inside. She noted the puddles of blood which had nearly completely dried. As well as drag marks on the dusted floor. Must have been the man outside had died in here. 

The Beth of the old world would have never slept or found shelter where someone had died, but now a person could not afford to be so picky. Her stomach growled and her eyes felt heavy, a bitter reminded of the need for water, food and sleep. It had been days without rain and she gazed up at the sky out the door and wondered if there was a chance it could tonight once the sun set in about an hour or so. Her mouth was bone dry and her lips chapped. She weakly shut the door a little and went to see if there were any puddles about. She could heat it up a little water at a time in one of the red bull cans that she kept for that very purpose. She limped around the building and found another exactly the same behind it. 

Grinning from ear to ear, seeing four barrels stacked beside each other. Each one of them had a little water she was able to collect. Two barrels were rusty so the water was a little dirtier. At this point she was not picky. But she would make sure to boil it before drinking. She could not afford to be sick. She really could never afford to be sick again, she mused collecting the water. Not like the old days where she could put on a television show like firefly and huddle deeply in bed all day, her mom bring her soup and draw her warm baths. That life was forever lost to her. She hobbled back to the door that held the cars and collected little sticks and tuffs of dried grass along the way. Beth let herself inside and closed the door behind her. She started a fire in the direct center of the floor. It was a large enough space she was not bothered by the smoke ventilation. Ripping up the rag magazine for the first time and piling her burnable trash in a mound she used her lighter in the cigarette pack to light this fire. Once fully ignited after she blew on it a bit she emptied the plastic bottle of some of its water into the red bull can and then set it in the fire and waited eagerly. She was so impatient. Never had she been so anxious for water. Fighting the urge to take a small sip she stood and prodded at the fire stirring the flames. Once satisfied the flames were big enough she looked around at her surroundings. 

To pass the time she looked inside the cars moving awkwardly from one to the other and found nothing of use. She walked over to the tool chest and found a small tool belt. She held it up to her small waste. Needed a new notch in the belt to make it fit her. She put it off to the side debating its usefulness to her and kept searching in the drawers. She found a few long flat head screw drivers. Shrugging her shoulders she thought they could come in handy and put them off to the side as well. They would be helpful as well if she ever was able to hunt and kill a squirrel or a rabbit. She could skewer them and place them in the flames and not worry about the stick burning away. Catching prey was doubtful however with no bow and only one bolt. 

Giggling at her own amusing mind, wondered if she was delirious to think she Beth Greene could hunt and kill anything. She had never done that before. Dayrl had made sure they had always something to eat. She smiled recalling her time with the man, just a few short days, but those days mattered more to her than a hundred other days. He taught her a lot, not just from him instructing, but also from her observing. He knew how to survive without a group. He lacked trust. In her naiveté, she trusted too easily. She had once told him you can’t depend on anything from anyone right? Beth had not really believed that. She had counted on Dayrl. But now she just had herself. 

Dayrl stayed with all of them this whole time because he had learned to trust the group to a certain degree, but all others he doubted. He doubted all the Woodbury people when they came to the prison at first. He argued that they already had a fortified town that had held strong for a long time. He had wanted them to go back to where they came.. But he had been out voted. Her Daddy had wanted to welcome people. Back then she believe how her father believed, and thought the world could still be good. He was dead now. He had too much faith in humanity. Dayrl had stayed away a lot back then. He liked to go on runs alone and with Michonne. He had trusted her, Beth thought. Maybe he just respected her.

Beth moaned and winced as she went down to her knees with her throbbing ankle she sat next to the fire again she checked her can. It was too hot to touch so she pulled her sleeve up and wrapped it around the can trying to avoid the flames. Protecting her hand she carefully placed it on the floor and let it cool. She would rest here tonight since dark was rapidly approaching. If she got in the back of the car with a tarp over it she could remain hidden for a little while. Maybe get some sleep. She drank deeply from the Red bull can, the hot water stung her parched and dry throat. Not caring she guzzled it wishing she had not run out so quickly and she poured some more from the plastic bottle and put it back in the flames. She needed more water. This was her life now, worried about how she was going to find food and shelter. 

She chose to go hungry for a few more hours, stretching her two remaining granola bars and peanuts out. She only had the peanuts left. Cashews had long been gone. She was starving, but not as much as she would be if she did not figure something out and fast.  
Eventually bedding herself down in one of the cars she fell asleep her stomach growled but pure exhaustion ruled. It was not a bed but a back seat was better than a tree. And she was not cold like she had been every night she had been wandering. It was something, she thought drifting off into deep slumber feeling as safe as she could. Sleep would not being an end to her challenges on the morrow. She would need to try her hand at hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two young boys went to their grandparents this weekend so i was able to bang out a few chapters, but i am not sure when the next can be expected. When my kids are around i am very distracted. hope to have another chapter before tomorrow, but no promises. I posted it once and missed a huge part. I just uploaded it correctly now.

Squinting up at the sky. It was bright out and the bright day tired her eyes out. Beth sighed adjusting her tool belt which now held her crow bar at her side and a few handy tools. Her other knife hung above and easy to grab. She carried her sack and chewed her last granola bar. Its sugary sweetness would only fill her starved belly for a short time. 

Her limp was better, but she still was slowed by it considerably. The hours of rest had helped give it a break. She had rested well but hunger drove her awake as the sun rose. She had been able to collect more water and drank her fill after boiling it and collected some more, boiling that as well.

Beth had collected all she could from there and without looking back trudged on determined to keep going. The tracks were the clearest path to follow at the moment, and she had nothing better to do. She kept an eye out for a critter. She picked up a couple rocks so she could have one ready to chuck at a squirrel or a bird. 

She came to a tower piling with a walker corpse smashed below it. She winced at the stench. Walkers sure had a smell about them. Especially when they were all smashed on the ground as you would imagine a pumpkin after Halloween. She winced at the smell. She also noticed the major disturbance on the ground near to the smashed corpse. She peered at it for a moment. Almost imagining Daryl’s voice in her head. “Go on girl, what you see?” he would say. 

She got lost in studying it for a moment. “Someone might have fallen here.” She whispered in answer to herself. It was the first words she had spoken aloud in days. Her voice was weak and untried. She noticed the foot prints and she imagined those belonged to someone who helped her up. She looked ahead of her on the tracks and pondered. What waited her at the end? Fear churned in her gut and she tensed as she heard rustling. With her free hand she gripped her knife and with the other a rock still in hand. She let out the air she had been holding in anxiety as a fat rabbit revealed itself among the brush. She moved slowly and crept closer. The rabbit had not really noticed her. She threw the rock hitting it on its back end. It screeched in pain as she lept on it feral like and used another rock from her bag to smash its head in. 

She sat on her butt holding the rabbit by the feet. Today she caught herself something to eat. She grinned wide, obscenely proud of herself. Even though it was not as skillful as Daryl’s daily kills, she had never done this hunting thing in her whole life, and she had killed and animal without a gun. Even though it was peter cotton tail. She pet the fur relishing the softness. And she could take time to cook it and eat it as she traveled. She bent down and dug a small hole and built up a fire. This time she brought out elderly person readers and the rear view mirror and used the concentration of light to start the flame. She would need to save the lighter fluid for as long as she could. Leaning forward to blow on the spark to fan the flame to life, she managed it in no time despite the extra work.

Beth hurriedly set to work gutting the rabbit and skewering onto the longest flat tip screw driver she had and stuck the handle in the ground to place it in the most ideal spot to be cooked. She relished the smell of the cooking meat and her mouth watered. Six days of nothing but nuts and granola bars were making her weak and slow. Two things she could not afford to be. Her mind was no longer thinking clearly. She would hear Daryl in her head. It was the hunger she rationalized. Having water and now food would go a long way in helping her to continue on her journey. 

Once fully cooked she pulled the handle out of the ground and swiftly buried her fire. She packed up her things and gripped her meal in her hand. Eating as much as she needed Beth then packed it in her bag. Intending on rationing it out for the entire day and night, not expecting to get so lucky tomorrow.

She walked on for most of the morning only encountering one or two walkers lurking about. She easily takes them down with the crow bar. She now knows how hard you need to swing to at least get them to their knees and then bash them again in the head. Killing a walker at a time was almost getting comfortable and easy to her. 

As she went on she notices something moving in the leaves on the side of the tracks. seeing it’s a copper head snake she steps back frightened. More than a walker would frighten her. Poisons and dangerous. She looked around and found a stick that was long and had two ends on it. She could trap the head…and well bash it in the head again with one of her rocks. Beth shook her head at that idea, would put her too close to the head. She pulled out the crow bar and took the stick and stalked the snake. It knew she followed but it feared her. So it headed off deeper into the leaves and forest. She followed it for a moment, the snake turned back and struck at her missing. She held back as it watched her for a moment curling itself up. She held still waiting for it to be on its way again. She stood fearful of it striking again. She hoped she was beyond the snakes reach but she was not sure she was. 

After a time the snake started slinking in the other direction. Just when its guard was nearly down she launched her stick down on its neck and impaled its head with the pointy end of the crow bar. She nearly whooped and hollered in elation at the success of her second kill. 

Beth pulled out her knife at her waste and severed the snakes head from its body. She did not bother to skin the creature, instead she looped it in one of the tool holes and hung it. She could cut pieces from it for a day or two before the meat needed to be fully cooked.  
Feeling accomplished she went back to the tracks only to find herds in an open area. She turned down the road and passed a pickup truck. In front of it she noticed a recent fire. Ahead of her down the road she saw a man and a woman. It seemed they saw her too.  
Beth’s heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to run and flee in fear. Daryl would approach people cautiously and she had completely blown that rule. She was out in the open. A sitting duck, she could not just run hobbled like she was.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The panic she felt was so strong she could taste it in the back of her throat as it tightened and made it almost hard to take breath. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Beth?” Came a familiar voice but she could not act to respond. The figures approached hurriedly now and she wondered why her legs would not move. She could now make out the other figure. Tyreese, and he was smiling from ear to ear. 

Carol ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Beth just looked stunned and frightened. “What has happened to you sweetie?” Carol asked with tears in her eyes.

Beth just stood as the mother like figure hugged her as she had not been hugged since her own mother had died. She hesitantly lifted her arms to hug the woman, her friend and ally back. Beth tried to smile brightly but she just feared the unknown. 

“Look Beth, we have Judith.” Carol showed her. Now Beth smiled brightly. It was as if she was witnessing a miracle. Her hands reached out to hold the girl she had raised as her own and Beth felt tears sting her eyes the spell broken she was able to move. 

“Oh darling, I am so happy to see you.” She said hugging the child to her. Judith squealed with joy at seeing the woman who had taken the place of her mother and hugged at her neck. Beth now hugged Carol again and smiled at Tyreese. “Thank you for keeping her alive.”  
Carol nodded. “It was my pleasure.” She said patting the back of Judith. 

After a moment enjoying their reunion Beth helped place Judith back on Tyreese’s back. 

“We are headed to Terminus.” Tyreese informed. 

Nodding Beth fiddles with the harness. “Yeah, me too.” She said wiping her hair out of her eyes. “Saw a message my sister left for Glenn a ways back on the tracks in that direction.” she pointed. “Said go to Terminus. But look…” she sighed. “I got a bad feeling about the place. Have you seen the banners?” she asked. 

Carol nodded. “Those who arrive survive.” She said. 

Beth shook her head. “Bold promise.” She said facing them squarely now she was no longer distracted putting Judith in her harness. “Feels like a move the Governor would have done to lure people to him.” Shaking her head, “I don’t trust it.” 

Tyreese looked shifty at carol. “I think it best to wait on going to Terminus, go back to the house and the grove?” he asked hopefully.

Beth nodded. “Should not involve Judith till we know if it is safe and if you know of another safe place right now, she should be there.”

Carol sighed nodding. “It is suspicious to just welcome anyone.” She looked serious. “Too good to be true these days.” 

Tyrese smiled. “Let’s get back. If we hurry we can make it back there before dark.” Beth shook her head. 

“I should stay and try to find my sister.” She said holding back. 

Carol took her hand. “Come with us to protect Judith, and tomorrow you and I will come and scope out terminus. But you won’t do it alone.” She said squeezing her hand comforting. Beth nodded and followed them. 

As they walked Carol would take sidelong glances at her. “You changed in a matter of weeks.” she had observed. 

Beth nodded. “Good. That is the goal right?” she asked. “Change so you can survive.” 

Carol smiled sadly. “Yes, it seems to be.” She pointed at her snake. “You seem to be doing well on your own.” 

Beth grinned touching her snake hanging from her belt. “I also have the majority of a cooked rabbit in the bag.”

“No.” Carol said in disbelief.

“We can eat them tonight.” She said grinning. 

Carol looked at her with admiration she had not been able to hack it on her own at all that is why she had lingered by the prison. “How did you come by all these skills?” she asked. 

Beth laughed. “More by dumb luck and accident.” She said. “And Daryl taught me a few things.” 

“Daryl?” Carol said questioning. She had not recalled that they had spent any time with one another. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah, was just him and me for a while.” She said with Tyreese ahead of them. “He taught me some things that have come in real handy.” She said thinking fondly of the man who had come to matter so much to her in just a handful of days. 

“He dead?” Carol was scared to ask but needed to know. 

Beth shook her head. “Don’t know for sure, last I saw he was leading a good number of walkers away from me. My foot got caught in a hunting trap and I been limping badly. It’s getting better every day, or I’m just getting better at ignoring it.” She continued on about last she saw of Daryl. “He told me to get out.” She said. “I was taken by a man outside in the driveway and stuffed in a truck. He drove for as long as I was knocked out. I got away.” She said. “But it was too late, I could not really hope to find Daryl.” Her voice broke with emotion. 

Carol rubbed her back comforting. “I’m sure he is alive.” She laughed. “I often hear it’s hard to kill a Dixon.” Beth and carol both laughed a little at that. Comforted that Daryl was resourceful enough to still be alive they walked on through the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now scouting Terminus Beth and Carol get lucky breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with how Beth and Carol could work together in a survival and rescue situation. I am sure I could do better than this, but I am still trying to flesh out the characters. Evolving Beth gradually into a more competent survivor has been rather difficult. and now with Carol in the story, I wonder how her character would react to Beth and Daryl being together and him actually teaching her things. Feed back is welcome. The story is still evolving in my mind.

Beth clung to the side of the tree. It offered the best vantage point to look in on the large loading yard. She was not close enough to hear anything. She did notice there was only one person on look out. High on the roof, he had a gun in hand and surveyed the yard. She noticed however that he probably was nodding off to sleep. The bark dug at her hands as she shimmied down to the forest floor where Carol watched out below.

Beth sighed as she reached the bottom. “Guy on watch is pretty tired. Been nodding off.” She said. 

Carol nodded and Beth’s attention was pulled in another direction. Beth froze for a moment. Carol looked in the direction Beth was. “What?” she asked. 

Beth looked at the area between two trees and noticed the clear path. 

“I think a group moved through here. They were this way.” Beth said pointing towards the fence line that was still a ways off. 

Carol frowned and looked at the same spot. She did see what Beth was looking at. “Group of walkers.” She said dismissively. 

Beth shook her head. “These steps are calculated not shuffled or random.” 

Carol frowned in surprise and slight disbelief. Beth was no tracker, unless Daryl had managed to teach her some before they separated. Still he was not much of a teacher. 

Beth followed the trail carefully, her attention on the direction it went. She pointed to the ground. And Beth and her knelt down. “These tracks are trampled a bit by others. A larger group.” She motioned to the disturbances. “These came from that direction.” She pointed down the fence line.

Carol looked at some leaves and soil that looked to have been turned. “What is this?” carol asked pointing. 

Beth shrugged. “Looks kinda like the ground did when I buried my garbage.” 

Carol took that idea and started digging down with her hands curious on if Beth was right. She managed to loop her hands into a bag handle. “Found something…Its heavy.” She said struggling with it. 

“Well…What have we got here?” came a smug voice from behind them. 

Beth looked around slowly. She found herself staring at a man who could have been in his mid-twenties. He was dressed in relatively clean clothes, the denim of his jeans was still blue, instead of a dusty brownish grey. It was an unfamiliar sight to her at that time.   
“Oh a pretty one.” He said gripping the bow he held. 

Beth stood hardly able to breath and noticed the bow the man’s hands held inexpertly. It was Daryl’s. She felt a cold creep of fear overcome her mind. Making her freeze for a moment. 

“What you got there girlies?” the man asked nodding to the bag they had been busy uncovering.

Carol looked at Beth but Beth just fixated her stare in the direction of the man who threatened them with Daryl’s bow. Snapping out of her dazed state of mind she smirked and walked forward a little. 

“Whoa there little lady, don’t want to have to shoot ya.” He said.

Beth laughed her head tilting back. “You won’t be shooting anyone.” Just as she said that the man shot the bow and he missed her by just a little. She took the opportunity to grab the front of the bow and bash it square into the man’s face breaking his nose and causing a good amount of blood poured from the injury. He fell back and Carol was now on him in an instant with her gun. 

“How did you know that he would miss?” Carol asked. 

Beth took the bow and knife from the man. “Cause he was holding the bow all wrong. His aim would have been totally off.” She said. 

“Daryl taught you how to use his bow?” carol asked astounded. 

Beth shrugged. “Barely.” 

Carol nodded. She knew Daryl had been possessive of his favored weapon. He feared the bolts would be broken and wasted. Carol had once requested he teach her and had been flat out refused. She had just wanted to spend some time with him and learn…but he had cited that he had no patience for teaching or broken bolts. At least that is what he said to her. Carol covered their captive’s mouth as he tried to struggle beneath her. “Shhh.” And she hit him in the side to stop his struggle.

Beth looks around to be sure they have not been spotted by anyone else. “So, this place is not the sanctuary that is promised.” She says quietly to the man. “is it?” 

Carol rolled her eyes. “You can shake your head or nod.” She told him calmly. Almost comforting. Her voice had a quality to it that you could trust. 

He nodded. Beth looked around again. “The bow you were carrying belonged to a friend of ours.” She patted it. “He would never be parted from it, so I have to assume he was here and maybe you took it?” she asked. 

The man fearful nodded. 

“Is he alive?” she asked. 

The man nodded. And looked like he wanted to speak. Carol sighed and held up her gun threatening again, “If you yell or scream, I will kill you.” She promised as she moved her hand for a moment. “I can take you to him.” the man said hopefully. 

Beth nodded and Carol moved to cover his mouth again. “That won’t be necessary,” carol said sweetly. “If he is alive, he is captive and I have no intention of becoming a captive as well.” And looked at Beth. 

Beth scratched her face and frowned. “Anyone else captive?” she asked. 

He nodded and carol moved her hand. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Some Asian and a few colored folk a kid, and some jug head military, there is also others…both are kept in the shipping container a ways inside the factory store yard and a handful in the box car. I don’t know any more than that….” He said defeated and still scared. 

“Where?” Demanded carol. 

“Over down there.” he gestured with his head. “The box car is in the yard and the containers are in a little bit….Please don’t kill me.” He begged. 

Carol rolled her eyes. “Not planning on killing you.” And with that last statement she took the butt of the gun and hit him well over the head. “Just going to knock you out a bit.” Beth and Carol pulled him to a fallen log and covered him with leaves. 

“He’s not going to be knocked out long.” Beth said worried. 

Carol nodded “We will kill him if we have to.” She said shrugging. “Let’s look inside the bag.” There she found it to be a stash of weapons. She took out a pistol and a shot gun. “Will you look at this!” she grinned. “Here take the pistol. I will take one assault rifle and hand it off if I find anyone.” Beth nodded tucking the pistol in the back of her pants. 

“So what’s the plan?” Beth asked. 

Carol just shook her head. “Not sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Carol have teamed up, can they all get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually took me a while to write this. I just have little imagination where Terminus is involved and I am too anxious to see the big escape of our favorite characters in the actual Tv show. though this chapter was hard to bring into creation the next one is forming a little in my mind and hope to follow up with a following chapter in a day or so.

Beth sat down checking over the gun while waiting for night fall. It was near, but there was still too much light, so they waited. The two women were set up close to the man who was knocked out sleeping under the leaves. Beth kept good eye on him sure to strike should he move. 

In silence the young woman was devising a plan. “We should split up. The box car is closest to the fence line. If I go first inside and maybe make a distraction, I could be able to locate the shipping container and give you a chance to get to the box car. Even if I get caught, I will pose as a distraction so at least some of our people can get out.” She shrugged as carol looked at her without emotion. “It would just up our chances at finding everyone.” Beth added. 

Carol nodded. “I could be the one to cause the distraction.” She offered. 

Beth looked up from watching their prisoner. “No carol. You need to stay alive and get back to Judith.”

Carol shook her head. “You are more a mother figure to her.” 

Beth smiled. “I am still learning how to survive alone in this world. I can’t keep Judith alive… Look at how Tyrese and the girls had to save her. She could have been left or forgotten.”

Carol touched her arm comforting. “Oh honey, you went back for her. You told me you did.” 

Beth nodded. “But if I had I don’t think I could have kept her alive.” She admitted. “You and Tyrese did.”

Carol nodded a tear slipping down her face. “I did a few things I will never be able to get over to keep Judith alive.” She admitted. “I-“her voice choked. “I don’t have words.” She said covering her mouth. 

“What?” Beth asked worried. 

Carol shook her head. “It was Lizzie, she was not….Not right in the head. She killed her sister stabbing her to death and with a smile on her face…and was about to kill Judith.” She shudders. “I did not wish to, but I could not leave Tyrese and Judith, and Lizzie was not safe with anyone. She did not care about the living, only the walkers. Said they were her friends. I found her playing tag with one.”  
Beth looked at Carol feeling her pain. She was horrified at the idea but she could feel the immense pain rolling off the woman she was unable to judge her harshly. 

Carol looked at Beth her eyes full of tears. “I would never hurt a child, but this child was not safe and there are no more institutions…no treatment for her. What kind of life could she have, or anyone around her?” she asked. “I still can’t forgive myself for taking her life, regardless of good reason.” She admitted. 

Beth just squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes smiling. “Judith is still alive, and I am sure you would do anything to keep her alive.” Beth nodded. “I am not certain I could have done what you did…but if Lizzie was really a threat to Judith, then she needed to be eliminated and you made the right decision.” 

Carol nodded. “I hope so.” 

Beth looked over at the prisoner wanting to spare Carol further pain, she changed the subject. . “Should we whack him again on the head to ensure he stays out?” Beth asked. 

Carol looked over. “I don’t know if he will survive too many head injuries.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “We don’t really need him to survive do we?” she asked. “’I’m not saying we should kill him…just not be too worried if he don’t wake up, or he gets eaten by walkers out here.” 

Carol nodded. “I guess we could bop him on the head again, just for good measure.” She said using a stick to strike the lump of leaves where the man’s head was.

Night was now falling and they moved into position. Beth double checked that the watch guard was still dozing off and not paying this side much attention. “They have really bad Guard watch. Reminds me of Glenn and Maggie when they had the same watch.” Beth pulled at the bottom of the fence. It was not fastened down well. “Should not climb right now. But we could fit under.” 

Beth pulled at the fence and crawled under, Carol kept watch till Beth was safely under, then she followed.

Carol pointed to the shadowed cover along the side of the building. Beth held the gun and used it to point in the direction she would travel. Not a word was spoken. Both parted and headed their directions. Carol moved down the side of the wall, to start checking train cars. She held the rifle up and ready. 

 

Beth was well on her way inside the maze. She did not like how disorganized the place looked here. There were signs of gun shots and warfare, bullet holes riddled a car. Broken glass was all over and she tried to avoid stepping in it and make too much noise. She crouched low and felt disoriented in the dark. She sat for a moment looking at the roofs. Seeing no one she slunk around and saw the Shipping containers in one side of the fork in the road. She looked up and found a man at the roof. She could not just stroll up to the shipping containers. She pulled up her gun to aim, and decided against a gun shot. She needed a different distraction. Something that could buy her lots of time. 

Moving along still unseen she follows the maze a different direction to a metal door. She opened it slowly. And found a warehouse full of scrap cars. She looked down to her right and found a full red gasoline container. She flashed back to her and Daryl’s pyro adventure back at the moonshine shack and got an idea. She felt her pocket and grinned at finding the lighter. Absolutely pleased to have pocketed it earlier that day. She looked at the cars and poured gasoline over them and the batch of random tires piled up. She covered all surfaces of the room with the fluid. 

The joy she once felt at dowsing things in flammable fluid was missing this time. Her hands shook for fear that she would be caught.  
Bringing the gas trail to the door and opened it quietly and carefully. She placed it carefully on the ground and lit her fire. As she saw it ignites and travels through the door way she shut the door and slunk over to the red car in the middle of the fork in the path. She could see the shipping containers and she moved to hide behind a large crate. Keeping in the shadows to wait. Soon she smelled the smoke and heard the yells for help and Fire! 

Holding her breath in anticipation, waited long enough to see a number of people run about in the maze and it made her guard go up. 

She was not expecting any persons to rush through on the same path she ran on. Once the man on the roof moved on she stepped out cautiously. She wasted no time getting to the container and listened inside. She heard just the pounding of her own heart and wondered if all this trouble was for nothing and there was another shipping container somewhere else. She lifted the metal handle and cringed at the squeak it made. She opened it only enough to fit a body through. 

“Hello?” she whispered. 

Shuffling came from the back of the container. Beth gripped at her knife located on her waist. She stiffened wondering if a group of walkers lurked inside. Did she just orchestrate her own demise? She felt like such an idiot that was until a little hand reached out from the darkness. She pulled it out. It was a little girl about four or five. She was alive. 

“Is it just you?” Beth asked. 

The little girl with dirty red hair shook her head. “Mommy and granddad are inside.” The girl said. “But they are sleeping.” She said. Beth moved inside and went to poke at the people inside of the container. She could not see. 

She came to the mounds lying on the floor. “Wake up. I need you to follow me to get out. I’m here to free you.”

Groaning came from the floor and she suddenly feared they were actually reanimating corpses. And she could hardly see them.  
She backed away. 

“What?” came a voice from the floor, groggy, and Beth sighed relieved. 

She looked at the door. “We need to get out. We don’t have much time.” She said. “You want out right?” she asked. 

“Yes.” Came an elder gravelly voice. Kind of reminded her a little of Morgan Freeman. 

“Good keep close. Stay quiet and keep running after we get to the fence. You will meet up hopefully with my people.” She looked out checking the coast was clear. “My name is Beth.” She said. “I will learn yours soon, but no time now.” She said stepping out. “Follow me.”

Gripping the gun now tightly she moved swiftly and kept an eye behind and ahead. She worked out of the maze through the smoke which was now everywhere. It was a thick black and it burned at her eyes, but is also lent a little cover. She now made it to the yard. Looking left and right it looked clear. 

“Move to the fence.” She whispered to the three people who looked tired and beaten. “Keep low, go under ...not over the fence. Others will await you beyond just a ways out straight, I fall behind a little to give you cover.” 

Beth motioned for them to go ahead. She kept an eye on the yard long enough to see the three people out of the fences of Terminus. Making her moved she suddenly felt something jam against her neck. “Now, I think I may have found the culprit.” A man’s voice breathed against her cheek knife pressing sharply against the tender skin of her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Dialogue as they wait for Beth... But she never comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a long chapter, I know...sorry. But i felt i needed a little more time to get my bearings on the next chapter involving Beth and Terminus. How will Daryl react to hearing Beth helped save them and that she did not make it out?

Carol went to a bush as Rick stood behind her. 

“Thanks for coming for us.” He shifted uncomfortable. “I would not have expected you to help after I told you to leave.” 

Carol shook her head. “You and the group are the only family I have in the world now.” She replied, unzipping the bag she had drug out.  
“I see you found my stash. Though it is in a different place than I left it.” He grinned in the moonlight. 

Carol nodded. “Yeah, it was a lucky find….Very lucky.” She said thinking of Beth looking up the direction they had come. “It was Beth who found it.” 

Rick frowned. “Beth?” he asked. 

Carol nodded. “Yeah, tell you about it later.” She said under her breath not wishing to draw too much attention to the conversation.. “We don’t have much more time. We will need to go.” She said impatiently.

Rick nodded. “I’d say, run now.” looking at the group who were looking all around. 

Carol shook her head. “We need to wait a moment.” She looked to the direction of the fence. “Not much longer though.” She said throwing the remaining weapons over her shoulder. “Need to see if she makes it.” 

Rick looked in the fences direction. “Beth?” he asked. 

Carol nodded. “She had farther to travel.” 

Rick nodded. “Where is Daryl?” he asked looking at the group thinking of how Daryl would like to know Beth had still been alive. 

“He went to scout a little. He is close by.” Maggie over heard and pointed to the man who stood away from the group. 

Carol smiled and pulled up the last weapon she had stashed under the bush. “Daryl, is going to like this.” 

Rick smiled. “I reckon he would.” 

Michonne shook her head. “Too much to hope you got my Katana hidden down there?” she asked. 

Carol shook her head. “Sorry, got lucky with Daryl’s Bow.” 

Daryl swaggered over. “Been hearin my name.” he sneered. “Ya all are talkin loud enough.” He had not noticed the Bow in Carol’s hand. “What are we havin? A god damn reunion? Had enough of that back in the box car.”

Carol handed the bow over. “Here.” She said. 

Daryl took it from her and grinned. “Like having an old friend back.” he gripped the bow. “Which direction we headed?” he asked.

Carol nodded in the direction. “Got me a place, but it will take a good bit to get there. I don’t propose staying the night and traveling in the day. They could come out looking for us. So it’s a good thing we are armed.” She said. 

Suddenly they all tensed as they heard rustling through the brush. Daryl held his bow up and kept it up as they watched two and a half people rush near them. 

Rick stepped forward and tried to make out the shapes in the dark. They looked to be fleeing from Terminus as they also had been. 

“Please don’t shoot.” The man breathed. “We were told to meet you if we got separated, said you would be right here.” He said breathlessly. “I am Arthur and this, my daughter, Sara and Cassie, my granddaughter.” He introduced his ragged tired family.

Carol looked at them, by the state of their condition they certainly looked like they had not been well off, and handed them both a weapon. “Best be packing. Don’t shoot unless there is no choice. We can’t go shooting off alerting all things to our position. Stick with the group.” The others started moving out. 

Rick stepped close. “We gotta go Carol” He said quietly. 

Carol nodded hanging back. To see if Beth was coming she shook her head and followed catching up to lead the way. She hoped Beth was still coming. But her hope diminished with each passing step.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finds Terminus holds more terrors for her than original expectation. Terminus makes the Governor look like a Saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after much thought and nothing forming in my mind i just sat down and let this chapter form on its own accord. I was not sure what was going to happen from one sentence to the next.

Beth stood in the middle of a large factory floor. Shaking in fear as she was surrounded by well armed men and women. This had gone all wrong, she had been so close. Being stopped at knife point and being dragged away from freedom reminded her of her last abduction. The fear of the unknown filling her with dread. 

“So…You free the captives we captured with more difficulty that usual. Lost one man when they came...” the dark haired man said seriously. “Cost us our means for survival for weeks.”

Beth shivered at that last statement. What could he have meant?

The man paced in front of her. “It is too bad you are so pretty… I would have thought on keeping you if we had met on different circumstances.” he said looking at her form and shape. 

“Keeping me?” Beth scoffed. “What are you going to do?” she asked suddenly fearful as the man snapped his fingers and two men stepped on either side. 

The man shook his head. “You will be processed, and slowly.” He said without emotion. His hands went up as the two men holding her arms dragged her away. “She who gives her life shall find peace in death, and he who taketh the flesh of man, shall find his way.”  
As she was dragged from the room Beth looked over her shoulder to watched the man seemingly pray. She shook more with fear… Give life and taking of flesh! Her heart hammered in her chest. “That’s not even in the bible!” she shouted a chill ran up her spine. 

 

  
Being pulled along in silence was further unsettling. She struggled but without much effort the two men kept dragging her regardless of her struggles, to her doom she had now assumed. Dragging her through the maze she noticed a chain link enclosure with a pile of scraped bones inside. They looked human, but it was dark. They took her as fast as they could but her struggles did slow them somewhat. 

“Hey Dr. Paul. Got one for you.” One of her captors told a man in a dark sweater and thick glasses who had been sitting quietly at his desk reading. 

“Really Jon?” he asked. “I thought we had plenty.” He said confused. 

The man who had been called Jon pushed her forward a little. “This one’s fault.” He said with anger. 

Dr. Paul sighed. “Very well… follow me.” He said opening a door to a surgical room with its own hospital bed. “I will need the use of the generators to do it correctly. Wait about forty minuets. Wont be ready till then.” He said dosing up a syringe. “Now hold her still, this will make her more easy till I am ready.” 

Beth started to struggle again but he shoved the needle into her arm. She sighed as she felt the drugs immediately start taking affect. 

“Poor thing.” The Dr. said as her vision blurred a little. “She will be easy now, help her one to the bed.” She felt the two men help her to the bed and lay her down. She was not unconscious, but she had lost her fight. She just kind of zoned out here and there listening to them. 

“Gareth really wishes it to be slow?” he asked. 

“We lost all of the livestock we had captured. We have nothing and winter is approaching. He means her to sustain us till we can find or Capture more.” Jon said. Her mind following. 

“So Gareth is just going to want me to cut one limb off for now?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Came the reply. “Probably a big one.” 

The Doctor cleared his throat. “He knows I hate doing this.” He said taking a drink from his flask. 

“He knows. He doesn't care. It’s the price of your safety old man.” Jon replied. “You alright on your own now?” he asked. 

Dr. Paul nodded. “She will nearly lose full muscle control.” He looked at her sadly. ”Won’t have much fight.” 

Jon shrugged. “Well I guess we will leave you to prep her for surgery.” 

Dr. Paul showed them out leaving her to absorb what was happening. This Dr. meant to take her limb from limb, and it seemed it was going to be happening slowly. She was scared enough she could scream but nothing could come out. 

After a while he re-entered the room. “I am sorry my dear.” He said as he lined tools out. “I was not even a real doctor before all this.” 

Beth listened wondering why he would allow her to remain awake but unable to do anything. She did not wish the horror of watching him hack off her leg, or her hand. 

“I was an organ and tissues surgeon. I am not in the habit of saving lives.” He said sarcastically. “Just sit back and I will make this whole process as painless as I can. You will be here for a while, I want you to be at ease with me.” He said to look at her kindly. “Because all though I may be doing you harm, I mean you to experience none.” He was about her own father’s age with white and silver in his hair and beard. 

Beth wanted to speak but her throat was not working right. Only a rumble emerged. She could hear the sound of his tools being delicately laid out in a solution of alcohol and it reminded her of a drum sounding her approaching doom. She shut her eyes and tried to think of how she could get out of this. She was in a way worse situation that she had been in the trunk of that car. She was losing time, and Had now lost her ability to act. She was royally boned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is still captive, and the group is still on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the point that i have been dying to get to, Daryl and Beth emotional nitty gritty... Still not sure if how i am going to play this all out. This story has been practically writing itself with little to no planning on my part. i do see something in the future between them...I know its been a LONG time coming i am almost there. Maybe a chapter or two left before i do get there, but get there i will! Thank you for the patience and Kudos, and comments. :) they have been what is making me write chapter after chapter every day, even when i have little in my head to write.

Beth’s eyes glazed over a bit and she was lulled by the calm voice of the Doctor. She relaxed letting go, she had no choice for the time being.

She realized that her arms were being tied into restraints. “Don’t worry.” The doctor’s voice said quietly. “This is only precaution, while I work on you. I need you to sober up before I put you under, don’t want you to die from a drug reaction or overdose.” The restraints were loose, but tight enough to have plenty of difficulty.

Beth opened her eyes. That would mean she would have her motor skills again. Too bad she would be tied to a bed. 

“I have to go tell them not to juice up the generators. I can’t use the lights for another few hours. I may have given you a bit too much and I need to take more time.” He touched his head absently indicating his mind not working properly of late. “I need to restrain you till I get back . But I will be right back, don’t you worry.” 

Beth rolled her eyes as the Doctor was leaving. Worry…as if? The man was about to take her leg, he could go walk off a cliff for all she cared. 

She tested trying to move her neck. Beth could feel it shift slightly but not enough. Moving her eyes down she looked at her hands she willed her fingers to wiggle, none did. She closed her eyes in defeat. She would be like her daddy, at the mercy of others and their protection after having lost his leg below the knee. She would face worse, none loved or cared for her here. They would take from her till all that was left of her is a torso. She cringed inside at the thought and was reminded of the movie Monty Python and the holy grail and the knight who lost all his limbs and claimed them to be only Flesh wounds. 

Beth tried to look around the room but her neck still had no mobility. But her eyes searched the place out. It as a small room painted white. A group of lights hung over head. She imagined they would be on when her leg was severed from her body. 

She squeezed her eyes closed hard as she could, frustrated. She had to think of something… Anything! 

 

\--------------------------------------

Carol moved swiftly through the darkness, Rick near at her side.

The group was traveling in a line behind the two of them. Daryl hung at the back watching from behind. And keeping an eye on the three new members of the group. 

“You did not say anything about Beth to the group, just to me…why?” Rick asked under his breath. 

Carol looked away. “Not sure she was going to make it back, and we did not have time to find out.” She answered him. “Besides, she knew the way back.” She looked around in the darkness listening for the telltale shuffling of a walker or moaning. None was heard at the moment.

Rick sighed. “We don’t need to tell them until we get to where we are going.” He looked behind him to see if he was being heard. “Don’t need any of our group turning back right now in the Dark.” 

Carol nodded. “Didn't think so.” She said moving forward. 

Rick looked at the woman as she walked ahead. Carol had saved them, even though he had forced her to leave. He shook his head as he followed. He had made so many mistakes. Trying to govern a group of people in this world was too hard for him to ever take on again. Hell he had not even been the one to save them from Terminus. And he had been the one to ask her to leave, shows how much he knew. 

“We tell them later. And hope they don’t think to go back. That place…we got to keep together.” Rick said under his breath. “No more looking back.”

Carol looked back at him. “You really would just leave her back there?”

Rick looked at her confused. “Isn't that what you are doing?” 

Carol shook her head. “That girl, I- she could surprise us all.” She said picking up her direction. “Girl is full of surprises.”

Rick stood falling behind confused but resumed his trek behind her.

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

Beth had waited for some time for the Doctor to make his way back, with no clock she had no idea how long it took. She was sobering, but still far from sobriety. She could wiggle her fingers and look about the room. Still as yet had not been able to move her arms or her legs much. But he came back and Beth resumed the same position that she had been in when he left. Not to alert him. 

She wanted him to think her to be still under the influence of the drug fully and continue to postpone the butchering of her appendages. Time would help her form a plan.

“Well little lady, you still seem to be complacent. Let’s take a look at that leg I will be taking off.” He said taking off her boot. “Oh wow…” His voice said in surprise of the stench and stripped her sock off. ”I see you got a little infection going on here. And your dirty socks weren't helping it.” He noted the stench. He rolled his chair back to the counter to fetch his supplies. “Don’t you worry none, I’m not starting yet, just got to check out this infection, start you on antibiotics so when I take your leg off you won’t get sick. Can’t have any tainted or spoiled meat.” He rolled the tray back and took an instrument and went to poke at her injury from the bear trap. The poke hurt so much she jumped. 

“What the?” the doctor said surprised. If she were still under the influence she would not have been capable of such an action. 

Beth had to think fast, before he stood up she put all her strength and energy in lifting her leg up and kicked at his head with all of her might. The resounding crack echoed through the bare walls of the operating room and he went crashing to the floor. 

“Oh shit, Oh shit!” she swore whispering, knowing she had killed him. Great she had made a bad situation worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things go right, but others don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually been pretty much written for a few days. I been researching where i was going to take this story after the house in the Grove, cause they have to go somewhere right? So it took me a while to come back and Edit. I have another chapter for ya sometime tomorrow, but this is all i have in me right now to edit and with being so tired i'm not sure i edited well.

After killing the merciful doctor, Beth laid in the bed fighting against her bindings for a moment in frantic effort. She forced herself to calm down and breath evenly again. squirming testing her current mobility capabilities, She tried lifting her head, and got her first glimpse of the Doctors dead corpse at the foot of the bed. She looked at her bindings. A belt hook style. She just could not reach either hand to each other as she tested it out fully. Moving to attempt sitting up but lacked the strength to rise, as yet and coordination. She looked down to her foot which had been freed from its boot and sock. She always had long toes, and good coordination when picking up objects off the floor with only her toes. Maybe she could reach the latch and free herself. It was a long shot but so far it was the only idea she had. 

Beth struggled to contort her still drug repressed body into a position that brought her foot to her wrist. She winced at the ridged fit of the jeans she was wearing. The task would be easier in pajamas or stretchy pants. 

Soon she had her toes in position and she struggled against the latch. Breathed in and out a few times and then held her breath as she watched her toes lift the middle metal piece and loosen the strap and eyelet. 

Feeling success nearing, Beth tried to slow herself down to little, evenly measured movements at a time, so she would not mess up. Soon she had one arm loose and she slipped free of it and turned to free the other side. She was so thrilled at the moment but was worried that the corpse would suddenly get up. She tried to remain calm by thinking about the hours it could take to turn. Her Momma had taken fourteen hours. Once free she tried carefully to stand. She tested out her feet and looked for a weapon. She located scalpel.

Not really what she had in mind but she imagined it would do if she heard the corpse stirring. She was thinking about leaving it to turn and maybe cause more damage here among the Cannibalistic people. She found a bag hanging on the wall empty. It had a large enough strap to go over her shoulder. She pulled on her shoe and sock without taking her eyes off the Doctors corpse. She wanted to leave fast before he got up, but she needed to be faster. 

Looking through his cupboards after her shoe and boot were on she found his stash of and medicines. The vials had words she was not very familiar with. But Carol would understand better and Maggie too if she was alive. She took them by the hand full and sipped them in the middle pocket of the bag that contained a zipper. All the vials fit inside, and she went to the other cabinet. She found another gold mine. But did not know the best things to pick, so she tried taking a few bottles of everything she could find. The bag was getting full and she still needed to fit in some first aid stuff. She packed away some syringes. And bandages, with triple antibiotic ointment, she needed it for her foot. That would come in handy when she cleaned her wound. She took some alcohol and hydrogen peroxide, but she now felt the bag was too full. She looked in the office and found a worn old back pack and she decided to rearrange what she was packing. She slipped the filled back pack on her shoulders and then the other bag over her neck. She went again to the doctor and checked his pocket for the flask and sniffed it. 

Whatever it was, it was strong. She slipped it in the side bag and went to search his desk. Only one other small bottle of alcohol remained. She sighed pocketing and left as soon as she could. Leaving all doors open so the corpse could just walk out. She grinned as she wobbly left. She would need another weapon. She soon found what she was searching for. A discarded tire iron. She rolled her eyes. She rarely had a real weapon these days.

Beth moved quietly. The sun was going to be rising soon and she would no longer have the shadows to lurk in. The smoke and fire had raged the entire night, but Terminus had banded together to control the flames. The place was still distracted however. Beth passed a room and spied a large knife on the desk. She slipped in carefully and snagged the knife moving on again, tucking it behind her back in her belt. She was a little confused at her where abouts.

“Hey Missy,” came a voice. “Thought you were with the doc.” Came Jon’s voice. 

Beth lost her breath and she felt her pulse race. “I better get you back to him.” 

Beth felt herself get turned around by firm hands and she went with it for a moment. She then reached with one hand and pulled the knife out and spun in his arms so fast he was caught off guard but he was able to deflect her knife and brought it down into her side. She winced as the sharp pain went through her torso. Jon tried to catch her. 

“No. you aren't supposed to die now, you are no good dead.” He said. 

She frowned at him and pulled the knife from her side, and as swiftly as she could she buried the knife in the mans neck. She watched him try to yell out. His hands gripped her arms hard as he tried to call out, but only a gurgle emitted from his throat as he tried to breath. She watched as the light dimmed from his eyes and she felt remorse. She had defended the prison, but this was the first time she felt like a killer. The Doctor had kind of been an accident. 

She pulled her knife out and let the man drop and she staggered back, clutching her injured side. She saw it was deep. She cringed and pulled out a large bandage and tucked it into the hole to slow the bleeding. She had no real time to tend to the problem with Jon’s body at her feet. She ran and held her knife at ready. She found familiar sights and ran through still keeping to the shadows. There were no watches out on the roof any longer. They probably were not keeping an eye on their livestock, but now were looking for it she assumed. She winced as she shimmied under the fence still undetected. She could feel her blood soaking through her shirt and she pulled out another puffy bandage to help slow the bleeding. She could not pass out. She had a long ways to travel before she could afford to stop and address her stabbed side. She moved, through the dawn.

Light was now making her vision better to keep an eye out for walkers. There seemed to be a precious few around Terminus. They must have gone through regularly making it safer be weeding out the walkers. 

She blessed her luck and kept trudging. She no longer could keep a fast pace. She felt herself slipping. She was tired and bleeding out. She made it to the road and she looked up and down it. She would need to stay off the road just in case terminus came looking for her. 

She ducked into the forest and encountered a walker wearing a biker helmet, struggled against it a little but in the end was able to take it down with the knife through the chin, but she cried out loudly in pain from the activity. She did not have much more strength in her. She started looking around for a suitable tree to climb.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real summary for this chapter. It is a short one. Just wanted to start trying to get into Daryl's head. I am easing into it all, the Angst/romance, so sorry for the lagging time. I have a bad history of rushing things and not explaining people and things well so i am really making an effort to pace myself.

Daryl smiled widely at seeing Judith. He had all but given the little ass kicked up for dead. He did not move to hold her, or partake in the, Rick and Carl were emotional in their reunion with the little girl who was happily smiling and grabbing at their faces. 

The three from Terminus were recouping in their own group. The Mother was hugging the young girl. Daryl took a moment to recall their names but the little girl was Cassie and the older man was Arthur. They were doing alright, but it seemed they were sad, because both the mother and child were crying while Arthur held his head in his hands defeated. He himself had known that same defeat recently.

He looked back to Rick Carl and little Asskicker and he noted on how Beth had been right to hope, and imagine their people were still alive. Rick and Carl were both crying, and it all rubbed off on him. His eyes were tearing up too. “Beth would have wanted to see this.” Daryl said not realizing he had opened his mouth. 

Carol looked at him and smiled. “She would have been, but she was rather happy to see her too when we ran into each other.” 

Daryl felt the air rush out of his lungs. “Beth and you…when?” he asked. 

Carol sat down at the table. “Day before yesterday she stopped me from going towards Terminus.” She answered. “I have something to tell you all. I told rick back there, but we kept it from you.”

Maggie now stood near, her attention on the woman. 

“Beth she was the one who saved you all… really.” Carol shrugged. “I just helped her. She came up with the plan. Granted it was not really elaborate, but when we found Daryl’s bow we knew atleast someone had been hurt or captured. We also had found your stash Rick…Well Beth did.” Carol cleared her throat and felt tears coming to her eyes. “Couldn’t have done it without her.” She covered her mouth trying to control her pain. 

Daryl tensed waiting for carol to finish hoping it was not a tragic ending to her story.

“Beth was supposed to meet us. She was causing a distraction and checking the other containers for our people. But she never made it out.” She replied.

“She found us.” Cassie, the little girl’s voice spoke over the silence of the moment. 

Arthur nodded, “She was behind us right before the fence, but she never came. She told us to go ahead if she fell behind and meet up with you all.” 

Daryl stood for moment thinking on the man’s words. He grunted and turned picking up his bow and went for the door, Maggie followed closely behind. Maggie and Daryl both knew what they were doing. Glenn followed behind looking a little confused and looked back to Rick. 

Rick stepped in the way. “Just what is your plan?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “It’s Beth, she is one of ours.” He said. “How could you just leave her back there?” he said angry but withholding the volume in his voice. He stepped around rick slamming into Ricks shoulder. 

Maggie narrowed her eyes at Rick and stormed from the house. “She is my sister, I can’t just leave her. You are not the dictator and Governor here right now.” 

Carol held Judith and watched Glenn and Maggie leave following the direction of Daryl. She looked seriously at Rick. “That is what I was afraid of, but they needed to know Rick.” She said. “Can’t keep something like that from them, just like you could not just have me back at the prison without telling everyone the truth about what I had done.” She admitted kissing Judith’s head as she started to fuss. 

“Can I hold the baby?” Came the small voice belonging to Cassie who sat on the floor. 

Carol chuckled as she wiped at a tear escaping the corner of her eye. “Course sweetie, just sit down over there.” she said pointing to the cushioned chair diverting herself from the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl Maggie and Glenn team up to see if Beth ever made it out of Terminus alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have more coming, but editing has been slow. I am nearly 36 weeks pregnant with my third son, and i just am starting to get overwhelmed with life and daily activities. My other two boys run me ragged sometimes.

Maggie watched the forest as Daryl searched out any sign of a trail after nearly a mile. 

“Nothin but us around here.” He shook his head pointing at the ground at his feet. Both Glenn and Maggie glanced down not as able to see and understand the signs Daryl looked for. 

“Let’s just keep going towards Terminus.” Maggie said quietly but Glenn shook his head. 

“I am not sure we should be going all the way back there.” Glenn said offering up his opinion. 

Daryl shrugged. “Go back if you wan.” He rested his bow on his shoulder. “I am going as far as I need.” He answered and moved his attention back to their trail. 

Maggie glared at Glenn and moved on to walk in step with Daryl. “Thanks.” She said looking sideways at him. “For caring.” She added and tucked her hair behind her back. “I know you also cared about Sophie…” her voice faltered recalling how that ended. 

Daryl looked away avoiding Maggie a chance to read his face. “She is one of us and there are few of us left… We don’t need to lose anyone else again.” He looked up at the sky.

“How did you and Beth get separated?” Maggie asked curious about what happened. 

Daryl looked at Maggie and shook his head. “Let my guard down.” He said regretfully. “She was taken I think, She said she was not leavin me….refused to leave the house, but I told her to go. She was injured you see? I had to get the herd to follow me an not her cause she was not able to run.” he told Maggie. “Foot got caught in a trap. It was mostly sprained but two trap teeth went into her heel so it was not just sprained.” He sighed. “I just wanted to be sure the herd did not catch her with her bein all slow an all.”

“So you never met back up with her?” Maggie clarified. 

Daryl shook his head. “Found her bag…. Left it though. I chased after the car that took her through the entire night.” Daryl finished. 

Maggie frowned. “You chased after a car?” she asked surprised. 

Daryl nodded. “I know stupid.” He looked around assessing their surroundings. “I just thought if I kept up running, I may run into the car broken down, or surrounded by walkers.” He said not wishing to talk more but finished knowing Maggie needed to know about what had happened to her sister. “Stopped when I came to a crossroad and the tracks, kinda gave up on her there. too many directions to choose from” He said stepping ahead of Maggie not wishing to show the emotion he was feeling. “Got caught up with some bad people there and just …” his voice stopped for a moment and tried again. “I just….stopped looking.” 

He pushed ahead and Maggie stopped asking questions. She could feel that he did not wish to speak of it anymore and just wished to find Beth. And not like they had found Sophie. 

Maggie caught up again. “Again, Daryl Thank you for caring.” She said. 

Daryl nodded looking in any direction but at Maggie. “Got to hurry,” he said looking up at the sky. “Going to rain today.” 

Maggie looked up and sighed. “I guess that is a good thing. Will hide our tracks.” 

Daryl nodded, “and hers if she got out. But only if we have a real heavy rain.” 

Maggie looked back at Glenn who lagged behind moping. She smiled at him slightly wanting him to know she did appreciate he came along, just did not like his desire to just give up so easily. He nodded and smiled back at her. 

After about another mile Daryl stopped and studied the ground for a moment. Maggie slowed up and back tracked a moment. 

“Fresh blood on the leaves of this bush,” He said touching it with his fingers. “and found down there a half a boot print.” Daryl looked around. “I think its Beth.” Suddenly hopeful. “But she is hurt.” He added gravely.

Maggie looked around ready to shout out her sister’s name but Daryl moved to cover her mouth. “Hold up alright with the shouting.” 

He moved following Beth’s trail backwards. “She was being followed….” His voice fell off. “Walkers.” He said. “And Beth is not moving fast enough.” They headed back in the direction the tracks were leading. His heart pounding and roaring heard in his ears. Was she bleeding from a bite? His mind raced. 

Maggie followed Daryl as a hunter followed their trusty blood hound, her hopes rising. 

Daryl followed the scattered trail of walker and Beth’s foot pints with rapt attention. He looked ahead a ways and saw the back of a walkers head. He motioned for Maggie and Glenn to watch their back and all around as he focused on the direction the headed. They moved silently and caught up with the walker only to realize the walker was not on the trail of Beth. Daryl swore frustrated and back tracked after taking it down. He again returned to the trail which had headed off in another direction. The rains had started and he squinted keeping the rain out of his eyes watching the trail below him as he tracked the walker and Beth’s scattered steps. 

Maggie sighed looking at the puddles forming. “Can you still pick up the trail?” she asked as the rain was now pouring forth from the sky with vengeance. Daryl looked behind him and nodded. 

Maggie nodded and followed again. “She made it this far.” She told herself trying to keep hope going. Daryl looked up and found at the base of a tree about fourteen walkers with their hands up to the sky groaning and growling. He motioned with his hand to the sight. “Walkers, quite a few of them.” 

Maggie nodded. “We can take them on. If they don’t see us.” She looked at the group and what they were reaching for. “I see a hand dangling from the tree branch.” 

Daryl looked again in the direction but from Maggie’s perspective. “It’s Beth.” Daryl said sure. He let loose an arrow and Glenn and Maggie jumped into swift action with their hand held knives impaling in the back of two walkers skulls. They had taken knives from the kitchen in the house at the grove. They were not exactly Ideal they were hardly armed to the teeth, but they did have their guns for back up. Daryl killed a few with the remaining arrows and bashed in a few heads with the front of his bow. 

They were able to finish them all off after a few minutes. 

“Would have been faster had Michonne come with us.” Glenn said wiping the blackened blood off his knife. 

Daryl shook his head. “She knew she needed to stay there and protect them.” And looked up to the tree branches and Smiled seeing it was infant Beth draped unconscious across a tree branch. Her legs and arms dangling out of reach. 

Daryl went to try climbing the tree but struggled. “I aint never been much of a climber without some sort of rope. “ he said defeated looking up at Beth. 

Maggie nodded and went to climb. “I was never too good at this either. Beth liked climbing trees as a kid and was better than me even though I was more the tom boy.” She struggled to get a grip the rain made it harder to get a grip and reach the limb Beth dangled from. “she was the better tree climber.” 

Daryl moved below her and offered her his shoulder to make it up higher. “Get on her ass Glenn, give it a shove.” He said looking at Maggie’s husband in exasperation at his lack of helping his wife up in the first place. Daryl felt awkward to be the only one giving her a boost up.  
“Oh, Oh yeah.” Glenn said putting his hands on Maggie’s butt and pushed upwards. 

Maggie reached the limb and pulled herself up with the men’s help. She steadied herself and tried to wake her sister. “Beth.” She said louder and reached for her neck to feel a pulse. It was there slow, but steady. “She is alive.” She said to the men below. “I can’t pull her down. I’m not strong enough… You need to catch her.” Maggie cut the shoulder bag from her and pilled the back pack off her. Dropping one then the other down to the men below who tossed them to the side. “Ready?” 

Daryl and Glenn moved below Beth readying themselves to catch her. “Just keep her head from hitting the ground.” Daryl told Glenn and he nodded. 

“Ready.” Glenn said. “I think.” 

Maggie struggled to push her sister over the branch and down about nine feet to the men who were ready. As Beth dropped Maggie held her breath in fear. 

Daryl caught her around her shoulders and head. He cradled her the entire way to the ground, cushioning the fall. Glenn on the other hand was flattened to the ground by her legs. 

“I know she don’t weigh much but falling from up there and being soaked through, Ouch.” Glenn said rubbing at the place her legs had hit his shoulders.

Maggie Jumped down and picked up the two bags checking them. “Meds and first aid. Not sure what all she has here but it’s a lot.” She said. 

“Good she will need it.” Daryl said lifting her shirt exposing them all to her wound. “Not a bite… She’s been stabbed though.” He said putting the blood soaked bandage back in place and tried to make it stay. “She is not doin well, I’d say.” He said hefting her up in his arms with her stabbed side held against his front in effort to also stem the bleeding. “You guys cover me if we get company, I will just take Beth.” He said with his bow slung across his back. His feet found a steady quick rhythm the others in step behind him but close. He looked down occasionally at Beth in his arms hopeful that she would be alright. Her pale skin and wound had him so scared she was going to die and now he would have to watch it happen. Worse than just losing her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is unresponsive, and the group scrambles trying keep her from deaths dark hands.

“Not sure you got back in time.” Carols voice was grave. “Blood loss and shock...it lowers body temperature and you brought her to me soaking wet so I got to worry about Hypothermia as well.” Carol and Maggie both rushed to cut the shirt from Beth’s unconscious body. “We got to get her warm and cleaned up.” 

Michonne helped them by taking off her boots and pants. Maggie rushed to get the kettle on the stove going and fetched clean linens. She found clean flannel sheets and a large comforter. She brought them out and laid them on the floor next to the fire. She raced to get a pillow and another sheet that she could bleed on, and they could take away leaving only the clean flannel sheet. And sat is near the fire to warm up.

Daryl and Rick both worked to get the fire going. Daryl only allowed himself to glance back at Beth once before he growled and went out in the rain to fetch more water from the well. He was soaking but he did not care. They would need hot water and plenty of wood. He also fetched another log to place close to the fire so it would dry out a little. 

Once Maggie returned having finished most of the tasks, and Rick nearly finished building the fire Carol was ready to place her near the heat. 

“We need to start slow” Carol said to Maggie and Michonne. “Warm the core first.” She said turning Beth on her side making her wound elevated. “I will clean and treat her wound while she is unconscious. You two do all you can to get her warm but start on her core. Heat blankets. Use your hands to warm her, anything.” 

Maggie rubbed at her back hoping to generate friction. Michonne tended to the blanket by opening it up and holding it near the flames and then covered Beth’s bare chest and wrapped her arms around it to help cradle the warmth to her body. 

Rick had left the room for the moment allowing the women their privacy. He checked on Judith who was in the kitchen with Glenn. 

Carol looked through the bag. “Clever girl, she even has a needle I can use to sew her up and enough bandages for a few wounds left even after she heals.”

Rick came back into the living room. “I found a hot water bottle in a drawer.” He handed them the bottle already filled with boiling water. “I put on the kettle again too.” He said looking at carol who nodded as she started cleaning the site of the wound with alcohol. 

Maggie took it and smiled wrapping the bottle in a towel and placed it on Beth’s back watching carol clean and inspect Beth’s wound.

“Missed major organs, but it is bleeding again. Clean though, I will stich it right up.” She said looking at it one last time and went to thread the needle. 

Daryl returned to the living room and was not happy with the site. “Aint she need to be warmer? Why not cover her legs and feet?” He asked noticing her pale bare legs and rounded backside pointed in his direction. 

Carol shook her head measuring out her stich string. “No Daryl, she needs to be warmed slowly, right now her core, Very sooner once I am finished stitching her up I will check her foot and treat that wound then we can cover her up and warm up the rest of her.” She replied dual tasking. 

Daryl nodded and left the room unable to watch them work on the unresponsive girl. She was in a real bad way and he was struggling to remain optimistic and calm. He instead went out to be with Carl and Arthur who stood watch at the moment. 

He just needed to stay away and keep calm, but right about now he wanted to put his fist through a wall. He pulled out the smokes he had lifted off Joe’s body and lit the end sucking the heat into his lungs and took in a deep breath. Yeah, he just needed to calm the fuck down. He had found her, that meant something.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham tries to recruit and Rick is not interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still trying to get them on to the next part of my story, but we got to figure out what the rest of the group is going through since the entire group is together again along with other new characters like Arthur Cassie and Sara. and the potentially temporary characters Eugene Arthur and Rosita. Makes the entire story more layered and complicated. Also slower going for me to move the plot along.

Rick sat down at the tale with Abraham and Eugene, Glenn had been pacing to keep warm. Rosita worked in the kitchen keeping the hot water boiling and cooking everyone a meal.

“Must not have any good hunters in their group to be forced to eat people.” Eugene said as he waited to eat what Rosita was cooking. 

Abraham laughed. “You don’t know how to hunt either. You could be one of them if kept hungry long enough.” He accused. 

Eugene shrugged. “I’m a brain, not a brawn.” He scratched his head. “And my brain tells me Terminus had transportation and plenty of people, they know the area well.” 

Glenn cleared his throat. “Yeah, but with the rain our tracks are hidden. Besides only Daryl seems to know how to read them.”

Eugene shook his head. “Don’t matter, there is not much around this area in the way of shelter. And I am sure they know about this place.” He said. “They will come looking for us. And soon I’d say.”

“We can’t stay here Rick.” Abraham’s voice was serious. 

Rick nodded. “I know. But with Beth and Judith I can’t risk going out on foot. We are stuck till we get a car and a plan. But you all are welcome to head on out. I know you all were headed to DC to save the world or something.”

Abraham stiffened. “Kinda were hoping you all would come along, numbers help.” He said. 

Rick laughed. “Have you gone soft?” he answered with a question. “I got an infant baby I thought was dead and a teenage son I am struggling to keep alive let alone raise right. I can’t be going on no quests or crusades unless those quests are to keep them alive. I can’t gamble with their lives like that.” 

Abraham looked to Eugene. “Well then we will need to head off to DC as soon as we have a ride. Do you mind if we ask any of your other people if they would join us?” 

Rick nodded. “They are not mine to keep… Go ahead ask away.”

Abraham looked down at the bowl Rosita handed them. It was a weak stew, not much but it was warm. “I will take this to your bow man, Daryl. He needs something hot inside of him after today.” Glenn ate his as fast as he could. He was still shivering and the warmth relieved the chill a little. 

 

Abraham found the bow man on the porch leaning against the pillar. “Here, you don’t need to be going and getting sick.” Abraham stated handing Daryl the steaming bowl. 

Daryl nodded in thanks and drank it down without using the spoon Abraham handed him. Abraham just pocketed it. 

“Look, you seem rather capable at this life it seems. What do you say about joining up with my people and helpin us on to DC?” he asked simply. When Daryl did not answer right away he cleared his throat and went on. “You really want to help these people survive, I can see that. But if you come with us, you can save everyone.” He offered. “You could be a hero.” 

Daryl looked at him narrowing his eyes to slits. “You really think that?” he asked. “Seems to me after the past few days you would realize some should not survive. You want to save people like those who were at Terminus?” he asked. 

Abraham nodded. “I want to save all of us from becoming like them or the walkers as you call em.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I aint no god damn hero, I’m just a dumb red neck.” He said looking out into the rainy day. “I won’t be leavin these people. They are all I have left in this world.” He said at last. 

Abraham shook his head in confusion. “Well to each their own. You may not have book learnin, but you are smarter than most of us in this world. I just wish you were with my people, may have a chance at bringing the old way back.” He said walking away. Later he would try the Amazonian woman they called Michonne since Glenn and Maggie were lost causes. Maybe Tara would join now her own personal quest was finished. He could only hope


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Abraham's group team up to find wheels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so many characters! Its hard to write with some many people in mind and easily forgetting those people involved. But i guess that is one of the struggles with the actual writers of the show. Keeping all characters in mind.

Daryl was feeling chilled from being outside in the damp too much and decided to go in and see how Beth was. He opened the front door leaving both Carl and now Eugene on watch. He saw Beth lying on her side her face to the fire now completely covered. 

“Good,” Carol said relieved someone had come into the living room. “Can you watch her for a moment? Michonne is eating something and Maggie, is changing her clothes. I need to eat as well.” She said. “Mind sitting with her, make sure she is still breathing?” 

Daryl nodded. “Think she will die?” he asked. 

Carol shrugged. “It’s a deep stab wound and a nasty infection on her foot. Hypothermia does not help the situation either.” She organized all the medical supplies again. “I have her dosed full of antibiotics intravenously. Beth managed to get tubes for IV and though I don’t know how to do an IV, Maggie seemed to do alright. Gave her a dose to knock out her infection and some pain meds to keep her asleep and resting.” She gestured the bags Beth had been carrying. “She did good bringing all this for her wounds. I can treat Bobs wound now as well.” She said pointing to Bob who sat waiting for his turn. 

Daryl nodded and went to sit by the fire. He took off his vest and hung it on the side of a chair and allowed his shirt to dry on his body. He was careful not to block too much heat. Beth’s skin was still grey, the peaches and cream complexion all but gone at the moment. His breath hitched in his throat at seeing her in such a bad way. He touched her cheek and felt the cool temperature of her skin and groaned not thinking she was warm enough. But they could not do much more for her he knew. Just sit and wait was all they could do. 

He still could not believe he had found her. He had lost hope and nearly turned from the right path within Joe’s group. Then back at terminus he thought they were all lost. And there she was, rekindling that hope inside him again. She just needed to get better.

He stared at Beth with the fire warm on his side and back. Rick came and sat beside him. “Abraham and his people have a plan of going out to find us some wheels. I was thinking you could go along to help some.” Rick asked. “I just want to make sure they don’t just run off with a car leavin us all stranded here.” He looked sideways at him. “think you’re up to going out?” 

Daryl nodded. “Just give me a garbage bag poncho to pull over me to keep dry.” He said taking one last look at Beth. “We best head out right now so we can find something and be back before its too late. Terminus is likely not out looking too hard for us in this weather anyway.”

Rick nodded handing Daryl a gun. “I know you prefer bows, but you ought to carry one of these from time to time.”

Daryl nodded putting his vest back on. “Watch Beth till Carol or Maggie comes back.” He told Rick as went to the kitchen to get the garbage bag he mentioned. He saw Abraham and Eugene arming themselves. Rosita was standing by the door already finished. 

“’And they always say you wait on a woman.” She rolled her eyes tapping her foot. “I wanted to leave like five minutes ago.” 

“Don’t get your panties in a wad woman.” Abraham said holding up his hand. “We are almost finished.” 

Rosita rolled her eyes. “Good, because I could have been painting my nails if had known you would take so much time getting ready.” She said pulling out her bright orange nail polish. 

Abraham shook his head. “No, put that away, I am almost finished. Don’t threaten us with waiting on you.” He said with a glare as he exited. ”Coming bow man?” he asked looking over his shoulder. Daryl nodded scowling as he fell in line. He did not know these people, and after his most recent run ins with strangers he was choosing not to easily trust them. Granted they had all been locked up in the same box car, he did not know if they were good people or not. Best to stick close to them to discern if they were.

 

Daryl groaned at the sound of Eugene and Abrahams feet. Neither had mastered a more silent stride. They made all kinds of noise as they tromped through the woods. The sun was going down and they still had found no luck in finding a ride. They had found some food and were hauling that along with them. 

“It’s that girl aint it?” Abraham asked suddenly as they walked along in the drizzling rain. “She is who you would stay with them for.” 

Daryl hesitated in his step. “No, it’s all of um.” 

Abraham shrugged. “It’s just you were the first to head back to Terminus for her. And ya’all were together jus the two of you, I heard.” He winked. “And from what I saw she is a pretty one.” 

Daryl glared at the man. “She is just a kid. I ain’t no pervert.” He said moving ahead. 

Abraham chuckled. “She is young yeah, but not unappealing. Not a baby.” He said. “She has got to be eighteen or older.” He offered. 

Daryl shrugged. “Don’t right now how old she is, don’t care.” 

Eugene cleared his throat. “Teenagers can look deceptively mature.” He said looking around nervously and pulling at his collar. “I hated seeing high school girls and having to remind myself they were jail bait. Don’t suppose there is a legal age of consent anymore. Consent is just consent again.” his voice trailed off feeling awkward when no one said anything. 

Daryl did not answer. This was not a conversation he was interested in having. He had no interest in Beth like that. No he just was protective of her cause she was a part of the group. Never mind that Beth had been right about what she said that night with the moon shine. It was just drunken talk, but she had been right. He did miss her so bad when she was gone. He still did not know what happened to her. He shook his head looking around. What mattered was that she was back. But there was nothing more there, never would be. 

It’s not like he ever had any lasting relationship before, nothing that did not end in the morning after a drunken night, with an awkward hustle finding clothes and getting out before she woke. The horrible hangover the next day and the fear he forgot to put a condom on. Nope he usually never had a second night with a woman, and if he did it always spelled trouble for him. 

Carol had always been interested, but he had kept it all strictly flirty banter. He knew he could have gone further with her, but he did not wish to. Sure for sexual gratification that be fine, but he would not wish to claim her or be claimed by her. And that rejection would have hurt her. She had been abused enough in her life, he would not add to it. 

No he was better off out being without. Just easier that way with the world gone to shit an all.

He soured thinking back to when it had just been him and Beth. The thought had entered his head. Daryl had told himself that it was because he was spending every waking and sleeping hour with her and her alone. It be a lie if he said, the thought had never entered his head. What stopped those thoughts was he had reminded himself that she was young and innocent in a world nearly devoid of innocence. He wanted to protect that. Safe guard what was still good in the world. If he touched her, he would taint her. 

No there was nothing between him and Beth. 

Abraham pointed ahead to a gravel road. Daryl diverted his attention back to the task at hand. They followed it and found their way up the drive way of someone’s house. Daryl pointed to the large garage in the back. “Big Roll up doors.” He pointed. 

Daryl looked at the back. Most of the house looked fairly closed up, all except for an upstairs window. Open about an inch. 

“House is locked up.” Eugene marveled. “Looks like no one has been here.” 

Daryl looked at the house and frowned. It had a log like exterior. Modest size. He tried the shop doors and found it all to be locked up. 

“Shop is locked too.” He pointed over his shoulder. 

Eugene stood looking at the house in awe. “I think this just might be the first house I have come across that aint been unlocked in over a year. “He looked now at the others. 

Rosita stepped forward. “Give me a boost boys.” She said. “I will get in through the open window.” 

Daryl helped her onto the porch and she hurried and removed the screen. 

“Clean inside, like no one has been around.” She said to them making noise so if there was a walker she would hear it coming. “I don’t think anyone’s been here. Still got towels hanging on the rack. Dusty though.” 

Daryl looked around. It was quiet here. Not much in the way of protection. Windows were not boarded or even covered with heavy drapes. He noted the checkered kitchen drapes he could see.

After a little while Rosita came to the door and unlocked it. “House is clear, two bedrooms, queen bed in each.” She said. “Nice fire place.” 

Eugene looked around with Abraham. 

“Hallelujah!” Eugene nearly shouted. “A generator, its more than enough to have a hot shower and run the stove or microwave and fridge.” He said to Abraham from inside a walk in closet.

Rosita strolled in holding up cans for Dennison’s chili. “Plenty of food in the pantry boys.” She tossed two cans to both Eugene and Abraham. Daryl looked around. “We need to find keys.” He said. “I want in that shop.” 

Rosita threw him the shop key. “Found it labeled and hanging on a hook in the pantry. Found two other keys too.” She tossed those to him as well. “RV and pickup.” 

Daryl went out the door with them following behind. He opened the shop door and smiled seeing both the RV and truck parked side by side. There was also a boat, but they had not need for that. He unlocked the pickup. 

“Full tank.” He smiled.

Abraham took the RV key from him and opened it up. “Full tank here too.” He said. “Let’s start um up,” he said. “Make sure they run.” 

The truck started right up, but the RV did not. “Well worst comes to worst it’s a full tank of gas.” 

Daryl nodded. “Think you could fix it?” he asked. 

Abraham shook his head. “Not a mechanic.” 

Eugene shrugged. “I’m more of a book, video gaming type.” 

Rosita rolled her eyes. “I might be able to.” She shrugged. “Not sure though. I can look.” 

Daryl rolled up the doors and jumped back in the truck. “I’m driving this back and getting the group and bringing them here. We are about maybe 17 miles away from the house. Should be quick roads are mostly clear here.” 

Rosita nodded. “Just don’t get yourself killed off on your own.” She pointed to the truck. “Trucks ours and your people can have the RV.”

“Bigger group, bigger rig seems right.” Abraham nodded. “So don’t lose our wheels.” 

Daryl nodded thinking that was fair. “Just make the damn thing run, then we can call it fair.” He said slamming the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminus wont just give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i know i have been slow in putting up this short chapter. Truth is i am writing a rather difficult cluster of chapters here. Its a large group now that has to go somewhere right? So i am trying to not write myself in a corner at this point. please be patient, i am still trying to keep at this story line but its rather hard balancing so many characters. It would be easier for me if it was just two or three people focusing on.

Rick was on the porch looking out. They had fought off a herd of walkers. Tyreese was pretty shaken up. And breathing heavily behind him. 

“Thanks for taking care of that one. I thought I was done for.” He said rubbing at the place he had felt teeth nearly chomped out. Rick had been fast and jerked the walker back fast enough that there was no skin broken. But Tyreese could still feel the walkers teeth scrape at his skin. “Think that was enough to turn me?” he asked looking at the red scrape and back to Carol terrified. 

Carol who was already tending to him. “Well I better clean it and just hope nothing happens.” she sat near him and cleaned the area carefully taking her time. “we will just watch you real close now for a day or two. Come in and have a bite to eat.” She said pulling him inside. 

Rick watched as they went in the house. Carl and Bob on the porch also catching their breath. “Been an entire day.” Carl said looking at the setting sun. 

Rick nodded. “I know.” 

“Think something happened to em?” Carl asked looking up at him wearing ricks old hat. 

Rick shook his head. “Don’t really know.” He sighed. “But Daryl if he is alright, he will be coming back. Just hope he hurries up with it.” He rubbed his face, “That herd was from Terminus. Recognized a few of the walkers 

Carl nodded. “Yeah” 

Michone was running towards them at a fast pace. Carl moved to the steps. 

“Rick, Terminus is coming. A group of about thirty.” She was breathing heavily. “they should be here in about thirty minutes.” She shook her head. “Maybe less.” 

Rick pounded the railing. “Damn it.” He rand his hand through his hair and looked around. “What am I supposed to do?” he paced slightly. “Judith, an and Beth… can’t just leave Beth.” 

Michonne shrugged. “Gonna just have to carry her.” 

Rick shook his head, “Not good enough. What if we get surrounded?” he asked. 

Michonne cocked her head. “You actually wanting to stay and fight? Rick I don’t think that is the best plan. We need to get out and now. No time to discuss it with the committee.” she said bitterly. 

Rick nodded and went inside. “Get your things everyone. We have company. Terminus is coming, and we can’t go up against them.” 

Maggie rushed to gather things. “What about Beth?” she asked. 

“Gonna have to carry her.” Rick said in a gravelly voice. “We get out in like now, when you are read head out the drive way.” 

“What about Daryl?” Glenn asked. 

Rick shrugged. “He has been gone a while. Can’t afford to stay here waiting for him.” He sighed. “I would leave him a note if I could.” 

Glenn just nodded understanding but not liking the facts. 

They had meager supplies. There was little food in the house. Maggie carried Beth’s bag that had been left from before they had been sprung from Terminus, the medical supplies crammed into it for cushion, since the vials were glass. And put them in the back pack. Beth would still need plenty of care along the way. She just hoped they would be afforded a chance to allow Beth to recover. Beth had been draped carefully over Tyreeses back. Using sheets they tied her into place. 

“She is light enough. And I still have my arms to kill me a few walkers.” He smiled. “Still Judith would be easier to carry. “

Carol chuckled. “Well I can’t carry Beth, but I can carry Judith.” She said tucking in the ends. “Now let me know if these need to be tightened. Can’t have her falling off.” 

Tyreese nodded heading out the front door. 

Maggie helped out the others Arthur and Sara. Cassie cried worried they would be found by walkers. 

“Listen Hun, you can hold tight to your momma’s hand, and I will protect you both. You guys just stick close to me and Glenn, alright?” she smiled. “We know how to take care of walkers. “

Arthur smiled and gripped the fire poker from the fire place. “I will do what I can.” He said resolved. 

Maggie smiled and nodded to him. “Let’s head out then.” She motioned for them to go ahead and she looked about for anything they may need or was forgotten and noticed nothing. She closed the door behind her and ran to catch up. 

They moved at a semi swift pace. The drive way was long but it was in the opposite direction that the people of Terminus were traveling. Maggie held the back, Night was approaching and it was not a good idea to be out and not have a plan. She shivered. At least they had rested some had a little to eat. Not much but it filled the void.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has great timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a break from writing and editing to catch up on the other TWD stories. Needed fresher eyes and brain before writing more. Still kinda dragging, but i am thinking it will be picking up in a chapter or two. I will be writing from Beth's and Daryl's perspective for the next handful of chapters following this one.

Rick could hear the crunching of gravel and the engine of a vehicle, but no lights were on. Rick motioned for them all to get off the road and crouch down. Maybe Terminus had a car coming from the other direction to surround them. Block them off from escape.

He motioned to the group following and ducked low in some bushes. As the pickup approached Rick could make out Daryl in the front driver’s seat and a smile broke out. Rick scrambled out in front of the truck his pistol in hand. 

Daryl jumped out of the truck seeing the entire group and shook his head. “Gonna be a tight fit…I take it we need to get out.” He said with a smile as the entire group came out of the shrubs and trees. “Come on, load up.” He waved. 

Rick hugged him. “You came just in time.” He patted his friends back. “Seems we are having another close shave.” 

“Don’t we always?” Daryl asked helping the older man Arthur up the small embankment. 

Daryl stopped talking and motioned them to hurry seeing the walkers attracted to the noise of the truck and the talking. Six loaded up in the cab in the front and back, eight including Cassie and Judith on laps. Beth Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese, Michonne and Arthur loaded up in the large truck bed. 

Daryl lastly helped lay Beth cradling her tenderly in his arms, he noted that she was still out. He shook his head and laid her gently down. He noticed them all tense as he noticed a walker reaching towards the driver’s side door. He pulled his knife and dropped female walker. Tyreese took down a few others that lumbered out of the forest. Michonne pushed a few back as Maggie stuck them with her knife. Daryl started backing out of the drive way when rick saw the terminus group a ways down the long drive way. Daryl smiled as he threw the truck into reverse and maneuvered the truck as it drove the mile long driveway the wrong way around. He was out of sight after rounding a curve and he pulled out his gun and fired off three rounds into the air outside his open window. “I knew there was a reason you gave me a gun.” 

Rick laughed. “I hope we can turn this right way round soon.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, just a bit more.” He said keeping his eyes on his mirrors. So as not to have an accident.

Once out on the main road he got it turned right way around and he dodged walkers left and right along the highway. 

“Hardly any when I came through here just moments ago.” He grinned wide, “All the walkers will slow them down.” 

Rick looked around and sighed. "We were walking right this way, we would have been torn apart." he looked back at Daryl. "we would not have been able to have all of us survive."

Daryl sighed and looked back at him. "Good thing I came then when i did. It was not looking too good earlier today, hardly anything around here." 

"Makes no sense so much forest, deer, and rabbits. And none of them were hunting animals." Rick commented as the herds thinned out more and more till there was just a walker here or there. 

Daryl nodded. "Hard to bring a deer into your house without killing it first." he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I imagine people were easier."

Rick scowled as he thought of the reasons to eat people and counted his blessings he had not been desperate enough to do as they had. Maybe he was not too far gone after all. 

 

Maggie smiled at Glenn. “Got out just in time.” 

Glenn smiled back weakly. “Yeah, but where to now?” he asked seeing how sparse the road way was of habitation. 

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t know but I’m sure Daryl has a plan. She tucked in the sheet around Beth and hoped that their activities had not reopened her wound. It was bitterly cold in the flat bed of the truck driving down the road at about forty miles an hour. Walkers littered the street and reached out in their direction as they passed. Those in the back would have to hang on so as not to be thrown out from abrupt veering as they dodged small herds. After nearly fifteen minutes they pulled into a driveway and up a hill. It meandered through the woods for a long while. 

“Wow this is really out of the way.” Sasha said after a few minutes of driving. 

Tyreese smiled in the twilight. “That’s good right?” he asked bumping her shoulder. 

Carl poked his head out. “Daryl and the others found a house. It has an oil generator, with plenty of Oil.” he said excitedly. “We are almost there.” 

Maggie leaned in close so she would not yell. She was very nearly in the cab of the truck. “So are we far enough from Terminus?” she asked. 

Carl shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said. 

Daryl heard her. “Safe enough for a night or two I hope, we are far enough.” He said. “We will need to move on soon. But we should have time, for Beth to get better.” He said lastly looking Maggie in the eyes through the rear view mirror.

Maggie nodded as they pulled up to the house and shrunk herself back to the exterior of the truck bed. Large blankets hung in the windows. But the door was open and let the light out. 

Maggie looked at it strangely. A house lit with electric lights was not something she had seen in a very long time. 

Tyreese started trying to pick Beth's limp body up and into his arms but Daryl was already there taking her from Tyreese's clumsy arms. 

“I got her.” Daryl said looking into her face again. She was out still. He felt his stomach dip a little. She was still alive though. One day since he saw her and she was still alive. 

The group hurried into the house and shut it up behind them No one stood watch at the moment because Rosita had already cooked up a huge helping of Chilli. And corn bread easy mix she had found in the cupbard. It was the most they had eaten since they were at the prison, and it tasted like life before everything had gone to crap. 

Rosita had figured out that the couch folded out into a bed and prepared a place to put Beth. Daryl laid her down where directed and smiled at the wood burning stove putting out warm cosy heat in her direction. Her arms were cold from riding in the bed of the truck only covered by a sheet. 

Carol and Maggie tended to her injuries immediately before eating, her stiches were cleaned and her bandaging was replaced. Daryl leaning against the wall, his bowl of dinner had been rushed into his hands. He pushed at the corn bread lying on the bean heap as he watched the two tend Beth. 

“Will she live?” he asked. 

Maggie stiffened. “I think so, but she is on heavy pain meds.” She looked uncomfortably at him. “We may have messed up on the drug dose and knocked her out too long.” She said sadly. “She is still alive so I guess she will wake up, but I just don’t know when.” 

Daryl nodded. “So she will wake.” He was trying to assure himself. 

Carol looked his direction. “She will be fine. The wound looks good, and the antibiotics are already helping her foot. The horrible red streaks up her leg would have killed her alone. She had the infection in her blood at that point.” She said. 

Daryl siged. “Good thing she brought all the medical supplies then. Would not know where to find anything around to cure her if she had not.” 

Carol nodded and stood to join him. “You would have tried.” She said patting him on the back. “You would not have given up. Just like with my Sophia.” Her eyes misted. Taking a long breath she broke the uncomfortable silence. “Luckily for you she knew her foot was in a bad way and she took what she could, I assume.” She patted him on the back. 

“Go on, get something to eat.” Daryl said shrugging off her affection and nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen. 

Carol smiled. “I will, it smells amazing.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought i would edit one more chapter and throw it up for you. I'm getting closer to my due date and i want to try to finish this story up some more before i pop! I am sure i will have too little time to write after my third son is born.

Rick stood with Arthur and Rosita in the shop that night looking at the engine of the RV with their flashlight. Daryl and Abraham were on the other side of the RV looking grumpy.

“I can fix it.” Arthur said confidently scratching his silvery beard with one hand. “I was a mechanic most my life before all this.” He told them. Rick beamed at hearing that. Dale had been wonderful keeping their cars running once upon a time. Would be helpful to have a car savvy person in his group again. “I just may need a part or two, I will just see if I can rebuild them with what I got here in the tool box.

“How long will it take?” Rick asked naturally wishing the vehicle to be drive-able as soon as possible so if trouble found its way to them they could be off down the highway. 

Arthur looked down then up. “I think maybe about two or three days, I will let you know if it will take longer. My hands are old and I have issue gripping tools. If I had some help holding things I may have it done faster.” He said. “Longer if I need something we don’t have.” He said at the end. 

Rosita stepped forward. “I know my way around a screw driver and a socket set." 

Arthur nodded at her. “Well alright, we can get started in the morning. I don’t feel easy out here in the dark.” he shivered looking out at the forest line wondering about the monsters that lurked and littered the country side.

Rick closed the door as quietly as he could as Daryl kept watch for the group. There did not seem to be any walkers around at the moment and they all moseyed back to the porch of the house. 

“About today…” Rick said. “You really did save us back there.” his voice heavy as gravel. 

Daryl looked away. “Beth saved us all first and nearly gave her life. I just got us a truck and got back in time.” His own voice so heavy it almost cut out. 

Rick nodded. “Still, I am grateful brother.”

Daryl growled at him and stared coldly into Ricks eyes. “Don’t be… I dint do nothin. Fact, I was very nearly too late.” He reminded him. He hated being seen as a god damned hero, when Beth the real angel and hero lay still recovering inside. “You put her out of your mind and left her, you and Carol. Did not tell me she was at Terminus.”

Rick looked inside the open door and closed it to block the group from the confrontation. “I should have told you. I know, but I did not want to risk breaking the group up. We were all so venerable.” 

Daryl shook his head and looked away. “Forget about it Rick. Just go back to your old habit of thinking you know what is best. Thinkin you got to be the leader.” He pulled out a cigarette. “I will go about my business and keep watch.” 

Rick nodded surprised at Daryls words, and unable to form a reply looked at Daryl. He always thought the rough bow man had understood his methods. But it seemed he did not. Maybe it was only in situations that concern Beth. 

Rick frowned turning to go inside. His mind wandering to his first conversation with Daryl since the prison fell. Even in his blood soaked haze of ripping out a mans throat he could see the despair and pain in Daryl's eyes when he spoke of Beth only days before. He shook his head trying to deny thinking something must have happened between the two of them, but he could not expel the notion.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl could feel his eyes burning from lack of sleep. He had not closed his eyes for longer than fifteen minutes at a time in nearly five days. He just was not ready to let his guard down for very long. The group was together again and he had no intention of letting it fall apart under his watch. But lack of sleep was catching up on him. He could feel the weakness in his legs as he stretched them out in front of him on the chair he had been sitting in all night. His butt was numb from lack of movement. 

He blinked rapidly trying to clear his clouding vision but gave into shutting his eyes again. He opened one eye as he heard the front door beside him open. 

“Out here again?” Came Carols voice, her own eyes looked tired. 

He scoffed. “Never went in.” he stretched his back. “Thought everyone could use one good night sleep.” He scratched his head. 

“You seem troubled.” Carol commented wrapping the blanket closer around her against the chill of the morning. 

Daryl laughed at that. “Yeah, thought you’d be used to tha by now.” He said with an edge to his voice. But not wishing to expand upon meaning. 

“You know what I mean.” She replied giving him her most “no nonsense” look.

Daryl groaned. “Ya, I do.” He shook his head. “How is Beth?” he asked changing the subject.

Carol looked back inside. “She woke about a few hours back. We gave her drink because she was dehydrated. Tried to give her broth but she just fell asleep again before it was made up.”

Daryl smiled as he looked to the porches floor boards. “She is stronger than I gave her credit.” He marveled. Resilient even. 

Carol eyed him as he looked away. A strange look had come over his face. He had relaxed his expression only slightly. Daryl Dixon was known for his serious expression and scowls, not his smiles. She saw him have this same look while around Judith however. It was a fondness she realized. Daryl had kindly feelings toward the young girl. She smiled. That was good in a way. But she could not help the strange jolt of Jealousy that ran through her brain, but surly it was wrong. Daryl could not have those kinds of feelings for the girl.

Carol just nodded at his statement and looked out. “Any walkers about last night?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nothin, hardly even a sound.” He said looking out at the forest line. “I hope it stays that way.” 

Carol nodded. “Me too, come inside and have a bite. Rick was getting up as I came out.”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I will.” He said taking out a smoke. 

She looked at him kindly. “You should grab the first shower of the day too.” She told him. 

Daryl shook his head. “No. filth hides our smell better.” He did not know it to be true, but he sure as hell would not be wasting his time or lowering his guard for a shower. 

Carol rolled her eyes. “Sure don’t hide you from us however.” She laughed ducking inside. 

Daryl watched her disappear into the house and looked back out at the quiet forest with concern. They were venerable especially with little way of escape. The truck would only haul so many of them. He hoped the RV would be repaired soon, he would rest a little easier knowing they had a way out that did not include running on foot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their run of good luck is well....Running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have always been wondering why they have cars starting up with ancient gas in it. Gas goes bad right? Why they always finding mini vans and scavenging old gas from gas tanks and running gas vehicles in the show? kinda a BIG over site on the writers part.

It was mid afternoon when Rick and Carl walked out to the shop. Abraham and Eugene sat in lawn chairs out in front of the RV keeping watch and smoking cigars they had found in the shop. they looked more like two men on a fishing trip than on guard against walkers. The doors wide open letting in all the light into the building. 

“How is it coming? Heard it running a lil while back then nothing.” Rick asked his boots crunching the gravel. 

Arthur pulled his head out of the engine and shook his head. “I hoped it could be as simple as charging the battery. Finally got the rig some spark and it turned over. But I should have drained the gas tank first…” he wiped his brow. “I did something totally stupid. A rookie mistake.”

Rick frowned confused. “What?” he asked. 

“Well you see the truck?” he pointed. “It ran just fine right?” he questioned. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah?” 

“Well that’s a Diesel engine.” He noted. “This here… its Gas.” He thumped his fist on the fender of the GM, RV. “I can fix it, but I need fresh gas.”

“It’s got a full tank.” Rick said confused. 

Arthur scratched at his head. “Gas goes bad…” he shook his head. “I can fix it, but I have to dismantle the carburetors and clean them out and maybe…maybe with clean smooth gas I can leave it running for a while and it could clean out the entire system and it will be fine…” his voice dropped off. 

“But?” Rick asked. 

“But, clean gas would be hard to come by now days. Old gas just destroys carburetors and fuel injectors. It’s a good thing this rig is old however, I can just clean out the carburetors. If it was newer I would need to completely replace the injectors.”

“Can’t we just…I don’t know clean the gas?” Abraham asked. Eugene looked at him and shook his head. 

Arthur shook his head as well. “Bad gas is well….Bad gas. You can add things to “stabilize it” before it goes bad. Gives gas a longer shelf life, but it is too late for this gas, and I imagine most anything you find to fill up the tank will be bad as well.” Arthur sighed. “Been in a bunker for a year…Did not really think about what I was doing.” He shook his head with despair. 

Rick frowned. “Bunker?” he asked. 

Arthur nodded. “Daughters husband worked for a crazy rich guy who had a large survival bunker below his barn. We all were in there since nearly the beginning.” He said wiping his dirtied hands off. “Just emerged a week ago when we heard the broadcast from Terminus. Thought it would be safe.” 

Abraham stood and walked over. “How many were you.”

Arthur looked down sad. “There were ten of us in the first days. We lost one to cabin fever three weeks in, and he never came back. When we came out there was only six. My wife and son and grandson. We are all that are left.”

Rick nodded knowing his loss. “Why did you come out?” he asked. 

“Food ran out. Water was low and power was going to run out.” He shrugged. 

Rick smiled. “If we were to find the place again is it safe?” 

Arthur nodded. “Hidden and secure yes.”

Rick smiled wider. “Think you could show us where to go, we could try to stock it all up again?” he asked. 

Arthur nodded. “I could show you, but all resources have been taken in the area. We would still starve. And not much around to hunt.” He eyes teared up. “And it’s crawling with what you call walkers. I don’t really want to go back there. Neither will my daughter.” 

Rick nodded dropping the touchy subject seeing the older man losing his calm. “Well about the rig, what can we do?” 

“I can clean the filters and lines, I can reach easily and clean the carburetors, but it will be pointless if there is no good gas to put in the tank after draining it.” Arthur took a drink of water. “Best to find a diesel engine, an older one rather than put in the work here.” He said finally. 

Rick ground his teeth. “Just peachy.” He nodded. “Thank you.” As he turned he was cursing inside of his head. Their luck was bound to start running out at some point. He tried to curb his foul mood before going into the house and troubling the rest of the group. He needed to talk to Daryl, and see what he wanted to do about the problem… But after last night, he was not ready to have a conversation with the man just yet. Best to just think on it for a little while.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth feels strange now being awake and among the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i know i am dragging. Its been kinda hard to get down to how Beth will react to being back with the group. On one hand i think she is happy but on another she could feel resentment at being treated and sheltered as she always had been. The habits and the solitude she had found with Daryl felt more natural now than the ways she had lived before the prison fell. I feel that in a span of a month she had changed and could not revert back to being the baby sister and teenager of the group again. That Beth was gone but what is left is someone who learned to stand alone... Kinda.

Beth was sitting up and looking around from the bed in the middle of the living room. She was at the center of all activity in the house. Maggie was force feeding her and she could not fully suppress the slight annoyance she had with her. If not for being so relieved at them being alive and her reunited with them she would be a lot crabbier.

Beth wiggled her toes against the blanket that covered her feet. She avoided looking at Maggie as she spooned out broth for her. w. She had never felt worse but she did not wish to complain. It hurt to swallow but she was hungry and she forced the nourishment down and hoped to avoid talking. 

“So…” Maggie’s voice said quietly. “What happened to you back there?” she asked. 

Beth stared at the other side of the room at nothing in particular. She shook her head too tired to go into the details. It had been a frightening experience that had very nearly taken her life. 

Maggie sighed. “Did they put you in a container or box car?” she asked sine that was the accommodation’s that she had been treated to and she desperately wanted to know what had happened. 

Beth shook her head. “No, I met this weird guy who said…I don’t really remember fully but it was creepy.” She looked at her sister in the eye coldly. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” Beth just was over whelmed with all that had happened since she had been with Daryl. She longed for quiet and peace. After nearly two weeks with Daryl and then the week or so she had been alone, so many people around her felt strange. She had never known what it had been like to be so cut off from others, until she was with Daryl. But then he started opening up to her on a level she had never gotten to with anyone else in her life. She needed him and he needed her. Simple as that, both were equals in need of each other. But then they were separated and she learned to only rely on herself, and the lessons Daryl had taught her. It felt funny now, even on her own she had been relying on him. Now she just felt a little lost. 

Maggie nodded. “Sorry Bethany, I just need to know. You can tell me anything you know that.” Maggie pushed. 

Beth looked away from her irritated. Maggie her older ever wiser, and smarter…more experienced older sister did not understand her needs at the moment and was pushing her. She crossed her arms and winced in pain as her hand grazed her stitches. “I’m tired.” She replied. 

Carol entered the room. “Did you manage to eat anything?” she asked Beth cheerfully interrupting the conversation of the two.

Beth nodded. 

Maggie frowned unhappy her sister was not telling her what happened. She looked back at Beth. “You need to eat more.” She pushed. Beth snatched the bowl from Maggie with her own working hands and winced at the movement and drank down the entire contents of the bowl ignoring the pain she felt as she did so.

Once all the food was gone she put the bowl back in her sister’s hands. “There now you happy?” she asked with venom to her tone. 

“What happened to you?” Maggie said touching her shoulder concerned. 

Beth pulled back. “Just stop Maggie. I just don’t want to talk right now. I am tired, I hurt all over and I am the middle of everyone here. I can’t just get a moment to myself now can I?” she winced at the effort her raised voice took and her side throbbed in reaction. 

Carol touched Maggie’s shoulder and motioned for her to give Beth space. Carol sat next to Beth and handed her a glass of water. “Here sweetie. I could not give you this till you had some food on your stomach. It will help with the pain and allow you to sleep, but won’t make you passed out like the anesthesia we gave you.” She handed her the pill and Beth downed it and sipped at the water. 

“Thank you.” Beth said quietly appreciating that Maggie was finally leaving her alone and had gone into the kitchen out of sight. “So, Is this all that got out of Terminus?” Beth asked pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Carol shook her head. “You have not met Eugene or Abraham, but you met Rosita and Tara earlier. They are all out around the place securing it better for another night.”

Beth nodded. “So… Daryl…Did he get out?” she asked finally wanting to know if he had survived. 

Carol nodded and smiled. “Yeah.” She looked at the glass in her hand. “Yeah, he is out there somewhere. Probably hunting. You know how he likes being alone.” She said as she stood up. “Get some rest. When you wake up you will eat again something more substantial and then you can possibly get up and move about if you want to try.”

Beth sighed. “I can walk, my foot feels better. I can take care of myself.” She said snuggling down into the covers her voice dropping off as she allowed all her troubles to drift away. She was relieved Daryl was alive, but wondered why she had not seen him yet. No matter, she would see him tonight or later today when she woke. Yawning she gave into the sanctuary of slumber. It was her solitude for the moment once she was better she could get out and move about.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol plays a dirty trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kinda came out of left field for me. I have an idea where this story is going, but i am having a bit of an issue driving it there. Lol

Daryl had ignored Carol’s suggestion to get breakfast. The filling meal from the night before was more than enough to sustain him till well after noon. Instead he went to check the perimeter and hunt. A rabbit and two squirrels hung from his belt. The three arrows were still with him, but soon there would be none. They would break or he would be forced to leave it in the skull of a walker at some point. But till then he had an effective way to hunt.

The chill in the air made his hair stand up on his neck. Winter was on its way and they were without permanent safe shelter or transportation to help in finding shelter. They could not stay in this back woods house for much more than a few days. The people of Terminus were still far too close for comfort and this house would not remain hidden forever after all they had found it. 

Saying nothing to those standing on the porch as he passed, he brought his kills silently inside. He noticed Beth was still asleep. Maggie watched him come inside as she bounced Judith on her knee. 

“I see you found some fresh meat.” Carol smiled warmly. “That will be delicious in a stew or something.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Don’t really care how it’s made. I would eat it raw if need be.” He said taking them into the kitchen. “Here Carol.” He said motioning to the rabbit and squirrels on the surface of the Formica counter top. 

Maggie followed him in resting Judith on her hip. 

“Hey Daryl, you were with Beth right after the Governor attacked right?” she asked making conversation. “That’s what Carol told me.” She said fishing for what had happened to her sister. 

Daryl nodded. “For a while…” his voice trailed.

She cocked her head to the side. “What happened?”

“We were just survivin, making due.” He shrugged and went to chew on his thumb but stopped himself. “we got separated though, bout a week and some back.” He looked her directly in the eye. “I tried to chase after her, ran through the night.” His voice trailed off to a mumble. He did not want to talk about it. Losing Beth had brought out emotions in him that he only mildly had towards Sophie and her disappearance, but Beth…It all just seemed too hopeless. He had tried so hard to find that little girl but she had already been dead. Losing Beth was to him like waking up from a nightmare into another nightmare. He had never felt so lost or hopeless. He did not wish these two women to see him crumble beneath questions. 

“Running after her?” Maggie’s voice broke the long pause since his last mumbled words. 

“Dark car black, someone too her and drove off. After that I know nothing.” He said finally impatient. 

Maggie frowned. “So nothing happened while you two were together?” she asked. 

Daryl frowned and backed up a little. “What exactly are you asking me? Are you askin me if I hurt her some way?” he said with anger. “Touched her? What?” he asked forcefully his voice rising. 

Maggie sighed and put her hands out in front of her to help calm him down. “Sorry, I just am looking for answers about what my sister had to go through. What she lived through.” She said with choked emotion. “she won’t tell me anythin.” 

Daryl felt his shoulders relaxing. “I don’t know what happened to her Maggie… When we was together we…we was just fine.” He scratched his beard. “Then she was gone.” He shrugged. Truth was he wanted to know what had happened to Beth same as her sister. But he was not about to go harassing the girl. She could have gone through just about anything in the week she was on her own. Fact was the idea of an internally scarred Beth frightened him. He had grown to admire her hope and spirit. He hoped whatever she had gone through had not changed that about her. 

Daryl looked Maggie in the eye. “Best let your sister talk about it when she is read...in her own time. Don’t push.” He said walking out of the kitchen and passing Beth again without a glance. 

Carol followed him out. “Daryl I insist you go find some sleep. The bedroom is open, and I am sure you can find some quiet there and get some rest.” She pulled at his vest. “You go wash up a little.” She said pointing to the bathroom. The plumbing works here. I don’t need to take your clothes, but take a moment to wash up a little. Everyone else has at this point except Beth.” She said to him. 

Daryl nodded feeling his energy at an all time low and went to shower off the grime of the apocalypse. The hot water felt like needles on his skin. It was hotter than anything they ever had working at the prison. He felt a strange pleasure from it and stood under the water for a long moment letting the water cascade over his bare skin. He was never a big in washing himself. Some deodorant was enough for him and a clean shirt. As a kid his parents often did not pay the water bill or the power bill so there was either no water or it was cold water. It was hard to grow up and wish to wash yourself up in cold water so he just generally avoided it. But hot water that was another story. He moaned slightly at the pleasure it gave him in the moment. Once finished with washing he stepped out to dry off only to find that all his clothes had been taken. 

Daryl bit back a curse and wrapped the towel around his waste and the other towel around his neck and back. He emerged from the bathroom the steam billowing out behind him. 

Carol looked at him from the chair in the living room with a smirk on her face. “Too late to complain now… your clothes are already soaked and in the laundry. I have your vest here, I wiped it down for you and you can wear this.” she tossed it to him and he caught it. 

Daryl chewed at his cheek trying to remain as controlled as he could. “I told you, I did not wish my clothes to be washed.” He said pausing with emphasis between words. 

Carol Shrugged. “Oh yeah...I forgot. Now go get some rest you ole hill billy.” She laughed and rocked in the chair. “Honestly he is like a petulant child who is being made to take a bath.” 

Maggie laughed as she watched him march past them into the bedroom. 

Maggie grinned widely. “Petulant child with a nice butt.” She admired the view she had of the top of his crack.

Daryl rolled his eyes cringing. “I heard that.” As he closed the door to their laughter. He took the towel off his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. The scars were high on his shoulder and back, but neither of them had seen them since the second towel had just managed to hide them. He did not like people to notice them. He pulled the blanket out and wrapped it around him up to his neck and let himself relax a little. Truth was he did feel good all washed up. But he would never say it. But being naked and wearing nothing did make him venerable and for that he would not allow Carol to trick him again.


	22. Chapter 22

Beth woke to a small voice singing in her ear. She frowned confused in the haze of her heavy sleep. 

“Then the princess woke up!” Beth opened her eyes to the louder volume of the kid’s voice. The bed bounced slightly. 

“Cassie!” came a harsh voice. “Leave her alone. She needs her sleep.” 

“But mommy she is a princess, she can’t sleep. It’s bad in stories.” She said with emotional effect. 

“She is not a princess honey. And she needs her sleep.” She told the girl dragging her from the bed as Beth sat up a little. 

“I feel more like Rip Van Winkle.” Beth muttered. 

“I’m so sorry, she was being quiet and sweet but then she just woke you up. I am so sorry…” her voice trailed off. 

“How long have I been sleeping?” she asked sitting up. 

The woman shook her head. “I don’t know. I’m Sara, this is Cassie my daughter… We were with you when we got out. You remember?” she asked. 

Beth sighed and nodded as she struggled to sit up. The pain seared her side as she tried to use the torn muscle to sit more upright. 

“Here let me help you.” Sara said offering her a hand. Beth took it and eased herself to a sitting position. 

Carol popped her head in, she was holding Judith in her arms. “Ah your up.” She smiled. “Got some food preparing for you and the rest of us. Will all be done soon. You hungry?” she asked. 

Beth nodded, “How long was I out?” she asked looking out at the window which was covered in a quilt. She looked at the absence of light coming through the cracks. “It looks like its dark?” she asked. 

Carol nodded. “Yes, you slept the day away.” She placed Judith down on the bed. “Sara can you keep an eye on Judith, I’m going to fold the laundry. I have clean clothes for you as well Beth if you wish to wash up?” she asked. “its hot water.” 

Beth smiled happy with the news. “Yes that would be great….uh, where is Maggie?” she asked. 

“Outside with Glenn. They been talking with Rick about the problems of the day.” She said folding the tan pants Daryl wore. They did not look very clean Beth noticed, months of nonstop wear had permanently made them look dirty. 

“Good.” Beth said moving to try to stand and Carol stood to help her. “No, I’m fine…got to move about myself don’t i?” she said resolved but sat back down for a moment. She was dizzy. “Can’t rely on anybody.” She said mostly to herself. She tested out her foot. “Hurts less.” She said and went to loosen the bandage and checked her foot. “Not so red anymore. Still bruised though. Infection would have probably killed me.”

Carol nodded. “I did not realize it was so bad till you were found by Maggie and Glenn, and Daryl and was brought back.” 

Beth snapped her head up. “Daryl found me you mean.” She said with bite. “Maggie and Glen are no good at tracking, not like Daryl.” She looked back to her foot. “Bathroom is right there?” she gestured to the first door at the end of the hallway itching to use a real house bathroom. 

“Just don’t get your stitches wet alright?” She said tossing her saran wrap which fell next to her on the bed. “Wrap that around your torso. You can sponge bath around the stitches after you have a hot shower.” She inspected Daryl’s holy sock, she ended up tossing it aside. “Or I can help you do it.” She offered. 

Beth shook her head. “No I am fine.” She said moving to stand again. “I will manage.”

Carol smiled. “Alright, but once you are all washed up I will check and change your bandages. By then the stew will be ready. Sara you mind checking the biscuits in the oven?” she asked. 

Beth limped to the bathroom holding her sheet around her body. 

“I will put your clothes inside with you once I gather them all up.” Carol said putting her shirt in a pile and pulling out her pants.

Beth nodded but did not answer. She turned on the light in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess of knots and sticks. She noted the dark circles under her eyes. Not looking her best. She dropped the sheet and looked at her stab wound bandage. She pulled out the plastic wrap and started wrapping it around her midsection, being careful to completely cover the wound. 

Once finished preparing herself for her shower she rolled the glass door back and stepped inside. She winced at the tenderness of the wound on her foot. It was bare now, she had taken the bandage off so he could clean it with the rest of herself. Turning on the shower head of a home bathroom and having hot water gush out was like being transported back in time. Closing her eyes in remembrance of one shower she had taken right before the outbreak. Her momma had been gathering her dirty clothes up off the floor of her bathroom. She had been scolding her for making her bend over instead of throwing them into the hamper. Momma had been annoyed but now she thought back to the simple moment with longing. She had taken both her mother and home showers for granted. She used the available soap and scrubbed at her hair thinking of days gone. 

Emerging from the shower a while later was like rebirth. She was feeling better. She dried herself and took the plastic wrap off and sponged herself clean the rest of the way. She looked to the counter and smiled seeing her clothes neatly folded and ironed. Carol was truly an expert at domestic chores. She smiled as she put on clean clothes and found a brush to comb out her wet hair. She came out with a smile on her face. 

“Oh great, I have time before the stew is finished to get your dressings changed.” Carol said. “Just give me a minuet” she said feeding Judith. Beth smiled at the little girl and limped over and tickled her under the chin she giggled. 

The front door opened and Beth turned to see who it was. Maggie and Glenn walked in and Maggie looked at her shocked for a moment. Horrified even. “You get back in that bed. Beth what are you trying to do? Re Open your wound?” her sister immediately started in on scolding her. Beth stood up straight and glared at her sister and limped in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Carol, what cupboard are the bowls in? I can set the plates and bowls out on the table while I wait.” Beth said with sweetness, but her sister knew it to be false. She was really making a dig at her. 

Carol stood and put her hand up to Maggie to stop her. 

Maggie shook her head. “She is my baby sister and she needs to rest.” She snapped. “Bethany get in bed now.” She demanded. “What would daddy say?” 

A door opened in the back and closed, drawing all of their attention to the new person in the room. Daryl stood and looked at those in the room who all stared back at him. He took a long look at Beth and smiled slightly. He was feeling a little awkward seeing her conscious for the first time. But his mind chose not to linger overly on the thought. He instead turned his eyes on Maggie. “Beth looks to be doing well.” He said glancing at her again. “I agree we may all expect and wish her to rest more, but she is her own person.” He said to Maggie. “More you demand her to rest more work you will see her do. She is bull headed.” He smiled again and entered the kitchen. “Ah I see the food is ready.” He said taking a large spoon out and went to take a huge bite straight out of the pot on the stove. Carol slapped the spoon out of his hand and handed him a bowl. “Please use a bowl.” She scolded. 

Beth smiled at him and leaned into the counter feeling how weak the shower had actually made her, and the sight of Daryl alive. A small part of her thought he might have died back in the mortuary but she held out hope because he was the best survivor she had ever known. 

“Thank you.” She whispered to him as Maggie was in heated exchange with Glenn about what was to be done about Beth and Carol picked up Judith who was now fussing for attention. Daryl looked at her through his hooded eyes. His hair laid down across his forehead and made is expression veiled. 

Daryl could hardly speak for a moment he was so taken back with her words of thanks to him. “For what? Lettin you get hauled off? Allowin ya to get stabbed on account of my life?” 

Beth shook her head and shrugged her voice low so only he and she could hear. “No, for not leavin me.” She said. “For finding me, and… I dunno, you were in my head keepin me going. It was almost like I was not alone.” She swallowed hard. “I just want to say thank you, for teaching me how to live.” She scratched her neck nervous. 

Daryl nodded and touched her other hand that rested on the counter. His fingertips hardly made contact but the sensation was there. “I did nothin special.” 

Beth shook her head and looked into his eyes earnestly. “To me you did.” She said looking intently at him. Suddenly Carol cleared her throat and Beth realized all eyes were now on the two of them. She clammed up and Daryl did the same. Both just smiled at each other as Daryl carried off his bowl to eat his meal in solitude. Beth on the other hand went to finally lay down and allow Carol to care for her wound. Maggie was finally forced to stop giving her such a hard time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick reflects some and maybe learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to evolve Daryls resentment and hopefully finally move this story along. I am not sure how they are going to get out of there. right now they have more people than should fit in a pick up. And they have no plan yet.....

Rick sighed watching Carl and Michonne chatting on the porch, Carl was happier since Terminus and finding Judith. But all that was precarious at best. They were still far from safe. He still had not talked to Daryl about the issue with the RV. The heavy accusations from Daryl weighed even heavier on his mind today more so than they had the night before. He was only trying to keep the group together… Beth was just a casualty. 

He scratched at his beard thinking of how Lori would feel about his actions. She would probably tell him he was a jerk and thinking more like the governor and less of the man he once was. He looked at the sky above carpeted with stars and nodded. She would probably be right, but he thought he was doing the right thing. They had their disagreements, this would have been just one disagreement among thousands. 

He strolled over to the porch. “Get on in the house and grab some food, and maybe some shut eye.” Rick told Carl. 

Daryl emerged from the house carrying his bowl and sighed at seeing Rick right there at the steps. 

“You an me need to talk.” Rick said to him getting to the point. 

Daryl nodded and leaned his back against the house, leaning his bow against the chair Michonne sat in. “Reckon you do. Heard the Rig won’t run?” He answered chewing the meat from the stew. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, Arthur worked on a bit today, but he seems to think it’s no use to keep working on it if we can’t find some gasoline that has not gone bad. So we need to find some good gas or working fueled diesel truck. He says he needs enough gas to burn off the rest of the crud in the lines and then enough to get u a ways… Maybe find a place.” 

Daryl nodded. “So you want me to head out?” he asked. 

Rick shook his head. “Nah, I just want your opinion. Bob and Sasha are willing, and Abraham and Eugene feel like they needs to help us out, I’m not about to stop them.” He laughed a little. “Tyreese is willing to go I just wanted to know if you preferred to stay here, or go out looking first?” After Daryl did not answer for a moment rick cleared his throat. “Ya know I could really use an opinion here or… I don’t know, maybe you tellin me what you want to be doing? 

Daryl was distracted by movement in the shadows behind Rick. He reached down for his bow and put his bowl down on the arm rest of the chair. Rick looked at his action confused. Daryl seemingly pointed the end right at Rick and for an instant he wondered if Daryl was just going to shoot him. Then he did the unimaginable, he pulled the trigger. Rick closed his eyes thinking the bolt would go through his head but it just whizzed past him. 

Rick turned as a walker fell just arm length away from him bolt square between the eyes. 

“I was afraid you would move… throw off my shot.” Daryl said picking his bowl up once more and drinking down the rest of the stew. 

Rick simmered with frustration. “You could have just warned me.” He said to both Michonne and Daryl. 

Michonne shook her head from the chair. “I barely heard it. And I only heard it in time to see it drop.” She defended Daryl’s actions. ‘

Daryl just shook his head. “I could have told ya.” Darly admitted. “Just wanted you to see what it was like to have someone else makin the decisions from time to time.” His voice held a heavy drawl. He bent down to fetch his bolt, out of the heavily decomposed skull. “Oh , and I will go out lookin if you want me to, but I would rather stay watch over the group this time. Seein as last time I had only just barely made it back.”

Rick nodded. “Fine.” He felt so far and distant from the man. A man he had counted on to remain at his side…loyal. Rick scoffed at himself. Loyal, he really was a god dam dictator. He went up the porch steps and went inside the house leaving Daryl and Michonne alone on the porch. 

“Ricks tryin.” Michonne said with a sigh as she studied Daryl who was looking the other direction. 

Daryl shook his head. “He would have left her… I can’t get that out of my head.” 

Michonne laughed, “But you can get over Carol killin those people back at the prison.” 

Daryl shook his head. “No it’s not the same.” He looked at Michonne his face showing little. “He just cared so little for the one person who put out her neck for all of us.”

Michonne smirked. “Somethin strange is going on in that head of yours Dixon.” She laughed. “Know you are not gonna say anything about it to me, just know I can see something is different about you.” She smiled wide. “I just hope it’s a good thing.”

Daryl just scoffed and looked away in the direction of the shop. She was right about one thing, if something strange was going on, he sure would not be telling her about it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> searching for gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually very hard to write. I was in tears half the time. I am sorry that there is No Daryl and Beth. Their potential relationship is a slow process in light of the groups presence. So they cant be the entire focus. Sometimes i will have to focus on others in the group to help move the plot along. I wish i could give beth and daryl all my attention but i just cant.

Michonne scowled watching from the edge of the tree line. Abraham was at her side. She did not like having to follow Abraham’s orders and whims. But Rick had asked her to help them and do that she would. But Abraham was for lack of a better word, a jug head. He did not really have the brains she would expect him to have. And Eugene just babbled on. How that mullet wearing man could claim to know how to cure everyone was beyond her. She would not trust him to treat a cold.

“Two days now, and nothing.” She said looking out to the large empty space ahead of them. The grass was taller here. Looked like an open field. 

Abraham nodded. “I know. But we should keep going.” He said. “Can’t really go back empty handed.”

Bob pointed up to the tree line down a ways. “See that orange flag thing?” he pointed out. “This is an airport.” He commented. “Worth a look.” 

Michonne shrugged. “What for?” she asked. 

“Gas.” He shrugged. 

Michonne frowned. “Airplanes don’t take the same gas as cars.” 

Bob shrugged. “If its single engine it takes something better, Avgas… would run fine in a car. Worth a look. If we can siphon off 80/87 octane. Should work in the Rv. I don’t think it would work if its 100LL (Low lead) however…” He shrugged, “don’t know for sure…but at least we could go back with something to try rather than nothing.” 

Abraham arched his eye brow. “How you know all that?” he asked. 

Bob shrugged. “My dad… He was a pilot. Had himself a Cessna while I was growing up.” When he saw the looks of confusion on their faces bob laughed. “It’s a two or four seat kind of aircraft. May even be a few of them here.” He stepped out into the field. 

Abraham smiled. “Any chance he taught you?” he asked following him into the field. 

Bob shook his head looking down then around. “He had little time for me. Spent it all with my older brother.” He then looked at Abraham. “He was allowed to fly. He ended up becoming a test pilot… Died about fifteen years ago. I was sixteen. Dad sold his plane after , and refused to send me to flight school. That was the end of that.” 

Abraham shook his head. “Too bad…” he scratched his head thoughtfully. “You think.” He stopped himself. “You think you could remember how it’s done though?” 

Bob laughed. “I could get you up in the air… I could fly you around for a bit.” He said looking up at the skies. “The real trick is getting back on the ground without crashing and burning.” He shook his head. “To land and do it properly takes a lot of training and a pilot to help you if you mess up. I can’t land.” He stated clearly. “And I do value my life too much to attempt it.” 

“It’s too bad… Could be in DC in a matter of hours if you knew how.” Abraham shrugged. 

Eugene shook his head. “I’m afraid of heights. I don’t think I would like to fly.”

Abraham laughed as did the others. “Seems to me the skies seem safer than the ground. No walkers up there.” Abraham said after a few chuckles. 

Eugene shrugged. “I just don’t like the falling/crashing and burning.” 

Michonne followed. “Where is the airport?” she asked changing the subject.

Bob pointed. “This is a wide field, but over there is the runway, may jut be a grass runway, but probably an asphalt one. We follow the runway for a while. Should be over about there.” He pointed down the open field of tall grass.

Sasha caught up with him and smiled. “You think this gas will really work?” she asked wondering if it was a false hope.

Bob shrugged. “If it has not gone bad.” He said. “Though I once heard avgas last longer…. But I was just a kid, might have heard wrong.” He smiled. “But hey what do we have to lose?” as he picked up his pace again. 

Bob laughed as they made it to a hanger. “Know what that is?” he pointed to an older Mac truck parked near the runway. “It’s an old fuel truck. Wont even require a pump!” He ran ahead. Sasha wanted to stop him when she saw a walker pop out of the side of a hanger. He saw it too and took it down without missing a beat, and he smiled back at.  
Bob slowed as he approached it. There was a plane near the truck but no other walkers were present. He looked around more carefully as did Sasha and the others.

There was a Volvo parked near to the plane as well. Some luggage strewn about. Looked to have been there for a long time. 

“Seems someone was trying to get out of town fast.” The Volvo doors were closed and the keys inside Abraham noted looking in the window. 

Bob frowned at the area noting the chaos. He saw a baby binky on the ground at his feet. “I don’t think they made it.” He said with a regretful tone. Sudden sound coming from the parked plane caught their attention. He stepped up to the door and rubbed at the heavy dirt on the plane windows. Abraham offered him his water and Bob took some and cleaned at a spot and peered in. His demeanor changed and he backed away shaking his head. 

Sasha frowned. “What is it?” 

Bob was unable to respond any more than shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes and the occasionally “Nah”.

Sasha stepped forward and gasped putting her hand to her mouth. “Oh my god.” 

Michonne stepped forward confused and her lip trembled as she saw what Bob and Sasha were reacting to. She looked at the others tears entered her eyes. “It’s a baby.” She pulled out her knife and took some deep breaths and blinked hard against her emotions. Taking the door latch in hand she opened the door slowly taking breaths. She peered at the soft green blanket that covered the small infant’s car seat and legs. She pulled at the blanket and looked at the little body still strapped inside the car seat, harmless. Little feet covered by the full body onzie he was wearing. Little sheep on it. A rotten bottle of milk was next to him colored black and green inside. She looked at the blanket and found his name had been stitched into the corner. Cody. 

Her eyes closed tight and then reluctantly looked again at the little person who had been left all alone and had died that way. She felt the tears drop from her eyes and landed on the squirming corpse of the little boy that once was Cody. Michonne lifted her eyes up. How can this happen? How can God turn from the children? With no answer she bitterly looked back down to the boy. She gripped her knife and moved into action sending the baby boy off to finally rest. She moaned as she felt how little resistance the baby’s skull had against her knife. It disgusted her that this was not the first time she had to do that to a child…only the last one had been her little boy. She pulled her knife out and covered the boy up with the blanket. Trembling she brought her hand to her mouth, placing a kiss there and touched it to where his head was under the blanket. 

Michonne hoped he was finally at rest and with his parents. 

Abraham shook his head looking stunned. “I have never seen one so young.” He stated as Michonned shut the door on the plane and looked at Abraham and Eugene. “there is usually nothing left of them.”

“I have…Not one that young… But young.” She admitted. 

Sasha was dabbing at tears in her eyes and fought against sobs. “Was he bit?” she asked. 

Michonne shook her head. “No he was alive when he was placed inside… He died sometime later. These windows are not really breakable for a Walker.“ taking deep breaths she looked around. “His parents shut him inside. Probably to keep him safe.” 

Abraham nodded. “Let’s just get back to what we were doing.” He headed over to the truck. “Looks half full…” he looked at it. “Or more.”

Bob went to read the label. “It is 80/87 Octane.” He looked at the Volvo then jumped up to the driver side of the truck. “If we drain the gas tank of the car and put the 80/87 in we can drive it back without ruining the car. Can try to find a battery for the truck. It’s a diesel though. Could drive it all the way to the house.” 

Abraham shook his head. “We can scavenge a few gas containers and take it back. Would be better to stop by here and fill it up real good. Let’s just make sure the car will run on this stuff like you say it will. “

Bob nodded. “Oh it will. But this place may have a better car. Would be worth it to look around the place, we need fuel cans anyway. Can check out the hangers. They may have a bunch of things we can scavenge.” He said looking about. “That is if they are not all locked up.” 

“We should split up.” Sasha said looking at how close they were. 

Abraham shook his head. “No, best stick together right now. Need the added protection for Eugene. I don’t have Rosita here to help watch out for him.” 

Michonne nodded thinking it was best to stick together. The first hanger was locked. 

Abraham tried the door again juggling the handle “Maybe both Eugene and I could body slam the door.” Eugene nodded and prepared to rush at the door. 

Michonne smiled slightly as the two men smacked into the door hard and it budged only slightly. 

“Try it again,” Abraham said looking at the door. “Give it all you got.” 

Eugene rushed at it with Abraham and the door finally gave way. But the sound carried.

“That’s bound to attract walkers.” Sasha said worried. 

Eugene looked about. “Might.” He frowned rubbing his shoulder and looking up around the hanger as Michonne walked over him as though he were just a speed bump. 

“Wow…” Sasha said. “I kinda did not expect there to be so much junk in here.” She peered in the deserted hanger. 

Bob laughed. “My dad had a hanger. He stored his truck there as well as a speed boat. He also had a TV and a couch he and my brother would use to hang out to get away from my mom.” He looked around. “It’s just a big garage or basement where the rich can stash the things they hardly use out of sight.” 

Abraham and Eugene started in sorting through what they could find. They found many canisters and they piled them all up near the door. Michonne looked outside the hanger door for a moment to be sure the coast was still clear. 

She watched them scavenge. Very little was useful, but one thing Eugene did was open up the airplane that was inside and was trying to pull something off the top of the dash. 

“It’s the compass.” He said as he noticed Michonne staring at him strangely. Michone just stood and watched the four others pick and move things. 

Once finished they took all the containers and stacked them next to the fuel truck. They all carried something.

“Is this enough?” Sasha asked. 

Bob shook his head. “No, but there is another Hanger.” He pointed to the other side of the black top. 

They dumped the stash and went that direction albeit slowly. 

The door swung open and Abraham peeked inside. “This one was a lot easier.” He grinned opening the door. There sat next to the Beechcraft aircraft was a van that had been converted into a Rv like vehicle. “Somethin tells me that will work.” He said referring to the vehicle. They found another few gas cans but little else that was useful. 

“Would be better than the Volvo.” Michonne said referring to the Van. “I was not really looking forward to squishing inside one with the lot of you.” 

They loaded all the cans inside the van and took a break to have some food.

“There has to be an office somewhere.” Bob said between bites of his trail mix from the house. “Close to the hangers somewhere.” 

Abraham shook his head. “We got enough on our hands filing up these cans. Don’t need anything else.” 

Bob scratched his head. “Would a map of every airport on the east coast be useful? The office would probably have a large one on the wall, or a smaller one in back.”

“We can check the office when we come back.” Eugene offered. “We do have enough to do bringing gas back. And staying safe…don’t need to put our necks out too much right now.”

Michonne looked to bob, “We can cruise around once we get the van started up. Or when we come back.” She replied. “Just don’t need to be doing it right now. Well let’s get this thing out of here and Fill her up.

“Right behind you.” Abraham said resting a large bolt cutter over his shoulder, one he had found in the other hanger. 

The worked nearly silently. The only sounds heard were the large sliding hanger door. All of them rushed to push the van out. Sasha was at the wheel steering to the truck. Did not take long for them to get the vans bad gas emptied and filled up with the Avgas, and nearly had the gas containers filled in less than an hour. It would be enough for the RV to run a bit and drive here to be filled up.

“We should make it back before nightfall.” Michonne said. She really could not wait. Bob and Sasha were nearly her people, but she never felt particularly close to them. She wanted to get back. She would be more comfortable with the others. She had learned to trust them. 

“I just drained the Volvo.” Bob said. “Should we fill it up so it is drivable when we return? Might be useful to have working.” He suggested. 

Abraham nodded as he loaded up the last of the cans inside the van. “So much for having room. With all this gas it’s still going to be a tight fit.” 

Michonne rolled her eyes. “I guess I will just have to manage.” She looked back at the plane that Eugene and Sasha were rolling back away further from the truck. She would just be glad to leave this place. 

Eugene waited till Bob gave the thumbs up that he was finished before trying to see if the Van would start up. But luckily the battery had been disconnected after being shut up in the Hanger so it was still good after they reconnected it. It fired right up. Bob and Michonne were the last inside but once there Eugene tor off with a cheer. they all were smiling a little. Except for Michonne.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest i am having less and less time to work on the chapters :(

Daryl took a long hard drag of his cigarette. It had been three days since they had been left at the house. Three long days of trying to avoid everyone…and his smokes were nearly done for. He could hear them talking in the house. He had told Maggie to keep her voice down, but she had not been of a mind to listen well. Her voice only lowered a fraction and he did not wish to be caught up in that females claws. Even Glenn was keeping his distance from the volatile temper she was sporting now days. 

Beth had been ignoring Maggie for the most part over the past days and Maggie was now at her wits end with her demands that Beth talk to her. Beth on the other hand spent as much time alone as possible leaving whatever room Maggie entered. It was almost funny to see Maggie follow after Beth as she moved silently from room to room. Beth was wise not to scream and shout, but Daryl knew what simmered under the surface. He just wondered when the little blond would finally explode. 

He had made a choice to keep his distance from the hostility. He stayed close by. Just too keep an eye on things. He strolled up to the porch and took a seat setting himself up for the evening watch. He was lighting another cigarette when Beth popped out of the door with two plates of food. He stamped out the newly lit end and put it back in the pack for later. She handed him the dish and he smiled looking at the meal. He nodded at Beth but did not linger maintaining eye contact. He just hoped she would leave his plate and leave. He still had not sorted himself out enough to feel comfortable around her. Their last moments together in the house lingered too sharply in his head. He had a habit of replaying their conversations over in his mind. Space is what he needed to stop such nonsense. 

Beth on the other hand ignored his apparent indifference. “Thought you could use some company.” She said earnestly to Daryl. Her eyes begging him to look at her. 

“Yeah…” he replied taking the offering completely avoiding eye contact. Beth sat on the bench underneath the front window and put her own plate on her lap and Daryl watched her intently out of the corner of his eyes. She looked unsure about her actions. He took a bite not using the fork she had brought him, his hands were enough. 

“I just needed away.” She nodded her head gesturing in the direction of the house. “She really is not letting up.” 

Daryl grunted in reply. “Maybe if you just told her what she wishes to know.” He suggested. 

Beth shook her head. “It’s not just that…” her voice trailed off. “She is treating me like a baby. Can’t even use the bathroom without her jumping up to help me.” She rolled her eyes and Daryl looked at her briefly. 

“She just worried bout you.” He said. 

Beth shook her head in answer, “Can I hunt with you?” she asked suddenly. “Tomorrow?” she asked. 

Daryl cleared his throat and shook his head. “Don’t you think should.” He answered. 

Beth felt her lip tremble a little but was glad Daryl was not looking at her. She did not wish him to see her as weak. “Why you avoiding me?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Just been outside keepin watch. Not avoiding nothin.” He denied. “ Just think you need more than a handful of days to get better.” He shrugged. 

Beth shook her head. “I can’t just sit around for a few weeks. I need to get out and move.” She argued. “I need to keep learning.” She said. “to take care of myself, can’t count on anyone remember?” she asked him, her question pulling his gaze back in her. 

He felt his mouth go dry. “Fine, I will be heading out early at first light.” He said gruffly. 

Beth touched his arm and he felt the urge to rip it back but froze instead. “Thanks,” she blinked up at him. “I really appreciate all you have taught me. I am still alive because of you.” She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but Daryl just stood at the same moment and walked away from her casually as he could. 

“It’s nothin.” Daryl said under his breath as he laid down the finished bowl on the porch railing. 

Beth was about to speak but instead she clamped her mouth shut and went back eating her food. Unable to verbalize her feelings, and confusions she saw it was best to just say nothing. She just wished she could talk to him again. But he was not making it easy for her. No in fact he was trying to do everything he could to push her away. Why? 

Daryl turned his head and stepped off the porch his bow at ready. He motioned for her to go in the house. “Lock the door behind you.” He ordered. He ran to the tree line to offer him some cover and good visual vantage of both the drive way and the house, he crouched low and waited. The noise from the house went silent as the sounds of gravel crunching took over the forest. Daryl readied himself. They he saw it. A van with heavily tinted windows pulled up to the house. He sat waiting. The door opened and Out jumped Michonne and Sasha. He lowered his weapon and stepped out. 

“Hey,” he said with a smile. “We were starting to get worried about you.” He told them. He jumped up to the door and knocked quietly. “It’s our people” he said and was answered with the sounds of the door unbolting. Rick stepped out. 

“We were luck today.” Sasha grinned opening up the back as the rest of the others filed out of the house. 

“Gas?” Rick asked. “It’s good?” 

Bob nodded. “Avgas, 80/87. Worked fine in this thing. Got us here no problem.” He said gesturing to the van.

Rick grinned and looked to Arthur. “This work?” he asked. 

Arthur nodded. “Think so, I already drained the tank, we can fill it up and try it out tomorrow if you like.” He looked to the sky. “Its getting dark. Don’t like to be out in the dark with these… Walkers.” 

Rick nodded. “That sounds perfect. Come on inside and eat.” He told them. “Rest up, You all earned it. Come inside and tell me all about where you went.” 

Daryl watched them all file in. But he remained outside, where he belonged. He pulled out his cigarette again and sparked it as he kept his watch.


	26. Chapter 26

Daryl and Beth had woken up early only to be stopped by Rick who had taken the early morning watch. 

“Don’t stay out too long, Be loading up the RVs and truck with supplies. Could use all hands.” He said leaning back on the railing. “Abraham and his people decided to stay with us for the moment. Just so long as we all headed in the same direction.” 

Daryl nodded. “Be gone only two or three hours.” He said about ready to head off with Beth on his heels when ricks voice again halted him. 

“You sure Beth should be out there with you right now?” Rick asked and Daryl sneered in answer, but his back was from Rick and he was unable to notice. 

Daryl wanted to respond that she would be fine with him, but since he lost her once he was not entirely confident about being able to protect her. 

Beth instead turned about face and stared Rick down. “I don’t need another daddy, already had one.” She said turning back to follow Daryl only she passed him and he was forced to follow her out.

They walked for some time without looking or speaking to each other for maybe thirty or more minutes Beth just started listening to the forest allowing herself to become alert again. Daryl followed her for a time watching her stalk through the woods. He took in the measured steps she had. Very different from their first days together with her tromping through the woods without a care. She now had careful calculated strides, aware of just how much noise she was making. She did not carry a bow but he could almost imagine her stalking through the wood crouched low with her bow ready. 

He stepped up beside her when she hesitated. She could see where all the brush was trampled. Daryl looked down and he felt a chill run through him. 

“Walkers.” She said loud enough for him to hear but none others. 

He sighed and nodded. “A herd… A big one I would say, with how much is trampled down here as big as the herd that ran us off the farm…bigger even.” He shook his head. “Came through last night just hours ago.” He looked back. “I’m sure they were attracted to the sounds we made when the others came back last night. Got close…. Too close.” He said looking at her face, her eyes wide and worried. 

Beth looked at the direction it went. “Should we follow it?” she asked. “Or go back?” she asked frozen. 

Daryl shrugged. “Best head back and be close to the group…with a herd this big nearby we need to be ready with the group. Sides a group that big ran off anything we could hunt for a day or more.” Beth nodded turning as she did a bush brushed her side and she winced. Daryl stopped her as she clutched at her side. 

He looked at her harshly taking her elbow in his. “You did come out too soon.” He accused. 

Beth looked at her arm held in his hand and looked up to his eyes. “I am fine enough. I will survive.” She looked at his eyes with an intensity Daryl was unable to label. “I’ll survive nearly as long as you I’d wager.” 

Daryl frowned unsure on how to respond. Instead he looked at her for a moment. Studying her expression. “You have changed… I see that, but you can’t push yourself too soon if you can avoid it.” He tucked a strand of hair out of her face that distracted him. He hardly even realized he had done something most people would label as romantic. “Just don’t do things just to piss off your sister like going out hunting with me if you are not ready.” 

Beth felt tingles where Daryl’s fingertips had grazed her skin. She looked up at him and shook her head. “I really am alright. I’m off the meds already and I can’t stand being in that room much longer. Especially since Maggie can’t just leave me alone right now.” 

Daryl nodded. “Ever tell her what she wished to know?” he asked. Truth was he wanted to know what happened to her but he was also afraid of what had happened.

Beth nodded but did not speak. Felt odd to talk about her time alone. Just like it was strange to talk of her time with him. It had all felt like a dream, and unreal. The Beth she had found with Daryl and on her own was so unfamiliar to who she had thought she was. She liked her better, but since waking up with everyone she felt lost again. More lost than she had been before. 

He looked away. Her lack of comment made him fear the worst. He felt his jaw clench as his imagination ran wild. He tried to shut down his head but images of his worst imagining played out in his head and he hated himself for losing her. 

“It’s alright,” he said. “Don’t need to tell me anythin. Just be careful, alright?” He took up his stride back in the direction of the house and dropped their conversation.

Beth caught up to him and looked at him sidelong but was unable to put her thoughts into any order or category. She just wanted to feel the same with him as she had felt when he was all she had left. But that was gone now. The others had survived, just like she told them they might have. 

“Can I come back out with you soon.” She asked suddenly after a long while of no conversation. When it was just them she never needed to ask. But now she felt she needed to. “Please?” she added hoping it would make a difference. 

Daryl nodded clearing his throat. “Sure.” But that was all he said. As they made it back to the house they saw the others in action piling all the things they could use on the porch and stashing everything they could in the vehicles. The RV was still in the large shop, but all doors were open and Maggie and Glenn were headed back to the house to get more things he assumed. They both noticed Beth and himself coming back to the house together. 

Beth met the angry stare of her sister. She was bound to be upset since she had snuck out that morning. She glared also at Daryl who just shrugged at her and went off to talk to Rick. She watched him leave her side without so much as a “see ya.” She rolled her eyes. What was she looking for with him? Groaning she sighed. Truth was she really did not know.


	27. Chapter 27

“Back early.” Rick said turning to face him. He was chatting with Abraham and Eugene, Tyresse and Carl. 

Daryl nodded. “We have a situation.” He said his voice low. “Best to be quiet as possible as we move around today. We got ourselves a sizable herd round these parts. Passed through not too far from us last night.” 

Rick looked down. “How big would you say?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “As big as the one that drove us off Hershel’s farm. Could be bigger.”

Rick sighed. “Moving which way?” he asked. Daryl pointed west. 

Abraham nodded and smiled. “At least it’s not in the direction of the airport.” 

Rick nodded and looked to Daryl who looked confused. “The airport has more gas and possible safe shelter for the night. And we could use filling up the RV. What they brought back wasn't nearly enough to get us far, the tank on the RV is not nearly half full but they say there is plenty more back there. 

Abraham scratched at his mustache. “Could possible charge up the battery of the truck itself and take it with us a ways… Worth it to top it off down the road I think. Take some jumper cables and see if that old thing runs.” 

Daryl nodded. “So take off later today?” he asked. 

Rick nodded. “We were just about to disconnect the generator and load it up in the back of the truck. Could come in hand and we have enough fuel for it for a while.” He explained. 

Daryl nodded. “Well I will get to helping load up.” He said adjusting the strap of his bow across his chest.

Rick shook his head. “Nah, I want you keeping track of the perimeter. If you say a big herd is around I want to know about it before it’s here.” He looked at Carl. “Carl, I want you to go inside and get Judith and Carol, and have them stay in the back of the RV ready to leave in a hurry should we need to rush out of here.” 

Carl nodded. “I will. And Beth too, since she is still recovering.” A smile on his face spread across his face as he usually did when talking of Beth. Daryl knew the kid had a crush, but he never found it annoying till now. 

Rick nodded. “Sure, but don’t tell her I said that.” He replied and looked back at Daryl who had a blank expression, something was up with him these days…and he was not sure exactly what. But it was something. 

 

 

Carol organized everything in the back as she watched Judith play on the bed. Beth was insistent on stocking and organizing the front of the larger Rv. It was certainly long. It had a queen size bed in back and a bathroom and shower as well as a bed above the driver and front passenger. The dining set also folded out into a bed. Could sleep a good few of them all comfortably. 

Carol looked at Beth through the tight hall. “Went out this morning?” she asked. “With Daryl?” 

Beth nodded “Yeah, but did not find anything, wasn’t out long enough.”

Carol looked in her direction her expression serious. “Think you need to be out hunting?” she asked. 

Beth stopped and looked at the woman. “You saw me on my own… I was surviving… But I could do better. If I were alone again, I want it to be easier.” She said stowing another can in the cupboard. She also pulled out an electric cook top and stashed it in the oven. 

Carol nodded. “But you were doing well hunting. We ate the spoils of your hunting skills.” 

Beth nodded and smiled. “I really was lucky… Just lucky. Much longer without luck I would have died. I was surviving, barely by sleeping in a tree at night. I was nearly driven mad with lack of sleep. I was very nearly delusional hearing voices…” she said getting lost in telling her how screwed she really had been out there on her own. 

“Voices?” Carol asked. She was not really worried, Beth seemed fine, but she had enough of crazy for her to last a while. She hoped Beth was not touched in the head. 

Beth smiled. “Yeah, Like Daryl’s voice telling me to keep it down while I walked, and to listen slow my breathing down and pay careful attention at all times…” her voice trailed off. 

Carol nodded. “And your daddy?” she asked. 

Beth shook her head. “No, just Daryl.” She leaned on the counter. “It’s almost like he was guiding me.” She replied. “Well that’s what I told myself so I felt like I still had someone… so I was not alone.”

Carol folded the sheet busying her nervous hands. “You and him got close out there didn’t you?” she asked avoiding looking into the young pretty blonds eyes. She did not wish to let on her concerns of the possible nature of the young girl and middle age man relationship. She had no real claim on Daryl… Not really. She had always hoped and made jokes to him hinting at her interest. Daryl had always reacted well to her jokes but never took them further than that. Just a joke. 

Beth remained silent for a moment but then spoke. “At first he was just a grump. I never knew him too well back at the prison, but I had not realized how grumpy he was.” She said with a chuckle. “I really hated him for a while there…but he protected me. I did not like that I needed him.” She stopped what she was doing. “I also was mad because I felt like I could not show my feelings around him. Like I was weak for having any feelings, and weak for having hope you all may have survived.” She smiled slightly. “We were not really getting along well at that time. But then we got drunk….and Daryl is a prick while drinking. We had a good fight there… and I realized he was just as sad and torn up inside about losing everyone as I was. He was not devoid of feeling.” She resumed putting cans away realizing that she was just getting lost in her own memory. “I don’t really know… It all sort of changed after that. We understood each other and were able to just relax a bit.” Beth looked at carol who was just watching her. Beth blushed slightly. “didn't really get close… I think we just learned to live together since that was all we had.” Beth did not entirely believe her last statement with how she had felt with their last conversation. She knew something was shifting between them at that moment in that house, but she was not entirely certain what. She may never know what may have happened, regardless of being together again with everyone, she would almost trade it to know. Almost. 

Carol nodded, but jealousy burned in her chest. She had never been able to penetrate into Daryl’s shell, but it seemed this young girl might have.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this out and edited. Been expecting to have this baby soon and it has been distracting me real bad. no focus..... Hope this chapter makes you feel like the story is moving along. I think it is. provided i don't go into labor next two days expect another chapter soon.

Later that day, the sun was high. Sweat dripping down his back, Daryl circled wide perimeter, he saw little a squirrel and had him in his cross hairs but a sound startled both him and the squirrel and he missed his target. Following that first sound he heard snapping branches, it drew his attention to his right… then more snapping branches to his left. A huge wall of Walkers, the herd was on its way. He melted back into the brush and ran as quickly as he could to the house. Even if the walkers saw him, he had time to run, but if the group was not fast enough they could all get blocked in by the herd. 

Out of breath from sprinting, he found the a small portion of the group relaxing on the porch. He saw Sarah and Cassie on the porch. The mother was busy braiding her daughters hair. He ran to the shop and gathered Abraham’s attention. “The herd… its coming. We only have minutes before we are overtaken and even less if we are not going to be blocked in. Get your people all loaded.” He nodded in the direction of the diesel truck. 

Daryl ran to the inside of the RV. “Herds coming.” He said to Beth and Carol. Beth followed him out of the RV and ran with him to the house. Neither said a word to each other. Daryl was happy to know she was with him and alright for the moment. 

Rick was inside stripping anything else they may have needed. “Got to go Now.” Beth said to the group inside.Daryl nodded to her and went back to the porch to stand ready. Maggie and Glenn grabbed their belongings; Beth grabbed her inside out Hawaiian bag and herded the others out as she shut the door behind her. Sarah sat in the chair in fear. She was not moving. 

Cassie sat at her feet confused. Beth grabbed the little girls hand “Come on sweetie, you and your mom got to come with us.” She said sweetly but impatiently. She looked to the forest and could hear movement but she did not see the walkers yet. Sarah just looked fearful to the forest muttering to herself. 

“Come on, woman.” Daryl’s harsh voice broke the tension. “Need to go now.” He said picking up her daughter in his arms and pulling Beth along with him leaving the paralyzed woman sitting on the porch. 

“Daryl we can’t leave her.” Beth pleaded. 

Daryl moved the little girl to Beths arms and nodded to get in the Van without a word. Michonne sat in the passenger seat. Beth sat the little girl down on the bed and huddled with her. Arthur ran to the open window. “Where is Cassie and Sarah?” he asked. 

Beth threw her voice forward from the back. “She is here with me, but Sarah won’t come.” She said quietly. Arthur instead of climbing in ran off in search of his daughter. 

Beth hugged the frightened girl to her and watched the truck pull up beside them. Some time passed and Beth could hear screaming. Sarah’s screams she assumed. Moments later Beth watched as Daryl jumped into the car his face bloody. The Van idled and he glanced back at Beth assuring himself she was inside. 

Beth looked at him from the backseat but she did not ask questions. She could tell he was in a hurry. His bow was discarded beside him and Michonne had the gun out at ready the window rolled down.

“Come on!” Daryl slammed the wheel hard with his fist. “Get that rig started!” he shouted to the RV behind him. After his voice they were greeted with a roar of the engine brought to life. 

Beth stroked the girl’s hair, half braided and tangled now. Beth went to fix it but Cassie just stopped her hands and looked up. “Mommy supposed to be here, she was braiding my hair.” She said softly. Beth looked up to see Daryl looking at her through the rear view mirror. Beth held his eye contact for a moment trying to ask him without words where her mother was and he was answered with the sad shake of his head. They bumped through the long driveway being perused by the herd. Gun shots rang in their ears taking down walkers that ventured too close, but they could not really go much faster on the winding road. 

Once out on the open road they were able to go faster and Beth just hugged the little girl to her. Cassie sat up and looked around out the front window. The desolation and abandonment laid out in front of them. Beth watched everything pass by her and she shivered. It had been a long time since she had been in a car watching the world as she drove by. She had been in the trunk of that car, but she had not seen anything. Besides it would have been dark anyway. Walkers littered the road here and there but they passed them well enough as they went Michonne and Daryl chatted amongst themselves about this or that. But for the most part Beth was in the back with Cassie who relaxed and fell asleep in Beth’s arms in no time. Once she was asleep Beth eased up to the front. 

“So how much longer?” she asked. 

Michonne looked back at her. “Soon, the airport is maybe a mile or so away from here.”

Daryl nodded. “We took a longer route I assume so we don’t attract too much attention with our group.” 

Michonne nodded and took a drink from her canteen. 

Beth looked around. Watching the trees and abandoned vehicles pass her by. She watched as Tyreese knocked down a few walkers from the back of the truck as they maneuvered a tight spot between a fallen and burnt out tanker and a cluster of vans and cars. Michonne rolled up her window to block any walkers from coming to close. Daryl just held an arrow in his hand just in case any came too near. It was narrow to get through and they had to slow down just to be sure they cleared the cars and walkers. 

In a short time they came to the airport. Daryl followed the truck to the tanker. He Jumped out of the car with his bow at the ready. “He ducked his head inside the Van after a few minutes. “Safe to jump out if you like, but it may be best to wait. I’m going to talk with Rick and Abraham.” 

Beth nodded and hung back in the car and closed the doors, but kept an eye out. The inside of the van was getting warm from not having the window down and sweat dripped down the bridge of her nose. The older man sat on the step of the larger RV his head in his hands. Beth glanced back at the little girl in the back. Her mother had lost her mind for a moment and it cost her life. Now all she had in the world was an aged man who would not really be able to protect her for much longer. 

Eugene and Bob busied themselves filling up all canisters and vehicles. Daryl came back after a time and opened the door. A blast of cooler air met her face and she felt relief from it. 

“Don’t need to just baking in this tin oven.” He rolled his eyes. “Crack a window.” 

Beth shook her head. “I have Cassie inside here.” She looked back at her sleeping form. “Can’t make mistakes like leaving doors open for walkers to come naw on us.” 

Daryl nodded. “But you can easily die of heat stroke too.” 

Beth chuckled. “I was never going to let it get that bad.” She answered as he started up the van and pulled it forward. 

Rick came up to the van when Daryl again turned off the key. “Bob is taking out the battery of the tanker truck and were gonna see if we can’t make it drive and bring the gas along with us for a while. Sure help us get farther.”   
Daryl nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He answered. “We staying here tonight?” 

Rick nodded. “Maybe, I sent Sasha Maggie and Glenn to check out some other hangers for stuff we may need. I think you should hang here and keep the rest of us together. Once they get back Bob pointed out the office at the front entrance. He says there should be something we could find there. Maybe a map or something. 

“Already got maps.” Daryl shrugged. 

Rick shook his head. “Not these kinds. Bob called them sectionals. They show all airports in the area and what kind of facilities they have. Maybe more Avgas, since it worked so good for us here. We might be able to remain mobile enough to find us a place again."

Daryl shrugged. “What another place to fight over?” he asked. 

Rick nodded. “Probably…hope not.” scratching his beard he looked around. “I was thinking you could take that there Volvo and drive up to the office with Abraham and Eugene and bob…find whatever you can there.“

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, I’m going to stay here and keep a look out on the group.” What he really wanted was to stay close to Beth, he would not lose her again. Whatever it was he felt when she was gone he never intended to feel that again. Losing his brother, Losing Sofia, or Carol when he thought she was dead never compared to the emptiness he felt when she was gone.

Rick nodded. “Then I will drive them down. Leave Carl and Carol up in the RV with Michonne and Arthur. Though I can’t depend on him being much help right now. Beth here with the little one, and Sasha with you filling up the rigs.”

Daryl looked around. “So I assume we will all drive into one of these buildings and shut the doors for the night.”

Rick nodded. “Won’t really have need to keep watch tonight.” He said. 

Daryl shook his head. “No not too carefully, but still need a watch at all times.” He glanced in Beth’s direction and started biting his nail. “Never letting my guard down again.” He said looking back to Rick. 

Rick nodded. It had been easier to talk to him but he knew Daryl had some real issues to hash out eventually. Maybe once they were settled they would be able to come back to an understanding. 

He noticed the group returning with a few canisters and a couple of metal boxes. Maggie dropped off a few by the RV. Glenn and her shared a few words as she moved to the Van. 

Daryl was already keeping watch and assisting Sasha with filling the Van so she was alone for the moment with the sleeping child. Beth watched her sister approach the car. “Hey… How you doing?” Maggie asked her. 

“I’m fine.” Beth answered dismissively. 

Maggie sighed and slid into the Van driver seat. “I mean your wounds.” She clarified. “It’s been a while since the last dressing.”  
Beth shook her head. “It’s fine. It can wait.” Beth said. “And I can take care of it. I’m not helpless you know.”

Maggie sighed and looked at her sister sideways, but nodded. Beth just looked out and about the car. She loved her sister, but since the prison she had realized she could not count on her. Maggie had not even though she survived the prison. Where Beth had kept her hope alive that some would have gotten out.

“I just… I don’t know Bethie.” Maggie said defeated. “You don’t talk to me anymore.” 

Beth nodded. “Not much to talk with you about.” She fiddled with her sweater button. “Daddy’s gone, and I am not the same as I was before.” She lowered her voice since she heard Cassie stir in the back. 

The mention of their father took her voice away for a moment, but looked up to the grey and white haired man in front of them. “Arthur is beside himself.” Maggie said looking out the front window to see the old man sitting and staring vacantly off into the distance. 

Beth nodded. “I’ll go talk to him.” She looked to the back. “Watch her, stay with her?” she asked Maggie. 

Maggie nodded and watched her sister stroll towards the older man. She looked at the side mirror and saw that Daryl was watching her as well. More like keeping an eye out on her, but Maggie noticed the concern in his eyes. It puzzled her. Was not a common Dixon expression in her book, he was more a dismissive or scowl’y expression kinda man… Daryl did not often look concerned about anything. But he seemed to be, where her sister was concerned. Did not sit right with her. Not at all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and group are still trying to find their footing. They feel disorganized and without any plan... They best make one soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm Back! My little boy (Seren) was born on the 10th and is nearly three weeks old now. Would have been able to write but my parents visiting for the entire month made it impossible to focus and write anything. I am still having troubles getting back into the swing of things. hope i can bang out about five chapters this week to help force the ball rolling again. Enjoy!

Beth approached the older man, his grey and white hair reminding her of her own father. It made her throat tighten with grief. She tucked stray hairs behind her ears, “Cassie is asleep.” She said referring to his young granddaughter, as she leaned against the RV.

“Small favors.” The man said softly and tucked his forehead into the palms of his hands. “Sara, She was my daughter in law…but how do I tell that beautiful little girl that her mother is dead?”

Beth shook her head. “I tend to just blurt it out now days. Just let it all out…ya know? But I never had to tell a child that their parent was dead. I suppose it’s different.” She sighed. 

Arthur nodded. 

Beth studied the man’s profile. “You aint been around many walkers…have you?” 

Arthur shook his head. “Was holed up in a bomb shelter bunker. It was large and we lived there comfortably until a few weeks ago.” 

Beth nodded. “This world, not everyone can face it, let alone survive it…” her voice trailed off. “I could not face it once, and I tried to kill myself.” Her hand moved to her wrist and touched it slightly. A reminder of how weak she could feel. “I had to choose to hope that one day things would get better, or go back to the way it was.” She noticed Arthur had lifted his head up and was now looking at her while she talked. “I now know it will never be the same. My momma is dead; most everyone I knew is dead. I still have Maggie, but everyone else from before is gone. You can never go back, you can only think of today, and in a way that makes things really simple. Eventually you will think of every day as a day you may live to see another. It may sound depressing, but there is something gratifying in seeing another dawn, knowing you survived another day.”   
Arthur nodded. “I suppose.” 

Beth sighed. “You just got to learn to enjoy and value the little things.” She smiled. 

The old man shook his head, “I just don’t know how to tell Cassie about her mother.” 

“What did you tell her when her father died?” Beth asked. 

“Didn't have to, she saw it happen.” He answered, “Pretty self-explanatory.” 

Beth shifted to look into the RV to see Carol and Judith in her arms. Carol was obviously listening to the conversation. “I think you can’t say it any right or wrong way.” 

Arthur nodded and stood. “Yeah, your right.” He strolled away from her as he looked around. He moved like a man trying to find his balance in the world. It was so hard for him to accept this life; he had been sheltered and safe underground. She shuddered to think of how sheltered she would have been had she been able to stay on the farm. Her daddy and Maggie would never have found the strength in them to survive the world they all lived in now. 

Carol stepped out onto the step and handed Beth a canteen filled with water. “Got anything stiffer?” Beth joked. “I could use a pain killer.” Beth said wincing. 

“No food on your stomach.” Carol warned. 

Beth nodded. “It can wait. It makes me sleepy, and right now there is no time to sleep.” She replied. “just hurts is all.” 

Carol nodded. “Sleeping inside one of these hangars tonight. Going to be relatively safe.” She looked over to Judith who crawled about on the RV floor. 

Beth nodded. “Safe enough. But what about our long term plan?” she looked to the tree line and saw the changing of the leaves. The forest was turning yellow and red. “Winters are hard, even inside the prison. It’s cold too.” 

Clearing her throat carol answered. “I heard about the possibility of going with Abraham’s group headed to DC to save the world.” 

Beth sighed. “Doubt it. Rick does not seem the type to chase a miracle.”

Carol shook her head. “Maybe your right about Rick today, but once Rick had us all go to the CDC, on a hope and a prayer that they would be alive and working on a cure, and we would be able to ride out this apocalypse…. But it was a dead end, nothing for us at the CDC. Nearly killed us all.” 

Beth nodded. “Well maybe rick has learned not to expect miracles. They are too rare.” 

Carol shook her head slightly. “Where is the hope you always used to speak of?” she asked. 

Beth smiled slightly. “Never lost it fully, I am with you all aren’t I? would never have found you without some kind of hope.” she stepped back from the RV. “I just don’t expect my hopes to always pan out. I don’t think DC is the place to go…What with all of us and the weather changing. I don’t think there is any cure being worked on anymore, and I think this is it. Survival….best we can do is like what we did at the prison. But even that can be taken away. Even then we lost people. We will still keep losing people.” She glanced at Arthur’s back. “Just got to make the most of the moment.” 

Carol nodded. “I don’t have much hope anymore.” Her voice broke thinking back to Lizzie and Micha, she had hoped that everything would work out. That she would teach Micha to be able learn to survive, and harden her. And for Lizzie to understand that walkers were dead already. It was the right thing to put them down, but Lizzie never got it. Carol blinked back tears, she had been wrong to hope. She should not have clung to her hope and faith she had not learned when Sophia had been found that God no longer listened to her pleas. 

Beth nodded. “I understand…You are not alone, so many have lost faith, and I understand why.” She looked over to Daryl and sighed. Daryl glanced in her direction and his mouth hardened into a serious frown and he squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun. He was always so hard. 

No that was not true…He softened towards her a few times, but that was before when it had been just the two of them. She went to the van again and sat down to wait in the passenger seat. It was a warm autumn day, and she basked in the comfortable heat. 

\-----  
Daryl scratched his back with the side of his bow. The sun was going to go down within the hour, and they had scavenged all that they could. All vehicles were safely parked inside of a large, nearly empty hanger. The old man sat with his granddaughter on his knee and Beth and Judith sat near. The little girl was crying. Couldn’t say he blamed her. Losing her ma and dad like she had, it was not easy, but she still had her grandfather, and now she had them… Their group would not just walk away from the child. 

Rick motioned for Bob and him to close the hanger door and lockup. They all seemed to be ready to tuck in for the night. He felt the tension leave his body the moment the hook was slipped into the eye hole on the wall which locked the door from the inside. He felt secure enough to catch some good shut eye. The smell of soup cooking reached his nostrils. The propane tank had been full in the camper and the stove top was usable. They hooked up the vehicle to the generator and enjoyed the use of the toilet and cooking facilities. It was more than they had a right to hope for. 

Daryl moved to the circle that was now forming. They all gravitated to each other now, Daryl hung back just a little. 

“Kay so we have evaded the Terminus folk, and we are well fueled. We need to decide what and where we are going.” Ricks voice carried a little to ensure Maggie and Carol could hear him from inside the RV. “We don’t need to make decisions yet, just want to start us all thinking about what to do.” 

Abraham stepped forward, Eugene and Rosita behind him. “I say we all head to DC, Eugene here say there is people… and civilization still there. Hell I would not be surprised if they had beers and barbecue there waiting for us.” 

Rosita rolled her eyes. “Hope not, we kind of had those kinds of offerings already. See how well it worked out for us?” she reminded him. “We nearly became the main course.” 

Abraham felt his cheeks burn with slight embarrassment. “We are trying to save the world here. Could use all the folks we can to get our man there in one piece.” 

Beth handed Judith off to Carl and stood. Her movements went unnoticed to all except for Daryl and Carl who accepted the child. 

Beth looked around and felt the group not take notice of her standing there in the middle of the gathering. “I’m not going…” her voice small. “DC is a bad idea,” her voice continued on. The group was slowly silencing their discussions as they took notice of the young girl addressing them. “This world is what it is… I don’t believe in any cure, the dead just come back now. I accept that.” She shook her head. “I won’t die chasing a cure, but you all are welcome to.” She stepped back from the group. It was only Ricks voice that stopped her. 

“What if we all vote to go?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Then you all go at it alone. I can take care of myself.” She looked to Daryl then back to the others. “It’s colder up there, and I don’t wish to find myself stuck through winter. I’ll take my chances round these parts.” 

Rick nodded. “You make a good point. How bout this….?” He scratched his chin. “How bout we all think about this real hard and think of what and where we should go. We will discuss it tomorrow at lunch time. We will listen to all suggestions.” 

Beth nodded, “Either way, I’m not going much further north than this… its cold enough outside now.”

Daryl found himself nodding at her points. It was getting cooler. He found himself shivering against the elements in the early hours of morning and soon it would be cold enough to take a life. Beth had a point. None of them knew what was up in DC, and they were not about to take the word of a stranger. No best think of something else. 

Daryl nodded at her when their eyes met and found one another. They saw without words that they were of like mind. It warmed Beth to think maybe she would at least have someone stay behind with her if all the others left.


	30. Chapter 30

Beth sat over near the van. It was a somewhat private spot inside the hanger. She pulled up her legs to sit with them crossed. Maggie approached her with a cup in hand and a package of saltine crackers. 

“Here.” Maggie said holding out her hand. Beth held out her own hand to take the offering and two pills dropped into her hand. “And some food for you to take those with.” She said watching Beth down the pills dry and take the soup from her sisters other hand and pocketing the crackers.“I heard what you said… You really think you could just run off on your own?” her sister asked with her serious don’t mess with me ‘bitch face’. 

Beth nodded. “Maybe…” she shrugged her shoulder and tried a tactic that Daryl used. She wanted to be a person of few words.   
Maggie moved her hand to her hip. “You are not invincible you know.” She stated with tension in her voice. 

Beth nodded, and lifted her shirt looking at her near fatal wound. “You think I don’t know?” she said crossly. “All you and daddy have ever done is shelter me. Tried to protect me.” Her voice broke. “But in this world can’t really count on anyone to be around always… all you got is yourself in the end. All that stands between you and death or survival.” Beth tapped on her head. “Your head is what will keep you alive. Knowledge about the world and not hiding while the world waits outside for the fences and walls to be torn down is the difference.” She sighed. “I don’t want to fight with you Maggie, but you must accept I am not the same, I just can’t be bossed around by you anymore either.” Beth stood leaving her speechless sister to ponder her words, and moved over to Daryl who was standing in the nearby corner away from the children and the group. He was smoking and trying to respect every ones right to breath smoke free air. She drank down her soup quickly and set the cup down on the folding camping table that was erected. 

Daryl nodded at her as she approached. She used her sleeve to wipe her mouth. “Hey.” His voice like gravel. She liked the comforting sound. 

“Hey,” she replied. “Think I can… I dunno,” her eyes darted and she continued on. “Can I try a cigarette?” she asked. 

Daryl chuckled. “Know these things will kill ya.” He said hitting the cigarette hard and she saw the ash tip grow and burn brightly. 

She laughed “Oh I forgot…” she said recalling her bags contents, her voice trailing off. She smiled widely at Daryl as she left his side and went to the van and fetched her bag and returned to Daryl’s side within moments. “I happen to have my own.” She pulled out the box and slipped out one for herself.

Watching Beth put the cigarette to her lips brought the wrong kinds of thoughts to his mind. He found himself entranced looking at her as she stood waiting for him to offer her a light. Daryl stood dumbfounded for a long moment not realizing she waited for him. Beth waved her hand in front of his face trying to snap him out of whatever place his brain had gone. He scratched his face thankful for the scruffy beard he had been sporting of late, it would hide his embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” he apologized and shook his head as her took her cigarette out of her mouth and lit it with the end of his. Beth found it a strangely intimate moment. Him lighting hers from the same ember he had smoked from and handed it back to her. 

She smiled as she put it to her lips again and sucked. The smoke felt harsh in her throat and burned her lungs. Oddly it helped her nerves. She felt strange and awkward now around the man, and puffing on this nasty habit helped her at the moment. She coughed and Daryl laughed quietly as he slapped her on the back. “That’s it Greene.”

Beth smiled as her eyes watered. Daryl handed her a small flask. “It whisky. Found it back at the house, Got to it before Abraham and Eugene could drain it all.” 

Beth reached for it and tipped it back. It burned more than the cigarette had and she coughed again and sputtered. Daryl again laughed and held her arm to steady herself as she tried to avoid throwing up. “I am afraid I am a bad influence on you girl.” His voice rumbled beside her. 

Beth lifted her head and chuckled recalling her cigarette and hit it again before it went out. “Yeah, you may be right.” She smiled her eyes read and watery from the exertion. “But you also have been a good influence on me.” She took a deeper drag of the cigarette now accustomed to the tight burning affect it had on her chest. 

Daryl passed Beth the flask again. She grasped it and took a smaller sip. “That’s it, I’m good.” She said passing it back. 

Daryl nodded and tipped it back taking a good amount to the back of his throat. 

“Probably should not be mixing the pain pills with that.” She said with frown. “That’s bad I think.” 

Daryl chuckled. “With how many pills I have taken and how piss drunk I was I still didn’t OD.” His voice stopped for a moment. “But you’re… Well small.” He said a little concerned suddenly. “Just don’t run off to sleep too fast.” He advised, “And maybe have a bit more to eat.”

“Already got my share.” She said. 

Daryl shook his head. “You can have some of mine.” He said. “I’m not all that hungry.” 

Beth laughed, “Bull.” She challenged. 

Daryl shrugged and went to put out his cigarette. “I will go get mine.” He said heading off. Beth stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. And his mouth went dry as he turned to look down at her through his hooded veiled eyes. 

“These were actually for you.” She said handing him the box. “I found them and took them with me.” 

Daryl looked down at the offering and he looked back up to her eyes as his hand made its way to hers. Their fingertips touching brushing against one another for but the briefest moments. He wanted to say thank you, but the words escaped him. Instead there only came a muffled “Humm.” And cleared his throat turning back around and moved towards the RV. The girl had a deep effect on him. It would be best to keep his distance from her. She was not for the likes of him and he knew it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while. I have a few story lines going in my head and only so much time for me to write. Now i have three sons. My oldest has a broken leg and a nearly 2 month old baby and a three year old on my hands i never have enough time to write. I hope you are still enjoying this writing venture, I am trying to finish it up for you but in reality it is only beginning. Thank you for your patience. :)

The next morning Daryl hooked his bow through his arm and noticed Beth looking at him, her eyes sleepy. 

“Hunting?” she asked as she pushed herself up a little. 

Her tank top clung to her in a seductive way and Daryl cursed himself the pervert he felt himself as. Hell he needed to cut him self some kinda break. He had not touched a woman physically in over two years. He felt as pent up as a moose in rutting season. That was all. 

He nodded and turned from her. But he stopped when he heard her jump up and pull on her sweater. 

“I’m going with.” She said. 

He shook his head. “Not a good idea, you still are needing rest.” He said. 

Beth sighed and shook her head. “Nope, I’m going out.” She tested out her ankle now feeling much better but was stiff. “I need to move about, I’m getting all stiff.”

Daryl nodded unable to argue with her on account of it drawing too much attention from those sleeping around them. He did not wish to wake anyone. 

Once out in the fog of the morning Beth took a deep sigh. “Feels good to be out.” She sighed. 

Daryl just found himself staring at her side long. His own thoughts hard to follow. Realizing himself he cleared his throat and put a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He offered her one but she shook her head. 

“How wonderful it would be to be able to fly and take one of these up.” She said mentioning the airplanes.

Daryl nodded. “Be interesting to see how much of it all has changed from the air. Safe from herds an all.” He nodded. 

She looked up at the foggy grey air above her. “Not really good visibility for hunting.’ She commented. 

Daryl shook his head. “Just want to get a bearing on the surroundings. May find a rabbit out here though.” He said walking ahead. 

“So this DC thing…” her voice weak. “You think you will go?” she asked. 

Daryl did not turn to look at her he just kept walking on. “I don’t know yet. Might be my only chance to be some sort of world hero.” He said sarcastically. 

“That something you want?” she asked. 

He laughed unable to stifle his laugh. “Hell no.” he sneered. “I aint no hero.” 

Beth shook her head. “Yes you are. Real heroes don’t try to be one, they just are. ” He looked back at her but she just brushed past him and moved on ahead. 

‘What about you?” Daryl asked. “Last night you said you would not be leaving to DC… you got a plan girl?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head. “Nope…” she said dismissively. “Plans tend to go to shit now days.” 

Daryl shook his head and reached for her forearm to slow her. He did not need her heading off into the fog and him losing her. “Beth with a group our size you do need a plan. Something to unite us.” His eyes met hers. “Can’t just be wandering the forest like you and I did… group like this needs goals. Kinda like your fixation on getting a drink.” He reminded her. 

Beth shrugged his hand off of hers. “Just don’t wish to chase miracles like a cure, I am open to a plan and following it, but I can’t think of much.” 

Daryl nodded and continued walking. He found himself wondering about her life and desires. “What if you could go anywhere…do anything?”

She smiled. “Anything?” She arched her brow and took her time before she spoke again. She was deep in thought. “As a little girl I imagined living in a castle.   
That the large stones would keep me safe and that there would be a prince, or noble man…” she giggled. “You know girl type fantasies.” 

“So if you could you would live in a castle?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “Sure, why now. Nowadays we can live almost anywhere. Might as well live it up.”

Daryl shook his head. “Don’t know of any castles around here. Old mansions yes, but they offer no fortifications better than the average house.” He shook his head. “Maybe if we were in England.” 

Beth nodded, “There is one castle…” she looked back at him. “The Biltmore estate.” 

Daryl shook his head, “Never heard of it.” He replied. 

Beth laughed scoffing at him. “What do you mean never heard of it?” she said disbelieving. “Its only the largest private home in the country.” She told him. 

Daryl shrugged. “What makes you think I care any about that?” 

Beth shook her head. “It’s just really notable. Been in movies and stuff.” 

Daryl grunted. “And you want to go there?” he asked. 

Beth chuckled. “I been there before. School trip. Tall garden walls and the crops and food they grew” She laughed. “You know an entire village was built for the estate?” she asked. “All stores and restaurants sold local grown and raised foods.” She commented. “And one entire side of the old house is basically fortified.” 

“Sounds good.“ Daryl chuckled.

Beth laughed. “You would love it Daryl. So much land, forested, miles and miles. The man who bought like three or five counties. The man who built it all wanted it to be a forest again and focused on preserving it and allowing the forest to flourish and take over. I would bet that there is so much hunting.”   
Daryl shook his head. “Probably not too great hunting thanks to walkers.” 

Beth nodded. “Probably… I don’t know if the land is fenced. Probably not since there is so much of it.” She just smiled thinking of the middle school field trip she had gone on. “Its more vast than the woods outside the prison. 

Daryl shrugged. “So where is this place?” he asked. 

Beth looked around at the open field with tall grass. “North Carolina, Ashville.”

Daryl looked at her and squinted, “Ah…never been out of-.” 

Beth chuckled, “Georgia…I know. Its not too far of a drive…course at freeway speeds.” her voice trailed off seeing a lone walker in the distance through the fog. 

Daryl looked at her as he aimed his bow. “I’ll let ya shoot it again once your side is fully healed.” 

Beth grinned and nodded. Her smile made his cheeks burn. He was sure Merle was calling him any number of feminine names meant as insult from hell. Hell he would be right. He shot the walker through the head and he ran forward. Beth hung back obeying his hand signal. The fog was still thick and Daryl only made it to the corpse and yanked out his bolt before he looked up to notice a rather sizable herd headed their direction. He stayed crouched and ran back to Beth putting up his index finger to his mouth telling her to stay quiet. They rushed to the hanger and found everyone still well and passed out. Daryl locked the door behind him and checked the lock on the sliding door. Beth by his side.

“Everyone is still asleep.” Beth said breathless. 

Daryl looked around. “Go wake carol, that way she can be ready to keep Judith quiet till this passes. I will go tell rick.” 

Beth nodded and rushed to do as she had been told.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl does not know what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is just thrown together. Im getting impatient for action. Its been 32 chapters and they still had not even kissed! I mean COME ON! Lol... this was not a well thought out chapter, or even a well written one. I have decided to take it easy on over think it.   
> sorry if you think its horrible.

Beth later found herself standing with Daryl listening to the moans outside of the hanger. It was possible the walkers had lingered by them longer on account of their concentrated smell. The thin metal did not mask any smells the walkers might pick up on. Daryl glances up at her as the heard banging on the wall. Seemed a walker was more sure of their scent. Beth had jumped and he reached to take her hand in his to help calm her. 

She sighed and tried to relax. Daryl released her hand once he felt she had calmed herself enough. 

Everyone in the hanger sat frozen worried. Daryl wanted to groan he was so frustrated. 

Beth was sore from sitting so tense. It took over an hour or more before the moaning quieted. The group started to breathe easier and relax. Daryl stood tense still and moved to the door, and opened it a crack and looked out. When he only saw the backs of walkers in the distance he brought the door closed again. 

“We best keep it down for a bit, and get a watch going outside.” He said over his shoulder to Rick. 

Beth backed away and allowed the two to discuss their plans, and went to help carol with Judith. The baby was just waking up and was fussing inside of the RV. She rushed to entertain the child to keep her from crying. They did not need the walkers hearing and doubling back. 

Daryl and Michonne agreed that they would take watch first outside the hanger and the rest of the group set to ready things for the day. Since they still had no clear plan they decided to linger. She waited till the afternoon before she broke away from the group in search of Daryl. 

She crept out the hanger without anyone stopping her. She just needed away from them. She changed in her time alone. She no longer needed people to be around her. She just needed Daryl.

She found him, his back to her smoking a cigarette on the other side of the hanger. He started walking to the edge of the building row and she followed. 

Beth could tell he was ignoring her and walking further away, but not far enough for Beth not to follow. 

“Heard from Carol that you were with a pretty rough group before you found rick.” Beth said jogging to catch up. Daryl slowed a little. 

“ugh, yeah… Men like Merle.” He said taking a drag of his cigarette. “Like me, you know…Bad people.” He said tossing the butt to the ground. 

“No, Daryl…Not like you. You’re a good person.” She said looking up into his heavy eyes. She could see his jaw line tense and she saw him look away upset. Beth placed her hand on his bare bicep and she felt him tense underneath it. 

Daryl groaned at her touch. His control snapped. “You are wrong girl. Would a good man do this?” He turned into her pulling him roughly into his arms. He looked down at her shocked eyes and hesitated a moment. Her eyes wide he felt his hunger and control at its weakest and he was desperate to end this tension between them. Groaning he crushed his lips harshly against hers hoping it would scare her away. Hoping it would end his want of her. He felt her soften in his arms and he heard her moan. He could feel the vibration against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his and returned the kiss. Daryl pulled away. “Girl, don’t you fuckin’ get it!” he shouted and gripped her arms. His lips tingled from the contact of her red puffy lips. “I’m not a good man.”

Beth looked at him dumbfounded. Her hand moved to her lips in awe. Daryl Dixon had just kissed her, she looked at him in stunned silence, her mind clouded with the effects his kiss had on her. 

Beth eventually cleared her throat. “Well Mr. Dixon, if you call that bad, then I am bad too.” A sound made her head snap to the left. Michonne came around the corner and looked at them skeptically.

Beth blushed and stepped further back. Daryl felt his throat go dry and looked back at Michonne and shook his head telling her not to say anything she blinked and nodded understanding the simple message. 

“Get on back inside Beth.” Daryl dismissed her. 

Beth sighed and wanted to argue, but doing so in front of Michonne would have been humiliating. so instead she sighed and left. 

Michonne moved forward hesitantly. “What was that all about?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head exasperated. “Fuck if I know!”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter for Beth.

Fuck Daryl “Fuck him” Beth sighed tossing her bag down on the ground. 

Maggie arched her eye brow studying Beth’s outburst. “Yeah, fuck em.” 

Beth turned and looked at her sister surprised. 

“Know if daddy heard you talkin like that he would throw you over his knee, and bare your butt.” She crossed her arms looking imposing. 

“I don’t give a fuck.” Beth said with venom. “He is not here, and he can’t do a damn thing about my life anymore.”

Maggie looked further shocked by Beth but softened her gaze. “What is this all about?”

Beth looked down and shook her head. “’Nothin.” 

Maggie scoffed. “It’s not nothin. I’m your sister, I can tell.” 

Beth just turned and avoided her sister. 

“Fine.” Her voice was calm. “How’s your side?” she asked. 

Beth shrugged. “Hurts some, but I’m fine.” She sighed. “Ready to do more and go out a little.”

Maggie shook her head. “You need more rest.” She touched her shoulder. “We are not going anywhere today with that herd moving in the direction we are going, might as well take it easy.” 

Beth nodded if only to not argue. Maggie patted her on the back and left. She picked through her meager things and sighed at not having her journal any longer. Would give her some kinda outlet for her conflicted emotions right about now. She was so mad and she did not really know why. She touched her lips recalling the feeling of Daryl’s pressed so urgently against hers. But he thought it was bad. Daryl had only kissed her to make a point. To show her what he was capable of. Only thing was, she wanted it to be a real kiss not a kiss meant to prove how bad he could be. 

Did she really want to be kissing Daryl Dixon? She never really had much of a chance to analyses her feeling s about him to fully. She had seen something in his eyes, and the tone of his voice the night they had been separated. She thought she understood when they had been interrupted by the pack of walkers. Thinking back on it the last few weeks she thought she had imagined the whole thing. But now she knew there had been something there.

She bit her lip watching Daryl come back off shift to eat something, Maggie and Glenn took their place. His eyes were hooded but she felt his gaze and she met his. He would not cow her, His kiss would do the opposite she vowed. It was a challenge meant to be met.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along. I am kinda having small writers block. I know where the story is headed but drawing blanks on how to get there. Thank you to all wishing my son well. He is doing better and continues to improve!

Daryl leaned against the RV he banged his head against the side of the vehicle and it echoed through the rig. 

“Whoa, partner.” Carol said cheerfully. “Don’t be doin that Pookie given yourself a concussion.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Ugh.” Was his response. 

“What is it Daryl?” Carol asked concerned. 

“Just feel like we all need to move on soon. Terminus could pick up our trail.” He lied, he was really thinking about Beth and the kiss that they had just shared. 

Carol nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure Rick will be deciding on that soon. Perhaps tonight.” 

Daryl kicked a pebble. “Well I may just make my own plans.” He said looking about him. 

Carol shook her head. “You’re not thinkin of leavin us?” she asked. 

Daryl shifted on his hip. “Nah,” he looked away. “Ugh, forget I said anythin.” He shrugged her off. 

As he rounded the back of the RV he ran into Beth. His hands instinctively grasped at her arms and he felt horrified by the urge to pull her in closer and lower his head to hers. Her eyes pulled at his like magnets, he had to get away. Pushing her away roughly he growled.

“Sorry,” Beth said breathlessly. 

Daryl shook his head. “Watch where you are going girl.” He scolded. 

Beth stood there watching his back as she left him dumbfounded. This was not good between them. She hadn’t even meant to runn into him like that. He treated her as though she had done it on purpose. Shaking her head she went back on her path and met with Carol who looked confused. 

“Somethin is wrong with him.” She said scraping off a few plates eyeing the younger girl. 

Beth nodded. “Sure is.” 

Carol sighed. “As closed up as he has ever been. Somethin is eating him up inside.” 

Beth pursed and did not answer. She wandered away and went to check on Judith and leave Daryl to his temper tantrum and divert her mind from obsessing about Daryl Dixon. 

Later that afternoon Rick called him over. “Daryl, get everyone together who was on the counsel. We need to figure this all out. Don’t got all the time in the world to it here.” 

Abraham stood and nodded. “Bout time! Now we headed to DC or what?” 

Rick shook his head. “You all are free to go with what we agreed upon, or you all can stay with us and see what we are gonna do.” 

Abraham scoffed, “Got to be kidding me. We got us a man who can save the world and forgive me if I am confused…but you all don’t seem to like the world the way it is. Why not come with us an make it all better?” he asked. 

“Cause…cause I don’t quite believe your cock and bull story.” Rick answered as the group hurriedly converged. 

Eugene, tall and awkward stepped forward “Don’t have to.” He replied. “an you don’t need to risk your lives for it. Im not asking ya too.” He said further. 

“Fuck are you doing Eugene?” Abraham asked. 

Eugene shrugged not caring. “They have children and dependents. This is no rag tag army, these are refugees.”

Rick put up his hand. “If I really thought we could save the world I would go with you, but at the CDC, we learned enough to feel no control. We all have it, as I am sure you know. You die, don’t matter if your bit, you come back same as everyone. I’m only interested in surviving. 

Daryl cleared his throat. “can’t stay here then… we have to move out. Too close to terminus.”

Rick nodded. “Now I agree with that.” 

Bob looked up with his wide eyes. “Think we could find another prison again?” he offered.

Rick shook his head. 

“Don’t need to.” Daryl’s voice piped up. “I heard about this place, up in the Carolinas, don’t know my geography outside of Georgia, but it’s like the biggest house in America, has some farm land.” He shrugged. “Worth a look since we don’t really have a plan, and stickin together for now seems like a smart idea.” He shrugged. 

“You talking about the Biltmore house?” Maggie asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Think so.” 

Rick nodded. “I heard of it.” He nodded. “Probably already been occupied.” He suggested. 

Daryl shrugged. “Prolly. Just a suggestion. Don’t need to take it.” 

Maggie shook her head. “No I rather like the idea. If it is occupied, there are many other gated mansions to choose from in the area. We could find a place for the winter…and there are good hunting areas there.” she crossed her arms. “Would take us a good bit to get to. Even with wheels. Don’t know what the roads are like out there.” 

Rick scratched his beard. “I take it you been there?” he asked. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, school field trip. Never went in the house though. It is huge… And well kinda an awesome type of place to hole up I would think.”

Rick adjusted his stance. “Yeah, well whys that?” he asked curious. 

She looked at him and then the group. “Well because it has stone and brick walls everywhere. Great farm land, readily available supply of water, and is protected on one side by a large river, so can’t have too many ways into the property.” She nodded to Daryl smiling. “It’s a great idea. And it kinda makes everyone stick together a while longer.”

Rick nodded. “You’re sure there are other fenced properties we can easily clear?” 

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t know about easy, but there are a lot of great big houses. Got a better plan Sheriff?” 

Rick shook his head, “Nah, don’t look like it.” He looked at their rag tag group. “Anyone else have a heading?” 

Glenn shook his head and squeezed his wife’s hand. Bob and Sasha shook their head. 

“So long as the walls can keep the walkers out.” Sasha verified. 

Rick sighed. “So that leaves your group Abraham…Think this will work for you right now?” he asked hoping this would keep Abraham off his ass for a day or so.

Abraham nodded. “Just as long as it’s on the way to DC.” 

Rick frowned. “Just where is it?” he asked 

Maggie smiled. “Ashville.”

Rick nodded. “Well we head out at first light.” he looked to them all. “Pack up everything before heading to bed.” He told the rest of them. As they were leaving rick patted Daryl on the back. “ Good job Daryl.” 

Daryl stood confused at what rick was referring to. 

“About the house.” He reminded him. “I mean we got nothing better to do with our time.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Wasn’t really my idea.” He said. “Beth….Never heard of the place before she was talkin about it.” 

Rick nodded understanding. “So it was Beth’s idea?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Kinda, she was just talking about where she wanted to go if she could.” 

Rick smiled. “Well must be some place.” he sighed turning on his heel. “Get some rest, you look tired.” 

Daryl nodded. Rick was probably right. He hadn’t been sleeping well. Now he was less likely to sleep well with thoughts of Beth’s lips against his own too readily available. Kissing her had made it worse. He could not get the feeling of her against him out of his mind. Her lips parting, yielding to his. His pants felt painfully tight in the crotch and he adjusted. He thumbed into his pack for a smoke and recalled Beth savin them for him. He chewed the inside of his lip as he lit it. 

“Not inside.” Carols shrill voice penetrated his distracted thoughts. “Put it out, it’s a filthy habit, why don’t you quit?” 

Daryl grunted. 

“More girls would want to kiss ya if you did not always stink of them.” Carol suggested her brow rising in her taunt. 

Daryl felt the blush rise in his cheeks. “Not lookin to be kissin no one.” He told Carol coldly and walked out thus ending the conversation started in good fun.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the move again.

Beth had slept clean through to the next morning having gone to bed to avoid thinking about Daryl or their shared kiss. Had to have been fifteen or more hours of sleep. She felt groggy and slow from oversleeping. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was bustling about getting ready as quietly as possible, but she could not help but notice the rush. 

“Get up Beth.” Maggie whispered. 

Beth stretched. “Am up already.” She slowly bent to get her boots on. “Why is everyone moving so quickly?” she asked. 

Maggie distractedly packed up her bed roll. “Massive herd comin our way, and another is passing near what Daryl says.” She looked over to the others rushing now getting louder in the rush. “They are almost upon us, and we need to load up. We are just surprised at how fast the herd is moving. Most must be fresh.” She commented standing and rushing to get in the car with Glenn. 

Daryl entered the hanger obviously jumpy. “Alrigh load up, gotta move.” He shouted. “Come on!” he shouted and noticed Beth did not even have her boots on. “Don’t got time for that girl, get in the van.” He snapped. 

Beth stood hoping on one foot as she put on one boot and ran to the large RV while Daryl jumped in the Volvo with Michonne and Carl. 

She watched from the back as they moved in a procession out just as the hanger was surrounded by the rotting dead. 

“So um, where we headed, I don’t recall being called when you all were talkin about it?” she asked from the back. 

Carol smiled holding Judith at the table. “No I don’t suppose you were. The younger people were not involved. We decided to head to the Biltmore house.” She smiled. 

Beth smiled. “Really?” she asked in disbelief. “The Biltmore house?”

“I always wanted to go there. Almost talked my husband in going there for our five year anniversary.” She looked away sadly. “Never went because it did not have a motel 8. Got a split lip and a broken wrist instead.” She smiled uncomfortable with the memory and shook her head. “Daryl’s idea, wasn’t it sunshine?” Carol cooed at Judith who gave her a big toothy grin. 

Beth frowned. Daryls idea? “Oh.” Was all she said. 

“Gonna stop after a bit.” She said putting Judith in a car seat. “never got a chance to feed everyone.” She said absently. “How you feelin kiddo? You look pale.” She commented. 

Beth shrugged and smiled. “I’m still sore, but I’m doin alright.” She wiggled her foot. “My foot still hurts some.” She said putting weight on it gingerly. 

Carol gestured to the opposite side of the table. “Sit yourself down. Take a load off.” She said welcoming. 

 

Daryl was nearly on his last cigarette. He had been chain smokin em since every chance he had since his run in with Beth. And try as he might he could not get that girl outta his head. If he did not stop soon he was going to have a real problem. He took a hard hit. At first he thought it must have been causes she was missing an all and being so young, would have been unfortunate to lose her. But he knew better now. He was thinking of her in ways that you can’t rationale away. He flat out wanted her. He knew it the moment her lips crushed against his that is was not some passing phase. Now instead of just wondering what it would be like, he knew…and now he wanted more. 

He glanced her way watching her step off the RV. He wanted her back up inside there where he did not feel the need to keep an eye on her. She stepped into the forest line and he threw his butt out and went to follow her. Girl could get herself in trouble wandering off alone. 

He found her moment’s later leaning against a tree out of view. Her hand clutched at her side. 

“You alright Beth?” he asked suddenly concerned. 

Beth looked up startled. “Oh.” She stood up straight. “Yeah im fine.” She dismissed him. 

“Don’t look fine to me.” He commented. 

Beth glared at him. “Well gee thanks Daryl.” She looked around. “Just needed a moment to myself is all.” 

Daryl looked around. “Don’t be going off on your own anymore. I don’t got time anymore to be following you around and keepin ya alive.”

Beth looked at him stunned. “You don’t gotta be following me around ever. You’re not my chaperon or my boyfriend so why don’t you just get lost!” she shouted. She realized the others might hear them fighting and she immediately quieted her voice. 

Daryl stepped closer their noses almost touching. “Little girl, you need to stop pissing me off.” His gaze held her challenging ones and he chewed the inside of his cheek in effort to hold himself back from taking her in his arms again. 

Beth rolled her eyes. “I might as well just stop breathin then cause my general existence seems to just piss you off these days.” She spat at him. “Might as well just wander-“ 

Daryl growled as he turned from her. The girl was really pushing him too far, and she just did not realize it. He was not good. He would not be wanting her so much if he were good. She trusted him too much. If he was not careful he was going to snap. He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting toasty between Daryl and Beth.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is trying to deal. (As in Deal with it.) but hes having a tough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wrote this up in about thirty minuets and edited it in about ten.... Kinda in a rush, because the next two chapters are kinda fun ones and I'm impatient...Expect some confused carol. Maybe some of her inner dialogue...its still forming in my mind. Also expect some steamy times between our couple. :) Its coming, but its still not quite there yet! (Also I am a horrible editor, I don't pick up on misspellings often and I use spell check a LOT.... spelling is a weakness for me. My original non fan fiction writing, i will ask my husband to edit for me. Hes pretty awesome, but my fan fictions are too frequent and constant that i would drive him nuts if i had him editing nightly. so thank you for all of your patience.) Expect another chapter either later tonight, if I'm on my A game. Or two chapters by tomorrow evening.

Three days it has been since his last cigarette, Daryl chewed his nail. Five days since he kissed her. He groaned aloud touching his lips in frustration. He could still imagine he felt the sensation of her lips crushed against his and his gut tightened. He shook his head and watched Michonne rifle through stuff. 

They were clearing a Civil war and Indian artifact museum. Most of the group sat waiting in the cars where it was safer. There were more than the usual scattered walkers milling about the countryside, so it was best that they did not linger wandering outside the cars for long. 

Michonne looked about casting her flashlight around the nearly windowless building. She looked up on the wall. “Ah” she grinned. “Here we are.” She climbed a chair and reached for one of the swords on the wall. “I’m a lucky girl.” 

Daryl eyed her. “You off to join the musketeers?” 

Michonne grinned at him wildly jumping down. “Lost my damn sword. Need a replacement… This will just about do it.” She said unsheathing it and inspecting the weight in her hands. 

Daryl laughed. “Duller than a butter knife.” He reached over and tested it with the pad of his finger. 

Michonne punched him lightly in the arm. “Yeah, what else am I gonna do with my nights other than sharpen my blade. I don’t have a knob to polish like yourself.”

Daryl chuckled. “Oh yeah,” he rolled his eyes. “Whenever I get the chance.” He chuckled. “It’s not often that I’m willin to be caught with my pants round my ankles with a dirty mag in hand.”

Michonne laughed and looked around more. “Lot of crap here really.” She looked over the wall displays. “Besides this M1862 Light Calvary sword, this is a beauty” She laughed. “My daddy used to have one. Caught me with it when I was seven. Only he kept his sharp. He was so mad when I accidentally cut myself.” She smiled. “Seems right for me to find this.” She grinned. “Like my daddy is still watchin out for me.” 

“My dad’s probably cursing me. Don’t give a fuck though.” He shrugged the conversation off and started looking in the glass display cases. “Well shit, this aint useless.” He took the butt of his bow and crushed open the glass. “tomahawk, always wanted one.” He said pulling it from the shards of broken scattered glass. 

Michonne grinned, “And you said mine was dull.” She snatched it from him. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Well what else am I going to do with my nights?” Daryl threw back at her. He looked at his newly acquired weapon and he grinned. It was perfect. He handled it slashing and hacking away at the air in front of him. 

“Fits ya. Like the bow does.” She smiled and headed for the door. 

Daryl looked down to the weapon and frowned. It would get his mind off smoking till he found himself some, but would not exactly help him in the Beth department because he would be thinkin of her the entire time. 

Daryl looked around. “Looks like a safe place for us to take a break.” He looked around. “no windows at ground level.” He motioned to the front. “Park the Rv in front near the door and the cars on either side, we got a fence and a place where we all could have a good nights rest.” He looked around. “A good night for all of us. Wont delay our journey too much.”

Michonne nodded. “Well rick wanted to cover more ground….but I will go suggest it and see what he thinks.” 

Daryl seethed. “Nah, I'm staying here tonight. Its what is good for the group and I need some sleep. It’s defensible and secure. And frankly don’t give a fuck what Rick thinks anymore. He is not my leader any longer.” Daryl growled and left her side abruptly. “I aint jus gonna blindly follow any more.” 

Michonne followed his exit with wide eyes.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a rough night last night. Yesterday my husband had surgery, and i was kept up literally all night with the baby. Got hardly any sleep in the form of naps today... so this chapter was hard to complete with a sleep exhausted brain. i was hoping to have the next chapter finished as well but it is far from. I will try to get it done tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this short bit.

Daryl sat alone, in the corner of the museum sharpening the tomahawk with a stone he had picked up. Away from everyone, but still able to watch over things. They were getting ready for the night, laying out bedding and pillows. Most everyone was in good spirits for the break. They had been moving slow but not intentionally. They would often need to stop for long periods to allow herds to pass or to clear roads of wrecked cars. It made for very slow progress and it frustrated everyone. 

Out there they were very vulnerable and the promise of walled protection after the fall of the prison was high on everyone’s wish list. Especially with a teething baby. They all knew this was not really smart traveling the countryside with a baby. At least they were no longer on foot. Did lend some security. 

Carol came over to him with Judith in her arms. 

“Kid needs some orajel. Or an ice toy… but can’t get any ice now days.” She said dropping to the ground beside him. 

Daryl nodded. “Can run out in the mornin.” She answered. “See if I can’t find somethin.” He looked at Judith who fussed quietly in her arms. 

Carol smiled warmly and shivered. She looked around. “It’s getting colder.” She commented. “Move your bed roll beside me tonight…keep me warm, maybe fool around?” She elbowed him with a laugh. 

He chuckled but looked surprised. It had been a long time since she had made such comments. He had thought he had put an end to it by not reacting. But it looked like she was at it again. He was not blind. He knew she liked him more than just a friend. But he did not return the feelings. Not to mention he was reminded of his mother when it came to Carol… Not really the things you wish to come to mind when thinking of a sexual partner. That’s why he was pulled to her before when Sophia went missing. He could see what a wonderful mom she was and he was able to remember his own mom, who had died when he was so young. But it was strictly platonic. 

“Nah, gotta keep watch.” He said turning her down.

Carol nodded. “I think we are safe enough.” She put her hand on his thigh pressing him further physically. 

Daryl looked at her surprised and stood up clearing his throat. “Nah we aint never safe.” For some reason Carol touching his thigh had made him look for Beth. He shifted his eyes all around, not finding her. 

Carol looked at him confused and also stood up. Judith fussing louder now. “What is it?” 

Daryl felt his throat go dry. He nearly always knew where she was now days. He felt a knotting in his gut whenever he was unsure of her location. The familiar sense of panic crept up the back of his throat and it felt suddenly tight. His heart hammered in his chest. 

“Beth.” His mouth whispered. “Where is she?” he asked. 

Carol looked confused. “Oh?” she looked around. “I had not noticed she was missing.” She said. “maybe she is taking a moment to herself.” Carol offered. 

Daryl growled leaving her side, and stormed to the door. Only Beth entered before he could reach the exit. The breath he had been holding whooshed out of his lungs. He took in the state of her. Blood matted her hair, and her top saturated in black slimed blood. Could only have been walker blood. 

He stepped close to her concerned. “The fuck, girl?” His voice deep and gravely. “You hurt?” 

Beth shook her head. “Not a scratch.” She smiled wide, her cheeks flushed. Out of her pocket she pulled a tube of Oragel, and out of her bag a container of formula and a few changes of clothes. For a boy, but they were clean. Also some diapers. “Judith needed some things and as we drove up I saw a house down the road with a baby swing on the porch. I tried there and found what I needed.” She offered stepping around him. 

He grabbed her arm which brought her back around to face him. He looked down at his hand and let go as though burned. He wondered if he had been seen and he looked around at the group. Most were having their own conversations, and their attention was elsewhere. He looked back at Beth, his glare piercing. “What I tell ya Beth?” he asked. Beth did not reply. 

He was angry but he was trying to control himself since others were around to witness. “I told ya not to go out on your own.” 

Beth stepped back wards from him with a shrug. “So what?” she asked rolling her eyes “Got stuff for Judith.” and left his presence and took the things to Carol who stood and watched the entire exchange. She looked at him frowning. He met the older woman’s eyes and looked away. Fuckin hell he needed a damn cigarette.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Michonne have a little chat... But Daryl does not want to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ....developing this part of the story is taking a bit longer than i expected. :) bear with me.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Daryl sat up outside keeping watch. Did not want Carol to think he lied about it. A walker or two would come by and would need to be taken down occasionally. Almost bored he would pick up his bow and shoot it through one of the eyes. He had a collection of walkers littering the ground near him. 

He waited till they were close, and then would lazily lift his arm holding the bow. He hardly even aimed. The sound of the door opened and closed and he turned slightly. He saw boots and tight brown pants. Michonne slid down the wall to sit on the ground next to him. 

“Hey.” She said. 

Daryl nodded. “Hey.” He replied. 

Michonne fidgeted. “You alright?” she asked. 

Daryl looked at her for a moment as though about to answer. Instead he looked away and sighed. 

Michonne nodded understanding. “I know you don’t want to talk.” She told him. “S all right.” 

Daryl chewed his fingernail and listened.

“I just don’t understand why you’re pushing us all away.” She went on, he may not want to talk about it, but maybe if she started he would give in. “Especially Beth. I’m not blind, I can tell you got close and now you are pulling away from carol too. What gives?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Pullin from Carol cause she’s thinkin on us like a couple.” He picked at a blade of grass. “It aint like that tween us.” 

Michonne nodded. “Ah I see.” She looked up at the sky, “Okay…what about Beth?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted. “What about her?” 

Michonne smiled. “Back at the airport…you and her looking like two kids caught in some mischief. And you two were together alone for a while…somethin musta happened.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Nothin. I don’t really wan talk about Beth.” He said looking away. In the moon light she could see him blush, and also him chewing the inside of his cheek. He jaw tense. 

Michonne smirked. Now she had a good idea what was going on. Daryl and Beth both had feelings for each other and Daryl was denying his feelings for the young girl, and it was causing him to be cranky and upset with everyone. 

“Fine, let’s talk about Rick then.” She said moving on feeling as though she already knew what was going on with him and Beth. 

Daryl growled. “Naw, let’s not.” he said standing up irritated. “If you up, you can take watch. I’m gonna go grab some shut eye.” He could not talk about Rick and his anger towards him without also talking about Beth, and just wasn't ever gonna do that. 

Michonne nodded. “Fine, I slept enough. Just thought you might need to talk.” She shrugged. “But you best figure yourself out. You are miserable. And we all can tell.” 

Daryl grunted reply and headed back inside leaving the watch to her. He went to his stuff and picked it up looking for Beth among the sleeping people. Where she laid he put his roll down a safe enough distance, but one where he could lay and have full view of her. He wasn’t lying to himself… He wanted her. On his side looking at the back of her head, much like he had when she was playin the piano in the funeral home. He wanted that life with her. One where no one else was around, where he felt like he had right to her. With everyone around he was constantly reminded that she was not for him. With them he had to face that he was so much older. 

Back then he could delude himself into thinking he could be with her, but now with everyone including her sister around he had to look but not touch. 

Michonne was wrong about one thing. He wasn’t miserable. Beth was alive and well, he was happy enough. He knew what misery was, and it was standing on the cross road alone, looking for Beth.


	39. Chapter 39

Beth laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Her breaths deep. Her side still ached but it was bearable. She pulled up her shirt and itched at the healing skin around where the knife had gone in. She sighed in boredom. Everyone was still asleep, and she felt an urge to be up and busy. She sat up and reached for her shoes. She needed out. 

She looked over at Daryl. Asleep facing her direction she was able to look at him again. She missed him. The Daryl she had come to know after the drinking game. She had thought they were friends, then maybe more… Now after his attitudes and his kiss she felt confused. She could not make up her mind what was going on and she did not want to assume anything where Daryl was concerned. 

Sitting up she pulled on her boots and tightened her knife. 

Stepping over the bodies of her comrades she silently went to the door. She pulled out her knife to just be ready. She swung the door silently and stepped out into the still dark morning. As she stepped out into the cool dawn she was reminded of her early mornings with Daryl. Silently moving as she tried to hunt a squirrel. She sighed wrapping her arms around herself against the chill in the air. 

Someone cleared their throat behind her and Beth startled. 

“Sorry.” Michonne said with a chuckle. 

“Oh morning.” Beth said with a smile. “Just needed some air.”

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, moving with a group. Got no place to call your own.” She nodded. ”I get it.” Her head turned scanning the horizon. “Need to be alone sometimes.” 

“Yeah.” Beth replied. 

Michonne nodded. “I get it.” She winked. “Go for a little walk. But stay close.” She told her. “I will be close by if you need anything.” 

Beth smiled. “Thanks.” She headed off around the side of the building. 

 

Daryl opened his eyes and yawned, through his squinting eyes he looked for Beth. She was not in her bed and her shoes were gone. He looked around…cursing under his breath he stood up and pulled his bow over his shoulder. He had not taken anything off so as to be ready at a moment’s notice. 

He stepped over Tyreese and Sasha as he went for the door. Outside he looked around. 

“She just went for a walk.” Michonne’s voice sounded from the same spot he had left her. 

Daryl looked around. “And you let her?” he asked. 

Michonne shrugged. “She seems like a big enough girl.” She stood up. “saved our buts…” her voice trailed off.

Daryl shook his head. “Nah the girl is impulsive and too self-assured. Gonna get herself killed.” 

Michonne nodded. “Maybe, but can’t follow her everywhere.”

Daryl shook his head, “Which way she go?” he asked looking at Michonne impatiently.

Michonne inclined her head the direction Beth had gone and in a moment Daryl was gone from her sight. 

“Damn idiot.” Michonne muttered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been productive tonight. Managed to complete like four or five chapters and uploaded in one night. Im sitting on the next one till tomorrow. Sorry.

Beth heard him crashing through the brush before she saw him. She turned to meet him. She knew it was him by the sound of his step. She had grown used to it stepping by his side for as long as she did. It had a rhythm and beat of its own. 

“Damn, Beth. You got a death wish?” he asked. “Or you just like defying me?” snapping at her. 

Beth turned and faced him. She remained silent, unprovoked.

Daryl waited for her to deny it, when she said nothing he just looked away uncomfortable with the silence. He had expected her to yell back at him. To argue. Instead he was met with silence and a piercing gaze. 

He was used to a fight, and maybe avoidance but not silence. It was unsettling to him. 

Beth stepped closer to him but only a little. “What ever happened to you?” she asked. 

Daryl looked at her perplexed. “Waddya mean girl?” 

She looked up at him close enough. “We were friends.” She said with a hitch in her throat. 

Daryl looked down at her. His eyes softened. “You an me wern never friends.” He said his voice husky. 

Beth looked away from him her heart breaking a little. She though at the very least they were friends, but I guess it all made enough sense to her now. He was just fucking tired of looking after her. He had gotten to feeling responsible for her while they had been together and now still he felt responsible for her. 

“Look I get it Daryl.” She said tears coming to her eyes. Her voice shaking. “Stop concerning yourself over me. You don’t have a responsibility over me, and you sure as hell don’t owe me… I’m sorry-“ her voice broke as she started crying unable to fully control her emotions any longer. She pushed past Daryl, and he reached out for her but just missed her. It was for the best. 

He cursed himself the asshole he was. He hated how he was making her feel. He thought that she never cried anymore, but here she was, crying over him. It was the right thing he told himself over and over. He was too old for her, and too wrong for her. She deserved someone entirely different. Young, clean and … well hell, just not him. Truth was he hated it. 

 

  
They traveled painfully slow that day, and the roads were far from clear of cars or walker’s. Later as the sun was setting and Rick was desperate to find them a decent place to sleep. She looked out the RV window. It should not bother her so much that Daryl did not even like her as a friend. But it did. It hurt deeply. She thought maybe they were something more than that, but it was not the first time she was wrong. 

She watched as they pulled into a large mall complex. A place that should be crawling with walkers but was strangely clear. 

“This will have to do, we should get good enough warning to move on. If we need to. The parking lot seems clear enough.” Rick commented. Best get to filling the cars tanks. They are getting low.” He indicated. 

Bob nodded. “Yup, I think that’s a plan.”

Rick hopped out. “You get started with this rig. I will go get others to help ya out.” 

Bob nodded and secured the rig. 

Beth pulled back on her boots readying herself to stand and move about. She needed a chance to have a good cry. Maybe do something productive like find food or something. She looked down the street and saw a Starbucks. She smiled. Maybe there would be some coffee there. It would be heaven to have a cup after nearly two years without it. Hell she would take it black if only to smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.   
Beth hopped out leaving Judith with Carol who was already feeding her and putting her down for the night. 

“Where you going?” Carol asked. “Judith likes you to sing to her.” 

Beth nodded. “I know, I’ll be back in a bit to put her to sleep.” She assured. “Just need to move about a bit. That alright?” she asked. 

Carol nodded and smiled. “Sure thing Hun. I will keep her awake a bit longer. That way she won’t fight you too much when you lay her down.”

Beth smiled and nodded. “Yeah, be back in a bit.” She said ducking out in the hubbub of securing their area. No one stopped her as she left and walked away. Her boots moved quietly on the black top. The area was empty and clear. She felt relatively safe. It would be hard for a herd to sneak up on her at the moment and she felt safe enough. 

She just needed to have some alone time, some stimulation that came in the form of survival. She needed the adrenalin of stabbing something. Must have been some kind of blood lust. Nothing had ever compared with being face to face with death and beating it. And at this point it was the only thing that was going to make her feel better about Daryl, that and just letting herself cry and but she could not just cry about Daryl, she had to get over him. 

She had thought Daryl saw her differently but she was wrong. 

Diverting her mind she smiled at the memory of an iced coffee instead of the rough hunter. Her mouth watered and memory and she looked around for a weakness in the thin chain link fence that kept her from it. She pulled up at the chain near the ground and saw she could fit through easily enough but waited. 

Beth bounced nervously with indecision. She just wanted to go for a little walk and here she had one. She should just turn back and be safe. Shaking her head she tried to channel that independent nature she had gained while being on her own. She was capable of taking care of herself. She had her knife and she was quick enough on her feet. She crawled under and stood carefully looking around. She did not wish to make one false move. 

She spied the store front. Walking up to the building she peeked inside. She did not see movement from within at first. The tables we scattered and chairs were upturned. She went to the door and pulled it open. Poked her head in and listened. There was shuffling coming from the back. She gripped her knife in her hand ready, and stepped inside as soundlessly as she could.

Beth now inside accustomed to the sight lighting difference being inside made. She saw a walker in the back. Its shoulder poked into view, but did not seem to move. She moved forward ready, and a chime came over loud speakers. 

“Oh fuck.” She swore. Course she would walk in an a battery operated alarm would still be good and work! With the sound chiming the walker’s dinner bell she now saw she had a total of three walkers to take down. She backed up a moment causing the alarm to chime again, serving only to tantalize the walkers into moaning and reaching for her. 

She kicked one back to the ground and thrust the knife into the head of the second walker. 

With a tug she tried to dislodge her knife from the skull but it was stuck. She looked to the walker that was on the ground reaching for her. The teeth just out of reach but were snapping in her direction. She looked around her for another weapon. But none were available. She took her booted foot and tried kicking at the walkers head. The third was now near her and she backed up only to trip over the feet of the first walker. 

Hitting the ground the wind knocked out of her lungs. The crawling walker had grasped her foot and was trying to pull its mouth to her thigh. She kicked at it and tried to rollaway as the standing walker descended upon her. She opted to not roll since that would put her back to the walker and his teeth would sink into her flesh. On her back she had a fighting chance to keep its teeth away. 

Her hand pushed at its forehead and shoulders, she prayed it would not turn its head to take a bite from one of her arms. At that moment she was able to think. This had been a bad idea; she should not have gone out on her own.

Damn, Daryl had been right…


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats was done, is Done.

Daryl had expected to see her slip off. Had even been prepared for it by staying nearby the rig she traveled in. Despite all that, she had almost managed to slip off without him noticing. He cursed, as he made his excuses to Bob, as he jaunted after her. He did not yell out for her on the off chance walkers were about. No reason to call attention to himself unnecessarily. He growled to see her good ways ahead of him as she wandered from the fence to the building. He picked up his speed. He needed to catch up. Damn girl was wreckless and was possibly going to give him a heart attack. 

As he approached the door he could hear a struggle. His arm went up, bow drawn he entered the building. He saw walkers crowding a form on the ground that could only be Beth. One walker was nearly at her thigh and the other was or trying to naw on her face. His heart in his throat, took a step forward and leapt back startled by the chime of the door. It distracted him enough that he accidentally shot without aim. Cursing He dropped his bow and reached for his knife and without hesitation ran forward. 

“Beth!” came his voice in hoarse cry as he dispatched the walker above her with a stab to the back of the head. From his perspective he was not sure if Beth was not already partially eaten. The other he kicked back and crushed its skull with the heel of his boot. Throwing the one that was on Beth aside, He was quickly above her hands on her face and looking her over. He took her form in from head to toe. His eyes traveling down to her legs and feet. “You bit?” he asked his voice shaking. “Beth, are you bit?” now yelling.

Beth shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She looked down and around her. “No.” her voice small.

Daryl let out a sigh. “Jesus...” a whisper, half curse half thanks to the man himself. His hand moved slowly to touch her cheek and he caressed its softness. Their eyes locked and his hand trembled. Emotion threatened to overwhelm him. If he had lost her again… he could not even go there in his head. “Beth.” His voice hitched. 

Him staring at her a long moment, made Beth wonder what he was thinking. She was just about to try to sit up when as she leaned forward in effort to get up, Daryl’s mouth was instantly upon her. His own captured hers urgently and Beth responded in kind. They let their mouths do the expressing of their combined relief and frustration at the situation in the manner that words could not. “The fuck did I tell you girl?” his voice low whispered against her lips.

Beth moaned against his mouth. 

Daryl pulled her tightly into his arms, Beth meeting him every step. He pulled her up and away from the bodies of the walkers and the stink of them. His mouth never leaving hers and he brought them to the far wall. His pulled her tight against him and moved a hand to her head to pull her in deeper. She was alive, and not hurt. Moving his hands upon her, touching to assure himself of her well being. She was alive enough to be caught in the throes of passion. His eyes felt the sting of tears coming to the surface; he closed them tight to avoid shedding them. pulling at the Beth’s shirt not thinking, just doing. Beth caught on and helped him pull it off as he pulled her up to her feet and more tightly into his arms.

They both crashed against a book shelf feeding off each others emotions. Beth pulled at his vest wanting to feel him under the leather. Her hands went under his button up shirt and she touched bare chest. She felt the light dusting of hairs, and for the first time in her life felt the urge to swoon.  
Daryl groaned against her mouth as he felt her bare hands on him. He backed her up into a table and helped her to perch. His hands moved around her back and his fingers moved clumsily to unsnap her bra. He kissed her as he struggled briefly at the hooks. Once off she gasped against his mouth. His fingers lightly grazed the tip of her breast and she arched up into the palm of his hand to be fully touched. His mouth moved to her neck.

Beth pulled at the front of his pants and his hand moved down and she heard the buckle snap and the sound of his pants being unzipped. He was free of the now overly tight confines of his pants. She wasted no time unsnapping her own. Daryl’s hands on her hips slipped his fingers on either side and pulled them off as she lifted herself off the table. 

Now without pants and him between her legs, and she never wanted anything more. 

Gasping in surprise she moaned when he entered her without hesitation, just desperation. She had not told him she was a virgin. There had never been any reason too. Her finger nails dug painfully into his back and he groaned.

So tight, and wet. Everything he needed for so long. It had been well over two years without the touch of a woman. He thrust again and felt her nails tighten deeper into his skin. He never knew a girl so tight and slick. Or one that he ever wanted more than her. He moaned against her hair and pumped himself hard against her. She gasped and cried out beneath him and he frowned. 

“What is it girl?” he asked slowing his thrust, feeling the tension in her back as he held her against him. 

Beth shook her head. “It’s nothing.” She smiled and kissed him again. Nibbling on his lip grinding her hips against his. 

Daryl groaned and moved again within her. It was torture for him but he managed to pace himself. Soon he found she was moaning against the skin on his neck and he was able to pick up the pace. He slammed into her and felt himself climb, he shoved his hand between them and found her nub and pressed and rubbed her and he felt her pant and moan below him. Soon he let himself go over the edge. He grunted, and moaned against her neck and whispered her name. “Beth.”

He held himself inside of her for a long moment feeling more whole than he had ever felt, he basked in that feeling for a moment. His cock still stiff and swollen. As he came down He realized he had let himself go inside of her. There had been no way that he could have pulled himself from her at the last instant before. He had completely lost himself in her, and the moment. He sighed leaning his forehead against hers as he pulled out ashamed. He held her in his arms both panting to catch their breath. What was done, is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to leave ya all hanging. It was not intentional. I just had not decided what direction this whole chapter was going to go, I had to make up my mind. I was at a cross road you could say. Many directions to chose from. This felt...well pretty (hawt) to me. let me know how you feel! I appreciate all this encouragement, and it helps drive my writing to know someone is being entertained. Thank you so much!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth understands better than Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this chapter took all freakin day to write. stay tuned.

They broke from each other wordlessly. Daryl silently pulled his zipper up after he moved away. Not knowing what to say, or do he just went about silently putting himself back together. Once his vest was on he raised his head up reluctantly to see why Beth had still not moved from where he left her on the table leaning against the wall. 

Taking a moment to gaze at her while she closed her eyes as a small smile broke upon her lips. He let himself look at her then. Her hair was a mess, and she was beautifully naked. His eyes were drawn to the bandage on her side and he cursed. He could see her bruising. She was still recovering from being stabbed and he had taken her like a mad man. He did not think he just acted. It was a slippery slope. He looked down her body to her relaxed legs that were slightly parted. Red streaks were upon her thighs and he looked at her horrified. 

“Could have told me.” He grunted pulling out his handkerchief. 

Beth leaned forward and opened her eyes sleepily. “Oh?” she asked confused as to what he was talking about. 

Daryl looked away blushing and ashamed, he held out his red dirtied cloth. “Here, clean yourself off.” He said stepping away trying to distract himself from the moment. He wanted to run, but he could not will his feet to go. He decided to pilfer the corpses for anything valuable. He found a gun on one and a long knife on another. 

He came across her shirt and gripped it in his hand for a moment then tossed it to her. He did not bother to look up and see her reaction. She pull her pants back on and sighed loudly. He looked up curious.

She looked over at him sadly but then pasted on a cheerful face. “That was great Daryl…Maybe we could do it again sometime.” She said trying to lighten the mood. She could see the discomfort the man was in. Though they had just had sex he was still just as emotionally removed as he was before. She decided to lay her cards out. He could run and hide from her after but he had to know what he was running from.

“Look, I didn't really know how to say this so I will just say it.” She took a deep breath as she hooked her bra in the back. Daryl looked sideways at her but not directly. 

“I did not think of you this way for a while,” she went on. “but when we were at the funeral home I kinda thought you wanted me, and well wanted an “us” you know?” she stated. “While I was surviving you were all up in my head, keeping me alive. You taught me to take care of myself… I went from a crush at the Prison to-“ Her voice fell. “I dunno… I just started wanting that creepy house with pigs feet and peanut butter, and you Daryl Dixon.”

Daryl mumbled and shook his head denying her words. “Naw…your just a kid.” 

Beth looked away as if slapped. “I am eighteen.” She defended. 

Daryl scoffed, “A fucking teenager.” He stepped close, “Know how old I am little girl?” 

Beth shook her head and handed him back the handkerchief. “No, and it don’t matter. Still fucked me anyway.” She said pulling her shirt over her head. “I don’t care how old you are.” 

“You should.” He replied bunching up the cloth in his fist looking away. 

Beth shook her head bending down. “But I don’t.” she pried her knife out of the walkers head finally and wiped it off on its coat and put it away.   
Daryl’s eyes followed after her as she moved to look on shelves. She winced with the movement and he noticed her hand grab her side. Cursing himself the rough bastard he was.

“I should…” his voice weakened and he cleared it. “We should not have done that.” 

She shook her head. “It’s done, can’t take that back.” She looked up at him. “I wouldn't want to.” 

Daryl looked away and headed for the door. “Won’t be happening again.” He said waiting for her at the front. 

Beth stuffed three bags of coffee in the pack. It was enough. She also pilfered the coffee flavorings. Most everything sides the coffee had probably gone bad but she could check that later. She looked around then back to the front where Daryl was. She pulled her pack over her shoulder and winced as she walked. She hurt, but she would not change that for anything. 

“Did you hear me Beth?” he asked. 

She frowned, realizing she hadn't. Instead she had been reliving the memory of Daryl pumping himself inside of her and his mouth on her skin. 

“Won’t happen again.” He repeated. 

Beth smiled sadly and reached to touch his face. He pulled away and she brought her other hand and she leaned up and kissed him. 

He allowed himself to kiss her back but remembered himself a moment too late and pulled back. “I mean it Beth.” 

She looked away. “I can’t force you.” She shrugged. 

Daryl looked down at her regretfully and recalled what had happened to allow for this encounter to happen he lifted his hand up to her chin and pulled her face to his. “Don’t leave the group again.” He demanded. “Ya hear me girl, not unless you got someone with you.” 

Beth bit her lip and smiled up at him mischievously. “Someone like you?” she asked. 

Daryl groaned as he thought of what he would do to her if he was caught alone with her again. “Nah, not really a good idea. How bout you just not leave the group.” 

She looked at him seriously. “Only can order me about if I allow you to” she smiled blushing. “Which I’m not.” She let her voice drop a moment but continued. “I will only let you tell me what to do, if I can order you about some. Turn about is fair play right Mr. Dixon.” 

Intrigued Daryl raised his eyebrow and felt her lips crush against his. He fought against temptation but his mouth moved under its own violation.

“It really just about age?” she asked a moment later after she broke from him. 

Daryl grunted. “It’s reason enough girl.” 

Beth nodded. “Fine, I will promos you this.” She put her arms around his neck and this time he stood still waiting for her to continue. “I will leave you alone if you really don’t want me, but if this is really just about age then you best get over it because that was great and I did not really know what I have been missing.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I liked it and I think you liked it too.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Daryl ground his teeth. Damn right he liked it. He doubted his resolve of never touching her again. Could not very well do that when she kept kissing him. And wrapping her arms around him. His dick hardened again, straining the front of his pants. He cursed. Fuckin hell the girl was a walking temptation and he was like a man in the desert dying of thirst.

Beth let him go and walked ahead of him leaving him to his thoughts. She argued her case, now she just needed to wait.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter with a bit of Daryl and Carol. :) Poor poor carol. <3 I am currently editing and fine tuning the next chapter. and brainstorming the following chapter after that.

Later that night back at camp Daryl handled the handkerchief and held it in his hands. A smile played across his lips. He thought about washing it, but it was a keepsake of his encounter with Beth. He balled it up and shoved it in his shirt pocket close to him. He would need to get another because he wasn’t ever gonna use the red one again. 

He sat alone outside on one side of the camp keeping watch next to the Van. Michonne was at another corner nearest to the RV and Abraham on the truck bed of the pickup. The rest were inside the RV eating. 

His stomach growled and he chewed at his nail. 

He did not know what the fuck to do about Beth. He knew he should have never touched her but there he was thinking about the next time he did. He would just have to stay away…but he could not do that. He had been trying that for a while. Hadn't really been workin too well for him. 

“Hey stranger.” Came a familiar voice beside him he looked over to see Carol. She handed him a bowl. “Brought you dinner.” She said offering a bowl. 

He sniffed it. “Smells good.” He commented. 

She nodded. “Yeah, green bean and tuna noodle casserole.” She chuckled. “I think it was my husband’s favorite.” She rolled her eyes with a smile. “So I have Beth watching Judith tonight… Think maybe you an me could go out for a walk?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted. “Nah, I don’t think it’s a good idea, leavin the group an all.” Looking away casually. 

Carol nodded accepting his excuse, “Well all the same, Beth is watching Judith and I have nothing to do.” She stepped closer to him as he ate his food and nudged him on the shoulder. 

He stepped back as if ignorant of her blatant advance. “Don’t let me keep ya, go find somethin to do… Maybe sleep?” he offered. “Thanks for the dinner Carol.” He said wandering off in the other direction to chat with Michonne still choking down the food. 

She stood there blinking confused. The man totally did not get it. He almost needed to be hit over the head with a two by four, she thought to herself. He knew some men were just like that. She would just have to keep trying. He eventually would get the hint. Who else was he gonna be with? She wondered and shook her head. With nothing better to do she headed back to the RV. Tyreese smiled at her and bid her good night as she passed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a sexy filler chapter before things go down. Appreciate all the KUDOS AND COMMENTS!

Beth stepped out in to the night air. Carol had come back to the RV looking a little put out and snappy. She asked to stay with Judith and sleep in the comfortable RV bed with Cassie. Beth obliged though she was sore and nearly asleep when Carol had come in. 

She kicked at a rock before her and then looked up at the stars. With the end of the world and all the lights going out it sure made it dark enough out to see all the stars. She wrapped her arms around her and stepped forward between the van and fuel truck. 

She looked out listening for moaning and shuffling. 

“I thought you was watching Asskicker tonight.” Came a voice to her right. 

She shivered as she heard it. 

“You best not be thinkin of runnin off.” He said pulling out his tomahawk to sharpen. 

Beth turns startled by the sudden voice in the dark shadows, there she could make out Daryl. “No uh.., just giving Carol my place in the RV...she changed her mind about taking the night off.” She looks at him and he moves closer chuckling about the comment in regards to Carol. “So here I am.” She shrugged. “I see you are still keeping a close eye on me. Made up your mind yet?” she asked. 

The sound of the rock against the metal sent a shiver down her spine. But he was silent for a long moment. 

“I don’t want ya Beth. It was just an itch that needed a scratch.” His throat hitched with the lie as he continued sharpening the blade. 

She looked away upset that he would so easily lie about that. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” She shrugged. “Don’t make me beg Daryl.” 

She looked at him levelly, her eyes issuing a challenge in the moonlight. A Dixon never backed down from a challenge. Daryl could not resist he pulled her against him dropping the tomahawk to the floor of the van. Their mouths collided. His hands against her neck and head pulling her closer. 

Fuckin hell, this…her, she was heaven. He pushed her against the Van and ground his hips against hers. “You sore from earlier?” he asked. 

She nodded. “I don’t care.” She whispered against his lips. 

Through the open side door he pushed her back into the van. Her shirt already gone he laved at her nipple. She moaned and pushed open his vest. He growled and reached for the door and slid it closed locking it and the front and rushed back to her. His hands pulled at her jeans but this time he was less urgent. He touched tenderly along her side once he had helped her shed them. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.” He whispered against her naval his hands avoiding her bandaged injury. 

Beth moaned pulling him up to her mouth. And her hands were back on his pants urging them open. She had her hand on him and she pumped her hand back and forth against his erection. He groaned and pushed forward. 

He entered her slower this time. Savoring the sensation as he sank between her soft white thighs. He pumped himself against her carefully and kissed the side of her mouth. “That hurt?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head and met his thrust and put her hands on his hips urging him harder and deeper. “Oh.” She whispered as his hand played at her nipple. He bent his head down and captured it with his mouth and gently suckled his hips still moving. Pushing his hand down between them he found her sensitive place and gently put pressure on it. He slowed his pace a little to gauge what she liked best as he rocked against her.

Her moans lightened up and she gripped at his waist harder urging him to pick up the pace. He slammed into her hard and looked up to her face to see the effect his actions had on her. She almost cried out and covered her own mouth and bit down on her finger. Her eyes rolling back as his fingers swirled above the place they were joined. She felt her legs tense up and her belly clench, and a split second later she flew apart. Stars exploded behind her eyes. She could still feel Daryl moving inside her. His pace increased a fraction but his thrust were shorter and deeper inside her. He groaned out and captured her lips as he came. His hips grinding against her as he slowed pumping himself inside. 

Beth wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head against his shoulder as they again caught their breaths. Eventually Daryl eased from her and zipped up his pants which still had never completely come off. He pulled Beth’s pants to her so she could dress herself, but she remained at ease on her back. She pulled at his vest that he was still wearing and tugged him closer. 

He smirked and looked at her. In the dark it was hard to see, but it was enough to tell he was amused. 

“Hold up partner.” She said pulling him down. She said turning on her side wrapping Daryl's arm around her. “You need to hold me for a bit. Can’t just leave me after doing that.” 

Daryl pulled back. “Cant, we will be caught.” He scooted to the door. “You sleep here, I will go find someplace else.” He said reaching for the door.   
Beth sat up indignant. “Fine Daryl.” She shrugged. “I am just sex after all. I aint gonna ask for more from you again.” She wrapped her arms around her knees covering her breasts and nudity. 

Daryl grunted not wanting to answer her comments. 

Beth shook her head. “We don’t need to define it, or label what we are…Its not like we need to be together. ” she said laying back again. “I just wanted to feel your arms, for however long we have together… I know stupid.” She said weakly. “But it’s alright.” She said curling up on her side.   
Daryl shook his head. “You got plenty time left girl.” He ordered her. 

Beth laughed. “You don’t know that.” She reminded him. “I may have only hours.” She whispered. “But you Daryl, you will be the last man standing.” 

Daryl shook his head clearly upset. “Damn girl naw. Can’t go through it again.” 

Beth felt confused at his anger at her statement. 

“Never felt nothin like I feel when I lose track of you.” He admitted in the dark. He could not see her now, the moon must have gone behind a cloud and it was a fraction darker than before. “So stop running off I don’t much like the feelin.” 

Daryl pulled his vest off. “Get your pants and shirt on girl.” He directed her. “Won’t be doing that again tonight.” He told her and unlocked the sliding and front doors so as not to be suspicious as she pulled her pants over her thighs. He laid stiffly beside her. “Actually won’t be doing that again till I can find us some rubbers.” 

He did not move to hold her and Beth scooted close and pulled one of his arms around her shoulders. He sighed giving in. He knew this was complicated and wrong, and he was bound to fuck it up anyway but tonight he had no control where it came to Beth. He would just enjoy the present.

Beth tilted her head up “You could pull out.” She offered. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, don’t seem to want to when it comes time.” He admitted sleepily. 

She frowned concerned briefly but she would not worry about it till she knew it was a problem. She looked up at him. “Good night Daryl. Thank you for tonight.” She whispered and snuggled in deeper. 

Daryl grunted and kissed the top of her head, but did not say anything. He felt her relax and he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. He thought back in his long history with women, he had never held them after. He would usually roll over to his side, or leave as quickly after as possible. He had also rarely fucked the same woman twice. Not that he was some kind of player, he just was not interested in any kind of relationship. Still there he was Holdin her and thinkin on how he needed to get them protection if they was gonna keep carrying on like they were. He can’t keep fuckin her without putting a glove on. There was only one Dixon left in this world, there was no need to be making any more.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just had to get this all out of my system. Man 41 chapters before they even get to it was hard. whew. wont be much of this in the near future.

The next morning dawned and he held Beth lazily in his arms. His morning wood pressed tightly against his pants. And she stirred against him.  
Beth moaned in her rouse from sleep and turned into him and kissed his jaw. He turned his face to her and met her lips in a sweet lazy kiss.

She deepened the kiss and pulled at his vest. 

Daryl groaned as his hands halted her actions and broke the kiss. “Nah, what did I say girl?” he said pulling away. “Not without rubbers.” 

Beth chuckled. “As if yesterday never happened. Daryl.” She pulled him back. “I got enough, more aint gonna make a lick of difference.” No she did not want to get pregnant, but she wanted Daryl more. And if there was no condoms then there would be no touching. She did not wish to lose even one opportunity to be touched by him.

Daryl grunted concerned and hesitated a fraction of a second, but then Beth was nibbling and panting against his neck. He growled and captured her mischievous lips in his, pulling her clothes off again. “We should never risk this girl.” He whispered against her neck as his cock sprang free of his pants.

Beth panted against him as she felt the tip of his dick poke and rub at her sensitive flesh. He parted her lips and slipped a finger inside. “Damn girl.” He kissed her. “This is the stupidest fuckin thing I ever done.” His lips connected with hers. “I should not even touch you.” He said clutching her good side and buried himself to the hilt inside of her. 

Beth kissed him wetly as she pulled him deep and moaned. “Oh Daryl quit over thinking.” She sighed as he maneuvered himself over her to get deeper access. He pulled her leg up higher and he cupped her ass to him. Bringing her harder against him. 

She cried out and she scratched at his back as her toes curled. He grinned against her nipple as he realized she had come. He wondered if he might be able to make her come again. He moved his finger down there and slowed his pace. He wanted to finish but he wanted Beth to enjoy herself fully. And he realized for the first time how good it felt to give rather than receive. Make Beth Greene moan in pleasure. He had never really cared if any woman he fucked had a good time. But watching her arch her back her breasts pushing up against him was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her pale skin bathed in the dim light of dawn. Her eyes half open, he bent forward his finger still on her clit pressed and he moved within her.

Beth cried out and pulled him down and their mouths parted only for shared breath. He never felt this close to anyone; He felt a choking emotion building inside of him as things started to go fussy. He felt Beth cling to him tighter as her nails scratched and gripped at his flesh. Her mouth cried out his name through her fist as she tried to not be too loud. 

He had nearly blacked out as Beth’s muscles clamped down on him milking him. He shuddered against her. His arms shook and his heart hammered away. His limbs tingled. Was this some symptom of a stroke? He wondered. Was he really too old to be having sex with this young girl. He laid holding her against him till the sun was nearly cresting the horizon. After a time he sat up and pulled his vest on reluctant to start the day. 

“There girl, feel right fucked enough?” he asked. 

She nodded smiling pulling on her jeans. “That was perfect.” She said whispering. Daryl opened the door and looked out. All was quiet. He picked up the tomahawk and went sharpening it again. 

She eased out and sat next to him. Her sweater pulled around her shoulders. “That’s pretty cool.” She said looking at it. 

Daryl grunted. “Good, you like it.” He said looking up at her then away shyly “it’s yours.” He said offering it to her. 

“Mine?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Don’t have another bow for you to use, you need a weapon suited for your frame. I think this will do.”

Beth looked at it. “I love it.” She said. 

Daryl pointed out the side near the blade. “There is a B carved on there.” 

She noticed it was recent scratched in. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you Daryl.” She said and scooted out. She pocketed the rock and slipped the weapon through the back of her belt. “So, I – um..…” she shrugged. She wanted to say that she would see him later but she did not wish to spook him further. “have a good day Daryl.” 

Daryl halted her as she turned to leave him. He pulled her down and against him. His mouth close to hers. “Don’t you run off alone again… Ya hear?” he reminded her. 

Beth smiled and nodded. “I promise.” she whispered. 

Daryl pulled her head down to his in a tender kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her body pressed against his. Footsteps startled him and forced them to part. 

Beth wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Michonne strolled closer a big smile on her face. Daryl glared. 

“Mornin.” She said taking a deep breath with a big ole shit eating grin on her face. 

Beth blushed and muttered her good mornings and left in a hurry. Daryl’s eyes following after her. A small smile on his lips. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Michonne said chuckling. “You abandoned your watch last night.” She commented. 

Daryl looked away. 

Michonne still staring at the man continued. “Don’t worry no one noticed…cept me. I was gonna come and check in on you since you never abandon you post without telling someone. But you know the sayin, (If the van is rockin, don’t come knockin.)” she said quietly. 

Daryl stood scratching the back of his head. “No one else noticed?” he asked worried. 

Michonne shook her head. “No, but would it matter?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted, “Hell yeah it would.” He cursed. 

She shook her head. “They are gonna find out sooner or later.”

Daryl waved her off. 

“Its all right, secrets safe with me.” She said laughing a little louder now. 

Daryl growled as he headed out to hunt. His step light thinking of the night he spent and with whose company he had enjoyed. Both elated him, and weighed him down with regret. He was all wrong for her.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl needs to feel her now, but they have not gotten a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few chapters in the works. expect a chapter a day for at least a week... but then i may need a break.

The RV shuddered and smoke came from the engine as it slowed down to a stop. It had been four days. Beth bit her lip. Four days of frustration and exhaustion, dead ends road blocks and bad luck. She had managed to nap as they drove, but it was still hot sticky and exhausting. 

No one really talked when they drove anymore, they just dreamed of finally stopping. Hoping that the Biltmore house was a safe place they could have for their own. 

She looked out at the side of the road and smiled looking at a motel. “good place to break down.” She nodded to carol. “Could stay the night and see whats the matter with the RV.” 

Carol nodded. “Yeah that seems to be the bright side.” She looked around. “Why don’t you put Judith in the back sweetie.” She suggested.   
Beth nodded standing and took Judith who was asleep in her carrier to the back of the RV and closed the windows but turned on two battery operated fans on the baby so she would remain cool despite the lack of circulation. She closed the curtains to black out the space. She then slid the divider closed and backed up into a something solid. She gasped as she turned and her mouth was caught by Daryl’s. She moaned softly as she leaned in deeper. Daryl pulled back roughly. 

“Just needed to feel ya.” He whispered as he backed up. 

Beth breathed deeply. She felt wound tight. Four days since their last morning. They had been moving constantly so it had been hard to even have a moment. Just a few stolen touches. But this was the first time Daryl had ventured kissing her. 

Beth knew the others were near, or could just look inside and see what they had been doing, but for some reason Daryl risked it.   
She stepped forward as Daryl turned to head out of the rv to join the rest of them on the road. 

“Gonna try movin the rig into the parking lot. Need ya to steer the thing.” He said gruffly trying to look unaffected. 

Beth nodded her eyes glazed in frustrated desire. She moved to the driver’s seat and waited till Glenn gave her the go ahead to start steering. It took so long she was twitching from needing to pee. She had been holding it for hours, all afternoon. But now it had gotten harder to ignore. 

She bounced in her seat as she pulled up the parking lever she bounded up from the driver’s seat and nearly ran out of the vehicle. The bathroom in the RV was now full and unusable; they had to empty it somehow. It was a messy job no one volunteered a solution for so they just stopped using it two days before. So that left awkward squats in the bush. 

In the hubbub of securing the area Daryl was the only one to notice Beth running off. He ground his teeth; she had promised him she would not do that. He jaunted after her around the side of the building. There he found her pulling at her belt and unbuttoning her pants. 

“Damn girl. Aint I tell you no runin off?” he said. 

Beth looked at him startled and shocked. “Sorry…” she bit her lip closing her eyes desperately. 

“What’s wrong with ye girl?” He asked confused. 

Beth hopped on one foot and just gave up on her embarrassment and explanation that would only delay her misery. With a deep breath she pulled her pants down and crouched spreading her legs. 

Daryl looked at her in shock. “Feel better?” he asked after nearly a minuet as the Niagara falls stream reduced to a tinkle. 

Beth sighed. “Ugh, yeah.” She waited a moment longer and then pulled her pants up and zipped. “I thought I could feel my teeth floating.” She looked up at him with a bright smile. 

Daryl looked around and then pushed her up against the side of the building. He touched her throat with his hand and gazed at her skin there and his gaze moved upwards to her lips. His thumb moved over them a fraction of a second before his lips covered her own. 

Her hips thrust forward in want and his answered by grinding her back against the wall. His mouth covering hers. 

Daryl groaned. “Ugh, girl.” He stopped at pressed his forehead against hers but still held her against the wall. “I need….” He struggled for the words. 

Beth nodded after a moment she looked right into his eyes. “Tonight?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Tonight.” He said finally. His face was serious. 

Beth wondered what had gone through his mind to sour his mood. She would worry about that later. 

He touched her cheek in reverence before stepping back. He cleared his throat and pulled his bow back over his shoulder. 

“After you babe.” He said softly.

Beth blushed. She had thought she would always be “Girl” to him or just Beth. Some kind of pet name but in the worst way but just now he had called her “Babe”. She liked it. 

She stepped ahead of him, brushing his fingertips with hers as she passed by. His fingers flexed to acknowledge the gesture. 

Following her out around the house carol and Maggie were staring in their direction as they approached. 

“Wondered what happened to you two.” Carol said shielding herself eyes form the sun looking at them curiously. 

Daryl grunted and looked to Beth to answer. 

Beth felt the blush creep up her cheeks. “I ugh, had to pee…” she said her voice trailing off. “and I had no time to tell anyone, and well Daryl was the only one to see me run off… and he came after me.” She said. 

Maggie scoffed and laughed. “You mean Daryl walked in on you going to the bathroom?” she asked, snorting at the end of her question.   
Beth nodded and looked away embarrassed. 

Maggie laughed. “Oh so that’s why you look so guilty Daryl!” Maggie slapped her thigh and laughing out loud. “Caught an eye full I bet.” She was losing her breath and heaving. “It’s a knee slapper.”

Carol did not look as amused by the situation. She looked Daryl in the eye and he avoided her gaze. Something was changed about him, and she could never put her finger on it, and she was getting the inkling it had everything to do with Beth Greene. 

Daryl headed off nodding to them all and to Beth. His gaze lingering on her longer than he felt it should. “Tonight” he whispered under his breath to her, for her ears only.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl had gone his whole life without touching Beth, but now he had going even a handful of days was driving him insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is coming. But there is a bit that has to happen. Like will Carol keep trying to make a move? Will Daryl finally shut that down? or will he avoid it like he avoids near everything? so yeah, i got a bit to write :)

Daryl had found a pack of cigarettes in an old metal desk the night before last. He pulled one out and lit it. Standing with Michonne and Glenn he looked over their small camp. Carol was in the RV giving him short glances every few minuets. He chewed the inside of his lip. She was givin him what you could call bedroom eyes. He looked away as she smiled and their eyes met. Woman did not know how to take a hint. He wasn't interested. Would never be… 

He looked around and away till his ears and eyes were pulled back in the direction of Carol. Beth was stepping down the metal steps from the RV, Little asskicker in her arms. Her hair was pulled up like it had been the night they had shared. 

He felt his gut clench. He could not get her out of his mind. Going this long now with hardly touching her was some form of torture. He avoided her as much as he could in the following days after their encounter. It made it easier to be away, than when he was around, wanting to touch her. To feel her skin. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated. Damn, this was all insane. He chalked it all up to the fact that she was the best fuck he ever had, paired with the fact he had been so long without sex. But his need for her was growing beyond control. He pushed his luck when he would brush by her, or the once time he placed a tender kiss to her shoulder with everyone around. They were behind everyone after taking down a heard of walkers when he dared to touch her the first time after. 

She had used the weapon he had given her, and she had taken to it well enough. He was actually proud. Once finished everyone turned to head back to the fire to put it out and pack up camp. After all there could be more walkers. Daryl stepped behind her and pulled her butt against him and he leaned forward placing a soft kiss in the hollow of her neck. She had tensed when he first moved to hold her, but then relaxed under his lips. 

“You did good.” He whispered against the softness of her skin. He breathed in her scent. 

Beth turned around a little and looked into his eyes and smiled. 

Daryl looked up at the group and had to step back not wishing to be caught holding her. 

That was two days ago… He cracked his neck and groaned looking at Beth again across the small fire. It cooked three rabbits they had caught that morning. Not much meat to go around but it was enough. And it kept them from having to use all the food they had found in canned form. 

Beth was not looking up at him, instead she was staring into the small fire and holding the child close. He felt the itch to join her and sit behind her, maybe drape his arms around her small frame. But no, not with everyone around watching them. Seemed too intimate of an action anyway… He was not that kinda guy. 

Michonne stepped closer to him as Glenn left to join Maggie. “I uh…” she said looking around to be sure no one was watching. “I will take your watch tonight for you.” She offered. 

Daryl clenched his jaw and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” His eyes met hers appreciatively. 

Michonne smiled knowingly. “Come one lover boy.” She said motioning to the Motel. “Let’s get it Cleared.” She meant the rooms. 

Daryl nodded putting his cigarette out on the ground glancing back at Beth who was now looking up, her gaze smoldering, he felt hot just being in its path. He nodded in her direction but turned away to follow Michonne. He would have her tonight. His heart was already pounding in anticipation.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is having second thoughts, and Beth is having trouble getting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i hope they get their chance to have "Tonight".... But it cant be easy sneaking around in such a tight group after all Michonne knows about them. who is next? (I honestly don't know yet. i am figuring out this middle part as i go.) Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying.

Beth was leaning against the RV, the ground cold on her butt. She sighed wondering waiting for night to fall. It had been a long day Driving for hours then breaking down and securing the area. Judith had been fussy and Carol was annoyed. Beth pushed her thumb to her forehead trying to relieve a head ache that was spreading across her eyes. 

Daryl noticed her and came over. He was towering above her. She looked up at him so child like and he was hit with a harsh dose of loathing towards himself. He was perverted for wanting her the way he did… Just now she looked like a kid, and that sure as hell was a turn off. He looked away uncomfortable. Beth went to stand anticipating that he had made some sort of arrangement for them. 

Once she was standing she again looked like the woman he wanted to fuck… But he still could not get her age out of his head. Just four or five years before she was in a training bra, he winced at the thought and again looked away from Beth uncomfortably. 

“What is it?” she asked concerned with his rapidly changing expressions. 

Daryl looked down to the ground and bit his thumb. “Nah, never mind.” He kicked at the gravel and went to walk away. 

Beth stopped him grabbing his wrist. He felt the shock of her action, and he looked back at her with fear and hesitation as he pulled his hand away.   
“Daryl…” her voice soft. “So not tonight?” she asked as her face fell. She was utterly crushed. 

Daryl’s jaw clenched as he looked at her beautiful young face and desire instead of loath and shame shot through him. He shook his head shrugging off his negative thoughts and dug into his pocket. “Room 3.” He pressed the key into her hand. “Later.” He said quietly. 

Beth smiled at him beaming as he walked away. Beth skipped up into the RV where Carol awaited her. 

“Oh good Beth.” She said handing her Judith. “She needs a change and to be put to bed.” 

Beth nodded and went about the job as Carol changed her clothing. 

“Oh you look nice and clean.” Beth said smiling at her as she noticed Carol had even put on a little make up. 

Carol looked at her a small smile on her lips. “Do i?” she asked. “Do I really?”

Beth looked at her, “Yeah.” She nodded knowing she had done herself up for Daryl. Everyone knew the woman liked him. 

Carol looked at Beth. “I hope so…” her voice small. “Can you watch the baby tonight for me?” she asked. 

Beth felt her stomach drop. She thought Carol was going to want to stay in the RV again tonight. She said the mattress was nice on her back. But it was obviouse she wanted the time off to go seek out Daryl, who would actually be waiting for her. She closed her eyes painfully. “Yeah…” her voice small. “I guess.” 

Carol beamed at her and winked. “I owe ya hun. Wish me luck.” Carol said bounding off in search of her quarry and Beth was left feeling crushed again. Twice in a matter of minutes. She would try to catch Daryl and tell him, but since she was now stuck with Judith she could not let him know. 

She threw herself back on the bed next to the baby who cooed cheerfully beside her babbling. “Beh beh-“ Beth turned over and blew a raspberry against her soft tummy and was given a squeal in return. 

She handed her the bottle and hummed the little one to sleep. She was just closing her eyes about an hour later when she heard someone enter the back pulling the privacy door open. She sat up. It was Rick.

“Sorry Beth.” He said. “Just checkin in on her before I turn in. Sorry to wake you.” He said turning to walk out. 

“No don’t. I wasn’t asleep honestly I could use some air…” she took her opportunity and grabbed it with both hands. “Why don’t you have this bed.” She offered casually. 

Rick shrugged. “That’s just fine… But where are you gonna sleep? I’m kinda taking your spot. ” he asked uncomfortably. 

Beth chuckled and laughed. “I can find a place when I am ready.” She said. “After all we are at a Motel.” 

Rick smiled at her warmly. “Go on.” He said taking his jacket off and moved as Beth pushed passed him. He honestly wondered what had made that girl so happy to be getting fresh air. He felt like she was a teenage daughter asking to go to the school prom. He shook his head. Strange.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two years of emotional investment on Carol's part and now its time for a pay out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say Carol lives on de-nile... Yeah full on lala land. She does need a reality check, but not now. sorry. Thank you all for your comments. Every comment i have received pastes a big smile on my face for the next few minuets. Massively motivated by all this encouragement. <3

Carol smiled as she located Daryl, he was a ways off and she approached casually. Almost slowly. she took a big breath to calm her nerves. 

She would finally break down Daryl’s fortified walls around his heart. Somehow tonight she would make him understand they were a strong couple, and would do well with each other in this world. Nearly two years of work… it had to come out to something. 

She passed Tyreese and Sasha by the fire. Tryeese patted the spot next to him and she motioned no thanks to him. She had meaningful exchange with a certain rugged bow man from Georgia. He was sitting perched on a wooden railing. He feet up in front on him resting on the top board, he back reclined against the pole. He smoked as he jiggled his leg impatiently. He seemed anxious. Maybe he was about her approach. She smiled a little wider. She could hope. 

“Hey.” Stranger, she batted her eyes coyly. “How you doing?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged noncommittally and grunted. He was in no mood for a chit chat. His mouth would rather be otherwise engaged. But he was waiting, till everyone had just about gone to bed. With carol still up it could be while yet before he and Beth would get their chance to slip off into a room. His finger tapped frustrated on the side of his pants. 

“Earlier with Beth, That was Funny stuff.” She said leaning on the same railing he reclined on. 

His jaw tensed. “Yeah, hilarious.” Taking a deep drag of his death stick and exhaled slowly, controlled. 

Carol nudged him. “I bet you’d loved it if she were a few years older.” She punched his shoulder jokingly. 

Daryl shook his head sighing heavily. “Nah, accident s’all….Didnt see nothin.” Truth was he really did not see near enough. 

Carol chuckled. “She is sure growing up pretty. Maggie is attractive and all, but Beth, she is going to be a beauty once she grows up.” Her voice soft playing with a thread of his pants leg. 

Daryl again grunted. He did not want to say what really came to mind. That Beth beneath him squirming in desperation for him, the dawn light making her skin glow a little was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, in this world or the one the last. 

Carol looked at him wondering what he was thinking. When he did not answer she went on. “I hope she finds a good boy her own age.” She said leaning against the other post on the opposite side. 

Daryl shook his head a little. He did not like her implying that Beth needed a boy. “Nah, I don’t.” he replied. “Damn fool he would be. Get her killed an all…” he shuddered a little at the very thought of anyone else touchin her, protectin her an failing. 

Carol shook her head. “No?” she asked surprised. “What about Carl?” she asked. “They would be perfect.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Boy is impulsive.” He looked away. “And he is still a kid. Beth is not.” 

Carol shrugged. “She is very young.” She stated not noting Daryl’s pained expression. “With fewer people living and well, I doubt she will meet anyone else.” She said sighing. “It’s not like you can go to Singles.com anymore to find a date. Gotta grab what comfort and partnerships ya can get.” She said to him, implying much more than just Beth being involved with the statement. 

Daryl chewed his lip thinking on her statement. Carol would not understand him and Beth. Him and Beth…? Did he really just think that as if they were an item. 

Beth had said they did not need to label it and he liked that. No labels, no strings. 

“We will look out for her… You and i.” Carol suggested meaning Beth. “She will need people to watch out for her. Maggie has Glenn and though she tries to include Beth in all that her mind just revolves around her husband. Beth needs us.” She said. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, she don’t.” she did not need Carol. She just needed him. But he wasn’t about to say that. Instead he sighed and rubbed at his chin. “Girl knows how to take care of herself.” He finished. 

Carol was silent for a moment not liking that so much of what they talked about revolved around Beth. It was her own fault for bringing her up, but she just wished now she had started this conversation differently. 

“Long day…” she sighed changing the subject rubbing her arms against the chill. The nights were growing rapidly colder fast. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I’m…I’m pretty beat.” His finger tapped on his leg. 

Carol smiled “I could rub your back help ya relax, you seem pretty twitchy...Here or maybe you could lay down on a bed?” She offered trying to not have her hope show too much. 

Daryl shrugged. “Nah, don’t like bein touched much.” He said. It was the truth, but there were exceptions, but this was not one of them. 

Carol stepped forward and laid her hand on his arm. “Pookie, you got to allow people to touch you…to love you.” She said finally with a deep breath. 

Daryl grunted and swung his feet over the side and bounced down. “Yeah, I’m gonna take a leak… You should go to bed.” He nodded off in the direction of the RV. “Git some sleep.” he suggested.

Carol shook her head. “I gave Judith to Beth for the night. I’m free as a bird. What about you? Where you headed?” 

Daryl ground his teeth when Carol said she had given Asskicker to Beth, that meant Beth would not be coming to him. He could punch somethin. Damn, Carol was fuckin his night up all cause she wanted to be gettin in his pants instead of him gettin into Beth's. He wasn’t blind. 

Daryl looked away. “I got watch in a bit. Stayin up till morning...then off huntin, I will sleep in the mornin at some point.” He told her. He would need to do just that to work out his pent up frustration at not being able to be with Beth Tonight.He would not be able to sleep. So much for what seemed like good luck. He shrugged as he wandered off into the forest to take a leak.

“Well you can ask someone else to take your watch.” Carol suggested desperately.Daryl walked on choosing to not answer. This was not what she pictured. He was shutting her out again. Every time she thought she had a chance he backed out. Here he was now walking away not answering her. He just needed more time it seemed. 

Once out of sight of Carol, he swung his arm back to punch a tree. He was so upset at not getting to do as he and Beth had planned…as he needed. He dropped his arm down taking a deep breath. He did not need broken knuckles. He may need this hand in the next few weeks he laughed at his near stupid action. and he called boys Impulsive...who was he to judge. Maybe Beth just had that affect on him. 

He heard a moan behind him and he turned around to face a walker coming towards him. Mouthing a silent thank you to the man upstairs for providing a punching bag, or so to speak. He walked to it lazily and picked up a heavy stick. He started beating at it as hard as he could. Channeling his rage into beating the walker to a pulp. Blood splashed across his face. 

He could not just tell carol that she pissed him off. That she was barking up the wrong tree. He did not like her that way. Now he felt all weird again around her. He would just tell her, but that would not go over well. She would want answers… He would not be able to provide them.He was now covered in walker blood. The woman she once was now could not even crawl her arms and legs were mangled. Her teeth still snapped in his direction. 

“Dude.” Came a voice from behind him. 

Daryl turned to look at Glenn. “Oh, hey.” He said slamming the end of the stick through the walkers head. Her head splitting with a crunch.  
Glenn looked at him confused. “Working out some frustration?” he asked.

Daryl shrugged. “Could say that.” 

Glenn grinned. “You’re doing it wrong.” He said with a wide grin. “I do that too… Just differently.” He wiggled his eye brows. “You should try it.” He said turning around to head back to camp. 

Daryl wanted to shout back to him that was exactly his problem, is he could not do it that way. Not now, all because carol wanted him, she had inadvertently ruined his plan. If it really was about sex with Beth, then Carol would be just as good an option for him right now, but that just was not the case it seemed. He just wanted Beth. He chucked the stick into the forest floor and followed Glenn back to camp. It would be a long night… without Beth.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain in the butt! i have a total of four versions of this. All of them very different. This one felt most correct but i am picky. I still don't quite feel its right.... Oh well. Here it is.

Beth stepped out of the RV into the cool night air. She hoped it was not too late and Daryl had not actually gone off with Carol, as was the older woman's intentions. 

She wondered if Daryl could even sleep with her. Carol liked him. They all basically knew, but it did not look like Daryl reciprocated. At least from her view point. Still she wondered… was it all sex for him? And if it was, would he do it with Carol? 

A pang of fear and concern washed through her. She wanted to be the only one to know him that way, but in truth she may not be. Still she did not really believe anything was happening. So she pushed down her concern. 

It had been too long since Her and Daryl could just live together... been able to just be them. She missed them that way. Not concerned about others involvement in whatever they were to each other. That’s why she was seeking him out before they had sex, before she even thought of that as a possibility. They had found a way to let the other in. Deeper than she allowed anyone now days. Even her sister Maggie she kept at arm’s length. Yeah she supposed she loved Daryl, but it was more than that… she loved the others in her group, but she realized she could live without them, but a world without Daryl was empty as far as she was concerned. 

She looked to the fire and saw Tyreese and Sasha standing up from the fire. Carol was doing the same, just slower. “Night,” Sasha stretched. “Be nice to sleep in a bed tonight.”

“What room you in?” Bob asked wiggling his eye brows still sitting. She blushed and pointed to room 10. Bob grinned. “Want some company for a bit?” she nodded and they wandered off unsure smiles on their face. 

Tyreese shifted uncomfortable. Sasha was his baby sister and he knew something was brewing between Bob and her. He had no real problem…its just she was his baby sister. He did not like it right in front of him. 

He looked over to Carol and softened. Who was he to be irritated, he just wanted some company too. He had come a long way since he wanted to kill the person who had killed his girlfriend. Back then He never fully understood… Now he did. Strangely despite what she did he felt an affection of sorts for the woman. He got to thinking they made a good pair together takin care of the little ones. He did well enough with Judith and Micha, but Lizzie was more than he coulda handled himself. That’s why he liked Carol… She was prepared to do what was necessary. He wasn't.

“Oh Beth...I thought you would be sleeping” Carols voice said surprised. “Who is watching Judith?” concerned creasing her forehead. 

“Rick is.” She said “Carl is in the front sleeping with Arthur and Cassie.” She looked around distractedly for Daryl. Maybe he was already waiting in the room. The key burned in her clenched fist. God she just needed to be with him. Her heart hammered glad to see Carol was not with him.

Carol nodded and sighed. “I guess I will go inside and sleep on the couch.” She said. 

Tyreese stepped forward. “You want ta maybe bunk up in Room 9?” he said concerned. “there are two beds in that room, and well… it’s a real bed.” He said. “Hard to turn something like that down these days.” trying to convince her to join him. 

Carol shook her head “No, I should be there to help him if Judith wakes up and needs anything.” She looked over to the motel door she had watched Daryl duck into a while before. “Our men need their sleep.” 

Tyreese stopped her. “Nah, leave the couch for Beth, she’s going ta head back to bed sometime.” He cocked his head and smiled. “you need your sleep too.” He said warmly. 

Beth smiled a little wondering if Tyreese didn't have a little crush on Carol.

Carol shrugged. "Well alright." she sighed. "A real bed would be nice. The one in the RV is not bad but since Ricks on it, i will take you up on the offer." following Tyreese to the room, he held the door open for her and they both disappeared behind the closed door.

Carol was still obviously disappointed with how the night was going. Must have been because Daryl had not been interested…maybe Tyreese could change that for her. 

She walked over to Room number 3 once everyone had gone to bed at this point, all except Abraham and Michonne who were standing on either side of camp. Neither of them paying much attention to her. She stepped quietly across the parking lot to the darkened doorway of Room number 3. She took a deep breath and looked around not wanting to be seen. Slipping the key and turning the knob quickly she entered the room not even looking inside before she closed the door and locked it. 

Daryl was on the bed, and his pants were around his ankles “Beth!” His voice surprised. His hand around his cock. “Damn girl thought you wern comin.” He smiled wide as he stood up. Beth assessed him silently. Her eye brow raised, she was intrigued. He vest and shit still on but bare from the waist down. It was a comically sexy image. 

“Hey” She giggled. “I see you were taking care of yourself.” She said. 

Daryl reached for her. “I told ya, I thought you wern comin." bringing her closer for a kiss. "Now I got you.” He pressed himself against her. She moaned and pulled from him a little and moved downwards. Her hands toying under his shirt. He stopped her. “you don have ta do that.” He shrugged. “I just wan ta be with ya… to hold ya.” 

Beth smiled. “S’all right, I wanna.” Warmed by his statement. She pumped his hardness in her hand and breathed on him. “So, you don’t actually blow, do you?” she asked half knowing the answer, she just wanted to be sure. 

“Beth…” he whispered. “I really don’t need ya to do that.” He pulled her up to him. 

Beth shook her head. “What do you need?” she asked. 

Daryl touched her cheek. Her face lit by two dim candles left on the bed side table. “I just need this.” he replied his other hand stroking her neck. “Just seein ya…touchin ya.” Pulled her down to his lap he pulled her in to kiss him. 

Beth arched her back in his arms pressing herself into him. He let her hands move over him. Her fingers tugged at the buttons on his shirt and he halted her hands. “Need to keep some things on.” He whispered. 

Beth looked at him confused. “Why?” she asked. 

Daryl touched his nose to hers. “Don’t wan to be caught with your pants down, by either the dead or the living.” He replied. 

“So im never gonna see ya naked?” she asked. 

Daryl chuckled. “Probably not Babe.” 

Beth moved her legs to straddle him and he thrust forward in want. His cock hard pressing against the denim pants she wore. She smiled against his mouth as they kissed. “I on the other hand don’t mind being naked.” She said pulling at her shirt; Daryl helped her with it and almost gasped at seeing her in her bra. It was tattered and dirty, but he did not care. His mouth pressed against the swell of her breast. Kissed her tenderly before leaving his mark on her above her heart. He did not really understand why he wanted that. He just wanted to leave something on her to mark her as his. 

Whatever they were she was still his cause he would not let anyone else touch her. He pulled back as she snapped her bra. Her breasts thrusting forward as she did so. Once she was shed of it, He touched her bare skin, his fingers moving across the hard peak. 

Daryl groaned touching her grinding himself hard against her. 

Beth stood up and went to unbutton her pants. His mouth went dry he wanted to stop her. They still had no protection. But he could not bring himself to stop her. Beth again sat astride him taking in him inside. He moaned throwing his head back letting out a primal cry. 

To hell with it all.

He slammed forward, her muscles contracting over him. And he felt stars behind his eyes. He slipped his hand down to rub her above their joining. He felt how close he was, but he tensed himself trying to delay. To hold off. He kissed her neck hoping she would come soon since he was so damn close himself. 

He felt her an instant later clamp down hard on him. His eyes rolled back and he fought the urge to slam her down hard. Instead he pulled her up. His cock strained trying to surge forward as his arms did as his brain commanded and pulled her off of him. 

Once she was safely off He took his hand and pumped himself. Till he finished in his hand. He grunted catching the ropes of white coated the palm of his hand. 

Beth was laying on the bed. Her hair wonderfully tousled. He wiped the mess on the bead spread. 

“You did it.” She panted. 

Daryl looked at her and nodded. “Barely.” He said seriously. 

Beth grinned. “Good, cause I have no intention of skipping that part.” she said.

Daryl turned on his side getting closer to her. “We could.” His voice tight. 

Beth sighed and put her hand on his chest. “But we don’t need to.” She said with emphasis. 

Daryl sighed laying the subject to rest. He was afraid of what their activities would do. He was afraid he was risking a whole lot more than potential fatherhood which naturally freaked him out. He feared he was risking their lives, more importantly hers. But he would not burden her with his fears. 

He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her loosely kissing the top of her head. 

“How much time do we have?” she asked remembering he had watch. 

Daryl chuckled against her smooth forehead and buried his head in her hair. “We got all night.”   
Beth looked up at him surprised. “What? you don’t have watch?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Michonne took my shift.” 

Beth frowned confused as to why Michonne would do that. 

“Looks like we have an ally.” He continued, toying with her hair as he lounged with her in his arms. 

Beth sat up a little surprised. “Do we need an ally?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, if the group finds out about us.” he quieted for a second. “When they find out.” He amended his earlier statement. 

Her eyes widened a little surprised. “Oh.” She whispered. The tone and look in her face reminiscent of weeks before in the funeral home when she had asked him what changed his mind. 

Beth looked away suddenly shy. She craved clarification on his meaning but she was afraid to ask. Did he mean that they were together and that at some point he wanted the group to know about it? He silenced all her thoughts on that account with a kiss to her forehead. 

“You need your sleep Girl, get some shut eye.” He told her. “I aint gonna leave ya till near light.” His voice low. 

Beth sighed tired. “What about you?” she asked. 

Daryl snuggled into her hair. “I’m gonna be sleeping too.” He whispered against her ear. “Good night Beth.” Her name coming softly from his lips. 

She felt herself grip his shirt closer. “Night Daryl.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im giving ya another chapter today just cause i think i ma not be giving you one tomorrow. I have some challenges in writing up what is to come in this story. Give me a little time. I may need a day or two to work it out. Anyway here you go Daryl and Beth the morning after. :D

Daryl woke the next morning to Beth breathing on him. Her morning breath was all kinds of awful. He laughed and it woke her.

“Sorry babe, your breath is just…” he covered his nose. 

Beth rubbed her face drowsily and yawned. “Well yours is not exactly a turkey dinner.” 

“A turkey dinner?” he asked. “Why a turkey dinner?” 

Beth laughed, “What?” she asked, “You don’t like the smell of Turkey dinner?” she asked.

Daryl shrugged. “Never really had a turkey dinner. Turkey Bologna sandwich…” his voice trailed off. He never had traditional holidays. Never in his memory.

Beth frowned. “Really Daryl?” she asked. “Well Mr. Dixon, I hope I get the chance one day to cook you your first real turkey dinner.” She told him.  
Daryl blushed a little thinking of her cooking for him. “I hope you do to. Wild turkey count?” 

Beth nodded. “Yeah,” she looked up at him seductively biting her lip. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “No, don’t go doin that.” He said smiling slightly leaning into her. “I should go get huntin, while things are still movin about.”  
He told her as she kissed on his neck driving him wild. Suddenly a pounding came on the door. 

Daryl covered Beth’s naked body and sat up. “Yeah?” raising his voice a bit.

“Daryl, I need you to come with me, we got to locate a part for the RV.” She said through the door. 

"Alright, Coming." his voice impatient. "Give me a few."

Daryl leaned back onto the bed. “Now where were we?” he asked pulling Beth back into his arms. 

Beth giggled, “What about Michonne?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted. “She can wait, I got to love on you a bit first.” He said nibbling at her shoulder as he ground his body against her. His dick hard as it rooted against her sex back and forth. Beth moaned as he dipped it inside and moved within her.

“Pound. POUND!” Came the knocking on the door. “I am sorry to inconvenience you Daryl but we don’t really have time to Dally, were sittin ducks.” Michonne said through the door. 

Daryl thrust inside of Beth and felt her clench around him and cry out. He smiled as he kissed her collar. At least she made it and quickly. He tore himself from her and kissed her deeply. “Gotta go Beth.” He said as he was now from her arms. 

Beth sat up looking well fucked sexy. He knew he would have a hell of a time getting rid of his hard on. “I will see you later.” He said picking up his bow. He took one last look at her sitting in those white sheets he groaned. He did not want to say good bye, he just wanted to shout out with his frustration of him leaving her and not being able to drag it out a bit. He found Michonne leaning against the post. 

“Good morning.” She said with a calm serene smile on her face. 

Daryl grunted putting a cigarette in his mouth. “Would have been…” he answered gesturing down to his stiff hard on.

Michonne laughed. “I trust you had a good night however.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, and thanks for that.” He added. 

“So you and Beth.” She smiled. 

Daryl smiled back slightly. “Yeah, me an Beth…” his voice soft. “But don’t go sayin nothing.” 

Michonne smiled. “Good, Maggie would scratch your eyes out, and Carol…” she hesitated and squinted her eyes shaking her head. “I don’t really know what Carol will do.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Not worryin about that right now.” He smiled. “Let’s get movin. What we getting for Arthur?” 

Michonne followed after. “We need a hose.” 

Daryl took a drag of his cigarette and looked about. “Well alright… Lets get to it.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back on the road and they are in trouble in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was so long on Posting this one. :)

Beth sighed looking out the window. The RV was put together in a matter of hours after Daryl and Michonne had returned with the hose. Within a matter of fifteen minutes then they were off again. She never got much of a chance to see Daryl since he returned. She could see him outside of the window, but he would not be able to see her. She smiled to herself as she played with Cassie, she was liking her hair brushed and braided. Well Beth had always been a bit of an expert at that. 

Later that day when they were moving again, Maggie sat with her in the RV. Carol was in the back with Judith trying to keep her from screaming her head off. Seemed she was throwing a fit about something and nothing was really calming her down. 

“You seem happier these days.” Her sister observed frowning at her from across the table “Want to tell me why?” her eye brows rose in serious question.

Beth shrugged. Even if she wasn’t hiding her relationship with Daryl she would not want to admit to it right away. This time was just for them. Before anyone ruined it with their scorn. 

Maggie huffed a little. “Fine then, you going to ever talk about what happened?” she asked. 

“Awe gee Mags, I thought you had actually gotten off my back.” Beth rolled her eyes. 

Maggie shook her head. “I just tried to give you your space.” she said, “but I’m done doing that. What in hell happened to you?”

Beth looked at her sister as Bob slowed down. 

“Heads up every one.” He shouted so he could be heard all the way at the back. “We got a loose herd of walkers. And it seems Rick wants to push through.” 

Beth looked out the front window to access the severity of the situation. As she did she answered her sister. 

“Want to know what happened to me?” she asked.

Maggie nodded. 

“Fine, I lived...” her eyes looked into her sisters seriously. “I escaped from the trunk of a car, slept in trees, nearly died of dehydration, killed me a rabbit by throwing shit at it. Felt alone and lost. I found Carol, and then I found you all. I nearly lost a leg on account of cannibals not wanting to waste antibiotics so I was going to be slowly chopped up for their dinner." she shivered. "I thought they were actually going to succeed. i thought that was it for me." she gazed at her sister. "I killed the doctor, but the trouble was I was still trapped. I had to get free before he ate me. I also killed the man who stabbed me.” She swallowed hard, “Maggie, I am changed. You do what you must to survive.”  
Maggie looked at her. “That all?” she asked.

Beth gaped at her. Shocked at her sisters reaction, or lack of reaction. “It was enough.” She glared. 

“Well sis you’re right, you are changed.” Her face looked away from her sisters harsh glare. “Not sure I like it.” 

Beth shook her head. “Not sure it I really even care.” She answered.

Maggie took her hand from across the table “Somethin is up, I just wish you would talk to me… Like old times.” She said. 

Beth nodded and softened her expression, but still pulled her hand away. “I do too. But not right now. It’s complicated, and I just don’t want to share it with anyone.”

Maggie chewed her lip and nodded. “Fine, I will accept that.”

“Hold up guys…” bob said surprised. “I think we got some company.”

Beth looked at a truck coming in from the opposite direction. She felt a drop in the pit of her stomach. Were they good people? She sincerely hoped they were. 

She looked for Daryl among the fray Daryl and Michonne had jumped from the pickup and were taking down walkers left and right. The RV had about ten surrounding it. Beth stood up taking her tomahawk in hand and jumped out having to take out a walker before she got the chance to close the door. She heaved and slammed it before another walker came at her. An arrow dropped that one and she looked to see Daryl giving her a grim look. She just smiled and waved and brought down another walker. 

He worked his way closer. “Get inside, girl.” He commanded. 

Beth nodded. “In a minuet. You need help.” She said. 

Daryl shook his head stabbing a walker in the eye. “I don’t need ta be concernin myself over you out here.” 

Beth sighed kicking a walker back and caving in the side of the stout walker’s skull. 

Daryl looked at her tenderly. “Your doin good though babe.” Ached to reach his free fingers to link with hers. 

He was proud of her in that moment. She was a far cry from the timid girl she had been at the farm and Prison. Her body moved with calculated intent, and he found it awe inspiring. He liked her tendency towards quick learning. 

Beth blushed at his praise and jumped back into the rig while Daryl engaged two walkers at a time. Rick took care of one as he finished off the other one. 

Arthur sat in the front passenger seat breathing in gasps. Beth noticed him immediately and ran to him. 

“Arthur, are you alright?” she asked. 

He gasped. “Beth… I can’t breathe.” His breath heavy. “I feel my chest is tight.” He said clutching his shirt. 

Beth looked at him scared. “Arthur, Here relax and try to calm down and breath.” She feared he was having a heart attack. She was not sure, so she just needed to get him calm. She looked behind her to Carol who noticed she sat cradling the man’s body and came to the front. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked crouching down. Judith screamed in the back. The sound made a walker fling himself at the side window. Beth startled to see the corps of a man scratching and pounding at the glass. 

Beth looked back to Carol. “I think he is having a panic attack… Or a heart attack.” The man still gasped in her arms. 

Carol looked at the man who lay clutching his chest in horror. “Beth, stay with him… Keep him calm.” She said. “If he stops breathing…don’t try CPR.” She whispered into her ear to be sure the man could not hear. 

As Beth sat with the man, he looked up at her fearful and gasping. “I don’t want to die.” He strained out. “Cassie is going to be alone.” He said.  
Beth shushed him. “Quiet, you need to not think of such things right now.” 

He breathed deep. “I wanted to go to the Biltmore. My wife always asked me to take her there.” he said thinking fondly. 

Beth became serious. “You’re not dead yet.” She said. 

Arthur shook his head. “No, I think I will be very soon.” 

Beth held him and hummed to him trying to distract him from the horror that surrounded them, but that they were shielded by the walls of the vehicle they sought shelter in.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, this story is about to take one of two directions i want to go. I will have to keep writing to figure it out. :) Thank you all for reading!

“The fuck Rick?” Daryl said in indignant tone. “Why we go this way right now, could have driven back a ways and wait this pack out. They would have moved on in a day or two.” 

Michonne looking nervous and wary. “He’s right about that Rick.” She rationalized glancing anxiously at the truck of strangers circling around and heading back slowly picking off a few straggler walker’s.

Rick shook his head. “We got cars. I thought we could get through without even stopping.” He admitted. “Almost did,” he said.   
Daryl heaved. “That had to have been more than sixty walkers.” He shouted. “Could have lost someone.” He said. “And now strangers…” he threw his arm in the direction of the new arrivals. 

Just as the words left his mouth Maggie approached. “It’s Arthur.” She whispered. “He seems to have suffered a heart attack in all the commotion...” Her voice small. “Carol is with him but he probably aint gonna make it.” She said. “He will have another, and then he’s just gonna die.” She said wiping a tear. “Poor Cassie, her momma and daddy, now her grandfather. She does not really know us, what’s gonna happen to her?” She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 

Daryl pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “Don’t be stupid Maggie. Will take care of her, right? She aint going to be alone. She is one of ours now.” He told a tearful Maggie. “you go tell that old man that before he goes.” Daryl nodded in the direction of the RV. 

Daryl turned to look meaningfully at Rick, his gaze accusatory. 

Rick scratched at his beard. “Well shit, Daryl…” He chewed the inside of his lip leaning on one hip. “That aint my fault. If he can’t deal with this ‘easy day’ something else would have killed him.” 

Daryl turned and faced Rick as if he could punch him. “You think today was easy?” he asked. 

He sighed. “They were not really survivors of this. They hid in a bunker.” 

Daryl spit at the ground in front of him. “yeah, and we hid in a prison.” 

Rick ground his teeth. “that was different. We survived for nearly a year out here. We are better equipped for it.” His voice hitched. “Our fuel is runnin low now, and we had to keep moving, not double back. “ He lowered his voice. “It’s all unfortunate, but we need to move on.”

Daryl shrugged off. “Ah I aint talkin about this any more with you. You just don’t get it, playin god is your thing.” And smoked his cigarette. 

The others parked the car and hopped out. Four of them in a big Ford F 350.

“Thought ya all could use a hand.” Came a high pitched voice. Kinda reminded him of Larry the cable guy. 

Rick had his hand on his gun. The other group had their weapons out, but not trained on them. 

“Could use a smoke from your bow man there for the trouble.” The toothless tall man leaning on the hood said. His clothes had blood and guts all over him and a scars on the side of his face that looked like scratches. 

Daryl cursed under his breath digging for an extra smoke. Realizing he was down to two. He pulled one out and tucked it behind his ear and chucked the pack to the man. The skinny man looked in and chewed his lip. 

“Now how bouts the one you’z savin fir later.” He suggested menacingly to Daryl. 

Daryl spat at the dirt. “Not a chance.” He glared. . These were not friendly people, but they were outnumbered so they may behave. Kinda. 

“Now Cooper, Don’t be startin nothing now.” The ginger headed man with a long beard said and looked to their group. “Like I said. It looked like ya all needed a hand. Now in the interest of reciprocity, How about you cook us a fine dinner?” he suggested. “We can break bread and do real nice and see if we can be of future assistance to one another?” 

Rick took a deep breath. He did not trust them. But his people outnumbered theirs. They just needed to keep the upper hand. 

“I’m Vance, We got a place we can go to up the road. Just more secure there. You can bring all your stuff.” He said turning the other way.

Rick shook his head. “Nah, we won’t be going anywhere with you.” He said. “If anythin were allowin you to come with us.” Rick his hand still on his weapon but no resting it more casually. “Look, we got a man who might die, and kids with us, we really got no time for this. We could toss ya a few cans of our best as thanks… But I am afraid we aint really got it in ourselves to trust ya.” Rick said. 

“Look Lone Rranger…I’m sorry, you never gave me you name.” he said. 

Rick ground his jaw. “It’s Rick.” 

Vance tipped his baseball cap. “Well Rick, I don’t know where you come, but you just aint bein hospitable. I could chose to teach ya a lesson, or you could just be friendly and we would let ya all be on your way come morning. Who knows we may have some things you might like to trade for. 

Rick looked back at his group who all nodded that they would comply with the rules of reciprocity and hospitality. They would be having company for dinner.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner Guests have a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, yeah... Daryl might kill someone. Or Someone more unexpected will take matters into their hands.

“Ah there aint that nice?” Vance kicked up his feet in the fire light. They had all driven a ways and made a camp they could both agree with.

“You got this nice traveling band. Right old partridge family, aint they boys?” he licked his lips and looked at Maggie as if he would lick her from head to toe. “I bet ya sing too?” he hit his knee.

Carl who sat eating his bowl shook his head. “Just Beth, well Maggie does too, but she sucks.” 

Glenn whacked the kid upside the head.

Daryl could have strung that boy up where he stood. He had told the women to stay out of the way other than Carol and Maggie and not rouse attention. Seemed a reasonabe senario in light of Arthur possibly dying on them at any time. But here the kid was callin attention to Beth. 

“Beth, sounds like a right sweet heart.” He winked at Carol. “I suppose Beth be you honey?” Vance said nodding his head in her direction. 

Rick stepped forward. “No, that is Carol.”

“She wasn't the lil blond piece we see’d come out there camper?” a portly guy with a pig shaped nose said in the back. 

Daryl ground his teeth, They had seen her.

Rick nodded. “Beth is blond. Yeah.” He replied. 

“Well in the pursuit of hospitality... I’d like a song.” Vance said taking a hearty bite of his baked beans and corn bread that carol had made from a mix box. 

“She aint no Juke box.” Daryl said his anger radiating off him. 

Vance looked at him cold. “Well I’m sorry feller, but you aint callin the shots from my view.” 

Daryl stepped forward a little. “Don’t Rick.” He said. God he just wanted to protect Beth and if these men saw her, they would go all cave man and knock her upside the head and drag her off to what ever rock they lived under. She was a rare beauty among all the hard and roughened faces he had come across since the fall. 

Vance looked coldly at Rick serious as death. “Get her on out here. And any other women folk you been hidin.” 

Daryl gripped his cross bow glancing and meeting Michonnes Eye’s. Both were communicating to each other that they were prepared for this to get bloody. They would be ready.

Rick pit his hand on Carl’s shoulder and squeezed tightly conveying his irritation and anger at his flapping gums. “Carl…Son, why don’t you get Tara, and Sasha out here.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Vance chewed his food smacking. “And Beth right? The blond Juke box?” he half asked half reminded. 

Carl hurried to do as he was bid. Running into the RV to fetch the three women who were hiding in the rig. Carol moved to follow, but Rick stopped her telling her with his eyes that she was to stay right where she was. They needed as many of their numbers around to intimidate the visitors. 

Beth reluctantly stepped out leaving Carl to watch over Arthur who could have another heart attack any time. He was sleeping at the moment, and so were Cassie, and Judith. They were lucky on that account. 

Her heart hammered in her chest. Beth feared meeting anyone after she had been kidnapped by a perfect stranger. She often recalled Daryl’s statement about “the good ones not surviving.” Or something to that effect.

Rick stepped forward to Beth who was the last from the RV. “They want to hear ya sing.” He whispered. 

Beth nodded and looked to him. His eyes told her they were in danger. She felt for her Tomahawk, Hidden under her shirt. She imagined she looked innocent enough that they would not suspect she concealed a weapon under her clothes. 

“Ole Edgar steady on man.” The silent man behind him shifted excitedly and grunted. “Sorry about my friend there. He’s a bit simple in the head and he don’t say nothin but pretty ladies excite him somethin fierce. And here you got a Hot Tamale, a Betty, and that blond cherry pie.” He looked over to the man by his side. “Dave, manage your brother.”

Cooper licked his lips next to him. “Speakin of, I bet you still have yours… Cherry that is.” His eyes roving Beth's figure ignoring the other women. 

Daryl could fell his anger like a flooding damn… he would not be able to contain it much longer. Every tongue wag, eye wink and statement was like a crack to the foundation splitting. She was his. No one could touch her. 

“She is just a kid.” Rick said with venom.

Cooper laughed at that. “Liar, she is woman enough for me.” He rubbed himself slightly, suggestively. "And I specks she's woman enough for you."

Beth looked at them all scared and nervous. It wasn’t an act, she really was scared. But she had been more afraid many times before this. She milked it a bit. “You wanted me to sing…what would you like to hear?” she shuddered her voice small when the men hooted hearing the sound of her voice. 

“I wanna hear me a Christmas song.” Came Dave’s voice, the pig nosed man in the back.

Cooper eyes shot at him with loathing. “It aint Christmas.” 

Before their bickering started up Vance silenced them with a raise of his hand. “I have a hankerin to hear me a Christmas song too, How about Chestnuts roasting on an open fire? “

Beth nodded and took a deep breath. She glanced over to Daryl who had moved into her sight line and was giving her a deep gaze. Like he was trying to communicate silently with her, but she was unsure what he was trying to say. She was so distracted and frustrated that she could not think of the first lines of the song. Her mind drew a blank. In fact she realized she had completely forgotten the name of the song. She looked around at the group frightened. 

Tara from behind her stepped next to her. Her mouth opening in song.

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire….   
Jack frost nipping at your nose,   
Yule tide carols………. 

They sang together harmonizing as they went. Both Beth and Tara were surprised at the others talent. Having neither of them sung around the other before. If they survived this she suspected they would be singing together often. 

Daryl chewed his lip nervously. He admired Beth beauty, but not at the moment. He wished she was ugly and undesirable. He wished he could turn back time and demand Rick to pull over when the herd was spotted. If they had not engaged the herd maybe they would never have met up with these low life’s. 

When they came to a finish, the hillbilly group sat in awe. 

“Thas the best thing I seen since TV went down.” Came Dave’s voice. Edgar grunted and hooted as he laughed. 

Vance grunted. “Yeah the pair are quite the song birds and you said there was only one of them.” He eyed them carefully. “You two would do well.” He stood up. “Yes you would.” He stepped closer. “How would you two like to work for me?” he asked. “Keep ya warm, fed and defended.” He added. 

Rick stepped forward. “They goin nowhere with you. Best let that sink in.” 

Vance raised his eyebrows. “I can pay for them… they spoken for by someone in the group already?” he asked. 

Rick ground his teeth and Daryl stepped forward with his bow drawn. “Yeah, Beth, she's claimed. Girl is spoken for.” He said, his fingers ready to let his arrow fly.

“Ah so someone here does know her value here." he stroked his chin. "You speak like a man I used to know… Went by the name Joe.” He chuckled. “Right tough son o a bitch.”   
Rick laughed a little. “Yeah, and I killed him. Ripped his throat out with my teeth.” He said menacingly.

Rick pulled out his pistol but did not aim it. "All of em are spoken for. We are family." he looked at Tara, Sasha and Beth nodding in their direction. "And we aint sellin no one off." 

Vance chuckled "I don't think you get it." and lightning fast he pulled his knife as he grabbed Beth. “Now I don’t want to have to go cutting on this little girl, none.” He said his voice full of sorrow, but annoyingly high pitched. 

Beth was yanked into the mans arms quickly she had not the strength to fight him. She had been too startled anyway. The blade he wielded was at her neck and he placed unnecessary hard pressure and it bit at her skin. He seemed intent and calm enough he could actually take her life…He wasn’t bluffing. Her heart raced and she turned a little to see Daryl who looked at the situation horrified. If he was horrified she was Fucked.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i have the worst luck like ever. I really messed up my foot. It is bruised in just about every part of it. Im on crutches. so im sitting around a lot.... and writing. I guess its good for all the people following my story here. I appreciate all the comments. I am glad you all are excited and impatient for another chapter. Makes me not lose interest.

“Beth!” Daryl uttered. Her name a cry from his lips. He took an involuntary step forward and Beth suffered for it. 

Vance grinned. “A see now, you might ta been tellin the truth.” He eyed Daryl appraising him. “Now you all put your weapons down so I don’t have to kill this here bowman’s ripe piece of ass.” He said touching beth along her side, and squeezed her breast. “I can practically smell her wet cunt.”

Daryl’s face twitched as and Michonne pulled at his arm as he was just about to let it lose. He would kill this man. If he got the chance, he was going to gut him. But he had his girl.   
Beth looked at Daryl. “No, don’t.” she said to Daryl and the rest of them. She put her hands out in front of her trying to calm everyone down in the situation. “I’ll go with you…” her voice shook. 

Daryl shook his head, no believing her words. “No she fuckin hell wont.” He took a step forward. 

“He tellin the truth cherry pie, you his girl?” he asked kissing the side of her neck. 

Vance cut into Beth’s throat and her blood dripped down her neck. Daryl was unable to know what to do. He could not stop it. 

“No, I am not his… Please, just take me and leave them.” Beth uttered begging for him to stop. 

Rick pulled his gun and he had it on Vance, as well as the others pulling their weapons. Beth took the distraction to reached between her and the man. He did not notice her slipping the Tomahawk from the back of her pants but still held it under her shirt. 

Daryl saw her squirming and struggling. He wanted to kill the man where he stood. He wanted to gut him for touching Beth. 

“Oh darlin, cherry pie… You’ll be comin with us. Just feel lucky we don’t take the others, I have a feelin you will be more n enough. ” He whispered against her skin. “We aint even gonna pay fer ya neither, now since you people are so rude.” 

Beth felt her stomach roll as his hands groped her in her most intimate places. She could almost cry out in thanks when she felt his grip loosen as he pulled at the top button of her shirt and she turned in his arm and grabbed his right knife wielding hand and she slashed her weapon clear through the bone. Her breath stopped as she realized what she had just done. Her hand gripped his by the wrist, only it was now separated from his body. 

“Ahhh!” the man screamed in agony.”Mh- my hand, you bitch.” He back handed Beth with his left working hand and Daryl ran forward and caught her in his arms. The others of his group looked confused as to what had just happened. One moment they have the upper hand and the next they didn't. Their leader one moment had his hand attached to him, and the next they didn’t. it was a conundrum for their simple feeble minds. 

Rick ran to the injured man and held knife to his neck. “Shut your mouth you ole read neck or we just might need ta kill ye.” 

Michonne, Abraham and Rosita moved to collect the hillbillies weapons. Effectively disarming them all. 

Vance sputtered standing his stance leaning away. “You Fucks already killed me by taking my hand.” He said looking down at his offending wound. 

Daryl smirked. “My brother lost his hand. Lived for a year and then some in this hell hole.” Telling him of his brother as he held Beth. She pulled back a little. “You sayin you aint half the man he was?” he asked. 

Rick holding his knife on the man glared. “Now we don’t like killing people none too much…” he scratched the back of his head looking around at his group. The man stood bleeding and dumbfounded. As did the rest of his group. Rick felt damn lucky right about now he continued on. “ You see…we all just aint too fond of threats. Been through hell, so we just kinda want to catch us a break. Now we all appreciate you sticking your neck out for us back there, but we didn’t ask ya. And my people are skilled enough to handle it all our selves. So you all coming up here… makin claims on any one of my family? Makes me want to just screw with you.” Ricks gaze leveled on Vance. “Now I’m right sad about that hand of yours but I didn’t do that to ya. She did.” He raised his brows at him. “But you got your life. Aint that count for somthin?” 

Vance seethed at him cursing. His stump was probably in agony, he just could not tell anymore. He was in shock and light headed. His vision was even getting burry. 

Rick patted the man on the shoulder. “Now we are going to be hospitable like, and fix you up there.” he motioned for Carol to step forward. 

The man sputtered as Carol stepped near him, tugging on her own belt to use as tourniquet to stop the bleeding of the stump. 

“Now, my friend here is going to dress your wound… She gonna give ya some pain killers and we’ll be sending you all on your way...Alive.” Rick said stepping back motioning Abraham and Michonne to manage the captives. 

Daryl squeezed Beth one more time before pushing her away to go to Maggie who stood her eyes wide and concerned. “Oh Beth.” Her voice choked. 

Beth hugged her sister. “It’s alright Maggie, I’m okay.” She whispered into her neck. 

Maggie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, “And Daryl, thanks for tryin to stop them. Actin like her boyfriend and all.” 

Daryl shook his head shrugging. Acting? 

Rick gathered them around. “All his hollerin is gonna bring walkers down on us. I am thinking we should load up… travel down the road a bit.”

The group nodded. “Need someone to drive their truck. Daryl why don’t you do it?” He looked back to the group. “Carol you bring him on inside the RV and tend to him there.” he suggested. “The others split em up. Cause us less trouble that way.” He threw over his shoulder as he turned away.

Daryl nodded to Beth expecting her to go into the RV, but she stepped nearer to him.

“Beth, come on.” Maggie said climbing up into the Rig. 

Beth shook her head. “I am not going to be in the same four walls as him.” She pointed to Vance who was staring daggers at her. 

“She can come with me.” Daryl said nodding his head in the direction of the truck and gazing at Beth. Maggie loaded herself in the RV nodding giving Beth a reassuring look. 

Daryl moved to the ass hole that was in possession of something of his. He rummaged in his pocket took his smoke off Cooper. “Didn’t want to share.” He he growled putting the cigarette in his mouth. “Either one of them.” 

“Blondie aint gonna be yours forever, She will be someone else’s great fuck before long.” He laughed as Michonne tied him up. “Or she will be dead.” 

Daryl balled his fist and punched him hard in the gut as the man stood exposed. 

Michonne chuckled as she led the coughing man to the van. “Better watch your back Bowman we’re gonna get you!” came his crazy ranting. 

“Shut your mouth Cooper!” Dave shouted at him. “Just shut it.” 

Once they were inside of the car Dave and Cooper glared at each other. Michonne closed them in and leaned to Daryl’s ear. “I think we are being watched…” she said. “Watch your back? And then the other tellin him to shut it.” She shook her head. “I think there is more of em out here.”

Daryl glared at the surrounding tree line. “Yeah, I think you are right.”

He looked to Beth who climbed up into the truck. “We will hang back in their truck…Lights off and hide some where in the brush. See if we can find someone. Meet back up with you down the line when we release them. Just tell Rick to stay on the road. We will catch up in about three quarters of an hour.” He told her. 

Michonne nodded seriously. “I will go tell rick.” She sighed. “Looks like no sleep tonight.” She shook her head regretfully as she walked away.

“Let Abraham drive. You get what shut eye you can Michonne.” He advised. 

Glenn approached him looking nervous and unsure. “He man… I just wanted to say thanks.” He said. “For what you did back there with Beth.” He nodded. “I know you just did it to prevent her from being taken, and I just want you to know that was really cool.”

Daryl grunted. He had said it so the guy would stop looking at Beth….His Beth. Fucking Hell… How had this all happened so fast. He claimed her in front of them all…and they all thought it was some grand gesture meant only to save her.”

“whatever,” he replied uncaring. But he did. He had admitted his and Beth connection and no one really believed it. He was going to have to be a little less subtle about it next time.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl get a moment to themselves. A bit Fluffy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i don't know how many chapters i will be able to finish now. my husband had to go back to work. i have a 2 month old, a three year old and a five year old with a broken leg all cast'ed up....so even with my injury i got a lot going on.....hope i can keep at least giving you all a chapter a day.

Daryl hopped inside the rig and joined the convoy at the back. He followed with all lights off and he made sure not to rev the engine so as not to be too loud. He only occasionally glanced over the huge console to see Beth curled up looking out the window. 

“I'm gonna pull over soon.” He said. “We got to keep an eye out for a little bit, make sure we aint being followed.” 

Beth nodded and looked over at him. Her eyes unreadable. He slowed down the truck and pulled off to the side and in the bushes. Once parked he rolled down the windows. 

He touched her arm once they were pulled over and Daryl looked over to her. He trained his flashlight on her unexpectedly and Beth squinted surprised. 

“Daryl…” she put her hand up to block the light. “I’m not gonna be able to see with stars in my eyes.” She chided him. “What are you doing?” 

Daryl clicked it off his face hard as he looked around for water bottle or something. He found what he was looking for. A flask sat on the dash and he grabbed it. He would have handed her his red rag, but that was well and filthy now. He ripped off a strip of his shirt at the bottom using a knife. 

Beth watched his actions silently. Her neck itched and she reached up to scratch it. 

“Don’t,” he stopped her hand with his. “Here, let me.” He said pouring the whisky out on the cloth. “He cut you deep…” his voice broke now wiping as her head tilted back so he could see better. 

Beth shook her head. “Well bet I make a fine sight.” She smiled. “Slit wrist and now a slit neck…” 

Daryl cupped the back of her neck and brought her face close and bumped his forehead with hers and breathed in her scent deeply.  
“I’m fine Daryl.” Her voice hitched as she grabbed his hand that held the torn part of his shirt. 

He felt his hand tremor as she held it. “Beth… Damn.” he whispered, his fingers wound into her hair. “No more scarin.” 

Beth smirked “I thought you weren't afraid of nothin?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Don’t know how you did it…” his voice quiet and low. 

Beth touched his cheek. “Did what?” 

Daryl looked away and scratched his head. “Made me care.” 

Beth looked up at him surprised and blinked pulling his face back to her. He kissed her mouth reverently. His hands in her hair.

“This is not the best place to do this.” Her voice croaked as she started to unbutton her shirt. Daryl stopped her. 

He was fighting a war within himself as he halted her movements. “No… It’s not the place to do this. And we need to watch, make sure we aint being followed.” He said pulling back and puling out that cigarette he had been meaning to smoke. Beth chuckled. 

“What?” he asked watching her re button her shirt. Her hair hung down her back free. 

She glanced up at him. “You think I could?” she asked nodding to his smoke. 

Daryl answered cigarette in mouth. “What this?” he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. “They’ll kill ya. ” He said handing it over to her. 

Beth snorted and rolled her eyes. “What doesn't?” 

Daryl squirmed. “Should not be makin it a habit s’all.” He looked away and chewed he thumb and startled as she choked. “Ah see, Greene. You don’t need ta be smokin.” He said taking it back. 

Beth shook her head. “You smoke.” 

Daryl ground his teeth. “Just cause I do it don’t mean you should be.” He said harshly not really meaning to be. He was just tryin to look out for her. “Sorry…” he said. “I just know it’s bad for you.” 

Beth shook her head “What are you my chaperon?” she asked with a challenge her tone clearly irritated. 

Daryl shook his head and gave her a sidelong gaze similar to the look she had been given in the funeral home after she had asked what changed his mind. She stared at him with arrested breath. 

He debated his answer a moment but he had already made his decision on the matter, it was just a matter of time to get used to the idea and all. But he wanted her to know, to understand. 

“mmh, your boyfriend.” He answered her. 

Beth felt like she melted into the leather seat. But Daryl on the other hand just felt too uncomfortable with what he had just said. Boyfriend? What the fuck was he doing being a boyfriend at his age with her? Not that he was going to change a damn thing about it. But he had never really been anyone’s boyfriend. 

Beth crawled over the console and pulled at Daryl’s vest brining the hard bowman closer. Her mouth captured his in a long slow dance. No build of passions since they knew they could not afford the risk. Instead they just lazily, kissed till a rash of snapping twigs pulled them from each other. Beth was back in the seat as they looked around. A small herd was closing in on them. Daryl started up the truck only to have it not start. 

“Fuck!” He shouted. “Climb out the back into the truck bed.” He told her, “I will go first.” He said. When he came to the window he realized he was not going to fit. “Fuck!”   
He backed up and gestured her to go. “Be careful babe.” He said smacking her butt as she slipped out and evaded the grasp of walkers. He held his breath watching her.

Beth was then lying face down in the bed and rotated herself to look up. Four walkers were reaching at her. One could just grab her boot, but do nothing more. She pulled her Tomahawk and slashed at hands since she seemed to be good at that. Once she did that she sat up ready for another to reach in. The walkers now reached at her with their bloody stumps and she was able to pretty much play whack the weasel with them. She almost laughed at how easy it was now standing in the bed of the truck. About a half a dozen more were approaching with the possibility of more with the sound of the forest moving all around them. Daryl got back in the front and again tried the truck. Two times before it roared to start. He crowed with happiness and yelled out the back. “Climb back in Babe!”


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutting loose, maybe its dead weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter.... I have little time today to get into the detail..... I'm sorry.

Carol injected the man with antibiotics and pain meds. As well as bandaged the man’s hurt wound. She shook her head glaring at the redneck as she did so. 

She looked over at Rick who stood near at hand. 

She stood up and gave the man her best dagger stare. Passing Glenn she nodded. 

“He gonna live?” Rick asked not really caring much. 

Carol rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately.” She sighed scratching her head. “Arthur has slept through this whole thing.” She smiled. “It for the best. Less for him to worry on.” She said. 

Rick nodded. “Just don’t let him be alone, at any point.” He reminded. 

“Course.” She said. “You really just going to let them go?” she asked. 

Rick nodded. “We are a dying breed… Gotta stop killing each other at some point.” He said meaningfully. “We will drop them off and get out with more than enough time to get away.” 

Carol shook her head. “They will just do this again.” She warned. “We should kill them.” 

Rick shook his head. “You see Carol this is where we are different.” He bit out, his tone heavy with implication. “They don’t need to die.” He said. “No one needs to die, we got the upper hand.”

Carol shook her head. “I guess we are different.” She walked away to talk with Maggie while Rick rubbed his eyes. It was almost morning and none of them had slept, and they would be traveling a good ways more before they could rest. 

He looked up the road. Sound drew his attention. He pulled his gun and waited as the ruby pickup came out of the darkness without any headlights.   
“Hey, all clear?” he asked Daryl who had his window down.

Daryl nodded. “Sides walkers we did not see anything.” He shook his head. “But that don’t mean nothing really… I just didn’t see anyone.” 

Rick nodded. “Well then we best get these boys together.”

Daryl took Beth’s hand in his before he hopped out and gave it a squeeze. Beth leaned forward and kissed his fingers. Their eyes locking briefly. It’s a stolen moment just for them before being under the scrutiny of many again.

Daryl jumped down and pulled his bow over his shoulder. “Let’s drop these motherfuckers.” He said glaring at Vance. “Or better yet drop them for good.” He wanted to embed his knife into that kneeling asshole for even thinking of touching Beth. But he was restrained; he did not really want to have it out with Rick on the road. A fight out here could get everyone killed. For now he was just going to let things go. Beth was alright, and they were all still together. He was learning to pick his battles. 

 

 

Tara walked over to Beth who was eyeing the men who intended to violate her. They looked pitiful hands tied behind their back, all of them on their knees. 

Tara bumped her shoulder and smiled. “You alright?” she asked. 

Beth continued to stare at the men. “Yeah… I think I am.” She smiled. “It makes all the difference to know he won’t ever forget the night he lost his hand…. Or who took it from him.”

The dark haired woman smiled at Beth warmly. “Come on. Ride with me?” she asked. “I’m with the DC group.” She pointed to the group she had attached herself with for the most part. “You been cooped up in the RV enough. I am starting to think someone’s been hiding you.” She chuckled.

Beth rolled her eyes and followed her to the truck telling Carol she was riding with them. Carol waved her off uncaring. Carol was too busy with Judith to care. 

Rick walked up to the men. “So here is the deal, your truck….still yours. Any gas in the trucks tank is still there, weapons too…we took nothin.” He scratched his beard. “Nah, we aint thieves, were tryin ta be good people here.” He looked around at his group and brought his gaze back to the kneeling men. “Now we are going to leave you bound. Sorry bout that...But ya aint gonna stay in em.“ he tossed a long blade knife into the dirt at his feet. “That’s how you get out of your bindings.” He looked to Michonne who held all the ammunition they had in a small plastic sac she had found. She smirked and dropped all the shells out onto the ground, the sound satisfying as the shells fell from her hand into the dark Georgian dirt. 

Rick nodded satisfied with Michonne’s actions and looked to Daryl putting his hand out for the trucks key’s. Daryl fished the keys out of his back pocket. “Yeah, but you gonna have to go huntin for these a bit.” He said ignoring Ricks hand and threw the jingling metal into the tree line. He hoped they died searching for those keys. He imagined walkers being all over them as they searched. 

“Asshole!” Cooper said spitting all over his front. Blood escaped from the corner of his mouth. He did not have that the last time he saw the man. Musta pissed somebody off real good. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah…I am.” He said walking back away.

Rick sighed. “No you all have a good mornin. Sun’ll be up soon.” 

Beth felt anxious to get back on the road. Suddenly a sharp unease came over her. Her legs hung out of the side of the pickup with the door swung wide open. She waited for the rest of them to load up, but Abraham and Eugene waited for the signal from Rick. She was not even sure she heard it till the rest of the group all stopped in their tracks and looked down the dark road squinting. 

It was a sound many of them had gone nearly two years without hearing. 

Daryl felt his stomach drop, and he looked back to his group swinging his bow off his back and drawing it. Fucking Hell….


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for all the cliff hangers. Be prepared for at least a few more in the near future... Lots about to hit the fan, more so than whats here in this chapter. I love all the following this story has, I love all comments. I love you all! :) You make me write.

Nothing could sound more out of place than the music coming in their direction. A happily strange haunting echo of the song The Entertainer played weakly. It was quiet, almost too quiet to hear. 

Daryl muttered holding his bow at ready, his arms stiff. “What hell we still doing around here?” Daryl said his voice rose. 

Vance shook a little. “Cut us loose.” He demanded. Cooper to his left whimpered. 

Rick shook his head. “No, what the hell is that?” he asked gesturing down the road.

The men again shook. “Death.” 

As Vance uttered the word, suddenly the music turned off. The sound of crickets replaced the music but the silence suddenly felt hollow and deafening. Rick looked in the direction the sound had been coming from, and his eyes widened. 

Beth sitting in the truck gripped the door. Her knuckles turned white with tension as her grip left dents in the hard plastic. She nearly screamed when she made out the shape of an ice cream truck driving now nearly silently now down the street, the music having stopped but the sound of a running engine could now be heard.  
It was not the truck that had struck fear in her; it was the horde of the walking dead that shuffled in the little white trucks wake. Memories of what pushed her from her family home overwhelmed her mind. 

Just as the group spotted the vehicle, the Ice cream truck floored it leaving the horde of walkers behind shuffling and clawing after it.  
It went from driving at a walking pace to speeding towards them. 

The groups gun fire exploded on the ice cream truck as it came barreling closer. Rick cringed thinking they were going to lose all their ammunition but continued shooting away. Eugene had trouble keeping his gun down and on target his gun was now aimed higher in the air than was useful and Rosita yanked it from him and he stood confused as she used the weapon correctly and shot at the windshield of the truck her aim much more controlled. 

The truck was aimed right for them. Maggie Glenn and Daryl standing their ground as the speeding vehicle started the music again abruptly. The sound of The Entertainer so loud now. The gunfire filling the road with noise as they unloaded on the vehicle. 

Daryl jumped out of the way in the last minute as the vehicle tried to take him out. The truck went past them and continued on down the road, far from their reach of their weapons.

Truck once safely past them turned silent as the tail lights disappear down the road. Daryl kicked at the dirt. “What the hell?” and turned to the group of kneeling men. “The fuck is this all about?” he asked shouting, no longer caring about the walkers hearing. A group of the dead came lumbering out of the forest now near their vehicles. Tyreese took out his bat on account of his gun being empty. He flexed his arms and swung hard and whacked away. But more were steadily coming from the forest tree line, as well as the herd the Ice cream truck had brought down on them. 

Vance knee shuffled forward to the knife at Rick’s feet. “You fuckers want to live.” he huffed. “Get the fuck out, but please cut us loose.” He begged. 

Rick kicked him back and Vance landed on his bound hand and stump. He let out a yelp. The pain must have been considerable. 

He pointed his pistol to his head. “What the hell is going on?” he shouted. The group was in frenzy, killing the walkers that came at them from the forest, and paid no heed yet to the massive army of bodies moaning and shuffling their way to them a ways still down the road.

Cooper who shook where he knelt wet the front of his pants with his urine. “Come one guys…” his voice weak. “It’s not supposed to happen this way.” He shook his head hysterically. “It was supposed to just be a quick job.” He shuddered as the moaning came closer. 

Rick glared at Vance now. “What the hell is he talkin about?” he pushed the barrel of the gun harder into the man’s temple. His skin turning white from the pressure rick was placing down on the barrel. 

“No time, just cut us free…You said you were letting us live.” Vance begged. 

Rick seethed as he hauled him up and brought him to his feet. “You are goin with me for now.” He took him to the steps of the RV and shoved him to the back and tied his bindings to a handle on the wall. “Stand there.” he said. Rick looked at Arthur who was awake and sitting up. Cassie and Judith were sitting on the bed. Both of them their eyes wide. “Carol, take the kids ride up with you.” Rick looked back to Arthur, his eyes sad. “Sit tight, hang on.”

The older man, nodded his skin white and his breathing quick. 

Michonne and Glenn were hauling the other men to their feet and shoving them in vehicles. 

Rosita started up the truck that carried Beth, Abraham Tara and Eugene. “We need to go!” she shouted to the others. 

Daryl nodded and jumped into the van only briefly glancing to be sure Beth was safely inside a vehicle. Michonne was jumping into the driver’s seat. Keys were already in the ignition as she turned them and fired it up. Tyreese was in the back managing three of the captives who sat shaking. The tires peeled out as Michonne put weight on the pedal. 

Maggie and Glenn were fighting their way to the Volvo as walkers were nearly surrounding them. Daryl took the gun Rick had given him a good while back and fired off a few rounds behind him into walkers as they drove off. His aim thrown a little by the acceleration of the van but he still managed to hit two out of the four bullets he shot out. 

 

Racing down the road Rosita who was the first in the line of vehicles and considerably ahead of the group, slammed on the breaks about three miles down. There was a barricade of sorts and men were standing near the top sheltered by the man-made wall. 

“Hang on!” Rosita pulled a maneuver that made the trucks back end swing around. Bullets pelted the side of the pickup that was exposed. Beth put her head down as the window shattered by her head. Abraham noticed Eugene touching the back of his head and sitting dazed. 

Rosita floored it back the way they had come, towards the horde of walkers. Leaving the people at the barricade shooting their tailgate. Abraham now out of shooting distance saw the RV driving at them. He maneuvered his body through the broken window and waved at them to turn around. But the RV did not slow. 

Bob saw the barricade, in the early morning light. Abraham hanging out of the truck telling him to turn around, but the time that it would take to turn around this vehicle they could be overcome. “What do I do?” asked his voice shaking. 

Rick watched the wall ahead of them. He was silently accessing the situation. 

“Hey Guys?” Vance’s voice yelled through the patrician door. 

Rick turned still hanging on. “Shut it!” he shouted and looked back to the front. “This RV is bigger maybe we can push through.”

Carol held Judith tightly. “Push through? Are you nuts?” she asked. 

Rick looked forward. “Yup.” He sat down bracing his legs. “Got to try.” 

“Guys!” Vance shouted. 

“Hang on Motherfucker!” Sasha yelled over her shoulder as she belted in tight. 

“There is something wrong!” Vance’s voice yelled over the revving engine from the back of the RV. No one paid the whining man any heed. They had other matters to worry on.

 

Daryl who traveled with Michonne behind the RV watched as the truck passed them going the opposite direction. All windows were blown out but the front windshield. It was intact. His stomach dropped. “Stop Michonne!”

Michonne looked at him confused and shook her head. “No, Rick knows what he’s doing they will circle round.” She said and pushed the car faster since the RV picked up its speed. Daryl looked behind him watching the truck disappear behind going the wrong way. Moving in the direction of the flesh eating corpses. 

He cursed slamming his bow down and noticed the barricade. “He is going to try to punch through.” 

Michonne slowed just as the RV was hammered with bullets. She stopped the vehicle just out of range, the Volvo now joined behind them and stopped as well. 

They all watched in silence as the happy recreational vehicle barreled down on the people that had trapped them. Their only means of escape. Daryl wanted to see behind him. To see the vehicle that carried Beth but his eyes watched the spectacle in front unable to tear them away.


	59. Chapter 59

Daryl who traveled with Michonne behind the RV watched as the truck passed them going the opposite direction. All windows were blown out but the front windshield. It was intact. His stomach dropped. “Stop Michonne!”

Michonne looked at him confused and shook her head. “No, Rick knows what he’s doing they will circle round.” She said and pushed the car faster since the RV picked up its speed. Daryl looked behind him watching the truck disappear behind going the wrong way. Moving in the direction of the flesh eating corpses. 

He cursed slamming his bow down and noticed the barricade. “He is going to try to punch through.” 

Michonne slowed just as the RV was hammered with bullets. She stopped the vehicle just out of range, the Volvo now joined behind them and stopped as well. 

They all watched in silence as the happy recreational vehicle barreled down on the people that had trapped them. Their only means of escape. Daryl wanted to see behind him. To see the vehicle that carried Beth but his eyes watched the spectacle in front unable to tear them away. 

Daryl could not believe his eyes. They must have been playin tricks on him. The RV had broken through, the wall was a farce. It was almost too good to be true. The barricade was just loose junk piled up and cardboard in the front making it look like a wooden wall in the dim light. 

Gun fire still rained down on the large vehicle. Daryl looked over to Michonne, her eyes were wide as she looked forward hands stuck at four and twenty on the wheel. After a moment her hand moved the lever into drive. 

Daryl put his hand up to stop her. “No, we need to go back.” 

Michonne looked at him her eyes not betraying any emotional confliction. “We need to stick together, not split up.” She told him. “They will come back.” 

Daryl looked behind him to see if the truck was visible. He cursed in frustration and grabbed his bow, about ready to jump out of the van and go looking for her on foot but as he reached for the door handle Michonne threw it into drive and held it steady till the gunfire hit them, she bent low but still could see. Through the gap in the steering wheel.   
Daryl ducked down just as a bullet went through the windshield and his seat to the back. 

Michonne crashed through the hole the RV had cleared for them. The van bouncing a bit on the derby that littered the path.

Just beyond the mess they sped up and tried to catch up with the RV. Daryl watched behind him as Maggie and Glenn also made it through, but the Volvo had a flat tire that they were still driving on to get away. 

“We got a hit back here!” Tyreese said from the back. He looked at Edgar who sat still upright, his eyes wide and glazed over with recent death. Tyreese reached over and felt for a pulse. “He’s dead.” 

“What?” Came Dave’s voice. “He can’t be dead, Edgar! Wake up!” 

Michonne looked to the back. “Shit.” She slowed down just a little. “Shove him out before he turns.” 

“No don’t” came Dave’s voice. “He can’t be!” 

Tyreese opened the sliding door ignoring Edgars brother and hauled the heavy mute out of his seat and heaved him out awkwardly. The man’s head dragged along the asphalt for a moment leaving a bloody trail in his wake before Tyreese could shove the rest of him out. 

The RV suddenly put on its breaks not far from where they dropped Edgar’s body.

They waited a moment till Rick jumped out. He ran over to Daryl’s side. “Arthur Died, he was just fine when we made the run for it….” He said. “Turned in less than a minute I think and bit Vance in the back.” He scratched his face. “Bob got shot in the shoulder…again. We need to pull over and hide for a few minutes and get our bearings.” 

“What about the others?” Daryl asked. “The truck went back.” 

Rick nodded. “Can’t really think about that right now. We have injuries that need tending and Glenn and Maggie got a car that can’t keep driving. Got to siphon the tank asap. We don’t have much gas, and there is no way we can get away on foot with two small children.” 

Glenn was already on the siphoning process. His arms shaking from adrenalin. 

Michonne nodded as Rick ran back to the RV. They waited till Glenn was finished. Maggie and Glenn shoved in on the crowded Van. 

Maggie looked behind her every so often hoping to see the pickup. Glenn eased into the Car and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “My sister.” She felt her voice choke up.   
Glenn rubbed her back. “I know, she will be fine.” 

Daryl slammed his bow forward hitting the dash. “How the fuck you know that General So’?” he asked. “You some sort of all knowing?” he pulled his bow and again went for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Michonne asked. 

Daryl opened it and put his foot out. “Going back.” He stated simply. 

Glenn leaned forward. “Daryl that’s suicide.” He stated. 

Michonne moved the car into gear and started driving preventing Daryl from getting out. “Use your head hunter man. She would not want you to be doing this.” She said without much further explanation. 

Maggie just kept her eyes to the back of the vehicle. Her hands together in prayer. 

They drove a ways up. About ten miles maybe to a cross road and took a right. They drove another five miles and tucked the RV away in the forest.   
Carol went immediately to tending Bob’s injuries while Rick Michonne and Daryl went to the captives. Vance who was bitten on his back whimpered. Rick allowed them to stand this time.

“The hell was all that back there?” his voice strained.

The men cringed. “They are a group we got with a while back.” Vance said. “They send guys like us to pull out anyone we want to survive.” He gulped. “Cherry pie, was all we wanted. Did not think you would put too much fight up neither if we took just one. The other women looked too strong too capable we did not want fighters.” He said. “Fighters are unpredictable…”

Rick nodded. “How’d that work for ya?” he asked rhetorically.

The man just hung his head. 

Rick paced for a moment. “So let me get this straight, the Ice cream truck was like the dinner bell, and we were the meal?” he said. The men nodded. 

“It’s worked every time in the past.” Cooper said. 

Rick nodded. “Seems a good plan. So you were just going to wipe us out for what we might have?” he asked. 

They all nodded. 

Rick pulled out his gun and told the men to kneel.

“What are you gonna do?” Cooper said worried. 

He moved the barrel of his gun to Cooper. “What’s it look like?”

“You said-“ his voice fearful. 

Rick hesitated no further and pulled the trigger without another word. The man went down face forward with a thunk. Dave shook his head from side to side muttering Please and no, he shuddered and started to piss himself. Rick pulled his trigger again and the soiled man hit the dirt. Rick then turned to the leader. 

“Please, you seem a reasonable man.” Vance started. “You don’t need to kill me.” 

“Well considering you are already dead, I don’t need to put a bullet in you.” Rick shoved the gun into his holster. “No need to waste.” He cracked his neck and turned from the doomed man uncaring and went back to the RV. 

Tyreese followed him and helped Haul Arthur out. His head bled out from a stab to the cranium and his mouth was covered in Vance’s blood. Cassie cried from the door way noisily. “Grandpa!” she shrieked. 

Carol pulled her back inside and hugged her small frame. “Can’t cry like that sweet heart.” She crooned above her head. “We need to be extra quiet till we start moving again, then you can cry honey.” She crooned patting her head. 

Tyreese covered the man with brush and sticks, but they had no time for a proper burial. And they were not about to haul a corpse around with them inside with children. 

Glenn took a look at the RVs engine. “It’s still all good inside here.” He said slamming the hood down. “All the bullets missed the engine it seems.” He looked up the windshield. “A bit worse for wear there however, but if you can see through I guess it’s enough.” he said. Michonne nodded and looked to Daryl who was standing ready to walk off. 

Michonne and Rick both approached the man. “We need to have faith they are aright, but we can’t go back. They know where we are headed.” Rick went on. “If they are alright, I would not be surprised if they beat us there. But we can’t risk it going back. We got too much to lose.” 

Daryl felt all the muscle’s in his body tense. Beth was just gone, all over again and he felt the air having difficulty filling his lungs like before when he had lost her. His stomach dropped. He went to the ground his head hung between his legs trying to catch his breath. “Rick, I don’t know if I can just get up and walk away… Have faith like you say.” He answered. 

Maggie stepped forward and kneelt down. “My sister has faith in everyone, could not hurt you a little to have some faith in her. She got us out of Terminus and herself, and she took care of herself with these pervs. I am worried, but we need to stick together and survive today. She might be alright.. I want to think that. I need to think that…” her voice quiet. 

“Get in the van Daryl.” Michonne told him. “I know she would want you too.” She whispered.

Daryl looked up to the dark woman. She knew about him and Beth, and still she was right. He stood up nodding in agreement. Beth would want him to get up, and stay with the group. They all were right.

Somehow he found his feet and pushed himself in the opposite direction of her. Somehow he had to have faith. 

Vance still on the ground blubbered. “Please can I come with you?” he cried. “I’m alone; I don’t want to die alone…”

Daryl lifted his bow about to be merciful. “Nah… Aint even worth it.” He dropped it and walked away. 

“Please no!” the man cried. 

Daryl shook his head. “Should not have touched her.” He said through clenched teeth. “Girl is mine.” He said his voice low. 

“I’m sorry!” he shouted. Walkers came lumber out of the surrounding woods. They did not look back this time. The man ran to the side of the RV door. “Please!” Rick now at the wheel pulled it in gear and rolled away. The man ran and then tried the Van, but Michonne looked ahead as she rolled away steely eyed ahead of her, emotionless. None to spare for the wicked.


	60. Chapter 60

Beth looked herself and brushed the broken glass off her legs. She looked over to Eugene and noticed him touching back of his head. His arm and sleeve covered in blood. She leaned him back and pulled his hand away. She noticed the bullet had just grazed the back of his head, but it was bleeding profusely. She looked around for anything to put on the wound and she came up with nothing. 

“I need a rag, or anything. Eugene has been hit.” She said. 

Abraham turned around in his seat and looked with horror. “He going to be okay?”

“I think he will be fine, we just need to stop the bleeding.” She said. 

Tara pulled her light sweater off and handed it to her. “Here.” She placed it against his head and held it. 

“We need to turn around.” Came Beth’s voice from behind them. “Our people are back there.”

Abrabraham did not even glance back to her. “Keep going Rosita.”

She looked over and nodded. “Yes sir.” 

Beth kicked the back of her seat. “There is hundreds of walkers coming at us, and a small group of humans the other way. I would like to take my chances with them.” 

Abraham turned around. “That” he pointed behind him. “Back there… that was a trap. They wanted us to go to them.” 

She shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. They want us eaten by walkers so they don’t have to kill us.”

Abraham slammed his hand down. “Well little girly, I don’t have the time to argue…and too much at stake to take that chance.” He looked ahead of him, his face hard. 

Beth watched as Rosita slowed down to about ten miles per hour. “So your plan is to just drive into a herd?” she went on from the back seat. 

Abraham shook his head. “Nah, maybe we can off road?” he looked around. 

Rosita shook her head. “No too thick here… We are trapped if we want to keep the truck.” Her face was worried. She knew they were diving towards their death with almost no other options. 

Beth opened the door as they rolled. “You can let me out here.” Her foot dragged along the asphalt. 

Tara stopped her. “No, you are acting crazy.” Jumping out of the truck after her when Beth did not even turn to acknowledge her. 

Beth looked back at her. “No, you people are. Driving straight at a herd like that! Herd like that you only got one option.” She said now turning around. Abraham ordered Rosita to drive but she instead stopped. 

Tara hopped out. “You got a plan?” she asked. 

Beth shook her head. “It’s not a good one.” with the last statement she broke into a sprint. Her hair flying. It was the best option they had. Run. 

Tara stood a moment chewing her lip debating. She looked back nervously to Abraham and Rosita in the truck and shrugged. Her mind made up she dug her hand into the truck bed and grabbed a shovel and broke off running in the same direction that Beth had gone. 

Rosita looked to Abraham and punched the wheel. “Fuck.” She opened the door as a stray walker approached the car and clawed at the hood. She speed walked to it and grasped it around the shirt collar and killed it with a knife before grabbing a bat from the truck bed and raced after the other two women. 

Eugene in the back holding the cloth to his head. “We gonna just sit here?” he asked.

Abraham shook his head. “Hell no.” He grabbed his guns and ammo and threw them in their pack and pulled it over his shoulders. “Come on, can you run? 

“Yeah…But not well. I failed PE.” He admitted as he moved out of the truck. 

Abraham shook his head. “Well you not runnin for grades son, you’re runnin for your life.” He said turning to encourage the big guy. “Let’s catch up. Damn blond girl might be right.” 

“Her names Beth.” Came Eugene’s voice behind him before breaking into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short. I have been so busy, and the complexity of what is to come has been hard to write. I am still trying tho. I am so sorry this is short.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time tonight and i devoted it all to giving you guys the next chapter! You might get more tonight, or very early tomorrow morning. I hope you enjoy it.

Eugene stopped heaving, dropping to his knees. Beth hacked at a walker that lunged its self at his exhausted prone backside. 

“Get up!” she shouted. He just gasped in answer.

Beth took out another as Tara guarded her back.

Beth pulled at his arm, but he was too heavy to budge. 

Rosita and Abraham joined them surrounding their fallen group member. 

“Stand up Eugene!” he said forcefully. “Can’t carry you out on my back, I need you to stand up.”

Tara looked the meadow. “There is a cabin.” She threw herself down in front of the man. “Get up, Get up now!” she shouted and slapped his face. “Safety is only a few yards away.”  
Beth looked to what Tara had been talking about. She was afraid Tara had been seeing things. But was never more relieved. “No, even better…. it’s a boat house.” She exclaimed. 

Abraham and Tara hauled the man to his feet. He was still heaving but he nodded and allowed them to point him in the direction they need to go. Beth held the back with Rosita as they took down four walkers. Beth was covered in walker blood and she was exhausted. Two days of running. Only a few snacks and brief breaks to breathe had sustained them. No one even kept track of the direction they headed. They kept meeting up with small herds. But large enough they could never quite take them all down. 

Beth had been keeping track of how many walkers she killed at some point. But somewhere along the way she decided to stop keeping count. 

They found that the bulk of the herd had caught up as they opened the door to the boat shed. There was a smaller fishing boat with an outboard motor which blessedly started right up when Abraham jumped in to man it. Tara helped Eugene in and Rosita followed.

Beth untied the raft and pushed the boat out and leaped in as it nearly drifted out of reach. Once there Abraham pushed the propeller to go and motored his way up the river. They were all winded leaning on anything for support. 

Beth was the only one to look behind. They had never taken a good hard look behind them for fear that it would catch up. Well now that they felt safe enough they saw the thousand strong herd move from the forest to the rivers edge. Some of them jumping in the water and trying to reach them. 

Nearly an hour later Abraham checked the fuel. “Gonna be out soon.” He said. 

“Turn it off.” Rosita instructed. “Just let the current take us besides the sound has been attracting walkers. Would be nice to stop seeing so many.” She fanned took a drink from her canteen. 

Beth sat quiet at the bow. She fought her worst fears. Daryl was impossible to kill, those people could not have taken him down. Hope is what she clung to at the bow of the boat.  
Rosita wiped her brow. “We need a place to rest.” 

Tara moaned. “We need to eat.” She threw her head back dramatically. 

Beth looked ahead. “There.” she pointed to a clearing and a house up from the banks of the river. 

Abraham nodded and turned the rudder to point the boat on that side of the bank. “Good as any right?” it was all they had seen for miles. 

They docked the boat and ran up the bank. No walkers in sight they went in the house cautiously. It was somewhat raided. But there was a few cans of cream of mushroom soup and tomato in the basement.

Beth opened the cans and placed them next to the fireplace. It was more appetizing if it was heated, but Eugene just grabbed for his as did Tara. Beth sat back supposing she was more used to starving. She ate very little at the prison to be sure everyone ate enough, then with Daryl and on her own…she was used to little. 

Abraham sighed and reclined back after finishing his mean and shut his eyes. “We would hear anything come in, best get some shut eye.” 

Beth shook her head and busied herself nailing blankets on the wall. No one seemed to have done that here yet. Tara helped her after finishing her can as did Rosita. 

“I thought men were supposed to secure the camp?” Rosita’s voice whispered. 

Beth shrugged. “You do what needs to be done, damn the rules.” 

Rosita smiled. “Dang girl…I think I might like you.” 

Tara smiled at her too. 

Beth finally ate once the room was secure. After she drank down her lumpy can she laid herself on the floor without any pillow or blanket for cover. Abraham took the couch and was already snoring away accompanied by Eugene who took the lazy boy recliner. No one wanted to sit in the other chair. Was too ornate and stiff. The women were given the floor it seemed in this group. Beth could almost have the energy to chuckle aloud. Almost.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if people are getting burnt out here, but the story WAS going to go one for a while longer. I originally started the story, not knowing where it was headed, but now i do know, and its a bit lengthy.... If you all prefer i can just cut it off here in a chapter or so.

Abraham woke up mid afternoon to Rosita shaking him. “Boss wake up.”

He groaned and sat up. “Yeah, morning already?” he rubbed his eyes, the room was already dim, so his eyes had no need to adjust. 

Rosita nodded. “Beth caught a fat snake and cooked it up.” She handed him a portion.

He pulled the skin off disgusted. “Aint never had no snake.” He looked grossed out. "Haven't held one either."

Beth laughed digging into hers. “Best get used to eating them… Seems the only think I can catch.” She chewed the meat. “Mud snakes are awful. But if you cook them long enough, they are almost tolerable.” 

Abraham chuckled. “How you figure that?”

Beth chewed and removed a piece of bone and tossed it aside. “Experience.” 

Abraham stood and stretched as he chewed. “Well. I guess we head north, east to DC.” 

Eugene looked down to the floor. “What about the others?” he asked glancing at Beth who looked up at him from the floor surprised. 

Abraham shook his head. “They are all probably dead. You saw how shot up we got back there..The engine was smoking a little... You almost died.” He gestured to the bullet wound on the back Eugene's head. “I have a mission, and that’s to get you to Washington in one piece and I almost failed.” He stood pulled on his pack. “We need to get back on track. And that’s heading to Washington.”

Beth pulled on her warmed socks she had drying by the fire. “Passing The Biltmore along the way right?” 

He shook his head. “No Missy, we can’t afford to, we need to get to Washington ASAP.” 

She nodded. “That’s fine… But I will not be sticking with you.” She said pulling her sweater on. “I will be heading out on my own.” 

“What makes you think you can make it out there on your own?” he asked. 

Beth scoffed. “Because I have.” 

Abraham shook his head and laughed. “Dumb luck.” He pointed outside. “Out there is a herd with thousands of walkers. Ever gone against that on your own?” 

Beth shook her head. “Don’t care.” she pulled her hair back into a high pony tail. "My people are still out there. I need to find them." 

“Your people want you alive.” Rosita said. “Come with us.” 

Beth shook her head. “Makes sense to stick with you for a while. But I will not go on to DC.” She looked coldly at Abraham. “Not my mission.” 

Abraham shook his head. “Nah, you will stick with us I think. Could use the numbers, and you were helpful in defending Eugene here.” He smiled. “I just might need ya.”

She shook her head. “Too bad.” She pulled her boot on hard an picked up the tomahawk Daryl had given her the morning after they first slept together. Wasn’t that long ago, but suddenly it felt a distant memory.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks have passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys there is Jump ahead. Obviously beth had been running and fighting to survive. Bear with the beth story line for about 3-4 more chapters before i switch over to Daryl. This is a bit longer of a chapter, so i hope you will enjoy!

Beth was dragging herself now days. More so that in the three and a half weeks they were running. They had found safe harbor for the night Abraham had said. Beth had no energy to argue. Anyplace a walker wasn’t was good enough reason to feel safe enough for a sit down. 

Tara sat by her side and let her head lean against her shoulder. “I’m just so tired.” Beth rubbed at her eye and sighed. 

Tara nodded. “Abraham says this place is well stocked.” She told her. “Going to eat well tonight.” 

Beth wobbled to stand. The room was spinning, been happening a lot lately. She imagined it must have been a lack of vitamins and minerals and all out exhaustion. It was the reason why she had not let out on her own yet. She was feeling off her game and it was better to hang with a support group. 

She went to the kitchen pantry and looked at the shelves. “No dust.” She whispered. 

Abraham shrugged. 

Beth looked around the house and shook as she let herself actually see her surroundings. Too clean, too recently lived in. The hair at the nape of her neck stood on end. She stumbled to her bag and threw a couple cans inside. “We have to go now.” She said her voice shaking. 

Eugene stopped her with his hand gently grasping her arm. “You can’t even walk strait.” He told her his voice soft with concern. The jug head had a clear crush on her. She saw it in the way he looked at her. 

Beth shook her head. “No, can’t stay here. S-trap.” She said as she sagged to the floor. Eugene managed to catch her head before she hit it hard.

Abraham looked at her in awe, “Girl is totally exhausted.” 

Rosita shook her head. “No, I think she fainted.” 

Abraham laughed. “Nah, she’s just tired.” He said. “Lay her on the couch, make her comfortable. I will cook us some grub, unless one of you ladies want to take a crack at it.”   
Tara rolled her eyes as she and Rosita started the wood burning stove in the kitchen, “Should just make him do it himself.” Tara whispered. 

Rosita shrugged. “Nah, just complain the whole time and act like it’s a big deal to heat up some beans.” She elbowed her and smiled and glanced back at Beth. “I hope Beth gets enough rest. She has seemed more tired of late.” 

Tara nodded and looked at the girl worried. “She fell asleep leaning against a tree this morning. Had to kill the walker that snuck up on her. She never woke up till I shook her hard, thought she was dead on her feet.” 

Rosita eyed the young girl questioning. “She and the redneck…well they weren’t really-?” her question not fully formed. 

Tara shook her head. “I don’t think so… not really.” She looked back at the girl lying unconscious. “You know, I don’t know.” 

Rosita looked back at their task and Tara stoked the flames. 

Suddenly they heard gravel crunching and then they saw headlights on the front of the house. Abraham went to the window to sneak a peek outside and immediately slipped the blanket back into place. “Nine military vehicles.” He looked at the group. Beth still knocked out on the couch. He moved to the back of the house “Can’t slip out. There are four back there too…Well armed.”

Rosita swore. “She said it was a trap.” She looked at Beth. “Girl has more sense than any of us.” 

There was a banging on the door. “Come on, open up.” A voice came on the other side. “Open up, we got word that you all are in there. Three women and two men right?” the voice questioned when there still was no answer. “It’s alright, we can help.” 

Abraham looked up nervously. “That sound familiar?” he asked the group all arming themselves, except Beth. Tara shook her leg but she never moved. 

“We are wary of strangers.” His voice called out. 

The man chuckled. “I imagine you are, but we don’t plan on hurting you unless you attack us.” His voice firm with his promise. 

Abraham opened the door slowly. 

“Who are you people?” he asked and opened the door a little wider. 

He shined a flashlight in Abrahams face. “Roanoke.” He took the beam off his face. “And you people are shacking up in one of our safe houses.” He clicked the bright light off. “May I come in?” he asked. 

Abraham shrugged. “I guess. You say this is your house after all.” He stepped aside and allowed just that man in. 

“I am Jeremy Hinze.” He put his hand out to shake. 

“Abraham Ford,” he introduced himself. “That guy over there is Eugene Porter, and the ladies are Rosita Espinosa, and Tara…Don’t know her last name.” he said forgetting. 

“It’s Chalmers.” She answered looking less than pleased. 

Abraham nodded and gestured to Beth on the couch. “And that’s, that’s Beth Greene.” 

Jeremy looked at the women emotionless “Well, we are a sizable military group. Have a few members of Congress, our leaders you could say. We are based north of here about five miles in a town, name of Roanoke.” 

Abraham nodded. “Heard of the town. There’s an early American legend about it, right?” he asked. 

Jeremy Hinze shrugged. “Never been one for folklore.” He looked around at them. “Want to come with us?” he asked. 

Abraham stood thinking for a bit. “We are headed to DC.” He replied.

Jeremy Hinze laughed. “They napalmed the Capitol. Nothing there for you.” 

Abraham shook his head. “When?” he asked. 

Jeremy Hinze shrugged. “More than a year back I think.”

Abraham shook his head. “No you must be mistaken, my friend here heard from them not more than few months ago.” 

Jeremy looked at Eugene with a hard face. “Then your friend here is a liar.” He turned and headed for the door. “You are welcome to come with us. But otherwise, we need you to vacate the house come morning and leave the food.” 

Without a word Eugene stooped down and scooped Beth up into his arms. “We go with them.” His face calm and serious. 

Abraham stopped him from walking out the door. “He said that we could go in the morning, free.” 

Eugene shook his head. “I don’t believe him. You said they were heavily armed.” He shifted Beth in his arms. “I don’t want to tip them off that we don’t trust them.” His voice low. “Just don’t give up your weapons.” He kept his head low and head out the door. The bright light blinding him a little he slipped Beth into the Hummer. 

Abraham thought on what Jeremy had said about Eugene. Could he have been lying the whole time? 

They drove for a short time on account of the roads being well cleared and the town wall loomed ahead of them after only a matter of minutes. It was a patch work wall of any and all materials the town’s people could find and spare to fortify their town. 

“How long you been here?” Abraham asked Jeremy. 

He looked back. “Nearly eighteen months.” 

Abraham looked taken back. “That long?” he asked. 

Jeremy shrugged. “We have had our issues. Lost it to the dead once, but we got it back.” 

Abraham noticed the large military tanks lined up at the entrance. Once inside the heavy doors Jeremy lead them into a large lit up building. “This is our Hospital.” Eugene still carried Beth in his arms. “You can have your girl there looked at by our nurses through those doors.” Eugene carried her through and laid her down on the bed a small woman behind a desk pointed to. A red headed nurse pushed by him and propped Beth head up with a pillow. 

“She asleep? Or did she fall unconscious?” she asked pulling out her stethoscope. 

Eugene shrugged. “Dunno. Could have been either.” he scratched his head. “Been running so long, she could just be tired.”

The nurse nodded. “Well we will take good care of her, why don’t you go and join the rest of your people.” she pointed. “You can come back here later after Captain Jeremy is finished with you.” She assured looking at Beth’s hand for the best vein. 

Eugene nodded and joined the rest of them in the main hallway. 

Jeremy Hinze rocked on his heels as he spoke to the group. “Now, we have electricity only in this building, for the hospital. The upper levels are governing offices and housing for temporary guests. Now if you are invited to stay at Roanoke we can provide permanent housing, but that has yet to be determined.” He nodded to them, checking if that was all okay, “Before the showers and food however, we are going to need to get some blood samples and give you all up to date on your shots. You would not believe how many people never got a tetanus shot.” He shook his head sadly. “Without modern medical care all the diseases we feared could come back. Best for us to test you all to be safe.” He nodded again at them stiffly. It was his means of checked again that they understood all that he said. 

Abraham responded by nodding once thinking that was all reasonable enough for him. Hot showers and food had him sold. He would nearly make a deal with the devil for luxuries like that. 

“Shall we proceed then?” he asked. “I’m going to need you to fill out this paperwork.” He handed them a stack of papers attached to a clip board and gave one to each of them.

Tara thumbed through the papers. “Why do you need to know about my mother’s health?” she asked confused. “What does that matter?” 

Jeremy nodded. “We need to know as much about you as possible, for health reasons and for tracking reasons. Many families have been reunited here through filling out these papers, but if you really wish you can leave it blank…” his voice dropped off. 

She sighed and nodded. “Here sit down an fill those out, Gina will call you in one by one.” He gestured to a medical waiting room. They all sat down looking confused at each other. Sitting under florescent lights with the smell of a hospital in the air felt blatantly wrong. Eugene glanced at the table beside him a cosmopolitan women’s magazine laid next to him. The words jumping off the page “What he thinks of your orgasm noise.” He looked it and frowned. “Any of this feel off to you?” he asked. 

A lady in all white with a friendly face poked her head out the door suddenly. “I’m ready for you now. You the big one.”

Eugene pointed to himself. “Me?” he asked. 

“Yeah you.” She smiled. “Come on now.”

Eugene he smiled back. He never could resist a pretty girl. 

“And bring those papers with you.” She called opening the door. 

He stumbled inside and the door closed behind him. 

Abraham grunted. “He’s right…” he said quietly to Rosita and Tara. “But I don’t know what.” He looked around nervously. He hoped at least the promise of hot showers and food was real.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the comments regarding me continuing the story i have decided to continue! As my mentor and dearly departed cousin who is a well know writer once told me. "If one person enjoys the story, its worth it." So for you all who read after work, and on your breaks, i thank you very much for your interest and will promise to continue on. So expect some more of this sweeping nail biting saga. ;)
> 
> Oh and sorry for the bad editing, I tried, but its late here and i did not have good sleep last night, so i am seeing double!

Beth awoke to bright lights. Her eyes squinted as she tried to see her surroundings. 

“Just relax dear.” Came a calm voice by her side. 

She turned her stiff neck. “Where am I?” she asked trying to remember what happened. “She brought her hand to her face and looked down to see tubing in it. “What?” 

“Just relax Sweetie. You were dehydrated some, so we hooked you up to fluids.” She said patting her arm. 

Beth looked around. “Where are…?” she asked again. 

“Your friends are fine.” She patted. “Once you are up and around we will let you see them.” She comforted tucking her back in bed. “Is one of them your man?” she asked.  
Beth squinted confused and shook her head in answer. 

The nurse nodded. “Okay, once you wake up more, I have some food for you.” 

Beth relaxed confused for a moment staring at the bright white that surrounded her. Was she dreaming, certainly she was in a hospital? She wondered. Maybe the last two years were a hallucination brought on by a coma? 

“Where am I?” she asked weakly. 

The woman glanced at her from her paperwork. “Roanoke Settlement and I’m your nurse Bonnie.” 

Beth shook her head. “Oh…Roanoke?” her voice broke and she sighed. “I am too far north.” She said sadly. 

The nurse looked confused. “Pardon?”

Beth just shook her head. “Where is my Tomahawk?” she asked worried. 

The nurse smiled "Oh the ax." and pulled something off the side table. “It’s right here.” She placed it beside her, and Beth patted it comforted that it had not been left behind. It was the one thing Daryl had ever given her. 

The nurse eyed her paperwork. “Well your test results came back, you just need plenty of R and R, as well as a well-balanced diet, but all in all you’ll look fine.” She patted her leg. “We are looking to transfer you to our ladies house across the street. Those ladies can show you the ropes here, but till then why don’t you just take it easy.” 

Beth looked around confused. “I can’t stay.” She shook her head sitting up. 

The woman leaned her back again. “You just eat this meal right here.” She rolled the hospital table over to her and Beth looked at the food. 

“You have bread?” she asked surprised.

The nurse nodded. “Been here long enough to have some crops.” 

Beth frowned. “And milk?” she looked at the cup in front of her.

The lady sighed. “Not pasteurized, I’m afraid.”

Beth picked up the drink and downed it with a gleeful smile. “I grew up on a farm, I’m familiar with fresh milk.” She ate the eggs, toast and ham on her plate with gusto. 

The nurse tapped her leg. “Go slowly sweetie. You haven’t had so much food for a while I reckon.” 

As the woman said the words her stomach protested and she pushed the plate away. “Does someone else wish to finish it?” she asked. 

The nurse chuckled. “Oh honey, we have enough food to go around.” She put the lid on. “You can save it for later and take it with you when you transfer. I am sure you will get hungry. I can even pack it up in a lunch sack for you if you like?” she suggested. 

Beth nodded uncaring. The unfamiliar feeling of an overfull belly settling over her. 

An hour later a young woman came over to fetch Beth. She sat up with more confident footing that she had been having recently and realize that water rest and a full belly did wonders. She even felt a spring in her step.

“I am Chelsea.” The younger brunet smiled. Her hair was cropped shorter. 

Beth returned the smile. “my name is Beth.” 

The nurse came with a bottle. “Here let me take your IV Out.” She pulled at the tape and slipped the tubing back that fed into her vein. She then held a cotton ball firmly on her and wrapped her hand with tan colored fabric tape. 

She cleared her voice, “Chelsea will take you to the bed that has been prepared for you.” The nurse pulled something from her pocket. “Oh, and here are you vitamins sweetie.” They were in an orange bottle followed by a brown paper bag that carried her unfinished meal. She smiled as she handed the things to her. “I hope you settle in well. Come and see me if you have any troubles… any at all.” She said as Chelsea led her out of the room and then the building.

“Here let me carry that.” She said taking her pills and bag from her. “We sleep in the old Victorian there.” she pointed kitty corner. “We have made that area the park. Used to be a parking lot, but we brought in Dirt and grass seed, now it’s a soccer field for the kids…and the men.” She said with a mischievous smile. 

Beth looked at it in awe. The wall was visible. It was a patch work of lumber, doors, brick, and Traffic concrete dividers. It would take all day to list everything that she could make out within its walls. 

“How safe are we?” she asked. 

Chelsea laughed. “Very safe, every house has two on watch for sudden death inside. That’s how the only breach happened. But that was months ago and we all learned our lesson, now it’s much safer.” She comforted. 

She led Beth up a few steps to a wide wrap around porch that had about six rocking chairs lining the railings. 

“Some nights a few of us girls come out and chat here and watch the guys kick the ball around.” She said warmly introducing Beth to the environment. 

Beth entered behind Chelsea into the foyer. She looked around and spotted the baby grand piano in the sitting room. A smile spread across her face. 

“Come on. I will show you the bathroom first, and then the bedroom.” Chelsea said excitedly. 

Beth followed behind and was speechless when the girl told her they had running water. “But we don’t have electricity,” she told her quickly. “and that’s fine because we have enough oil lamps to spare.” She assured. “The other buildings don’t get any running water.” 

Beth was surprised. “Why do you get it?” she asked. 

Girl shrugged. “Because we are important.” She replied. 

Beth followed after her down the hall confused. “Why?” 

She put her hand on her belly. “Because we are carrying the next generation. The one that will determine if the human race can survive this fall or not.” she said as if Beth should have already known. 

Beth’s hand flew to her own belly, “But I’m not-“ she stopped herself from saying the words. 

Chelsea chuckled. “You did not know?” she asked then shrugged. “Maybe you are too early and Nurse ratchet back there did not tell you. But that is the only reason why you would be transferred here. Everyone here in this house is pregnant and without a partner.” She told her and moved on changing the subject back to the house. “So the bathroom is right there if you want to clean up. A robe is on the stool, Just leave your clothes.” She nodded. “Heidi our maid will pick them up.”

Beth zombie walked into the bathroom The room was dim from lack of natural light of day so a small lamp burned on the counter. She looked around herself confused and rubbed her eyes. She caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired, and the clothes she wore hung filthy on her and she dropped her weapon and pulled her clothes off. Once fully naked she was left catching her reflection in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. 

Beth placed her hand on her still flat stomach. Must be some mistake she thought to herself and bit her lip nervously. If she was pregnant she needed more than ever to find Daryl. Maybe even bring them all back there. 

She turned on the shower and put her hand under the shower head to test the temperature. After a minuet it ran hot and she jumped in. She found a number of soaps from body wash and facial wash, to a foot scrubber. She grinned gleefully. After all a few girls must use to the shower to be so well appointed with luxuries she once heavily indulged in. She unwrapped her hand and threw the wrappings in the garbage beside the shower and tried a little of each bottle. 

After she was finished and dressed again she would go back to see the Nurse and ask about the tests that they ran on her. She only slept with Daryl a handful of times. Surly she could not be pregnant so quick. She shook her head. Course she could, she had taken sex education in school. She scrubbed at herself till she was sure there was not a speck of dirt left on her. Once all the dirtied water emptied out Beth got down in the tub and let the hot water wash over her. It was comforting for just a few minutes to let the hot water roll over her. 

She pulled on the robe after towel drying herself. She grabbed her boots and belt and tomahawk but left her clothes in a pile like Chelsea had told her to. 

Opening the door, steam billowing out Chelsea chuckled. She was sitting on a bench down the hall reading a book. “For future reference, keep the showers to five minutes.” She smiled. “I know you were very dirty however, so allowances are made.” Beth nodded understanding and Chelsea moved on. “I have some clothes that should fit you.” She waved for her to follow. 

Beth entered behind her into the large room with a bay window. 

“Three of us in here. Potentially one more.” She smiled. “Will be full up soon. Three girls had their babies and four others were taken in by a man.” She smiled. “Will probably happen to you. We are proven breeders so men naturally want us.” 

Beth shook her head. “What?” 

Chelsea just laughed and waved her off. “You will see. It’s the whole reason I volunteered. I wanted a match.” She said walking over to a bed with a light purple bedspread. It had white flowers on it. “This is your bed.” She said and point to two drawers. “You can use those and two hangers.” She pointed to the wall. 

Beth nodded and sat down overwhelmed. 

Chelsea placed a pair of clothes and a pair of socks next to her on the bed. “I will leave you to let it all in.” she said walking to the door. “I will be around the house if you need me for anything.” She said. 

Beth nodded and sat confused. Where were Abraham and the others? She pulled on the tan pants and found them a little roomy in the waist. If what Chelsea said was true, they would not be roomy for much longer. Her stomach dropped and she pulled her shirt over her head deciding to go right away to see Nurse Bonnie and question her further. She pulled her belt through the loops and slipped her tomahawk through the gap. She brushed out her hair with her fingers and pulled it back into a messy pony tail. She needed some answers.


	65. Chapter 65

Beth pushed open the double door and walked right up to the desk Nurse Bonnie was sitting at. 

“Oh miss Greene.” She said standing. “I should think you would be getting all settled. Oh but you have had a shower, that’s good.” 

Beth put her hand up to stop the words coming from the woman. “The tests you ran on me?” she asked. 

“Yes, dear you and your baby are reasonably healthy.” She answered. “A bit malnourished, but it’s probably very early in the pregnancy. In a week or so when the machine is up and running again we can take a look.” She suggested warmly. 

Beth suddenly felt hot and the room was spinning. Was it just her or was the floor coming closer. Before she hit the shiny tile she was caught by strong arms that scooped her up and laid her on the bed. 

“Thank you Captain. She just had some news that took her by surprise I’m afraid.” The nurse said running to the sink. 

“News?” he asked curious. 

She chuckled. “Oh you can read the report right there on my desk.” She waved him off.

Captain Jeremy shook his head. “How about you paraphrase?” 

“The girl is pregnant. Seems she had no idea.” She chuckled. 

Jeremy chuckled, “That’s good news for us, helps us increase our numbers just that much quicker.” He smiled at the blond in the bed. “Guess she does not need to spend time up on the third floor.” He chuckled. 

Beth was waking back up and looking around confused. “What is happening to me?” she asked. 

The nurse put a cool wet cloth on her head. “It’s just a lot to process dear, and fainting happens sometimes when you are carrying. I told you to take it easy and rest up.” She scolded. 

She looked over to the captain. “Where are the people I was with?” she asked.

The captain looked down. “Friends of yours?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged, “Some of them are.” 

The captain nodded. “Well in a while you can see them, but right now.” He smiled. “They are all resting up like you should be.” He told her. 

Beth shook her head. “Why am I separated from them?” she asked. 

The captain took her hand helping her to slowly sit up. “Because we have a way of doing things here, it will be a while…” his voice grew quieter. “Don’t worry yourself too much about them. They are fine, and you will be seeing them soon, maybe in a couple of days.” He waved the nurse off as she came to help. “I got her, Take her to the ladies house right?” he asked. 

The nurse nodded. “Make sure she rests Captain Jeremy.” She called out to him as he led Beth out of the double doors. 

Captain Jeremy was an attractive man Beth assumed in his early thirties. He looked side long at her with smiling eyes. His face however did not look like it smiled all that much. She almost laughed thinking of how often Daryl smiled. Almost never. 

“Now Miss, Greene…Can I call you Beth?” he asked. 

Beth pulled from his arms. “Uh, that’s fine, everyone calls me Beth.” She answered. She looked ahead and found Chelsea skipping down the steps. 

“Captain Hinze!” she said gleefully. “I see you have our newest girl with you. I was so worried.”

Somehow Beth did not believe she had been all that worried about her. 

The captain put up his hand to stop her talking. “She is fine Miss Steel.” 

He looked down at her and his eyes looked at her strangely. She shifted nervously on her foot. “I ugh…” her voice broke a little. “I’m a little hungry.” She said wanting an excuse to leave his gaze. 

Chelsea shook her head. “Dinner is not for a while, but I put your food in the cooler. Oh and don’t forget to take a vitamin.” She reminded as Beth pulled herself up the steps. 

“Thank you.” She managed. 

Chelsea took a step closer to the Captain. “Do you have time to take me for a walk, Captain Hinze?” she asked with a coy tone. 

Beth rolled her eyes listening to their conversation as she made it to the door. 

“I guess I can spare the time. You can walk me to the gates, I’m on duty. Won’t be off till after dinner.” He offered.

Beth went inside and looked for the cooler in the kitchen and she found her pills sitting out on the counter. Her hand flew to her belly. The nurse confirmed she was pregnant, and Beth could not argue that it was impossible when it was entirely probable. She chewed her eggs which were kinda hard now, but still appetizing, More so than mud snakes.   
Chelsea came in a little while later a wide smile on her face. “Isn’t he so cute?” she asked leaning against the door. 

Beth shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.” She replied. 

Chelsea laughed. “You guess!” she moved closer to Beth who was sitting in a chair quietly. “He’s only the most eligible and attractive man in this whole settlement.”

Beth looked at her confused. “But your pregnant?” she said confused. 

Chelsea shook her head. “So?” she laughed. “It’s like I told you, we are desirable and we can make a good match because we already proved ourselves.” She rubbed at her small belly. “Captain Hinze will be my match.” 

Beth smiled and nodded. “Good for you.” She felt pained. “But I am not available.” 

Chelsea laughed. “Course you are. The baby needs a daddy.” She laughed. 

Beth shook her head. “It already has one.” 

Chelsea looked at her surprised. “You were not raped were you?” she asked suddenly. 

Beth shook her head. “No.”

The girl sat across from her in the chair that matched her own. “So…He is not dead?” she asked. 

Beth shrugged. “Not sure, just got separated.” She said cutting off the conversation.

Chelsea suddenly seemed very interested in Beth. “So, what was he like?” 

Beth closed her eyes pained. “Like no one else.” She stood up and left the girl looking after her confused. 

“Best forget him sweetie, and make the best of it here.” She told her back as she tried to climb the stairs. She was very tired, and considering she was carrying a baby she needed her sleep.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distractions today. I hope the writing is not suffering for it.... Ugh. anyway enjoy.

Three days. That is how long it’s been at Roanoke…. She sat down at the piano keys… Two days and no one would tell her where the others were. Once she ventured close to the gates and a military guy pulled her violently aside. The captain witnessed the action and intervened. 

“You don’t touch her like that.” He shouted at the man. Beth actually cowered at the anger that radiated off man she had come to know as Captain Hinze. “32 hour duty for you.” He barked.

“Beth go on back.” He told her. His voice stern but much softer than the one he used on the man who handled her roughly. “Shouldn't be here.” He nodded in the direction he desired her to go. 

Beth nodded and turned running. She felt trapped. The old Victorian house was large and none of the girls but Chelsea seemed to talk to her. It was not the friendly environment she imagined a group of women expecting babies would be. The girls were all competing for the attention of the men folk and were mean to one another. And the only one who was nice to her at the moment was Chelsea… But even she felt like it was all fake. The only thing real was the piano in front of her. Tears gathered behind her eyes and she pressed her fingers down in a chord. 

“And you will buy…” her voice started and she pushed her reality out of her mind. She wasn’t here.

“A beer and shotgun, while layin alone, and we will be good.” She went back to the funeral home in her mind. Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine she was at that little upright piano plunking out the song while Daryl lounged nearby. Her fingers stopped as she thought back. 

“Don’t stop.” Came a rough voice behind her. Beth turned startled. 

Captain Jeremy was leaning against the alcove. “You can sing?” he asked. 

Beth wiped at her eyes and nodded. “Yeah, anyone can.”

He shook his head. “Nah, not well.” He came closer and leaned on the side of the baby grands soundboard. “Hey…” his voice soft and almost nervous. “You alright?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head. “No, I’m not. I don’t know where the people I came with are, and all you guys are ever telling me is I will see them and I need rest.” She wiped at her eyes that poured water now. “Don’t you understand I am freaking out without knowing?” she asked. “I can’t rest not knowing!”

Jeremy sighed. “Your right,.” He sighed rubbing his eyes. Once finished he looked at her again. “Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter, they had their personal mission, which I am sure you are already aware of.” Beth nodded. “They left this morning with a group of my men that were headed in the direction they were headed. They took the woman with them.”

Beth frowned. “Rosita?” she asked. 

He nodded. 

“What about Tara?” she asked. 

The captain relaxed a little and took a seat beside her on the bench. “Tara is still here in the hospital building. She will be out in a day or two I think, she was feeling poorly last night. Might have been our food. Might have been the immunizations she got. You feelin alright?” he asked just checking. 

Beth nodded her head. “But-“ 

Chelsea suddenly popped in. “Oh Captain, I thought I heard your voice.” she smiled but then her smile dropped to see him sitting so close to Beth.   
Jeremy stood. “Oh hello, Miss Steel. I see you are looking well.” He said. 

She shrugged and smoothed her sun dress over her belly which was starting to pop out. “Thank you.” She looked around nervously. “You here to see me?” she asked hopeful.  
He shook his head. “Just checking in on Miss-,” he stopped himself. “Just checking in on Beth here.” He dropped his hand to her shoulder and Beth felt the urge to shrug it off, but her gut said to stay put. “Lieutenant Hayes handled her roughly, and I just wanted to check on her.” He finished his thought. 

Chelsea looked outraged. “Oh. I see, it was very good of you to check on her. I assure you we will take special care of her.” She said sweetly smiling at Beth, but the smile did not make it to her eyes. 

Captain Hinze shifted and turned to Beth. “Well I best get back…” his voice trailed off gazing at her. Beth looked away uncomfortable. “I will check in on you later.” He cleared his throat and nodded at Chelsea. 

Beth looked at him as he walked out frowning. How could Abraham and Eugene just leave her. No good bye… something was wrong. She chewed her lip wondering.

Chelsea was suddenly at her side. “Better watch yourself Miss Beth….” she whispered. 

Beth looked at the girl horrified. “I-“ she started.

Chelsea glared at her from the doorway. “He wants me…Not you.” She threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the house. 

Beth groaned and left the house, how could she think she wanted Captain Heinze. The only man she wanted in this fallen apart world was Daryl. She stretched her neck and decided it was best to just get out altogether.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Abraham and Rosita, and of course the oaf Eugene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i really wish i spent more time on this chapter, filling in the gaps but the distractions tonight are endless. But here is a third or fourth chapter of the day!

The convoy of trucks were driving very fast, and Abraham watched as the trees flew by. His rear end was growing numb from sitting on it too long. Abraham was surprised to see them stop for herds. He watched as they wiped them out using their guns. 

Three hours he estimated. Maybe four they had been driving. But frequent stops along the way made it seem longer. They were never let out however. They were only stopping to grab something or take a walker down.

After a stop, Abraham cursed to see the convoy stop to kill a herd of Fifty plus. 

“Do it to keep the numbers down.” Came the driver’s voice. “We go out every other day and patrol. Report back when herds are forming. Stray ones we leave.” He shouted over the guns. 

“What mile wide radius you patrol?” he asked. 

The driver shrugged, Bout twenty, sometimes forty.” He answered. “But we are well out of our territory now.”

After a few minutes the men got back in and they were again rolling down the road. Abraham sat tense. They were told they were being showed the ropes, but this seemed a bit off. 

“So where is Tara?” Abraham asked Eugene.

He shrugged. “Dunno, haven’t seen her.” he looked at the front warily. “Asked about her though. They said she was fine.” 

Abraham leaned over to Rosita, “You seen her?” he asked. 

Rosita looked daggers at him. “Don’t talk to me.” 

Abraham straightened up awkwardly. “Well…” his voice trailed off. It was all very awkward. He was woken up early and brought out to meet Eugene and Rosita by the gates. What little he had been allowed to see he could tell the Roanoke group were organized, obviously military, and not just civilians dressed up playing apart. Their town was a handful of houses an apartment building nine stories high, a library and a hospital. It was not ambitiously large, just what they group would need. 

“How far we out?” he asked the driver. The man at the wheel may have looked at him, but his shades made it impossible to tell. He never answered. Instead he chewed his gum.   
About twenty minutes later they pulled off. “Everyone Out.” He also hand gestured. 

Abraham and Eugene clamored out as Rosita merely hopped out. 

“You three, line up.” The soldier said gesturing to the middle of the road. 

Abraham put up his hands in surrender. “Hey look. You don’t need to do this.” He said assuming they were going to just be executed along that highway. 

The man who gave the orders put his finger to his lips to silence him. He gestured to the man behind who pulled out a large box and pulled out three back packs and threw them one by one at each of their feet. 

“A blanket, fresh water and a sandwich.” He patted at his shirt. “Oh and a box of matches.” He said pulling them out and tossing them on the ground. 

Abraham’s jaw dropped. “You are just letting us go?”

The soldier nodded. “Yep, thems my orders.” He gestured to their weapons. 

Eugene stepped forward. “What about Beth and Tara?” he asked. 

The soldier shifted on his feet. “Our settlement needs women like Tara and Beth.” He started and tried to choose his words. “It would be best for you all to move on and let the other women find their place among us. From your own words they are not really a part of your group.” He rationalized. “You got some food-“

Rosita swore and kicked at the dirt. “What, am I too lippy for you?” she asked. 

The soldier shook his head. “No, If you really want to know It’s because you can’t bear children.” He said simply. Her cheeks burned and she looked away obviously embarrassed that she was barren and that it was now out in the open. 

Eugene shook his head uncaring about Rosita’s drama stepped forward. “What about us?” he asked. 

The soldier just chuckled as if what Eugene said was a joke. “Yeah, here are your bags. Best find shelter soon.” He looked up. “You are about a five mile march to Kingsport. That’s the closest city.” The men loaded up without further word and left them in the dust. Abraham stood there a moment watching them roll off down the road. He had been thinking something for days now, and he finally had the platform to voice his thoughts. 

“Hey Eugene?” Abraham’s voice low and inquisitive. “Bout DC?” he asked turning to look at him. 

Eugene hung his head in shame and did not wish to make eye contact. Guilt written across his features. 

“Oh hell Eugene!” he shouted.

Rosita slapped him. “Shut the fuck up. Shut up the both of you. I am just so sick of you boys!” she wanted to scream but she refrained. “Fuck DC, Fuck you both, I’m Fuckin walking to The Biltmore!” she said throwing the pack over her shoulder. 

Abraham looked at the little woman who slapped him watching her march down the road south. Eugene shrugged looking at Abraham still not saying a word. He picked up his pack and went to follow her. 

Abraham dropped to the ground for a moment. Almost sitting in protest at the situation. As if it were all going to change if he sat there long enough. Watching Eugene and Rosita grow smaller and smaller he cursed. Grabbing the pack as he stood up he broke into a run to catch up.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to our original group here. Roughly a month and a half has passed since the separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the much anticipated Daryl chapter. I half wrote it last night, but i had to sleep on it before editing and submitting. Yeah, my distractions are so....Distracting. Imagine how much i would write if i did not have three kids!

The Biltmore had been a god send. Carol reflected sitting on a blanket inside the walled garden that they made their home. There was already a small group there when they arrived, but thankfully they were small and welcoming. Four Hippies Jack. Lucy Rose and Garth. And one farmer by the name of Thomas, and a former estate guard her name was Brook. 

They had a few RVs parked inside the walls of a garden. The high stone walls offered protection much like the prison had. Only inside it felt like a small paradise with all the flowers and plants around. 

“Why don’t you live in the house?” Carol asked the second night by the fire. 

Brook leaned forward. “The house has remained untouched since its last and final tour, I helped secure it.”

“You have been here since the beginning?” Rick asked Brook. 

“We all have.” Lucy answered.

Thomas looked up sadly. “I’s was on vacation with my wife, an kid…” his voice trailed off heavy with implication. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, we have all lost people…” His voice thick as he glanced around at his group. “So, why don’t you take the house?” he asked. 

Lucy an older woman with long flowing hair, Blond with some white mixed in stood. “The house serves no better purpose for us right now. We can live out here.” She gestured to the great outdoors. “Plus it’s good to preserve what was once a great thing.” 

Rick was frustrated with that answer but did not wish to rock the boat with new people. Instead they added their RV and two trailers they had come across to the others. Unfortunately with their numbers the garden was becoming a bit crowded. 

Carol smiled at the flowers and sunshine. They had a goat in the corner they used for milk that chewed on a bush happily. She took in the healthy crops alongside the flowers. Potatoes, and tomatoes Squash and beans… It was a lovely place. However she could not help but look over to another who looked less than thrilled with life. 

“Hey Daryl.” She said calling him over. 

Daryl threw out the cigarette he had been smoking. His face sullen and hard. “What?” 

Carol patted to a spot next to her on the blanket. Daryl rolled his eyes and dropped down across from her. 

“She is not Sophia.” She said reaching over to pat his hand. “Beth, is not Sophia.” She whispered this time. 

Daryl pulled his hand back. “I know she aint.” He said his voice cutting. 

Carol looked away hurt from his reaction to her touching him. “Look you got to quit, let her go.” She said looking at him seriously. “Going out there again lookin for her is going to get you killed, and we need you.”

Daryl ground his teeth. “So what? She don’t matter ta you anymore? I didn’t see you callin off the search when it was your little girl.” 

Carol nodded tears coming to her eyes. “But Daryl, Beth… she is not your little girl.” Confused at his obsession. 

Daryl wanted to slap the woman hard for her choices of words but he never hurt a woman in his life no matter how much he wanted to before. He stood up and left, not wishing to speak to her again in this lifetime. She was once a friend but now it she wasn’t… He was astounded at what she said without realizing she could be so cruel. He wanted nothing to do with these people anymore. I was all pointless now. A shoe that he had outgrown without Beth around. 

He went to his trailer and packed up things readying himself to go for good this time. He managed to get a bike few weeks back at an old biker bar. Glenn had helped him load it up and he spent a week fixing it to make it work. He was loading up the saddle bags as Rick approached. “Brother, you already went out for three weeks. You just got back.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah…” his voice quiet. “Just came to see if she finally showed up. But she aint here is she?” he asked. “So I am gone.” He shrugged.

Rick put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “And ya aint coming back?” he asked. 

Daryl looked at him. His eyes gathered with unshed tears unable to answer the man he had gone from distrusting, to loving in a matter of two years. Their relationship had its rocky times but Daryl knew Rick cared. 

“You an Beth… You were something more than survival buddies weren’t ya?” he asked for the first time. He had been wondering for a while now, but now was the time to voice the question.

Daryl looked down and he felt his chest tighten with emotion, he nodded. 

Rick grinned finally fully understanding. “You an Beth… was it serious?” he asked further. 

Daryl looked at him surprised. “Rick you ever seen me with a woman?” he asked. 

Rick shook his head. “Thought you an Carol were…”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah man… she wanted it. But I didn’t.”

Rick put his hand on his shoulder. “You and Beth, it’s an interesting match…”

Daryl scratched at his head. “Yeah…Don’t exactly know when and where it started. Might have been when we was alone together, but I noticed her a while before that.”

Rick nodded. “I understand brother, don’t need to tell me anymore… Just you don’t need to leave us.” He said hoping to dissuade the man. 

Daryl took a deep sigh. “I don’t even feel close to right unless I’m looking for her.” He pulled his bag over his shoulder. “And if I’m here, I aint lookin.” 

Rick nodded. “Promise me that you will come back.” 

Daryl shrugged. “If I find her.” He told him. 

Rick could feel panic rise inside of him. Beth was gone, why hadn’t Daryl accepted that. Lori was gone. He accepted it. But he sighed calming himself. He knew Lori was dead… None of them knew if Beth was however. 

Daryl embraced Rick before he mounted his bike. He pulled the red rag he had used on the nights he had slept with Beth and tucked it into his sleeve. True to his word, he never once washed it. Shaking the memories out of his head he started up the bike and revved up picking up his feet. No good bye’s to the others, the wind back in his hair and it felt freeing. 

Maggie caught up to stand by Rick. “He goin out again?” she asked. 

Rick nodded. 

“He say when he would come back?” Maggie asked worried.

Rick felt his jaw tense up with emotion. “I don’t think he is coming back…Not without your sister.” He answered. 

Maggie listened to the bike now well off in the distance. “He was not even going to say good bye?” she stated. Not really a full question more meant as observation.   
Rick turned. “Daryl is following his heart. Can’t fault him for that.” He said regretfully. 

Maggie wiped her eyes. “I was too blind to realize at first. That night…it was not all an act for those stupid red necks. He was speaking the truth, he and my sister were together hu?” she asked. 

Rick nodded. “I suppose they were.” He answered. “I don’t know too much about it.” 

Maggie nodded. “Good… I’m glad Beth had someone that devoted. Someone who loved her that much.” She laughed a little to herself. “Had I known before, I might have freaked.”   
Rick nodded and smiled down at the woman. “I think I might have too.” He admitted. 

Glenn came running breathing heavy from sprinting across the field. “Rick…You got to come quick. Its Abraham, I’m going to need some help.” Glenn was out of breath and gasping. 

Rick and Maggie looked at each other surprised and excited, “You go help.” Rick directed her. “I will run after and haul that old redneck back here.” 

Maggie smiled hopeful and ran to follow Glenn. “You better.” She threw over her shoulder as she took off in the direction Glenn had come from.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS going to sit on this chapter for a while, i even wrote a chapter in my other story to force me to step away from this whole scenario for fresher eyes but i decided you all were probably waiting on it. I may take a break tomorrow... My hand hurts. :)

Maggie helped the large man into the secured garden. Eugene and Rosita followed behind. 

Abraham sighed. “So… you all did survive… Beth was right…” his voice sad and loopy. “Beth and Tara are still back there.” he threw his head back delirious with fever. 

“He been bit?” Maggie asked worried. 

Rosita and Eugene both shook their head. “He got chilled. Fever set in a few hours ago.” Rosita answered. 

Maggie nodded. “What is he saying about Beth and Tara?” she asked. “They alive?” she asked desperately, her face lined with worry. 

Rosita nodded. “They were alive about two weeks ago?” she frowned confused. “Maybe it was three weeks ago…I can’t hardly remember.” Her voice quiet and exhausted. “We were so tired and knew Abraham needed to rest and get better, but he just kept going. Said it was his fault…” her voice trailed off. “Said he needed to get here as soon as possible. 

Maggie nodded taking the large man’s clothes off with the help of carol. “So where is Beth?” 

Rosita shifted. “Beth and Tara are in a Settlement in Roanoke.”

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. “Is it a good place?” she asked. 

Rosita shrugged. “Enough food and fortification…yeah…but I am not sure it’s a good place, you know?” 

Maggie nodded. “I do know, But she was alright?” she asked. 

At that moment Daryl barged into the garden and spun around looking. “So you guys are here, but where in hell is Beth.” He shouted. 

Abraham shook his head weakly. 

“She dead?” Daryl asked his steps halting, his voice hitching a little. 

Rosita stepped forward unafraid of the bow man. “She was alive last I saw of her, but she was unconscious… she either was too tired, or fainted. She was being treated at the hospital when we were last with her. 

Daryl shook, “But she was alright?” he asked. 

Rosita shook her head, “I don’t know for sure.”

Eugene stepped forward and stuttered. “I asked on her, and they told me she was fine.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Why the hell are you back here without her then?” 

Eugene sighed. “It’s a very organized group. Roanoke…they divided us up immediately upon arrival. I did not eve see these guys” he gestured to Rosita and Abraham. “till they were driving us out to drop us off. The decided our stay was over and that we were on our own.’

Rick stepped in. “What about Washington?” 

Eugene looked away. “It’s gone.” He answered. 

Rick nodded and looked to Daryl. “On to Roanoke then?” he asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.” 

Maggie stood. “I’m going with you.”

Glenn grabbed at her hand. “Maggie, no.”

She shook her head. “She is my sister…” Daryl nodded at her and turned accepting her help. “Think Michonne will come?” she asked Daryl. 

Daryl shrugged. “Going to find out when she comes back.” He said. Michonne had gone out on a run. She was due back that afternoon. 

Eugene stopped them. “You got a map?” he asked. “You need to know more about the place…and go in with a plan, otherwise you may never get a chance to see her.” 

Daryl nodded. “We leave tomorrow. Learn all we can about the place before heading in blind.” Went against everything in him, but he could not afford to make no mistakes. He would need to be a little patient. 

 

That night Abraham was resting and had his head propped up on cushions near the fire. The others went about their own business for a while knowing the new comers needed to reacquaint with the group. 

Daryl sat smoking by the fire, he felt a little lighter knowing his girl had gotten out from the herd alive. Seeing the destruction the herd had done did nothing for his state of mind and made him doubt that she was alive. 

“Went back.” Daryl’s voice broke the silence as he thought back. 

Carol sat inside the RV listening but not participating. She felt on the outer fringe of the group now. She put her whole focus on Judith and Cassie and it reminded her too much of her life before her husband died. Only this time it was voluntary. Daryl had made her feel like this, like her only purpose was as a mother, not a wife or a lover. She wiped at a stray tear as she continued listening out of sight. 

Abraham and Eugene looked up listening to the Bow man speak. “I went back found the truck… followed the herds tracks to the river for a few days… the herd was long gone by then, I traveled up the river a ways, but never found no trace of ya all after that. 

“Found a boat shed right?” Eugene asked.

Daryl nodded. 

Eugene smiled. ‘Yeah, we got away on a boat there, Beth and Tara…they pushed me as far as I have ever gone. And Beth saved me from a walker just yards from there...” he smiled. “She got us through it all really.”

Rosita nodded. “Yeah, wed have starved the next day had she not gotten a snake.” She laughed. “Abraham complained about it the first time, but then he loved them, didn’t ya?” She kicked at his leg. 

Abraham just grunted his face pained and stern.

“Truth is, we would not have survived without her.” Her voice heavy. “These fools… If they had only lis-“ her voice broke thinking back to that night. 

Eugene looked up. “Nah, she’s right. Night we turned around and got separated, she told us to turn back.” 

Abraham cleared his throat. “I thought she had lost her mind, told her it was a trap with the roadblock and all…she thought it the other way around.”

Daryl smiled slightly. His Beth was very smart. 

Rick nodded. “The roadblock was a fake. It wasn’t solid, and we were able to break through. Got shot up a bit though, and lost the Volvo. Arthur died in all the commotion, and bit Vance. We killed them all right there in the forest not far from the roadblock.” He cocked his head, “so the roadblock was not without its risks.” he tried being the devil’s advocate. 

Abraham cursed. “Fucking mistake… I thought she was just some little girl. I had only just got an idea of what she was capable of when she took off Vance’s hand. How was I supposed to know she was right about the whole situation?” he grunted. “How was I supposed to know she was some kind of a bad ass?”

Daryl cursed, “You should have at least gotten a hint since she was the one who sprung us from the meat shop back there. Ran miles to find us and almost died doing so? Oh, or did you manly pride jump in the way an think you were smarter than her?” he spat standing up very angry. 

Rick spoke this time. “It’s alright Daryl, she is alive.” 

Daryl paced back. “So how was she?” he asked. “You said she was unconscious when you last saw her, what the fuck happened?” he asked his voice severe. 

Rosita nodded in answer to Daryl’s question “She was getting pretty tired and wore out. We all were. Sometimes it was like she was dead on her feet. She was so tired. I have never seen anything like that. Dead tired ya know? She slept through the whole thing when we were taken to Roanoke.” She sighed. “Didn’t seem natural. 

Eugene cleared his throat. “Before she passed out she was telling us it was a trap, then she just sagged to the floor.” 

“Yeah, and my dumb ass didn’t listen, I know already!” Abraham shouted now. “I already feel fuckin awful about it okay!” he shouted. 

Daryl shook his head. “Not as awful as you gonna feel if she is so much as missing one fuckin hair on her head.” He kicked the dirt in his direction and walked away. 

Rick sighed understanding the rednecks anger. “Beth was…Is-,” his voice started then halted unable to explain to the DC group. “They was together.” He said under his breath a little.

Rosita smiled and nodded. “Ah, Tara and I wondered about that.” 

Carol stepped out of the RV now. “Daryl and Beth?” she asked. “No, they are just friends. I thought that was all just talk, not real.” She said. Daryl stopped in his tracks and glanced at her. Her eyes met his questioning ones and nodded. 

“Then you aint as smart as you like to think of yourself.” With that parting jibe Daryl walked off into the night. He needed to be alone, to rest. He had heard enough to keep him optimistic, but his stomach was doing flip flops, he could hardly wait to see her again. He knew she was alive a few weeks back. It was reasonable to suppose she was still alive. Roanoke sounded secure, more so than even the prison. He had good reason to hope, but until then he needed to keep his wits about him. He needed sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie ask questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just dreamed this conversation last night. i thought it was pretty real in my head so i did not waste any time typing it up this morning.

Daryl made a fire alongside the road. They had driven for a few hours, and it was growing dark. They had pulled off to take a rest. Glenn Maggie and Michonne sat around keeping watch as Daryl cooked up a rabbit they had brought along for the trip. 

“When did it start?” Maggie asked breaking the silence. 

Daryl looks at her confused and then realizes. “Oh…” He sat down on his haunches and pulled out a smoke. This was defiantly a smoking conversation. 

He took a deep breath not speaking and Maggie changed the wording of her question. “Did you and my sister ever have sex?” she asked pointedly. 

Daryl growled and looked away. 

“Answer the question.” Maggie demanded. 

Glenn put his hand on Maggie’s leg. “Mags, that is kind of personal.” 

Maggie nodded. “Well I don’t have my sister to ask, so he is it.” She turned and looked back at him. “So? You and my sister, ever do the two backed beast.” 

Daryl cursed and looked at her coldly. He did not like her choice of wording, but he decided to answer. His just dropped his chin in a single nod. 

Maggie understood and nodded back at him her anger wanted to be tripped, but she just could not bring herself to be angry. 

“How long?” she asked wondering if it went all the way back to when they were at the prison. 

Michonne jumped in sensing her friend’s discomfort. “It was a very new thing to them Maggie.” 

Maggie looked at the woman shocked. “So you knew about them?” she asked too loudly.

Michonne nodded. “Yeah… I did.” She looked over to Daryl who suddenly looked like he was about to bolt. 

Maggie shook her head. “Daryl… You could be her father.” She said with a soft voice now. Not accusation just the truth as she saw it. 

Daryl looked away ashamed. “I know. I tried not to.” He answered his eyes heavy. “She…” he stood up frustrated and walked away. He needed to take a piss, and he needed away from Maggie’s questions. 

They all watched him walk away his shoulders stiff and his head up. 

“Nice job Mags, damn guy has been moping about or gone for week, worrying about your sister and you drive him off with questions.” Glenn said laying back on his bag. 

Maggie looked at him confused. “I just need to know.” 

Glenn shook his head and closed his eyes. “No you don’t.” he said simply as he tried to take a nap. 

Maggie sat there chewing her lip staring at the firelight. “She’s my baby sister. I supposed to protect her.” She whispered so only Glenn and Michonne could hear. 

Glenn sighed and Michonne stirred a stick in the fire. “After the prison fell it was Daryl who protected her. Kept her safe, they became close, that’s just it.” Her eyes soft. “Accept it.”


	71. Chapter 71

Beth sighed. She reclined back in the rocking chair on the porch. Avoiding life as much as possible. She was trapped in some kind of gilded cage. The food was fresh and good, the house was warm, and she was wearing clean clothes. But despite her comforts her head hurt, and her stomach was unsettled. She had been told to take the day off. Jeremy had seen her taking too many hours in the hospital. It had all started when a girl in the house had cut herself and she volunteered to sew her up. 

She was given a nursing job in the hospital, though she had never had any formal training. She had been told few had training now days and they took what they could. 

She was dead on her feet after a twelve hour shift and Captain Jeremy had seen. 

His eyes flitted to hers. Cold and penetrating on others as if searching out a secret, was soft and tender when directed at her. “Get yourself on home Beth.” He told her in passing. 

She had learned from example to not ignore an order from the Captain. He was not the leader by any means, but he was the only authority she knew personally. Whatever he was, people listened to him and she felt compelled to do so as well. 

Her feet heavy she left the hospital. She felt horrible now days. It was the pregnancy the nurse told her, she wondered if it was actually hopelessness that had her feeling so depressed and tired. She was trapped, only she was afraid to fight it. The baby was growing and she did not feel well. Was she supposed make a break for it? The Biltmore was over two hundred miles away. To travel that distance alone was hard enough, but to also do it pregnant… It was a stupid thought. She sat in the rocking chair on the porch not wishing to go inside. Chelsea hated her now, and she knew it. Tara was always off on duty and their paths only crossed briefly, but someone was always there to keep them from talking. 

The look in Tara’s eyes was frightening. Something happened to her, but she was unable to get close enough to find out what that was. 

Something was wrong with Roanoke… But she could not figure it out. She was tempted time and time again to ask the Captain about it, but she recalled how fast the Governor turned on Andrea when she started asking too many questions. 

She was stuck… Unhappy and clueless. 

Was Daryl and her family even alive? She asked herself multiple times a day. Her hope was fading with every passing hour. She cried herself to sleep now. The girls in the house kept throwing pillows at her when they heard her sob in the night. 

Even now she was crying. She closed her eyes letting them rest. 

She heard footsteps climbing the stairs then a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand then her eyes travel up to the body and face the hand belonged to. 

“Why you crying Beth?” Came the now familiar voice of the Captain. 

She blinked back her tears and wiped them. “Just thinking.” She said moving to stand. 

Captain Jeremy stood close and touched her arm as support. “Your starting to show.” He pointed out her small belly. 

Beth smoothed her shirt over her belly not looking down. “Yeah, a little.” 

He itched to touch it, but he knew he should not. No point growing attached to the baby.

“Do you want to join me for a walk?” he asked. 

Beth wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “Oh, Chelsea was hoping you would ask her tonight.” She said. “You should really ask her.”

The captain moved closer to Beth his lips near to her ear. His breath against her temple. “I do not come here day after day for her company.” His voice a whisper. “I come here to see you.” He confessed. He hoped she would blush and admit that she liked him coming. 

Beth sighed instead. “I’m sorry for that Captain Hinze.” She told him stepping away. “I belong to someone else.” She turned away to go inside the house.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her as he step closer to her spanning the gap between them. “Beth, you need an older experienced man… I am a good man for you.” He imagined a young reckless man as the father of Beth’s baby. He was a much better choice. 

Beth nodded. “Yes you are, but so is the father of my baby… He was no spring chicken. In fact he’s older than you are.” She said with a chuckle. “I love him.” 

Jeremy was surprised to hear the father was older than even him. He was in his thirties. He just smiled, patient and caressed her cheek. “He may be dead…But I am right here.

We have time.” He whispered as he touched her cheek. Beth pulled away afraid she would lean into his hand imagining it were Daryl’s. “I can wait.” He said dropping his hand regretfully. 

Beth felt sorry for him. If it was any other life she would find him a catch…but in this life she only wanted Daryl. And if he was not alive any longer then there is no other for her. “Ask Chelsea.” She said trying to walk away from him.

He shook his head. “But I don’t want her Beth.” he tipped his hat to her and bid her a good day. She paced the porch for a minute. Watching him as she left her. Her gut clenched in frustration. What was she supposed to do? She needed to figure it out and soon. The baby would grow and moving about would get difficult soon. 

“So you just sent him off?” Chelsea simpered at the door way. “Bet you did not even tell him I was here.”

Beth shook her head. “I did.” Her voice soft. “I don’t want him Chelsea. I promise. He is nice, and if I did not love someone else… then maybe I would want him…but I don’t.” she said firmly. 

Chelsea nodded to her trying to accept her words. They seemed sincere enough. But Jealousy raged in her chest. The captain had been coming around to see her before the blond showed up. 

Beth shook her head and went inside to try to catch a nap. She was too tired to face her thoughts any longer.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... im sorry, i just had to go there. :(

The next morning she was in the hospital stocking cupboards like Nurse Bonnie had requested her to. She turned surprised when she heard Chelsea’s voice behind her. “help.” Her voice soft her hand covered in blood. 

Bet dropped the wrappings and ran to her side. “Bonnie come quickly!” 

Beth and bonnie were able to get the pale girl to the bed. “Go get the ultrasound machine.” Bonnie directed her to the closet where they stored the valuable medical machinery. 

Beth rolled it out and Bonnie started it up while she tended to the bleeding by stuffing towels between her legs. 

“When did the bleeding start?” Bonnie asked Chelsea. 

Chelsea’s face was white. “About a half an hour ago. I was in the shower trying to make the cramping ease.” 

Bonnie nodded, but her face grim. Beth made Chelsea as comfortable as she could but was drawn to the screen and the wiggling creature that the nurse was looking at. Beth looked and noticed the little heart was not beating. The little life was gone out of the fetus but it still moved inside her.

“Now, Chelsea you are what…Sixteen weeks pregnant right?” the nurse was trying to clarify. 

The girl nodded. “Yes, is it alright?” she asked. “I feel it moving.” 

Bonnie shut the machine off and looked to Beth. 

“Why don’t I give you some medication to help with the pain.” She offered. 

Chelsea nodded. “I feel hot.” She said as sweat dripped off her brow. 

Bonnie just nodded sadly. “Yes sweetie. I know. It’s very hot in here. I will ask if we can get you some ice chips.” She comforted.

Beth wanted to cry, she felt pain for the girl. The baby was dead and she was miscarrying. Bonnie motioned her to the hallway. 

“Now Beth, I’m going to need you to go.” She said. 

Beth shook her head. “No, I can handle this. I don’t want to leave her. The baby is dead huh?” 

The older nurse just shook her head. “You are not going to want to see this.” 

Beth just looked at the woman confused. “I can handle it.” 

The nurse nodded and went back inside asking a guard for some ice chips. And Beth went over to the girl who looked sicker than she had ten minutes before. 

Chelsea gazed at her worried. “The baby is gone isn’t it?” she asked. 

Beth looked at her and shrugged. She did not want to be the one to tell her. “What do I know? I was in high school when this all started happening.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “it’s not like I’m a real nurse.”

She sighed and rolled her head from side to side. Don’t bullshit me, I’m going to die.” She said tears coming to her eyes. “Oh god, what did I do?” she said wiping her eyes. 

Beth looked at her and smiled. “What are you talking about…you’re not going to die.” 

Chelsea looked at her and chuckled. “Is the baby dead?” her voice became serious. 

Beth nodded slightly. 

Chelsea squeezed her eyes against emotion. “Well then…” she looked over at her and smiled. “It’s alright…” she said more to herself. 

Beth took her hand. “It’s going to be alright.” Beth comforted. 

Chelsea smiled but it wasn’t for joy. “Now I won’t be, when a baby dies inside you the blood passes to you. Just like a bite.” She looked around. “It’s why I’m feeling sick. I will die soon.” 

Beth looked at her horrified and her hands swept protectively to her own growing belly. “No.” she whispered. 

Chelsea reached for her hand. “Beth… you need to know.” She started but Bonnie stepped in. 

“Alright sweetie…”her voice soft and syrupy. “I’m going to give you some of this medication. It’s going to make you a little sleepy.” 

Chelsea started to sob. “Beth.” She grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

Beth squeezed her hand back. “I’m here.” She said in response. 

“Don’t leave.” She said. “Stay with me till I’m gone.” She asked. 

Beth nodded. “I won’t leave your side.”

Within minutes the medication pumped through her veins and she was asleep. Beth wiped away at a tear that fell. 

“She is going to die?” she asked once Chelsea was completely out. 

Bonnie nodded sadly. “It’s too bad.” She patted the girl’s hand. “She was so hopeful that she would make a match this way.” 

Beth stood up and followed the woman about the room. “A match, what is all this pregnancy got to do with making matches.” 

The nurse looked up at her through her spectacles. “Some women are predisposed to miscarry, and with food being scarce and some meds being too, expectant mothers will lose their babies…Now before that was unfortunate but now the mothers also lose their lives. It causes a lot of heartbreak for their partners… some have even gone crazy with grief. So our leaders devised a plan for all un partnered women to have the option of being inseminated to see if they were good for a select few men of our settlement. You know…prove themselves. The babies that are born as a result are a blessing; they are given up to our barren couples, or couples who want a child without the risk of death while the mothers make a match. It has worked well so far. The mothers are kept well fed and cared for. Even more so than our other citizens.” She sighed. “But it still carries a very real risk. But we try to make it worth it. 

Beth looked over to the sleeping girl. “So she is just going to die?” she asked. 

The nurse nodded. “Yes… I will help her along however, It’s better for her that way.” She said pulling out a needle. “I will be ready to give it to her in a minute if you want to say your goodbyes.” She touched her hand comfortingly. “She is still with us now.” 

Beth looked at the woman still reeling from the information. She feared the labor enough, but now she feared the pregnancy.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written so much today. I have so much going in my head and i am in such a hurry to get it down before i lose it... So its coming out a bit unpolished.... So sorry about that, but ya all seem to be enjoying it alright.

Maggie smiled as she saw the military vehicles approach them. They had not even made it to the house before they were surrounded. 

Daryl glared. They were well armed and moved as if trained. The men pulled out their weapons and surrounded them in their truck. 

Daryl looked at Michonne and Maggie and winked. “Keep it cool.” Daryl lifted his hand off the steering wheel and reached slowly for the door. 

“Hey, you all just passing through?” came the what seemed to be the leaders voice. 

Daryl shook his head as he stepped out, hands still above his head. “Lookin for shelter…looking for food, always.” He said betraying nothing. 

The man nodded and his group lowered their weapons slightly. “Sorry for the guns… People are not too friendly out here, now days.” He said. “I’m Captain Jeremy Hinze.”

Daryl nodded. “The names Dixon.” He told him, just in case Beth had been dropping his name around. 

The captain nodded in the others direction. “Annette.” She gave her dead step mothers name. 

Glenn shrugged. “David.” He answered. 

Michonne just squinted, her trademark glare. 

The captain stepped out and away from his military group. “So… Guys, where you headed?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Where ever the picken’s are good.” He nodded to the convoy behind him. “You got a set up?” he asked. 

The Captain looked him up and down. “Yeah… For people of use to us.” He said honestly.

Maggie stepped forward. “Well, D-“she stopped herself in time. “Dixon here, is good with a bow, and he hunts too.” 

Daryl nodded. “And china man there, David Wong he is good at get around the walkers.” Glenn glared at him. “Slippery like ya know? good in a tight spot.” then he moved to Michonne. “The silent one here, Michelle, she can take care of herself. She don’t need any of us, but for some reason she sticks around. Must be my good looks.” he flashed her a slight grin. 

Captain Jeremy nodded. “How about you Annette?”

Maggie looked at him. “I’m a good medic.”

The Captain motioned for them to hope back in the truck. “You all can come… Unless you prefer to move on. In that case we won’t stop you. But we control this territory, so if you chose to not come, you all got to leave.” He told them. 

Daryl nodded. “That’s alright with us, we will go with ya, if the invitation is good.” He answered. 

The captain nodded. “It is.” He said. 

“Follow us in the truck.” He told them and jumped back in his vehicle. 

Daryl winked at Maggie as he jumped into the driver’s seat. 

 

Few miles down the road the convoy stopped. “What they are going to try to take out this herd?” Daryl commented on a herd about forty or fifty strong. 

“Maybe we should get out and help.” Maggie proposed. 

Daryl squinted shaking his head. “They are crazy.” He said in disbelief. 

He hopped out and pulled his bow. He shot it at one that was going at the Captains back. He turned ready to stab it but realized it would have been too late. The corps dropped with a bolt through the side of its head and he looked up and nodded. Obviously relieved.

Daryl and the group helped take out more than their fair share, and they did it without guns.

“Can’t say I’m not impressed.” The captain said as Daryl wiped his brow with his sleeve. “Saved my ass back there.” he admitted. “Ya all are pretty useful. I will put a good word in for ya with the bosses.” He put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder, absolutely thankful. 

“No sweat.” Daryl said turning back to the truck.

The captain caught his breath. 

“Why you doing all this?” Daryl asked. 

The captain looked over the field at the slaughter herd littering in a bloody mess. “Population control, we are keeping the herd size down.” He said. “Ya see we patrol and report as Herds form. We come out and cull the numbers, or so to speak. Makes it safer to go out looking for supplies.” 

Daryl nodded thinking it all sounded reasonable. “So you do this every day?” he asked. 

Captain Jeremy nodded. “Just about.” He brushed off some walker blood with a rag. “It has its risks… But it helps keep the ones you love safer.”

Daryl looked at the man and frowned. “Ones you love…” his voice trailed off. “Though, most everyone already lost their loved ones.” 

The captain smiled a little. “Ah well you always can find some new ones.” 

Daryl squinted at the guy. He seemed pretty genuine. “Hard to do that if you’re a hard man like me.” 

The Captain nodded. “I hear ya.” He pulled out a pack of smokes and offered one to Daryl. “I was like you once.” He said lighting his and handing the lighter to him. “Till I met “The girl.” He smiled and rubbed his face. “Just thinking of her makes me smile.” He said looking at him. 

Daryl nodded. Yeah he knew exactly what the man meant. 

He looked around. “Thought of her out here… a herd of that size.” He blew air out. “Can’t even think of it.” He said. 

Daryl looked out. “That herd was nothing.” He commented. 

The captain nodded. “I know, and to think she had been out here… all this time.” He looked to Daryl. “I just want to keep her safe.” 

Daryl nodded feeling a strange kinship to the man. He felt the same way about Beth. 

“Well Dixon, let’s get back and you all settled.” He threw out the butt.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have been writing like CRAZY TODAY. Wow. I am feeling really good about these chapters. :)

“So this is our Hospital here, through those doors is our ICU in patient center. The hospital portion is not as large anymore… We use most of the building for offices and temporary housing for people we bring out of the field.” He told them. “Just need a quick blood sample, and we will set you all up with showers. How’s that sound?” he asked. 

Maggie and Glenn nodded where Michonne stood quiet and listening. Daryl on the other hand looked around. 

“Now she’s going to call you in one at a time-“he said. 

Maggie stopped him. “Uh, no….Under no circumstance,” she looked at the man her gaze hard as granite. “And I mean under NO circumstance am I going anywhere without them. Not even into that little room.” She pointed. 

The captain nodded. “No that’s fine. She can come out here.” He smiled. “Now if you will just excuse me, I need to inform the higher ups about you all. Here is some paperwork to fill out. I will be back down in a moment.” 

Daryl stood looking around. It was clean like any hospital he had been to. But still there was no sign of Beth. 

Maggie was the first to submit to testing. “Oh I see you and Mr. Wong here have the same last name… are you married?” the nurse asked who poked her. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled at Glenn. 

“Be sure to check mark the Married box then.” She told her. 

Maggie nodded and filled in the box with a smile. “First time I ever did that.” She muttered. 

Before long they had all donated a little of their blood to the woman and stood waiting for the Captain to show up again. And he did not too long after. “Well, I have my answer already… you all get to stay.” He smiled. “Why don’t you guys follow me up to the rooms we have prepared.” He led them to the elevators and they all rode it up to the third floor.

They were put in two hospital rooms only the beds were not hospital beds. They were California king beds in both rooms with Gold comforters. Obviously from some classy hotel, Daryl scoffed as they all entered one room. 

“Now we got hot water for showers, and when you want we can bring you in some food.” He nodded to them about to leave then he stopped debating something. “Hey Dixon.”   
Daryl looked up. “Yeah.”

The captain nodded. “I think I owe you a drink. I will come back around in a few hours if you want to head to the cantina with me. It’s the only bar we got here.”

Daryl was surprised. “A bar?” he squinted. 

Captain Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, well got to have something to look forward to at the end of the day.” 

Daryl thought about it. “What about your girl… Don’t you need to be spending time with her?” he asked. 

The captain scratched his head. “Well, I was headed to go check on her now, but she needs her rest…I won’t be very long in checking in on her.” He said looking a little sad. 

Daryl was not one to pry heavily about personal domestic affairs. “Sure, I will get a drink with you.” 

The captain grinned. “Great, I will come by in a few hours.”

Daryl looked behind him. “What about them?” he asked referring to Michonne Glenn and Maggie. 

He shrugged. “Well they are welcome to join too, since Annette there won’t be separated from any of you under any circumstance.” He chuckled. “No I get it.” He said defensively when Maggie glared at him. “Well I will leave you to it then.” He said as he turned and left. 

Daryl walked to the window to look out at the town. None of them had a chance to take a good look. 

“Wonder how long they been here?” Maggie said quietly. 

Daryl accessed the walls. A patch quilt of junk, but it looked strong and thick. Not even a tank could push through it. 

Glenn looked around. “A while I think. Long enough to have a well-oiled system.” He leaned forward looking to the left and the right. “It’s better operated and organized than we have ever seen. Woodbury can’t hold a candle to this. Could take a lesson from these guys. Especially when it comes to defense.”

Maggie nodded. “Well dibs on shower.” She said pulling off her shirt. 

Daryl turned not expecting to see Maggie’s tits just out there for all to see. “The fuck Ma-“he almost forgot himself and called her by her name. “Annette, put those high beams away.” He chided. 

Maggie blushed. “What I thought it was my baby sister you were into.” She snapped back. 

Daryl shook his head and looked away. “Get control of your wife Davy.” He said looking back out the window. But his gut was not prepared for what he saw there.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe... Im starting to like Jeremy. :P

Beth could not breathe. She stayed by Chelsea’s side till a guard came and hit her between the eyes with a nail gun. 

“It’s not as messy.” He said with a smile and a wink. She on the other hand thought she was going to throw up. She ran from the girl’s side as the guard hefted her dead body into his arms. She burst through the doors a sob tearing from her throat. She was not watching where she was going and she slammed into a hard chest, as she backed away and apologize instead she was pulled back and the strong arms that Captain Jeremy wrapped around her. She sobbed there for a moment wrapped up tight and hugged back. It was just for comfort. She had no one anymore and she had just seen something that would now live in her nightmares. 

“What is it?” he tilted her chin up so her eyes would meet his, the sunshine too bright. His thumb wiping a tear from her cheek. 

She shook her head pulling away from the intimacy. Daryl had never even done that. She felt her heart clench wishing he was here and the one to be holding her. She pulled back. “It’s Chelsea, the baby…she is dead now.” 

Captain Jeremy swallowed hard and looked up seeing the Guard carrying her body out. “Oh… that’s unfortunate.” He wrapped his arm around her. “Let me get you back.” He said pulling her in the direction of the house. 

Beth allowed herself to be led back. “I’m sorry you have your duties…” she said halting him. “I will be fine.” 

He took her hand and pulled her beside him again. “My job for the day is done. Had a close shave with it out there too, so if you don’t mind I would like to spend my free time seeing to your needs.” He said leading her again in the direction of the house. "It will make me happy."

“Close shave?” she asked. 

He smiled. “You concerned about me?” he asked with a small grin. 

Beth looked away. “Um, no…well…” she could not say no exactly. The man had been nice to her. As always she was stuck. She did not want to be mean, or hurt him unnecessarily. 

His arm around her felt wrong, but she felt too much right now to push him away. 

“How bout we have a nice cup of tea,” he offered. “I know my way around the kitchen.” He said patting her. “I know I need one.” He kissed the top of her head and Beth tensed under the action. 

What do I do? She asked no one in particular.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know! Im breaking ya'all's hearts hu?

“Beth!” he slammed his fist against the window. But the sound did not draw her attention. 

Daryl ran to the door only to be stopped by a guard. “What is all this commotion?” he asked. 

Daryl tried to step around him but Maggie grabbed his arm and fought his effort to get her off him. “Dixion, you fool…Calm down.” 

The guard pulled at his radio about to call for back up.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Maggie said sweet as pie, “My friend thought he recognized someone outside, but he is mistaken. Easy now days, you know? Seen somethin that aint there.”  
Daryl ran back to the window as Maggie shut the door. His eyes watching her. Captain America’s arm was around her shoulders and they were walking together like they was a couple. His stomach flip flopped. Was she the girl he was talking about, the girl he had fallen for? His Beth? 

He could just see her back. “Turn around baby.” He begged. Then he watched him place a kiss on her head and she did not pull away. He felt his heart split in two. She had moved on. His knees sagged out from under him. 

Maggie put her hand on his shoulder. “Daryl.” She whispered by his ear. 

Daryl shrugged her off. “What?” he asked moving to stand, angry now. “Aint you happy?” he asked. 

Maggie shook her head confused. 

“Should be writing a big old thank you card to captain America there for being a better man than me.” He paced. “He’s the kinda man you saw her with. Aint that right?” 

Maggie shook her head. “Dixon, we don’t know what is happening here. Give my sister the benefit of the doubt.” She told him. 

Daryl shook his head. “Girl like her don’t belong with me anyway.” He wanted to punch something. “She seems good enough here, I might as well be leaving…Nothin for me here.” He went for the door.

Michonne stepped in front of him. “Take a minute, think… Maybe it’s not as it seems.” She said. “Take a shower. Cool off.” She said. 

Daryl ground his teeth not wanting to fight his way through Michonne “Fine, I call dibs.” He pulled his vest off and went inside the bathroom, shutting the door. But once he was there he leaned against it and he felt tears burning behind his eyes. Damn… This was not how he imagined losing Beth would be. He went to the shower turning it to as hot as he could stand. He wanted to hurt physically as much as his heart hurt. Hell this was agony. Seeing another man touch her and hold her… It near killed him. He sobbed quietly in the shower. Any noise he made drowned out by the sound of the water. 

She was alive, that was something. He shook his head. Wasn’t enough anymore.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Chapters today.... Wow! Okay, im done for tonight, giving my hand a break. ;)  
> I am glad you all so enjoyed the last while. Im on a roll, But tomorrow i have a bit of a date with my best friend. Our kids are gonna play together in the sprinkler now my sons cast is off. So tomorrow wont be another 7 chapter day.

Captain Jeremy sat with Beth at the kitchen table. The house was relatively quiet at the moment. He knew once dinner was served however it would get loud and chaotic. He would leave before then, but until then he would enjoy himself. 

“How you feeling?” he asked seeing how pale she was.

Beth looked at her cup. “Awful, How you think I would feel?” she asked. 

He shifted uncomfortable. She had that effect on him. With everyone else he felt surer of himself. 

“I was asking more about your physical health. Like the baby, how is everything there?” he asked. 

Beth cradled her belly. It had grown a little the last week. Her pants would no longer button without it being uncomfortable. 

“All is fine the nurse says, but look at what happened to Chelsea. The baby turned, and she got sick… I had no idea that happened.” The said her heart hammering. “She was so hopeless and lost.” She leaned her head on the table and sobbed. 

He scooted his chair closer. “I know it’s scary, having a baby. That’s why so many women here refuse to get pregnant. They opted for sterilization.” He took her hand. “But I will make sure you are alright.” He promised. 

Beth pulled her hand away. “Jeremy…” her voice heavy using his first name. “I need to know why I can’t seem to talk to Tara.” She said her voice hard as she changed the subject. 

He shook his head. “She wanted to leave two days ago.” He answered. 

Beth shook her head. “No, not without seeing me first. Tell me the truth.” She demanded. 

Jeremy sighed. “She did want to leave and she did want to see you, but the nurse told us it was a bad idea. Said it would just upset you, or make you want to leave with her.” He took her hand in his again. “You and I both know you leaving would be a very bad idea, what with your condition. You need Doctors and care.” He patted it. “they did it to protect you and the baby." he ran his hand through his hair. "Hell you saw what happens if anything upsets the pregnancy we lose the mother too." 

Beth shook her head. “So what? She just walked out the gates?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “No, my team took her out about a hundred miles and dropped her off with supplies and a map. We are not heartless here.” He defended.   
She gestured around her. “What is this place?” 

Captain Jeremy frowned. “It’s a safe place. We came here from DC. The leaders are actual elected officials. Roanoke is what is left of America as we once knew it.” He explained. “At least the governmental system. We still have congress…though it is smaller.” He chuckled a little. “Much smaller. 

She nodded. “But what is up with women electing to have babies?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Ah yeah, well most of the women opted to be sterilized, but they stopped that practice. The bosses did not want to end the human race just from fear of childbearing, so they created incentives for breeding couples, and perks for women who chose to have a baby for the colony. The women who were sterilized, many of them still want a family as well, so they are on a waiting list for a child.” He wanted to reach out but he knew she was cold right now. “Beth, if you don’t match up, they will take your baby and give it to a couple on the list. Roanoke mandates that all children must have two parents, unless of the parents dies later. They to do not part children from a bonded parent.” He sighed. “If you accept me, you can keep your baby.” He said. “And I want that.” 

Beth stepped back. “No one is taking my baby.” She cradled her belly. “No one! This baby has two parents, the father is just not here.” She turned. “I am sorry to hurt you, but I can’t. I just can’t, I won’t ever love you, and I think you deserve love.” She said softly. “I really am sorry, but I did nothing to deserve the feelings you have for me.” 

He stood. “I know, but when I look at you I think the world is not so bad.” He stepped closer. “Does he love you?” he asked. 

Beth took a deep breath. “I don’t know.” She answered. “He never said.” 

He nodded. “Well, he’d be a fool not to.” He stepped close to her. “Would he love the baby?” he asked. 

Beth shuddered. “I don’t know. I think he would.” She said hoping.

Jeremy stepped close enough to her and kissed the top of her head. “Rest.” He whispered. “I will check on you later.” His jaw tense he left her in the middle of the kitchen alone.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Seven chapters yesterday and this one chapter hung me up so freakin bad. I cant imagine daryl being drunk with anyone else! Ah, just beth. :)

“Dixion, you old redneck.” Maggie pounded on the door. “Get the hell outa there.” she said. 

Daryl pulling his shirt over his head, his pants still unbuttoned pushed passed her. “Damn woman, I’m out already.” 

Maggie tapped her foot. “You were in there forty minutes.” She said. “I know you are upset, but you got to put that aside right now. We are here, and we have Tara to find as well.” 

She huffed. “Put your feelings aside for a night please.” 

Daryl shrugged. “I’ll stick around for a bit, but I can’t stick around and see that again.” He pointed to the window. 

“Oh Dixon, grow a fucking pair.” She rolled her eyes. “You have not even talked to her.”

“Don’t need to.” His face stony. “I saw nuff.” He remarked. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I know my sister, and there is more to this… I promise. Check your attitude dude, you could screw us all over.” She said. “We still don’t know what this place is all about.” 

“Play it cool man.” Glenn commented.

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He said pulling on his boots. 

At the door there came a knock. “What now?” Michonne opened the door. “Oh.” She said rolling her eyes and opening the door wider. 

The captain stood there leaning on the door frame. “Sorry I am back so soon…. I just.” He sighed. “I am really needing that drink. You all ready?” he asked. 

Daryl could not look at him. He just nodded, “Ready enough for a drink.” He picked up his bow. 

“Don’t need that where we are going.” He pointed. 

Daryl shook his head. “Not leavin it.” He looked into his face finally. “Be dead by now if I were in the habit of leavin it behind.” 

The captain nodded. “There is just some that get uneasy having too many reminders of the outside.” 

Daryl scoffed. “Damn stupid people then. Fuckin ostrich burying their heads in the sand. Plum dumb.” He said. 

The captain nodded. “Give ya some time, you will see it’s pretty secure here. No getting in or out without someone knowing. That’s why we have never had a wall breach, but we have had a few deaths inside and lost folks then.” 

Daryl patted his bow. “That’s why I have this.” He said. 

The captain shrugged and looked to the others. “So you all coming?” he asked. 

Maggie shook her head. “Thought about it, its fine if you take that dumb ass.” She glared at Daryl. 

Daryl walked out ahead of the captain who stood a moment confused at the brunet’s problem. But then nodded his head and went to lead Daryl out. 

The captain looked at him strangely. “Sorry about coming back so soon. I just really needed to get to the watering hole.” 

Daryl measured him up. “Don’t seem the type to need a drink.” 

The Captain shook his head. “I’m not.” the elevator opened and they walked out. “What was all that with the chick Annette?” he asked. “You and her? I thought her and the Asian were together?” 

Daryl nodded. “He’s actually Korean. And yeah, they’s together.” He chewed his nail. “She just pissed at me right now.” He replied. “Women.” 

The captain nodded and chuckled. “Yeah, women.” 

Daryl looked away, part of him wanted to question him on Beth, but he feared what his ears would head. Instead he scanned around him at the place. Especially the house on the corner he knew housed Beth. “So what is the deal with this place?” he asked looking around. 

The captain looked at him and shrugged. “We are what are left over of DC. That all went to hell and a hand basket that we had to Napalm. Herd of a million or more strong. Lost the president.” He rubbed his eyes. “That’s why we kill small herds, because they always find another one and join, they just get bigger and well, you can’t survive against a herd of that size.” He said 

“I know what you are talking about.” He commented. “Dodged a few myself." 

“That many and they just climb over each other as a ladder to get over a wall. That’s what happened there.” he rubbed his eyes. “Now we have a system, we keep the herds small to none.” He smiled. “We actually had a week a few months back where there were no walkers within fifty miles.”

Daryl was surprised by that. “You are sure bout that?” he asked. “What about walkers in houses?” 

He nodded. “Yeah we still encountered them, but I mean the ones roaming freely, posing a real hazard.” 

“So no one leaves without your knowing?” he asked. 

The Captain nodded. “Yeah, only certain people are allowed beyond the wall.” He looked side long at Daryl. “If you stay with us Dixon, I can put ya on my team.” 

Daryl shrugged. “I'm kinda a loner. I hunt alone.” 

The Captain nodded. “I understand.” He said. “See that tower?” he pointed to it. “The top floors are the well-appointed floors. That’s where our leaders all live in the fuckin la of luxury. They got running water and lights. Can see damn near everything from up there.” 

“And the other floors?” Daryl asked. 

“Most of our people live there, on the lower floors. Sharing rooms, ect. Not allowed the electricity or plumbing…. Its discusting.” He looked over at him. “I don’t share a room, being the captain. But It’s still small and crowded.” 

Daryl nodded. “Know the feeling of crowded.” 

Daryl noticed the women on the porch of the house Beth and the Captain had gone into and he stared trying to see if she was with them. 

The captain nodded in that direction. “Yeah careful those girls. They are only waving because they want one thing.” He winked. 

Daryl looked disgusted. “They whores?” he asked watching them wave. 

The captain laughed. “No.” 

Daryl felt like pressing the subject but did not want to seem like he was asking too many questions. 

As they approached the bar he could hear the music. The base sounded strange to his ears. 

As he went inside, the neon sign and sports memorabilia transported him to a different time entirely. 

“A cold one?” he tapped him on the shoulder and asked Daryl. 

Daryl nodded and watched the captain called the bar tender over. “Need a bottle of whisky and two glasses.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t drink that hard now days.”

The captain nodded. “I need it today, almost dying an all.” He slammed down two shots and offer to pour him one and offered it his arms outstretched. 

Daryl sighed and took it. “You are right; it’s just been one of those days.” He decided what he really needed was a drink. Beth hugging on another man was reason enough to walk away with busted knuckles too. 

After a few minutes the captain’s mood darkened a bit. 

“Have you ever loved someone?” he asked him suddenly. 

“Kinda personal… But.” Daryl shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I…Yeah.” He answered. 

The captain smiled. “It’s kinda new to me.” He said downing a shot and pouring one for Daryl. Daryl accepted, but stopped him when he went to refill it. 

“Kinda was new to me too.” He admitted to the half-drunk man. 

“She dead?” the captain asked suddenly. “I only ask cause the women you came in with don’t seem your type. And you said that angry one was married.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah…” he tipped his beer back. 

The captain was waiting for him to continue after a hand full of moments he asked again, “So she not dead?” 

Daryl shook his head. “She is with someone else I think.” 

The captain nodded. “I got a similar issue…” his voice trailed off. 

Daryl frowned and put down his glass before putting it to his lips. “What?” he asked. 

The captain sighed. “What I feel for her, is unrequited.” He said with the word weighing him down. "There is another man, so to speak." 

Daryl was not too good at understanding some words and he squinted. “That means she don't return your feelings right?” he asked his heart pounding in his ears. 

He nodded. “She loves some guy that is either dead, or lost out there.” his hand swept out in front of him clumsily. 

Daryl felt his stomach flip flop. “She say that?” he asked he could not breathe. He tried.

The captain nodded. “Yeah, she been saying that for a while now, but I can’t stop hoping that she will forget about him.” He threw his fifth shot back. “I just want her to realize he is not here, and she should not be pining away for a man who could be dead, and I’m right here. I can keep her safe.” He said feeling drunk now. “Like a needle in a haystack.” 

Daryl almost could not believe his ears, Beth loved him. He felt a weight come off him from hearing the drunken Captain speak. 

He shook his head going on. “She don’t really realize, but she needs me. There are rules here, and I don’t want to see her hurt by them. This place can be very cruel.”

Daryl's attention was caught when he mentioned Beth hurt and felt uneasy. “Rules…How would the rules hurt her. Rules are mean to minimize hurt.”

“It’s – Complicated.” He sighed. “She just needs some time. Maybe she will come around.” He sighed. “I might have just caught her on a bad day too.” He reflected. 

“Bad day?” Daryl ventured. The conversation was going better than he thought it would. 

He laughed. “Yeah, like an idiot I push her when she is emotionally low.”

Daryl was worried now. Beth was upset. She was stupid and reckless when she was depressed. “Upset?” he asked. 

He sighed. “Yeah a girl in the house, she was friends with I think… she… she turned.” 

Daryl was confused. “She was sick?” 

The captain shook his head. “Nah she lost a baby, Its always so upsetting when it happens.” 

“She will get better and over it.” Daryl took a drink. “Wait but you said she turned?”

The captain nodded. “Yeah, if you miscarry the baby turns… you turn, the blood is passed.” He shook his head. “It’s so fucked up man.” 

Daryl put down his drink heavily. “Oh shit. So you mean, the baby died, but instead of the mother being able to go on with her life she got sick like you do with a bite?” he asked. 

The Captain nodded. 

“Fuck.” Daryl took a heavy drink. “That’s some heavy shit.” 

The captain nodded. “Yeah, she was pretty shook up today about it too. Understandably.” 

Daryl looked around sickened to his stomach. “No one will be wanting kids. Seems almost a death sentence.” A chill ran up his spine. 

The captain sighed. “Yeah. Most of the women here are sterile now. Voluntary surgery ya know… One doctor offered and many, No… Most thought it was a good idea back then. But we put a stop to that. No kids means the end to us.”

Daryl shuddered. Seemed a very high price.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i woke up at 5 am to write this up for you. I had a read tough time with the distractions i have in my house and the mornings are the quietest. Its short but i hope worth it.

They were gossiping again. The sound of laughter and squeals was annoying and Beth rolled her eyes shutting her book. Really the amount of time the women spent talking about the men of the settlement was obscene. Their entire hope for the future hinged on a man taking them under their wing. But they were also picky, they wanted the best. They all envied her and the interest the Captain showed her. So much so that they were not friendly with her at all. When she entered a room now it went silent. 

She never felt this alone. Not even when she had been. 

She passed by them and went for the stairs but stopped when she overheard what they were talking about with giggles. 

“Was that a cross boy he was carrying?” a girl asked. 

Another snorted and laughed. “Yeah.”

“What about that vest he was wearing?” another sighed. “Like some avenging arch angel.” 

Beth turned and looked at the girls in the living room with hope. Her knees felt like jelly and she held onto the Bannister for support. 

“Who?” she asked approaching slow. 

Again the girls went silent and glared. “Don’t you think about it Miss Beth, you can’t have him and the Captain.” 

Beth strode forward with confidence. Confidence that none of these pampered settlement women would have obtained. Beth could kick all of their asses, and she was armed as she always was. But she would never harm a pregnant woman like that. Even if she wanted. 

“Tell me… who you are talking about.” Her voice shook a little and she tried to control the emotion she was fighting to keep control of. Hope. 

The girl stood now afraid. “Don’t know his name but he was walking with the captain about an hour ago.” The tallest girl answered. Though she towered over Beth she was suddenly afraid of her and she backed up a little. 

“He’s new here.” One other girl said. “And he’s mine, eyes off… I saw him first.” She glared. 

Another girl giggled. “I know his name.” she said. “I asked my man.”

All the other girls looked at her with surprise. “Well what is it?” suddenly forgetting that Beth was standing in the room. 

Liking the attention she stood up strait. “Sexiest name ever, Its Dixon.” She sighed. “Dixon.” 

Beth felt her knees shaking. “His vest…” her voice shook. “Did it-“ she almost hurt from hope. “Did he have angel wings on his vest?” 

The girls all nodded. “Yeah, sexy and rough round the edges… Rougher than the captain.” One said. “He looks like he belongs on a Harley or somethin.”

Beth tried to catch her breath and she gripped the back of a chair for support. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

The girls looked at Beth curious. “Hands off him. You already have someone.” She turned to now ignore her cutting her off from the gossip circle. 

Beth reached for the girl’s hair and ripped her back. “I never wanted the captain. You can have him for all I care. I want the father of my child.” Her hand covered her belly. 

The girls all smiled. “Then by all means, go out there and find him.” One said. 

“Yeah, get out of here. We don’t want you.” This one actually pushed at her shoulder and Beth pushed her back. 

“Don’t you ever touch me.” she went to the front door and smiled. “I will leave.” She grabbed her sweater and ran to the door. “By the way, his name is Daryl Dixon…and he is mine.” She threw over her shoulder shutting the door behind her. Hopefully closing the chapter on her stay at that house. She had no real personal items. Just her Tomahawk and the clothes on her back. She could not go back. She had to find him. 

Looking around at the street she squinted. She would find him. After all Roanoke was small.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has had enough with Roanoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few versions to the reunion story... I deleted them all and started this. I think Beth has just had it. she does not care how reckless, she is going to find her man.

Beth raced over to the hospital, her feet flying under her. She ran through the main automatic door and ran straight to the elevator. 

“Beth?” came the nurses voice popping her head out of the clinic. “You are not allowed up there.” she said trying to stop her.

A guard came a moment after hearing the commotion. “Allow me to take you back Miss.” He said taking her arm. 

Beth pulled her Tomahawk and held it high. “Not a chance. I am not spending one more night in that place. I am going up.” She said holding the weapon ready to defend herself as she backed up into the elevator that finally arrived. The guard drew a gun on her. 

The nurse gasped. “Put that away!” she told the guard. “She is pregnant.” 

The guard nodded and slipped it back in his pocket. “She needs to comply.”

The nurse shook her head and stepped in front of the man. “Let her go up. Nothin is up there for her.” She shook her head. “Just the new arrivals.” 

The nurse entered the elevator and Beth held her weapon out in front. She was nervous and all. She was suspicious of everyone. “Take me to where Daryl Dixon is.” 

The nurse frowned confused. “You know the people we brought in today?” she asked surprised. 

Beth nodded. “I know at least one of them.” She answered. 

She rolled her eyes. “You know if you are just patient we can reunite you with them tomorrow. You need your rest.” 

Beth glared. “No Bonnie, you will take me to them now.” 

She pressed the third floor button and they rode up the rest of the way in silence. 

The guard on the floor looked at her confused. “She got clearance?” He asked. 

Bonnie shook her head. “No but I do. I will take her through. She says she knows the people who we brought in today.” 

The guard shook his head. “Bosses won’t like it.” He shook his head. “Best she waits till the morning.” 

Beth stepped around him and ran down the hall. “Daryl!” she shouted. “Daryl!” she opened a door. It was just an empty room. 

Down the hall however a door opened and the smiling face of her sister met her. Beth ran to her and threw her arms around her. “Oh Maggie!” 

“Maggie?” the nurse frowned turning to the guard. “Someone should go locate the Captain. He will want to be apprised of this situation.” 

Beth saw Michonne and Glenn they all hugged her. She felt the damn break and she sobbed. “Daryl?” She pulled back. 

Maggie shook her head. “He left with the Captain; he has not been back yet.” 

Beth sobbed. “But he’s here?” she asked. “He is really here?” 

Maggie nodded tears coming to her eyes as she hugged her sister tight. 

“Yeah Beth. He is here.” She ran her fingers through her sisters clean smooth hair. Much like she had when her baby sister had been much younger. “He wasn’t the same without you.” She whispered against her head.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Reunion. I hope it does not disappoint.

Daryl was feeling fuzzy… The Captain was speaking of other things, but his own mind was far away. He was thinking about the man at his side, what he could offer Beth that he could not. 

Made him feel better Beth told the man she did not love him, because her heart was other wise engaged. Still Daryl could not fully shake the feeling that Captain America was the better man. He seemed to have less demons, and troublesome past. He was not used to caring for anyone like that. He was not good. He would just hurt her. He was a Dixon after all, and Dixon’s treated their women like shit. 

He tried to picture her life here. Made him take another shot just to deal. He just could not get over another man touching her. The memory immediately illicit violence in his mind. He had already imagined any number of ways he could have killed the Captain just on the way to the bar. 

Beth did not need a man like that. A Violent man like him. Willing to kill is someone so much as touches her. He cursed himself. He was not the better man. How long before he raise his hand against her. 

Beth was everything to him. Even if his life was pointless without her, hers had reason without him. He was elbowed a moment later pulling him from the horrible thoughts that assailed his mind. 

“I’m sloshed.” The captain slurred. “Let me get you back to the hospital before I’m too far gone.” He said. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I was thinking of walking about a bit.” 

The man staggered to standing. “Curfew is in thirty.” He said and saluted. “I will take another.” He said pouring a shot. 

Daryl nodded. Poor guy… Feelin just as bad as him, but for different reasons.

He lit a cigarette and kicked at a rock outside. This was all totally fucked up. He needed to see Beth, tell her what he thought. She could have a real future here with Captain America, but he could not exactly have that with her. He was just too damn old. Sure he was not much older than the other dude, but that five or six year difference was a lot. 

He walked a ways and stared at his feet most of the way. He smoked his cigarette outside the hospital for a moment a guard glancing at him every little while. His eyes on the house that Beth was inside of. Part of him wanted to walk right over there, he tucked in the smoke and it tethered him somehow to the spot. What would he say to her? Good bye? Good luck? So long? 

How does a person say that to the person they care for the most without completely losing his shit? He wanted her well and happy, and he was damn sure he could not really make her happy. He was not like her father. He was not like Rick… Captain America was more like them. He threw out his butt and cursed. Maggie was right. He needed more time to figure out if it was all good here anyway. 

He entered the building to find the guard talking into his shoulder walkie talkie. “Yeah, he’s back. I will ask.” He overheard. 

Daryl frowned as he passed. 

“Hold.” The order came from a man not that much older than Beth was. 

Daryl froze. 

“Captain Hinze, he was with you…where is he now?” he asked him. 

Daryl shrugged, “Bar or somewhere else.” He pressed the up arrow and waited as the man relayed his information over the radio and allowed him to go on. Daryl sighed as the elevator doors closed and jolted upwards. 

As the doors opened he noticed three guards outside of the room he and his group were staying in. his steps slowed as he pulled his bow off his back. Ready for anything. As he came closer he could hear crying. 

He was not actually prepared to see her in the flesh right before him hugging her sister. He was not ready, he had not decided what to say. To tell her. 

“Daryl.” Beth stopped sobbing into Maggie’s hair and flung herself at him. 

Daryl dropped his bow and instinctively caught her in his arms and pulled her in. He held her against him, pure instinct. His breathing was hard as he fought back his own tears. Damn girl was a fucking part of him now. How the hell had it happened? With her there everything felt right for him. He buried his nose in her hair and kissed her head. Feeling her in his arms and smelling her scent.

“Beth.” He sighed against her. “Oh Beth.” Neither pulled from each other, but Beth pulled far enough back to kiss him. His own mouth slanted across hers like breath to a drowning man. She wrapped her arms around his neck like she was never going to let go. 

Beth pulled away enough to see his face a moment later, her tears running down her face. “Daryl, I’m so glad you are alive.” She touched his cheek. 

Daryl nodded. “I am so glad you alright.” He said pulling her close again and touched his lips to her temple his voice rough with emotion. “You have no idea how much.” 

Beth shook her head. “Daryl, I-“her voice stuck and she pulled his lips back down to hers. Her world was finally made right within the shelter of his arms. 

He did not notice the spectacle they were making in front of their friends and strangers. He hugged her tight. He would do that for as long as he could.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really its been overwhelming how great i feel that you all have enjoyed this, bad editing job and all. Thank you, THANK YOU ALL.

As Maggie watched Daryl and Beth embrace for the first time. She had to admit it was pretty wild. She had such a hard time imagining her sister in a real relationship with the redneck. But there is was right in front of her. Then their lips locked against one another as natural as it could ever be.

Maggie stood alongside Glenn watching the reunion waiting for the two of them to realize that there was a crowd, till she heard approaching footsteps. 

Four men in Camouflage military uniforms filed into the room. “Can we have all of your attention please?” 

Daryl, his arms still around Beth looked at the men now in the room as if they appeared out of thin air. 

“Seems our clearances for you all are called into question.” The man un uniform continued. “We are going to need to keep you all here under lock down.” 

Daryl tensed. “For how long?” he asked. 

“Till Captain Hinze is of sound enough mind to deal with you.” The man answered coldly. “But her.” He gestured to Beth. “Her I am going to need to bring with me.” 

Daryl pushed her behind him. “You’re going to have to kill me first.” 

The man pulled his gun and put it against Daryl’s temple. 

Beth clung to his vest. “NO!” she cried. 

Another soldier stepped forward. “Um for the record, this man saved Captain Hinze today. You could be making a big mistake shooting him.” 

The man glared at Daryl but lowered his weapon. “Fine, she stays here. We will be right outside. No one leaves this room.” He moved out and Michonne went to the door and shut it. 

“Well at least we still have our weapons.” Michonne shrugged and smiled. 

Beth looked at the others as Daryl wrapped his arms back around her. 

Maggie sighed sitting down on the bed. “We got Beth now, but still no Tara.” 

Beth shook her head. “I don’t know for a fact but Captain Hinze said she left a few days ago. I never got to talk to her here.” 

Maggie cursed. “Damn, Did he say where?” maybe Daryl could track her. 

Daryl shook his head. “Rained night before last.” Explaining he would have no good trail. 

Maggie threw herself on the bed. “Dibs!” 

Daryl turned to Beth not caring about the bed. “You look good, they musta fed you here.” He commented seeing the fuller cheeks on her face. When he hugged her he no longer felt every individual bone. “You look healthy.”

Beth blushed. “Yes they fed me very well.”

Daryl nodded looking away. “Beth,” his voice broke a little struggling with finding the right words. 

Beth frowned. “What Daryl?” 

He shook his head. “Out there Beth, it’s not getting better. It’s worse every day.”

Beth cocked her head. 

“If you stayed here you could have a life.” He said. 

Beth shifted confused. “Yeah maybe. With you here.” She added. 

Daryl shook he head. “I could not stay.” He looked up. “That Captain Hinze… He can offer you more.” 

Beth shook her head. “Daryl you are making no sense.” She touched his cheek. “What does the Captain have to do with it?”

Daryl pulled away from her. “He can give you everything I cannot.” He whispered. “He’s a better man.” 

Beth pulled at his arm hard turning her back to him. “Damnit Daryl Dixon, you been drinking haven’t you? You can be a real jerk and a dumbass when you drink.” She sighed loudly and pulled him into the bathroom so they could have some privacy. Maggie had just sat up on the bed. 

“No don’t leave! This conversation was just getting good!” Maggie said loud enough to be heard. 

Beth took a deep breath before turning to face Daryl. “You a good person Daryl, and worth it to me. I don’t care if you don’t give me what he could. You have already given me enough.” She pulled his hand to her belly. 

Daryl felt winded. “Beth, your- your?” he shuddered looking down horrified at the belly bump she was pressing his hand against through her baggy sweater. He had not really noticed her stomach before that moment. 

Beth nodded. “You’re not mad?” she asked worried. “I mean I know we were not together long. We were not even really together.” She finished biting her lip. 

Daryl shook his head. “Whaddya mean not together?” he asked. 

Beth blushed. “I just remember not labeling what we were.” 

Daryl brought his other hand to her belly. “Well we will have to get used to some labels. Mother father…parents.” his voice so low. His stomach lurched thinking of the story of the girl who died earlier that day. What if it happened to Beth?

Beth looked up into his eyes. “So you’re not mad?” 

Daryl nodded his head. “A little…” 

Beth looked away and Daryl caught her chin. “I’m not mad at ye girl.” He touched her lips with the pad of his thumb. “Mmmh mad at myself.” He pulled her tightly against him. “I am afraid of losing you.” He whispered against her ear. 

Beth pulled away a tear running down her cheek. “I thought you weren’t afraid of anything.” 

Daryl pushed her hair back. “Beth I-“ the words could not come. He just kissed her wrapping her up tenderly in his arms and murmured against her mouth. “You are going to kill me with how much I have ta worry about you.” He inhaled her scent and took a measured breath. He was terrified.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I know you all wanted to Hate Jeremy...   
> On a side note, i have a really busy weekend. I cant promise a bunch of chapters or even one a day. If im lucky... so no promises

Captain Hinze recalled being disturbed at some point in the night, something about Dixon and was there someone talking about Beth? He rubbed his eyes. His head pounded and his vision was blurry. 

“Water.” He said hoarsely. He was unused to hangovers. 

“Sir, have you heard anything I said?” the man asked. 

He shook his head. “Sorry, I think I am still a little drunk.” He rubbed his eyes. “starting to get a hangover. Did you say something about Beth?” he asked. 

“Yes sir, she knows the people we brought in yesterday.”

The captain frowned. “Knows them?” he struggled to stand. 

He went to the sink and ran the tap. 

“I have not started questioning them, but the names they gave us were false for a start.” He stood strait as the Captain moved about trying to wake up. 

“False?” he asked. 

The soldier nodded. “Yes sir.”

He wiped his hands off on his towel. “Where is Beth?” 

“With them. Tried to take her back to the ladies house, but her man refused let her leave.” He told the Captain. 

He looked up a little surprised. “Her man?” 

The soldier nodded. “The Redneck and her are together from the looks of it.” 

The Captain sagged down on the bed. “Shit.” He realized how he had told the stranger of his issues with the girl and all the while Beth and him were? He shook his head.

“Give me a minute.” He said directing the man out of his room. “Have them readied and brought down into questioning.” he sighed. “Feed them first.”

The soldier nodded looking obviously put out. He saluted and left him to get up. 

The captain stood again with a heavy sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. Felt like it too. Seemed fitting.

 

A short while later Daryl was standing with Beth leaning against him in a nearly empty room in the basement of the hospital. A square metal table sat in the center with only two chairs. He knew Beth was anxious so he held her near. His hand on her hip, slightly touching the side of her belly, and his other hand on her shoulder. He had no idea what was coming next but he vowed he would not leave her side this time. 

The captain entered behind two other men and Daryl slid his arm from the top of her shoulder to around her upper body effectively pulling her closer. 

The Captain glanced at them but looked away and pulled the chair out from the square metal table. He gestured to the Chair in front of him. 

“I would like to speak to Beth first please?” he asked. 

Beth looked up to Daryl and started to pull from his arms. She could feel how reluctant he was to let her go but she pulled back mouthing that everything would be alright. She pulled the chair out and sat down. 

“Beth Green.” He said. “That is your real name?” he verified. 

Beth nodded. “Yes.” 

He motioned to the people behind her. “And these are?” he asked. 

Beth looked behind her. “My sister Maggie, and her husband Glenn.” She smiled at Michonne. “Michonne, a friend and family.” And she looked to Daryl a soft smile playing on her lips, “And Daryl.” She said her voice low. She turned to the Captain and folded her hands in her lap. 

The Captain looked to the man she had named Daryl. “So his name is not Dixon?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “That is his last name.” 

The captain sighed. “So you and him are…” his voice trailed off. 

Beth glanced at Daryl. “Yeah, I think we are.” 

The captain nodded. “You said he was capable.” He nodded with a small smile. “He can take care of you right?” 

Beth nodded. 

The captain looked over to Daryl. “You know he saved my life yesterday?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head. 

He stood up and sighed. “Unfortunately what is to happen with you all is out of my hands now.” His scratched his face. “I will return with my orders.” He stepped closer to Beth and Daryl took a step nearer. The captain glanced his way but brought his gaze back to Beth. “I wish you well Beth.” He said stepping closer to her and reached out his hand to her cheek. “I-“ his voice broke and he looked up at Daryl who was staring daggers at him. “He’s the better man.” He told her. 

Daryl shook his head. “Who says?” he asked grunting. 

The captain looked over to him and shrugged. “The only person that matters.” He said looking back to Beth. He straightened up and went to the door signaling the men to follow. 

“You all wait here.” He said to their group. 

 

Maggie sighed. “What do you think they are going to do?” she voiced her thoughts. 

Beth just looked over at Daryl from where she still sat, she did not know. She was unsure about what happened with the others. She wanted to believe they would just be allowed to go. 

Daryl leaned his head against the wall still staring at Beth he shook his head. “Don’t really matter, s-long as we are all together.” He replied.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bushel and a peck, and Barrel and a heap reference is to the old song, "I love you." written in the 50s and sung by many notable singers of that time. I grew up with my mom singing it to me. Its a turn of phrase i have used much in my life to convey my love to family and friends in my life. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Daryl frowned as they watched a handful of men and two older women file in. They were dressed in suits and the women in white crisp blouses. Shiny jewelry adorned ears and necks. Even before the apocalypse Daryl encountering suit an tie types was rare. 

They looked them over, silent and appraising but then just as suddenly as they had entered they all turned around and went back out of the room shutting the door with a click. No one spoke a word. 

Daryl and Beth were standing against the wall. Beth in front of him, her back to her sister and Glenn. Daryl had one arm around her back and the other wrapped across her belly with his hand settled on her hip. Her hair smelled like fruit. He inhaled deeply. He still could not believe he had her back. She was whole and in his arms…at least for now. He let out a ragged breath. 

Beth tilted her head up and looked at him. “I missed you.” She whispered. 

Daryl grunted and kissed her forehead. He had been thinking the same thing.

Beth looked up at him as he pulled back and touched his cheek. “If-“ she looked down and then back. “If something happens, I love you.” She said low. 

Daryl wanted to tell her the same, he willed the words to come but instead he said something else. Now was not the time to tell her. “No sayin good bye. Remember.” He whispered against her cheek as he leaned down to whisper. “Sayin that feels like a goodbye.” 

Beth looked up at him and her lip trembled. He tilted her chin up to his and kissed her softly and pulled back. “Just stay close to me.” He said pulling her against him hugging her. 

Moments later Military came in. “We are asked to split you up. Do not resist.” They were advised. 

Daryl clutched her to him. “No a fucking chance. You are not taking me from her.” 

The soldier jabbed his gun at him and Beth pulled her tomahawk. As Daryl was trying to step in front of her to protect and block her from the heavy body slam the soldier started to do. Maggie and Glenn were caught up in a similar fight. Michonne nearly pulled her sword, but had a gun drawn on her before she could offer a fight. She lifted her hands in surrender and put them behind her head and in her heavy hair as the soldier relieved her of her weapon. Her fingers gripping the concealed weapon she almost never had reason to use. A hair dagger she had found in a jewelry box of a woman, who liked corsets and feather boas. She had slid it into her dreaded hair and there is stayed. 

She would only use it if she was forced to. She did not wish to spill blood and doom her people along with her. She took a deep breath comforted in the fact that she still had something. 

She was roughly pulled out of the fray and the echoed shouts of protest and hauled in front of the people lining the hall. The captain entered after she was out. She head him shout for his men to hold. 

“Do not manhandle them.” He shouted with authority and all the men stopped and pulled back. Beth’s hair was a mess and now Daryl was looking her over to be sure she was alright. His eye swelling, and his lip slightly slit. “Please, for now we can question the couples together.” He reasoned and looked out of the hall to the well-dressed audience checking that they would allow that. 

The man in front. His belly paunches out from being well fed this whole time nodded and whispered something in a man’s ear beside him. And looked to the captain. “We do not wish bloodshed.” The captain motioned for Maggie and Glenn to file out the same way as Michonne did. Maggie and Beth grasped hands both in their way wishing the other well. Maggie smiled. “Bushel and a peck.” She said her voice breaking. 

Beth smiled back. “Barrel and a heap.” 

The captain stayed in the room with two of the soldiers, weapons still at ready but not drawn. He pulled out the chair for Beth and motioned to her that she could sit. The door was open so their audience could still hear and see in, but not distract. 

The Captain sighed. “I am sorry Beth, questions are not finished. They have a few for Dixon as well.” He shook his head. “Excuse me…I mean Daryl.” He said looking up at the man. He was still upset inside his head about losing Beth to him, but he would survive he told himself. At least he could understand why she was with him. He obviously loved her. It did somehow lessen the sting of rejection. 

“The bosses have some questions for you folks before we can proceed with what we are to do.” He explained. 

Daryl nodded understanding. “Fine, then let’s get it over with.” He said impatiently.

The captain nodded and exited as one of the white bloused women strolled in with a briefcase. Her pumps clicking against the polished tile. She took a seat across from Beth and studied her for a moment before opening her briefcase and pulling out a pad and paper. Their silence hung heavy in the air that every little sound made was sharp and almost startling. Beth’s hand reached behind her to grasp Daryl’s. He was still here. He was still beside her. Everything would be okay.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Questions and More questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I'm tired. Stayed up writing this. I'm going to bed.

“So Mr. Dixon.” The hawk nosed pale faced woman said bouncing the eraser of her pencil on the paper, her bracelet jingled as she did so. “What did you do before?” she asked without looking up into his face. 

Daryl shifted. He had eluded what he had done before to Beth, but not in detail. He squeezed her hand and cleared his throat. “I didn’t do much.” He answered her, skirting the subject. 

The woman looked up. “As in you were a bum?” she asked. 

Daryl glared at her. Her steel blue eyes chilled him, as if she had no soul. 

He shifted and felt Beth rub her thumb against his wrist and it calmed him. “I was working with my brother.” 

The woman wrote that information down. “Your brother’s name?” she inquired. 

Daryl sighed. “What in hell does that matter? He’s dead.” 

The woman looked up and smiled. “Fine I wont record his name for posterity. We would have added his name to the memorial wall to the dead that we were going to erect someday once we had better control of our day to day existence.” 

Daryl scoffed. “No need. I remember him, it’s enough.” 

The woman sighed heavily. “Moving on.” She bent her head down again. “Now you were telling me what it was you were doing with your brother.”

Daryl lifted his hand away from Beth and paced to the wall. “Dealin.” He answered. 

The woman, nodded recording. “Drugs I assume, not cards.” She said sarcastically. 

Daryl glared in her direction but was frustrated to see her still looking down. “course drugs.”

She glanced up. “What kind.” 

Daryl rubbed his eyes. “Heroin, pills…Crystal.” 

“So you are a drug dealer.” She asked clarifying. 

Daryl shook his head. “No, my brother was.” He answered. 

She looked up. “So then what did you do?” she asked. 

Daryl bit his lip. “I was his muscle.” He replied. 

She looked up at him and accessed how dangerous he could really be. 

Beth was also looking at Daryl. He had never told her that much about his past. She shuddered to think of the things Merle had asked him to do. Merle was a brutal man, and she could almost imagine the horrible things he brother would have put him up to doing. 

“So in your estimation, Mr. Dixon…Are you a dangerous man?” she asked interlocking her fingers together and resting her chin atop. 

Daryl nodded slowly. “Absolutely.” He answered with no reservation. 

She smiled and nodded. “As I thought.” She scribbled something down and then looked up again to them both. 

“So, your group Miss Greene is much larger than originally assumed.” She smiled warmly at the girl. “I thought your group was just the others you came in with.” 

Beth shook her head. “No obviously there is some more than that.” 

The woman nodded. “I see.” She held her pencil ready. “How many are in your group?” she asked. 

Beth shrugged. “I don’t know anymore… I have been separate from them for nearly three months. A lot could happen.” 

Daryl had been counting in his head how many were back at the Biltmore. “Nineteen not including us here.” 

She looked up and smiled. “Really? That many?” she was stunned. 

Daryl nodded. “Is not that many.” 

The woman shook her head. “Oh but it is. We have not encountered many survivors, but the few we have brought in they were groups of two to four.” 

Daryl chuckled. “Well then ya all don’t get out much. There are plenty groups out there. Many hostile.”

She cocked her head to the side. “And are you? Hostile?” she asked. 

Daryl scoffed. “Sometimes.” He shook his head. “None of our people are out to hurt anyone… But we will fight for what is ours.” He leveled at the woman. 

She looked at him hard. “And what is yours?” she asked. 

Daryl frowned confused at her question. 

“Group of your size… Must be holding up somewhere?” she asked. “Have stored up supplies, and hunkering down for winter.” She quirked up her eyebrow. 

A light bulb went off in his head they realized they were a larger group and wanted his peoples supplies, maybe even their camp. Daryl immediately thought of an answer. “We did, but not any more…Just a couple of trailers and RVs and the constant search for gas.” He put his hand on Beth’s shoulder and squeezed “we lost people we loved… our home was destroyed few months ago. we had made a prison our home.” He spoke the truth, but not the whole truth. “Lost everything we had built there.” He told her.

The woman wrote that down. “So what happened?” She asked lightly as if all he had just said did not even matter. 

Beth squeezed his hand and opened her mouth. “A man, he called himself the Governor… He attacked us twice." Our walls protected us the first time, but not the second. Killed a number of our people both times, and slaughtered his own men. Second time he came he brought a tank and just rolled over our fences. The fences we used to keep walkers out. They used their guns and cannons on us and our walls… It was all ruined. The hope and life we all had.” As tear escaped her eye and Daryl stroked her neck soothing her in her grief. 

She wrote that down. “I will need you to give the coordinates of that prison to the Captain before we are through. 

Daryl nodded. He would give them the prison; maybe they would be satisfied with that. There was a considerable amount of supplies still left within the walls. 

“I’m not through yet.” She held up a finger. “What happened after?” she asked. 

Daryl cleared his throat. “Me and Beth got out together.” 

The woman cocked her head. “Awe, I suppose that is when the baby was conceived?” she asked. 

Beth shook her head. “Gosh no.” she laughed. “Weeks later.”

She frowned. “Beth, you said in your paperwork you were eighteen.” She asked. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah.” 

She looked up to Daryl. “And you left your age blank on yours, Mr. Dixon.” She informed.

Daryl shrugged. He had never told Beth how old he actually was, she did not want him to tell her. He felt dirty whenever he thought about it. He glared at the woman calling him out, and outright asking him how old he was. 

He cleared his voice. “I should be near thirty nine now.” He answered. “Maybe still thirty eight.” He answered. 

She nodded and smiled inclining her head again scribbling away. “Please go on… What happened after the prison?” she asked. 

“We survived for a couple of weeks. Together… ” He touched her hair lightly; “I lost her.” He said his voice breaking. 

Beth shook her head. “You didn’t lose me Daryl. I was taken from you.” She turned and faced him tilting her head up. 

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely touching her cheek with the side of his thumb. “But you found me and freed us.” He whispered. 

The woman cleared her throat. “Um excuse me?” she asked breaking the spell that their words had in affecting each other. “Found?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “A group calling themselves Terminus caught a part of our group after the prison fell, many found themselves there. Including me…They ate people there.” 

He smiled down at her. “They caught her saving us, but she managed to fight her way free.” 

Beth Blushed. 

“So she broke you out?” she pressed. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, her and another person from our group. But Beth destroyed Terminus.” He smiled. “Burned it to the ground didn’t you babe?” 

The woman frowned and looked to Beth. “Miss Greene, are you also dangerous?” she asked. 

Beth smiled. “Ma’am?” she asked. “Do you like your right hand?” she asked sweetly. 

The woman frowned confused. “Yes dear why?” she asked. 

Beth smiled and put her chin down bashfully. Her smile growing wider. “I took the right hand of the last person who threatened me.” She looked up to Daryl. “Damn right I’m dangerous.” She replied Daryl smiling down at her proudly. 

She looked at the two of them and shook her head. “That will do for now.” She stood up. “Wait here.” She said scooting her chair out and standing back, as she putting the paper work back in the brief case. Her heals and jingling bracelet the only noise as she left the room closing the door behind her. 

Beth looked up at Daryl their eyes locking in silence. She stood up and pushed Daryl into the chair. He looked at her confused. She smiled and settled herself on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. His hand wrapped around her back on one side and his other on her thigh. Both of them closed their eyes neither saying a word. They did not know who was listening anyway.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is being allowed to leave, but something is not right about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you all Understand Roanoke is a military and governmental power that somehow survived relatively intact. They are the strongest our group has ever encountered... Or possibly ever will encounter. Just because they are being allowed to leave, does not mean they are no longer a threat.

The Captain filed his men inside about an hour later and nodded to them. “We feel you all are a minimal threat to the colony, but as a threat you all must leave.” He said. “You will not be allowed to stay.” He looked to Beth concern and tenderness in his eyes. “you will be escorted one hundred miles to ensure you all leave.” He looked to Beth and his mouth betrayed his inner pain. “Beth, I-“his voice hitched. “I hope you will be alright.” 

Beth squeezed Daryl’s hand. “I should be.”

He shook his head. “You must find a place to hole up.” He advised. “The bosses are letting you go because they think you will die out there anyway. Letting nature take its course.” He confided. “Don’t make them right.” He asked her. 

Beth sighed and nodded. “We will try.” 

He motioned for them to file out. “We will be taking you immediately to your truck. It has been filled with gas, and you have more in the truck bed.” he shook his head. “We can’t give you food. They won’t let me supply you like we did with the others.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Can take care of ourselves.” He said not sure he could trust just being freed. The place felt wrong and just being let go felt like a trick.   
Beth noticed Maggie and Glenn being shuffled out in the same direction and she pushed herself forward her fingers linked with Daryl’s. 

Daryl finally saw Michonne outside sitting in the driver’s seat of the truck. A smile on her face. They all silently loaded up in the pickup. Glenn sitting up front, Maggie Beth and Daryl in the back. Beth leaned on him and his arm draped around her. She pulled his head to hers and their lips locked. 

Maggie sighed. “Aye! I am never going to get used to this.” she rolled her eyes dramatically. 

The Captain came up to the driver’s side and noticed Beth kissing him. He shook his head trying to push his sadness and jealousy aside. His hope in the future died. He looked to Michonne his emotions now controlled. “I will have you boxed in up till the end, then my team will turn back.” He nodded back to Beth now that she had pulled from Daryl. “Good luck.” He said nodding to them all. 

Beth looked to the captain and leaned forward. “Thank you Captain Hinze, for your kindness.” She said warmly. 

He looked to her and the smile melted his heart that had started to freeze. He smiled in return. “Take care of yourself Beth.” His voice stopped and he shook his head.

Beth leaned back and put her hand on Daryl’s thigh. His arm circled round her waist. The men all loaded up in the convoy and Michonne shifted the truck to follow. Beth watched. “This is too easy…” she whispered. 

Daryl looked down and nodded kissing her head. .

Beth sat up straighter. “Feels kinda like a trap.” 

Daryl squinted and looked up. His eyes meeting Michonne through the rear view window. “What you think Michonne? You think this is a trick?” he asked. 

Michonne nodded. “Fuck yeah.” 

“But what? They going to just kill us?” Maggie asked. 

Beth shook her head. “I don’t think so…” she said her voice trailing off. “At least not me.” She said quietly. 

Daryl groaned hitting his hand against the seat. “I think they are tryin to follow us.” He looked around to the group. Did any of you tell them anything?” he asked. 

Maggie shrugged. “I told them about the prison, and us tryin to find a place that was safe.” She shook her head. “But other than that we didn’t say nothin.”

Beth nodded. “Do we have anything?” she asked. “I mean, I haven’t asked if ya all made it to-“ 

Maggie nodded putting her finger to her lips and she mouthed. “maybe they have a bug in the car.” 

Daryl looked down to Beth and smiled. “Just got a few trailers to call home.” Telling her the truth. 

Beth frowned disappointed. “Oh, well guess we could just keep looking.” 

Maggie giggled and covered her mouth with her hands. 

Daryl hugged Beth to his side to whisper in her ear. “Babe, we made it to the house.” And he smiled. “But we are still in them trailers.”

Beth looked into his eyes and smiled widely. 

Beth bit her lip and shifted her eyes around. “Then we can’t go there.” she whispered. 

Daryl looked into her eyes and nodded. “Nope.” He looked upfront casually. “What do ya say, if we ever get away from the GI Joes, whaddya say we head towards Oklahoma. Tour the country.” 

Glenn glanced back. “But we need-“ Maggie slapped the back of his head, and he looked at her confused. Honestly her husband could be dense sometimes. 

Mochonne nodded. “Where the wind comes sweeping down the plains.” She laughed. “Maybe I can find a Honey.” She said. “In Oklahoma.”

Glenn looked at her confused. “Okay, what is she going on about?” 

Everyone in the car simultaneously shook their head and chuckled.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know i left ya all hanging... I'm sorry. I just had been working so hard on this every day, i just needed a break. I read a bunch. it was a lovely hiatus, but here i'm back to a post at least once a day.

Michonne slowed the car down. “Almost out of Gas,” she commented. The little Honda that they had picked up just outside of Lexington sputtered. Their pickup had been dumped days ago, they had kept it till it ran out of gas. So that Roanoke would not think they were covering their tracks or anything. They never did know if the truck was even bugged, but with how much those people back there had…would not be a surprise in the least. None of them were willing to take any chances. They found their current car in a church parking lot. They had been looking for days, opting to stick near towns and residential areas looking.

Near towns and highways all the cars were stripped of anything useful. With most cars, you were lucky if the seat-belts were even intact.   
Daryl had found a pack of smokes and he pulled one out of the box and slid it into his mouth. 

“Pull over here.” He pointed to a small diner alongside the road. “Might find a little gas to go a bit further.”

Michonne nodded and pulled off the littered highway shutting the car off leaving the keys in the ignition. The key was found in the fender wheel well. Made it easier than breakin in and hot wiring. 

Daryl got out first lighting the smoke once out of the car. He spared Beth a glance but not a word. He needed to think. After all the relief of finding her and having her back he pulled away again. They still had not told the others about the baby and he did not intend to right yet anyway. 

Beth squinted and him her shoulders dropping. She felt the tears gathering in the back of her eyes. 

“What’s with the two of ya?” Maggie asked suddenly watching the hunter walk away to look around. 

Beth shook her head. “Not sure.” She whispered. 

Maggie frowned at Beth. “You alright?” she asked. “Look like you might be a little sick.” She asked.

Beth nodded. “Just tired and hungry… Got fed enough and regularly at Roanoke. Now we are back to surviving.” She replied. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, You ever wish we did not find you?” she asked suddenly. 

Beth looked at her surprised. 

“It’s just that if you an Daryl were not so in love maybe you might have stayed… I know the Captain seemed to like you.” She commented. “And he was…well pretty damn dreamy.” She said. 

Beth just waved her off. “No, Maggie.” She looked at Daryl’s back. “I only ever wanted to find my family.” 

Maggie smiled. “And Daryl right?” 

Beth nodded. “He’s my family too.” 

 

Glenn walked up to Daryl and shoved his hands in his pockets and started rocking back on his heels. Daryl frowned at him unsure what was about to come outta the guys mouth. “What’s the deal dude?” he finally asked 

Daryl raised an eyebrow and blew smoke in the Korean’s face. “Whaddya mean?” he asked. 

Glenn sputtered. “What do I mean?” he asked. “You could not keep your hands off Beth for nearly two days till you pulled so far back you gave us all whiplash!” he pointed over to Beth. “I caught the kid cryin into her arm so as not to let on she were. What happened?” he asked. 

Daryl winced. “Nothin that I meant…” he said his voice dropping off. 

He shifted from one foot to the other, then paced. Glenn could see the man was deeply disturbed. 

“Glenn… Maggie and you…” he started but then shook his head. “Nah I can’t talk to you…” he walked away. 

“Why not?” he asked.

Daryl looked at him and shrugged. “Cause your wife is Beth’s sister. You would just run off and tell her.” 

Glenn shook his head. “Tell her what?” he asked. “She already knows about the two of ya… what else is there to know?” he asked.

Daryl shrugged and walked away from him two. He just needed a moment. He just needed to come to terms with this… Beth was pregnant. He could not be happy about it. It’s not that he would hate the baby, shit no…it was him and Beth. He would love it with his dying breath… it was just worryin if it would die up in her and kill her along with it. Scared him so bad. He was also terrified about the birthing. Having the having the baby could kill her too… Lori died giving birth to Asskicker. He pictured Beth lying back, her hair tangled around her sweaty but pale, the blood pooling at her thighs. He had lost her now two times, and now he just waited till he lost her for good… It hurt thinkin like this, but he could not help his thoughts. He could not even look at her for fear she would see his worry. He could not burden her with those too, she must have worries of her own. I would not be good for her or the baby. He just needed to keep looking away. 

Michonne had taken the hose and went from car to car pulling what she could. She had come back smiling. “Well I think there is at least another four gallons in that van over there. I’m gonna fill this that I found in that…more roomy, and this car feels like it might take a dump on us.” Daryl nodded and Michonne continued. “It’s gonna take a bit. Ya’all best check the map and look around for supplies.” She commented pouring the three gallons that she had found into the Van. 

Daryl nodded pulling out the map from his pocket and glanced down at the gas. “Still looks alright.” He commented. 

Michonne nodded. “Less humid up here. The gas might be alright up north.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Gotta start heading south again soon.” 

Michonne squinted up. “We still going to Oklahoma?” she asked. “Think we really need to head out that far?” 

Daryl shrugged. “We will head back soon as I am sure we aint bein followed.” He glanced back the way they came.

“That was over a week ago now, I don’t think they are following.” Glenn commented and Maggie nodded. 

Maggie tucked her hair behind her ears. “We ditched the truck, I mean, if they were tracking us, would they not have lost our trail?” she asked. 

Daryl squinted behind him. “Nah, Could still be tracking us, Just got this feelin.” He commented noticing Beth walking closer and he again looked away. 

Glenn shrugged. “We can’t just keep going this way…we are eventually going to hit the ocean.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah, but not for a while.” He threw his butt out. 

Beth watched him slide into the passenger seat of the Honda pulling out their stuff and moving it into the van leaving her the back with Glenn and Maggie. She pulled into herself a bit and tried to focus on something before she broke down. She pulled out a bag and threw it in the van and loaded herself up. She was tired… She felt empty…..alone, again. Looking out the window as she waited till they all finished up. Daryl had pulled from her. She had dared to hope that things would be alright between them, that they were truly something, before she had been taken he had claimed to be her boyfriend. She felt the tears sliding down her cheek. She would need to remember to wipe them away before anyone sees.


	88. Chapter 88

Beth watched the fields pass. There were no forests anymore and Daryl was concerned about hunting. 

“There aint nothin out here.” He commented. “And the weather is about to turn.” 

Beth looked sidelong at him. It had been another week and he hardly talked to her. She did find him reaching out for her at times but them pulling back just as quickly. She was no longer sad… she was growing angry. Livid even. Her hand moved to her belly. She could almost swear she could feel it and he was missing out. He did not even seem remotely interested.

She had not told Maggie about the baby because of how Daryl was acting. She did not wish Maggie to attack him, because she was going to be the one to claw his eyes out if any bodily harm was to be inflicted. 

She could feel the tears building in the back of her eyes and she gripped her hand tight. She wiped at her eyes and looked away from Maggie’s sympathetic eyes. 

They pulled up to a remote farm house. “Has a well.” Michonne pointed out. 

Glenn smiled. “Has a field of Corn!” he patted Daryl’s shoulder. 

Maggie and Beth filed out of the Van. “Stay here.” Glenn put up his hand. 

Daryl looked over at Beth his eyes strained. Beth looked away first not wishing to look at him. To long for him to hold her. 

He walked up closer to her. His chest nearly bumping into her shoulder. “Wait here.” He whispered and touched her shoulder. Beth cringed from his touch and pulled back. 

Daryl flexed his hand that had reached out for her. He had been trying not to; He wanted things to be alright between them. He just needed to not look at her or touch her, his heart hammered too hard that he felt his breath catch. He did not want her to see how he scared he was. That it nearly choked the life from him. 

Beth just glared at him and looked back at the house as Glenn and Michonne led the way. Daryl glanced back at Beth. She should be alright. In this flat country, you could see a walker coming a mile away. 

Once the house was cleared Beth threw herself of the couch. She pulled a throw pillow over her exposed belly so Maggie would not notice her growing bump. Last two weeks it had really popped out. Wasn’t going to be hidden much longer. She calculated she was about sixteen or seventeen weeks now. Nearly half way there, she smiled to herself. 

Maggie sighed and threw herself down in a similar fashion. “God, all this running, I just want to get back to the Biltmore.” She sighed. 

Michonne came in with a smile. “Corn anyone!” she said dumping a mass of corn on the floor. 

Beth smiled as her stomach grumbled. She had not been eating well, but Daryl always made sure she had enough. She noticed he chose to go without. That was something, but to Beth after all the lead on, it was not near enough. She had started refusing his portions. Daryl was growing frustrated she could tell. 

Tonight, she would not need to refuse, there would be enough for everyone to have full bellies. 

Daryl was looking out the window. “I think we got company.” He said squinting out the window. “The fuck?” Daryl was sure he saw camo paint. “Damn, it’s Roanoke.”

Maggie squinted unsure if she just had bad eyesight, or Daryl was seeing things. But she saw a truck out there… then she saw it backing away slowly. Almost like they were evading detection.

“Could be someone else.” She offered. 

Daryl shook his head and glanced over to Beth. “Nah, its them.” 

Beth stood up letting her sweater cover her. “How can they still be tracking us?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “I doubt they had a tracker on us, because they required the need to visually see us. They would not need to do that if they were tracking us.” He said. Daryl looked around. He would take care of this… Tonight. 

He turned to Beth and saw her standing close looking out the window, He tapped her on the shoulder and motioned to the bedroom. Beth frowned at him but obliged. 

He closed the door behind him and turned trying to remain strong and pulled back. “Beth we need to talk.” He started. 

Beth could feel all the anger that she had built inside as she never said a word about Daryl’s indifference to her. She could hardly breathe the rage took up so much space. 

“Now you talk to me? Now you look at me?” she yelled. “You did not want me, I get it Daryl. I forced it. Was just a mistake a handful of Fucks!” she threw at him. “ Now you have your fucking wish, I don’t want you!” she felt her tears raging to the surface. She threw a pillow at him. “I said I loved you, you fucking heartless fool!” she wiped at her eyes. “Well that’s gone.” She started to hyperventilate. 

Daryl moved over to her worried she was too upset. “Beth.”

She pulled back violently when he stretched his arms to her. “No!” she cried. “Don’t touch me!” she said to him. “I’m done with you making me hurt.” 

With that Daryl recoiled. He was trying to spare her. He rubbed at his eyes frustrated. “Beth,” he said reaching for her again around her back. Much like she had done once for him back at the moonshine shack. She shuddered and her knees felt weak. 

“Beth, this can’t be good for you or the baby.” His arm around her middle felt the proof of its existence. She was really growing, and he was missing it. He felt his stomach drop. He held her tightly against him and whispered into her hear that she needed to remain calm. 

Beth sobbed. “I want you out.” She said once she caught her breath. “I won’t hurt the baby or myself. I am alright.” She said coldly. “But you need to go away.”

Daryl nodded leaning his chin against her back and sighed. He wanted to turn her around and kiss her. He wanted to tell her how afraid he was, and how much he loved her. But the words all stuck in his mouth.

“I’m going to try to get close to these guys tonight.” He told her. “You stay safe.” He whispered against her back. 

Beth laughed without humor. “What would you really care?” She sniffed. 

He rubbed his cheek against her shoulder savoring the smell of her and groaned as he pulled back and left the room. The door clicking shut behind him. He heard a crash on the other side. The place he had been just a fraction of a second before. He assumed it was the lamp. 

 

Daryl exited to see everyone looking at him puzzled. 

“What in hell you done Daryl?” Maggie asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “I just can’t.” He shook his head and went to duck out fast as possible.

Maggie shook her head. “I knew it, you was just usin her. And you felt all guilty about it when she went missing.” She accused. “Damn you… I was afraid you would just toss her aside.” She sized him up. “Well I guess she is free up to find someone better.” Maggie shrugged. “Hell maybe I will just ask her if she wants to go back. If that’s Roanoke, maybe the Captain is out lookin for her. Maybe he was followin us cause he loves her.” She offered. “Better be able to watch someone take her, cause you snooze you will lose Dixon.” 

Daryl ground his teeth. “I do care for her.” He said under his breath. 

Maggie crossed her arms. “Seems you are not too sure what you feel. Back at Roanoke you and her were always huggin and kissin.” She tapped her foot. “I got over bein mad bout you an her because you acted like you loved her.” 

Daryl took a deep sigh and shook his head. “Stay out of this Maggie.” he successfully side stepped the shrewish woman and ducked out round the side of the house cigarette in hand. 

Maggie huffed having watched him leave and she turned go to Beth and knocked on the bedroom door. Beth opened it checking on who it was. 

“Hey.” Maggie said softly seeing the tears pouring from her sisters eyes. “I know… He’s just awful.” She said and Beth opened the door and wrapped her arms around her sister. 

Maggie stopped and her jaw dropped. She pulled back and then looked down. Beth was stunned, she had not even realized what hugging her sister would do. Maggie had known instantly the moment she embraced her. 

“Beth-“ her voice was small and strained. “Beth… “ She backed up shocked and pointed. 

Beth met the horrified stare of her sister. Her hands moving to her belly, outlining it better. 

Maggie sagged a little but then straightened. Her face went from horrified to hard and menacing. “I am going to murder his ass!” she shouted as she ran to the door to follow the man outside. 

Beth chased after her. “No, he doesn’t want us, and I don’t want to waste anymore thought on him than I have to.” She cried. “Maggie, it’s horrible enough without the humiliation of you calling him out, I don’t want to hear how he don’t love me! I don’t want to hear any horrible thing he will say! He doesn’t really want me, he said as much to me before.” She cried. The tears unleashed again. “It would break me Maggie!” she cried. “I just want to forget about him.” 

Maggie stopped. “That man acted like he loved you. Got you pregnant and now he is acting like a total douche bag, Beth… If you don’t kill him, I’m going to.” She said. 

Daryl had overheard the raised voices on the porch but he stayed out of sight around the side of the house. Feeling like a coward he shut his eyes listening to everything Beth said. He had broken her…. He could feel the pain in Beth’s voice and he righteously regretted it. He tried to shield her from himself, but that ended up hurting her too. But now it was too late. She took away her feelings. He wanted to punch something but that would just give him-self away, and he wanted to stay hidden. 

He did not want her knowing he had heard the whole conversation. 

Truth was Daryl lamented, he was not really pulling away from her. He just needed space so that he would not have her realize how worried and upset he was. He was not trying to end them… He wanted her as much as ever before. He felt his eyes burn. His hand went instinctively to his cheek and he felt dampness there. She hated him now. He always did the stupidest things. Fuck. 

“Maggie, my heart breaking and turning cold is my business.” She sighed. “Just let him go… It’s not like he will run too far. He might care a little for the baby eventually.” 

Daryl banged his head against the side of the house. He loved that baby already. He was worried, day and night about it….and her. That’s why he pulled back but that had been wrong.

“He’s a dick Beth. I can’t believe he did this to you.” She pulled her into another hug. This one deeper. “We will get you through this.” She sighed. “You can avoid him better once we reach the house.” She said against her ear. 

Beth nodded. Then maybe she could try to push Daryl out of her heart and mind. She had the baby to think about. 

Daryl kicked at the dirt sucking his smoke down. He had to fix this. Somehow she had to understand him and how he felt.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Guy's well Daryl is an idiot, not experienced in relationships. Often we make the same mistake repeatedly... Sometimes people are just plain DUMB. For some people, it just takes time. Trial and error... In this instance Daryl made an error.

Daryl dropped to the ground. He was close enough to hear them. Roanoke men did not chance a fire on the open plains. It was pitch black and walkers liked to gather near fires. Instead they were sitting chatting amongst themselves. 

Daryl and Michonne both laid so silent that they breathed as little as possible. To pick up what the men were saying which was nothing of any importance. 

Michonne pointed. “Four.” She whispered. 

Daryl shook his head. “Six.” He held up his hands. 

Michonne looked to where he pointed. One guy was laying at the back of the truck, only his legs were visible and another was on the opposite edge of the camp sitting down nearly out of sight. 

“Still outnumber, and out gun us.’ She whispered as silently as possible.

Daryl shrugged. “Element of Surprise?” she asked pulling out the gun Rick had forced on him those months back. He smiled holding it up. “Six shooter too.” 

Michonne shrugged. “Yeah…” 

Daryl laid his bow down as quietly beside him as possible. “I’m a shit shot while lying down.” He said trying to get to his knees. 

Michonne pulled him back down. “So you just gonna shoot em?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded.

Michonne groaned. “Don’t start shooting near me.” She got up and moved far enough away from him so that when he started this gun fight the soldiers did not end up shooting her in the spray of blind fire. Her hand on her sword she waited. Still undetected. 

Daryl leveled his barrel at one man. He squinted taking aim. It was a clean shot. Then he would take the other out and if he had time he would take out the one sitting at the back of the truck. 

He took a breath. These guys were in the way of his people’s safety and it was time for them to die. They needed to die, before they got a chance to report anything back. It was a tough decision, but it seemed the right one. 

He could see only the whites of Michonne’s eyes across camp. She was creeping closer to one dude, when she stepped out and brandished her blade he pulled his own trigger nailing the guy in his sights right in the temple. He sagged to the ground, but Daryl was already shooting his second. He got that one in the neck. The other guy he had pegged was now standing and he took his time training it right so he did not miss. 

Michonne had cut down one, and she lifted her blade to take out the second when he had his gun on her. She dropped her sword hesitant. The smile the man had for her was scary. She felt something whiz by her face and she involuntarily touched her own cheek and she looked up to see the poor bastard drop a red dot against the white of his pale forehead. 

Daryl was standing his barrel still aimed. 

“Fuck man!” Michonne said breathless. “You almost shot me.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Didn’t though. I was standing that time.” 

Michonne punch his shoulder. The woman could really land a hard one. And he found himself rubbing it to sooth. 

“What was that for?” he asked. 

Michonne shrugged. 

“I saved your life. A simple thanks might not require so much energy.” He said. 

Michonne glared and squinted her eyes and balled up her fist one more time and laid it hard this time right at his face. He felt the blood rushing up and pouring out of his nose. 

“You are a fucking idiot Daryl Dixon.” She spat. 

Daryl felt angry now, not understanding this great outpouring of violence from Michonne. He was used to it, but not used to it being directed at him. 

“The Fuck! Michonne!” he wanted to shout but he kept his voice down. 

She picked up her sword and sheathed it. “That was for Beth and your baby.” She said backing away from him.

Daryl rolled his eyes and grasped at his red handkerchief being the only thing he had to wipe the blood dripping down his face. “I aint done nothing.” He defended. 

Michonne nodded, “Yeah, what a dead beat is best known for.” 

Daryl tensed and his own anger could no longer be tethered. “I am not a FUCKING dead beat Michonne!” he said loud enough to attract walkers if there were any. 

Michonne shrugged. “Could have fooled me.” 

Daryl got right up in her face but the woman not backing down. 

“I am doing the best I can right now.” He told her. Michonne could see water gathering in his eyes. 

“Do more!” she demanded. “Beth needs you and you have just turned from her.” 

Daryl shook his head. “It’s not like that.” And leaned on the truck. “I just don’t want her knowing how Fuckin freaked out I am.” 

Michonne shook her head. “She is scared too…Might do her some good to know how you feel.” She suddenly understood the issue. 

Daryl nodded. “I am afraid the baby is going to die, and I will lose her too.” 

Michonne leaned against the truck and handed him a pack of smokes. “Found it on him.”

Daryl took it and put a smoke in his mouth. “I am so scared of losing her, and her knowin I aint tough enough to handle it.”

Michonne nodded. “Well, I guess you best be tough enough to handle losing her while she is living, because that’s exactly what is going to happen.” 

Daryl grunted. “It’s too late.” He sighed tilting his head back. “She already says she don’t love me anymore.” 

Michonne just chuckled. “Poor dumb Dixon.” She went back to rifling through the bodies. “You don’t know nothing about pregnant women do you?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. Hell he had never known one sides Lori. 

Michonne now had on a sweet knowing smile. “Girl is hormonal. I predict she will say she hates you at least a dozen times while she is carrying your kid.” She laughed. “Best get used to that.” 

Daryl grunted. “She seemed like she meant it.” 

Michonne shook her head and laughed. “I know, but I remember when I was-“ she started and them looked away sad. 

That’s when Daryl realized. Michonne had once been a mother. 

Daryl winced and looked at her and noted the pain clear as day on her face. He had somehow missed that story in their talks. 

“Never mind.” She shook her head. “Just try to be nice to her okay?” she told him. “Work on it, or you will regret it for the rest of your life.” 

Daryl swallowed hard and followed her in checking the bodies. 

“We best burn these bodies and hide the truck.” Michonne got busy finding the keys. 

Daryl threw out his smoke and pulled out the gas dumping a little bit over the bodies. The military vehicle had enough gas to take them back home they could spare the little amount to burn the bodies. 

Michonne started up the truck as Daryl threw down the match on the small pile. He noticed two walkers now making their way closer. Still far enough away that he was in no hurry. He sauntered over to his bow and threw it over his back. Yeah… Michonne was right. He had to fix this, even if it was too late. 

He had to man up as his brother would have said to him if he were here.


	90. Chapter 90

“Daryl Fucking Dixon, you get the fuck away from her.” Maggie screamed through the door. Daryl did not give a shit anymore. Everyone knew now Beth was having a baby… His baby and that he had also fucked up pretty bad for no real good reason in their eyes. They could all take the ‘a hike’ and he would easily get over it… It was Beth he could not get over. 

It had been another long few days heading back towards their family. The van was now pointed East ward, the corn field farm long in their rear view. Daryl and Michonne had hid the military truck in the barn and covered it with the stale hay inside. Just in case anyone came looking. 

But that was nearly a week ago. 

The air was very cold and the house that they were finding shelter in was colder still. It was a cinder block and slab foundation, and very little to no insulation. He did not want to stay in there on account of the damp and chill, but it was solid and secure from walkers. It was actually not a bad place to hunker down. 

He eyed the candle lit in the corner next to the bed. “You heard her, Daryl fuckin Dixon.” Beth said coldly referring to the harsh pounding on the other side of the door behind him.   
Daryl growled and he crawled cross the bed to where she was laying. His own emotional peak had been reached as well and his arms could go not one more minuet without Beth in them. 

Beth pulled away and went to stand up. Her cursing him the entire time. 

“Beth, I don’t want to hurt you.” He said trying to pin her flailing arms at her side. “Girl!” he said louder.

Beth froze hearing the harsh sound of his voice. Reminded her of the tone he had used back at the moonshine shack when he had been cussing her out. 

“Beth.” He said softer. He was now above her on the bed. His and her legs tangled. He felt his cock harden and he rested his head against Beth’s forehead. “I-“ his voice dropped.

Beth breathed heavily beneath him. “Don’t use me Daryl. Don’t do this.” She implored. Her voice was so this he had to strain to hear. 

Daryl pulled away a little. “I was never using ya.” His voice husky. “Beth, I was tryin to do the right thing.” He tried to explain. 

Beth sighed beneath him. “Always the noble idiot.” She said sarcastically and looked the other way exposing her neck to his hungry gaze. His mouth dropped to the exposed hollow of her neck and shoulder. He could feel her soften under him and he ground his hips forward. 

Beth suddenly stiffened as soon as she realized what he was doing. 

“I’m not just going to let you fuck me.” She said coldly to him as he lifted his lips reluctantly from her skin. 

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t want to do that…” he whispered. “The baby…” his knuckles brushed up against her exposed belly where her shirt had ridden up in their struggle. 

Beth relaxed. She could feel his fingers tracing the curve of her lower belly and she could not help the shiver that went up her back side. 

“Just let me feel it.” He asked. “I heard you and Maggie talkin about how you felt it.”

Beth looked into his eyes. He wasn’t avoiding her anymore. She nodded and poked at her own belly. She felt the little thing react to the poke and wiggle. She then took Daryl’s hand and moved it to the source. “There…” she said quiet feeling their child move. “Feel?” she asked. 

Daryl swallowed hard and looked down at her stomach in the candle light. It was there just between them. He could feel him or her just under Beth’s thin pale skin. He took a deep breath almost in surprise. “Yeah.” He answered hoarsely. 

His eyes swept back up to hers. Their gaze locked for a long moment. Beth wondered if she could do this all again. Maybe this was just how he was. Hot and then cold and then hot again. She was not like that. Her own fire had burned brightly for him, but it was like one day he decided to dump iced water on her. She was now damp and cold and was unsure she could ever spark that fire again. Her heart longed to try, but her mind lost faith…

The knocking on the door sounded. “Beth, Open the door so I can haul that sack of shit outta there.” Maggie said through the door. 

Beth broke the gaze and pulled back. “I need to rest Daryl.” She said pulling back. Daryl pulled away too. 

He groaned in frustration directed at himself. Had he acted differently he would be welcome beside her. He could touch her and hold her as much as he wanted and Maggie would defiantly not have any right to be pounding at the door trying to get him away from Beth. God he really screwed up and he did not really know where to begin to fix it all. 

“I aint leavin.” He told Beth as Maggie pounded again at the door. 

Beth frowned at him. “Then I am asking you to leave.” She said seriously. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nope.” He took his vest off. “I will stay close to you…and the baby. I need to keep you and it in my sights always.” 

Beth saw how sad his face was. She did not have the heart to fight him. She could not waste any more energy. She was too tired. She went to the door and told Maggie she was fine and that Daryl had made a few good points about staying. 

“Don’t let him back in Bethy. He is no good for how he acted.” Maggie tried to warn. 

Beth shook her head. “It’s not like that for me right now… It’s about safety of the baby. And its father Daryl is the best protector a baby could hope for in this world.” 

Daryl sat on the bed in the dark overhearing the conversation his heart heavy.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if the zombies did act like locusts? I think they do.

Beth grew tired of listening to her sister after only a matter of days after Daryl started sleeping beside her again. Days on end…. on and on she went about how horrible Daryl was. It was not proving to solidify her feelings what so ever. In fact it made her sway. Lately it was making her stiffen and jump to defend him, but she had stopped herself many times telling herself he deserved it. But today she had just had it. 

“Honestly Maggie… Are you trying to run him off?” she asked interrupting her comments. She was growing to resent her sister and the ‘support’ she offered. 

Maggie shrugged. “Would be nice not seeing his ugly old ass round here for a change.” She said glaring his direction. Daryl was at the edge of the wood talking to Michonne. They had pulled the car over so Daryl could hunt. But for some reason Daryl seemed cautious and shifty. They had not seen a walker for miles. She wondered why he was so on edge. 

Beth could see by the hesitant glances in her direction that he was debating hunting at all. Daryl was never far away. Always anxious, always sullen and sad. He hardly said anything anymore to anyone. But to her he would touch his hand to her arm whenever possible. His eyes expressed so much that his mouth seemed unable to. She read agony in the lines of his face and the crease of his brow. 

Looking down to the gravel she crossed her arms across her chest. “Maggie, you told me you thought he was hot back on the farm before you and Glenn had sex. So don’t say things that aint true.” She sighed. “He is still here, regardless of your abuse, which needs to stop. He aint a dead beat.” She replied. “He won’t leave.” 

Maggie shrugged. “I just wish he weren’t even here hurting you with his presence.” 

Beth turned about face on her sister. Her arms still crossed. “I want him here Maggie.” She said firmly. “I am trying to move on, but my baby still needs its father.” She said her body shaking a little against the cold. They had moved into the mountains the night before and the temperature dropped considerably in both the day and the night. 

Maggie shook her head. “You still don’t need that prick.” She dropped her chin in her most authoritative sister stare down. “Beth you really need to sleep away from him. It’s just gonna make him hope.”

Beth shrugged. “Fine, let him hope.” She glanced back at Daryl who looked at her as a meal to a starved man. The bags under his eyes red. Beth wondered if he had been crying?   
Suddenly a subtle rustling started far off in the distance, and he looked away from her to the forest on the side of the road. It sounded all around bouncing off the trees making the direction of the sounds hard to detect certain direction. Daryl ran to the car Glenn and michonne behind but not far. Beth jumped in to the open sliding door pulling out her tomahawk readying herself for anything. 

Daryl jumped in next to her. Glenn and Maggie behind him as well Michonne at the wheel. Daryl looked around the car as Michonne started it up. “Floor it Michonne get the fuck out of here.” He said. Flooring it was a dangerous thing considering the things that littered the road. A flat tire or hitting something and losing control of the van was a very real possibility. Michonne looked to the right of the road her eyes wide as a herd a mile wide was about to swamp the gap in the tree line that was the road, and they from the looks of it were right in the center. 

Michonne gunned it and avoided a car bumper in the middle of the highway. Bodies thumped under the wheels jarring it violently up and down, tipping the nose of the car down severely as it bottomed out. Michonne struggled as she maintained control. Daryl moving about in the car pulled at the seatbelt trying to secure Beth. He hit his head on the roof and winced as stars formed in his vision. He shook it off and focused with Beth’s help securing her in. he felt the click and looked up at her.   
“Now you!” she shouted pushing him back into the seat. 

Daryl leaned back being thrown to the side. Beth pulled him back upright and with Glenn’s help from behind Beth was able to reach over and grab the seat belt and secure him in.   
Daryl blinked his eyes trying to see. The stars were making it hard to focus. Beth hands were on his face and he savored the contact a moment, knowing they were her hands. He could not really hear, everything was muffled and there was a ringing in his ear. It was getting louder. 

Beth looked forward. On one side of the road a horde could overwhelm the road. Michonne found a clearing and mashed the pedal again to the floor. Beth prayed as she held Daryl’s hand. He reached around and put his hand on her belly and squeezed the other hand. 

Michonne could finally see the end of it. If she just got beyond it they had a hope of getting away. 

Daryl tried to open his eyes again but it was much too hard to focus he just had to hope they made it out alright cause he could not see worth shit. 

“Hang on, I have to go on the side for a bit, might hit something.” She warned. 

Moments later the car slammed against something and Michonne again nearly lost control of the car, but managed to recover before flipping the vehicle. 

The car had taken a more reasonable speed as soon as they were clear of the mass of bodies. 

“It’s like the locusts.” Beth whispered loud enough for Glenn to hear. 

“Yeah, that looked like millions!” Glenn said his eyes as wide. 

Michonne nodded from the front seat. “Yeah I won’t be stopping for a very long time. I don’t like that we have now directed the herd in this direction.” 

Beth ignored the conversation and she looked to Daryl. She assumed he had a head injury. His eyes were closed and she could tell he wanted to lean against her but was sitting as ridged as he could. His hand rested against her stomach. 

She looked ahead worried to Michonne.

Michonne was looking at Daryl through the rear view. “Hit his head?” she asked. 

Beth nodded and looked at Daryl concerned and pulled his head back upright. “Daryl.” She said sternly. He did not respond. “Daryl Dixon!” she shouted. 

Daryl groaned. “Yeah Babe.” He said groggily. 

Beth smiled slightly at the endearment. “You need to stay awake for a bit. You can rest in a while, but we got to keep you awake.” She explained. 

Daryl drifted off again. 

“Maggie. We got to keep him awake right?” she asked.

Maggie nodded, “yeah.” She swallowed. “Think so. Just keep him talking.” 

Beth would have laughed if she wasn’t so worried. Keeping Daryl talking was almost impossible.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have been having a bit of writers block... Been giving myself a break, Reading a bunch and starting an outline for a Game of thrones fan fiction my mind has been playing with. This story has been stressing me lately.

Beth shivered and felt Daryl’s head. A while after the herd he started vomiting in the car and Beth was thankful to have a trash bag inside that she found. 

She knew vomiting was a bad sign. He would need a hospital if this was before, but now they had no doctors. No way of knowing if it was minor or severe. 

Then he had passed out and would not wake. Beth sat with him in the van protected by the garage door. He was now lying on the bench seat with his head propped up on a pillow. 

Beth had found ice packs in the fridge in the house. She put them outside and waited for them to chill. She placed one at a time over his head, rotating them so his head was always a little chilled. 

“He will come out of it.” Beth said to Maggie who came and checked on her and Daryl. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, but if he don’t-“, she started. 

“Maggie, I am tired…and the man I love is not waking up,” She said without a tear. “I need to just not hear it right now.” She had told her with shaking breath. 

Maggie shook her head. “No if he dies, someone needs to be here…to make sure he doesn’t turn.” She said rushed. 

Beth shook her head. “No, he is gonna be the last man standing,” she replied speaking more to Daryl who she feared could not hear her anyway. 

Maggie forcefully turned her sister to face her. “No, Beth you aint thinkin straight.” Her sister accused. “I’m stayin to put him down.” She said defiantly. 

Beth shook her head. “No you are not.” she shook her sister’s hands off of her. “I can do it, I would never let him turn… But he is not going to be dying… Not today.” She told her sister. “Now get lost.” 

Maggie sighed and left her for a moment, but then returned with two blankets. One for her and one for Daryl to cover them. 

“Keep warm…the both of you.” She said. 

Beth looked up at her. “Thank you.” She accepted both and tucked one around Daryl.

“Lie close to him.” Maggie instructed her. “Know…share body warmth. It’s gonna freeze tonight.”

Beth nodded. “We should not linger. That herd is too close.” She said a chill running up her spine. 

Maggie nodded. “I know.” Fear and concern etched her angular features. “But we can’t get stuck out there in freezing weather.

Beth sighed. “I don’t think we are ever going to be safe.” She sighed. “We have the Biltmore, but for how long before Roanoke, or someone else finds us?” she asked. “Or that herd.” Her hand smoothed over her belly. “If he doesn’t make it, I don’t think I stand a chance protecting this baby alone.” Beth said a single tear escaped her eye. 

Maggie nodded. “He will wake up.” She forced herself to say brightly. 

Beth looked over to him. “I may be only an ‘obligation’ to him, but I still need him back… I love him Maggie” Maggie placed her hand comforting on Beth’s shoulder. “I don’t really forgive him, or even understand him... I just know that my world isn’t right without him in it.”

Maggie sighed. “I’m sorry I said such terrible things about him.” Maggie looked away. “I just never expected him to jilt my sister.” 

Beth shook her head. “I don’t know exactly what I expected…” her voice trailed off. “Daryl is not the type to commit.” She shook her head. “At least I don’t think he is.” She held his hand. “As long as he wakes up and commits to our baby, I will stop punishing him for being who he is.” 

Maggie nodded and hugged her sister. “Get me to help watch him later. You will need your sleep.” She said. “We will pull out at first light.” 

Beth nodded and turned back facing Daryl who still had not moved. 

“With any luck we will reach the Biltmore tomorrow.” She smiled. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah,” she tried to smile and have hope but she was choking on a possible future without Daryl, and it was absolutely pointless. She was never going to be able to keep their child alive through this horrible corpse riddled world. She felt hopeless like she felt once back at the farm when she had taken the shard of glass to her wrist. Without him, would it not just be a mercy to quit?


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, i know....But a lot happens ;) Stay tuned for a second chapter of the day hopefully in about 3-6 more hours.

“Were almost there Beth.” Maggie panted as they ran.

Beth looked back at the Van wedged in an alley between two brick buildings, it was a good distance now from them and she felt tethered to it, her legs willing her to go back. “I can’t do it.” Beth cried. “I can’t.” She sobbed turning to go back to the Van. 

“Beth, we stashed it best we could. He’s closed up in there…. Walkers can’t reach him.” Maggie pulled at her arm. “We have to get to our people.” 

Beth cried feeling a pain in her gut. Was this it? She kept looking back. Was that the last time she would ever see him? In a coma looking gaunt and pale. They had only mildly been able to hydrate him. They left four water bottles in the car just in case and some food, but Beth was sure he would have no need for it. Her limbs shook and her breath came only in gasps. 

“I will come back out with Rick and get him, once it’s safe.” She smiled. “With any luck the herd will pass through fast…but we got to move.” 

Beth nodded and winced at the movement but found a rhythm and followed after Maggie, with Michonne behind defending the back of the group.

She tried not to think of Daryl, she tried only to focus on her breathing and putting one foot in front of the other. Willing her body forward and continuing on was almost enough, but then her thoughts went to pain, and that reminded her of Daryl. She tried not to feel that she left him closed in when a herd was about to pass through. She felt like they just left the creature’s a wrapped up lunch. 

“It’s not far Beth.” Her sister pleaded practically dragging her now, they had run about a mile or more already. “What’s the matter?” she asked suddenly worried it was more than grief that bothered her sister. 

Beth sobbed. “It hurts Maggie.” She clutched her belly. 

Michonne looked at Beth and how she hunched over. “She can’t run. I’m strong enough to carry her on my back.” She told Beth to hop on. ”Should be only a few more miles.” She recalled a similar piggy back that Daryl had given her. 

Michonne stepped assuredly and tried to run when the way was clear enough for it. Beth bounced on her back wincing from pain. She realized she had not felt the baby move in a while. Her mind started to race about if the baby was alright. She tried to focus on just hanging on to Michonne as she bounced over the terrain, not her world crumbling around her.

Michonne busted through the forest into a black top road. Around a few curves and bends there were there at a wide gate. Only a handful of walkers here and there, but they were shot down with silencers. Bob Sasha leapt out and Abraham slashed down a few walkers doggin on Michonnes heels. Once inside the first entrance they all tried to catch their breaths.

“Oh Beth thank god.” Rick went to help Beth off Michonne’s back. The girl winced as she eased down. “Where is Daryl?” he asked.

Carol was sprinting to the front gate, the others behind her.

Michonne shakes her head. “He was hurt…had to leave him, a herd was closing in.” She looked concerned. “We will need to go back for him. As long as the herd did not smell him, he should be alright, but he has a head injury. He’s been in a coma for days. 

Beth sways on her feet and looks down to see blood staining her jeans. “Maggie?” she looked up in horror.


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah, Daryl is out and left behind, Beth and baby Dixon are not doing swell either.... Its just a bunch of stress right now and i am sure for all of you its gonna feel really bad for a bit... No happy endings for a good bit and No... Its not finished yet. Wont be for a while i suppose.

Maggie caught Beth as she sagged in her arms. “Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.” She had fainted. 

Rick noticed the swell of her belly. “Oh shit.” He commented as the others in their group had made it to the scene. 

Carol put her hand to her mouth in horror. 

Rose the hippy lady stepped forward. “Abraham you lumber jack, come get this girl in your arms.” She said. “Take her to the house. It will be quieter there and it will save us the need of moving her about.” Beth unconscious just dangled in the large man’s arms. She felt like a rag doll. He noticed her pregnancy and he cursed himself a fool for not listening to her. She should have been here with her people this whole time. 

Maggie followed worriedly behind. “The house?” she asked. “Why the house?” 

Rose smiled. “It will be safer for her up here. And Eugene just about has the power running in the old place. He should be finished today.”

Maggie laughed. “For the house? How did that happen?” she asked. 

Rose pointed over the hills. “They already had solar panels on the property near the freeway. Hundreds of them. We been clearing them off carefully one by one, and Eugene has managed to wire it to the house and not the village like it originally was.” She smiled opening the door for Abraham as they entered the dusty old house. “Been cleaning the house too, from top to bottom before moving in.” she smiled. “She will be upstairs in a room we already finished cleaning. It happens to be a room the lady of the house gave birth in once.” Her smile wide the creases in her face deeper. “The rooms name is after some king in Europe.”

“Why we moving into the house?” Maggie asked. “I thought you all had a thing about preserving the old place. Thinkin we would destroy it or something.” 

She nodded. “Abraham here told us about Roanoke and how they have thick walls surrounding their settlement for a reason. Convinced all of us that the garden wall wasn’t near enough. The house can be fortified better than the garden can.” 

The woman laid out a fresh blanket on the ornate bed where the top blanket matched the paper on the walls. It was a red and gold pattern. Rose placed towel down to protect the linen to soak up blood and not stain.

“At least its already red. Now lay her down gently and Maggie, help me with her pants.” Abraham eased her on the bed and turned to leave. No one stopped the man.   
Beth’s dingy pants were shed. “Maggie, can I leave you to get her undressed?” she asked. 

Maggie nodded. 

“I’m going to get my bag and medicines and hot water.” She told Maggie. “Lucy ah I’m glad you are here!” she said greeting her friend. “I need you to go downstairs for more linen.” 

The woman nodded her hair hung around her shoulders. “Yes.” She hustled off. 

Maggie set to the task of undressing her sister shed a tear thinking about all Beth had been through and now to be losing the baby. She glanced to the wooden cradle with delicate lace dressing across the room, just sitting there a reminder of all that was missing in the world now. She put her hand on her sisters stomach and said a prayer that their daddy would greet the little bundle in heaven. 

Beth opened her eyes suddenly wide. 

“Oh Beth.” Maggie said breathless. Beth did not answer. Her eyes were vacant. “Beth.” She still did not respond. Memories of when they were back at the farm flooded her mind after her step mother Annette was finally put down in a walker massacre that was painful for everyone involved. Once Beth had come out of her catatonic stare she had cut her wrists to kill herself. Maggie swallowed hard. She hoped with the loss of the baby Beth would not again try to kill herself. 

She patted her head and ran her fingers through her sisters soft blond hair. She covered her waiting for Rose to return.

Her face was calm and serious. “We need to check the baby.” She said pulling the sheet back hastily. “Or taking care of her is all for nothing.” 

Maggie frowned confused. “What do you mean?” 

Rose looked at the girl confused. “She awake?” she looked at Beth surprised. “Honey, I’m Rose.” She introduced herself. “I’m a midwife.” She smiled at the catatonic pale faced girl on the bed. 

“She won’t answer.” She told the woman. “This has happened once before.” She wiped a tear from her cheek. “When her mom died.” 

Rose nodded. “It’s quite alright.” She pulled out her stethoscope out and placed it on the Beth’s belly. She moved it around frowning and then finally she smiled. “Baby is still with us.” She patted the belly and sighed. “Alright, lets clean her up and make her comfy.” She said brightly. 

Maggie looked at her rooted to the spot. “You said something before about if the baby was not okay then taking care of her would be for nothing…what did you mean?” she asked.   
Rose pursed her lips in distaste. “Sweetie… If the baby dies inside no matter how far along, the mother will die. It’s unavoidable. If she was miscarrying a dead baby then she would also inevitably die.”

Maggie looked horrified and her lip trembled. 

Rose patted her hand. “Now she still may be losing the baby, but if she is we could be lucky that the baby be born alive.” She sighed. “We have had a few pregnant women pass through before. Especially in the early days. I know the drill now.” 

Maggie glanced back at her sister. “Can we just cut the baby out now, before it could die?” she asked. 

Rose shook her head. “No, because she and the baby may be fine. You can’t just cut into her.” She said hopeful. “My dear you just need a little faith.”

Maggie went to help Lucy bring in the towels and she also happened to bring the hot water. The three ladies washed Beth and placed a towel between her legs. Beth still lay staring up at the ceiling. Emotionless, Expressionless…

Maggie shivered. “Do the fireplaces work here?” she asked. 

Rose nodded. “Yeah, yell down the stairs and see if Abraham or Eugene are nearby. They can come up and bring some more wood.” She rubbed at the girls arms to warm her. “Once the power is on we can use a space heater.” 

Maggie nodded and tucked her sister in before she went to the door. Glenn was right outside. “Maggie how is she?” he asked concerned. 

Maggie shook her head and her lip trembled. “The baby is still alive, but if it dies…” her voice broke and she fell into Glenn’s arms. 

“It will be alright, Beth will be alright.” He rubbed at her back. 

Maggie shook her head and snorted. “No, she won’t. If the baby dies she will die.” She cried. “If you miscarry the baby will kill you.” She sobbed. “I don’t know what to do, she still may lose the baby.” 

Glenn pushed her back. “No…” he looked down sad. “Shit.” He whispered under his breath. “I need to go bring Daryl back.” He kissed Maggie on the head. “I will see you later.” 

“Wait.” She stopped him wiping her eyes. One hand holding on to the railing for support. “Can you send Abraham or Eugene to bring up some wood for a fire?” she asked. 

Glenn nodded. “Yeah, Sure. No problem.” He tried to smile. She could tell it was forced. 

Maggie nodded. “You stay safe.” She called after him. “I love you.” 

He nodded. “Love you too.” 

He took the stairs two at a time and Maggie said a prayer for everything to be alright, for Beth and the baby to be fine….for Daryl to be back and to be fine too. The tears freely fell from her eyes as she realized that she was not helping her sister when she was mad at Daryl, pushing him away…No driving him off practically with a stick. Maybe if she had kept her big mouth shut her sister and him would have been fine, maybe not… But now she realized how wrong she was. 

“You were right Daddy, I’m a rash misguided bull headed butt in.” she whispered. “Please let it be okay?” she prayed.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going from bad to worse.

Michonne shifted uncomfortably as she leaned against the side of the car. “The herd is gone by now Rick.” She spoke up. “We got to go get him.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, we probably should.” He scratched his beard. “How big was the herd?” he asked. 

Michonne shrugged. “Maybe a hundred of more.” She shrugged. “Not near as big as the one we nearly got taken by a few days ago.”

Rick nodded. “How big was that?” he asked. 

Michonne stared off. “Millions.” 

Rick laughed. “No really.” 

Michonne turned her head her stare unwavering, she nodded. “Yes. Really.” 

Rick sighed. “Millions…. “ he kicked at the dirt. “Like as in- too many than we could ever take on.” 

Michonne nodded. “Yeah.” 

Rick ran his fingers through his hair. “Maybe if we reinforce?” he looked at the place. “Maybe…” he breathed heavily. 

Michonne nodded. “Might still do no good if a herd that size comes right for us.” 

Rick nodded. “We got to try. There is so many walls here. We can also create a wall around the front of the house.” He looked over to the meadow and beyond where the wide river was. “And the river for some protection. 

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, but we could use a lot more than what we got.” She said. “But right now, let’s go get Daryl.” She said nodding her head towards the door of the Volvo. “Beth is gonna be upset of we don’t get a move on.” 

Rick nodded and they both jumped in. Glenn ran up ready to go. 

Carol stepped forward. “Can I come instead of Glenn?” she asked. 

Michonne sighed and Rick looked to her to decide. “No carol, I think the kids need watching and Glenn can help lift Daryl.” 

Carol nodded sadly “Well I hope you get back with his soon.” turned as Rick started the car up. 

 

Michonne looked at the pavement trying to read the tracks, but a herd had just moved through hours before. They were gone, but so was Daryl. The back hatch of the van was popped open since the side doors could not open with the walls of the buildings so close. No fresh walker blood was on the car. So signs were good that the herd never found him. The Water bottles were empty and the food was gone. So here she was desperately trying to find where he went. The guy had a head injury; he could be disoriented and confused. He had been in a coma for days, and they were far from where he last remembered being. 

Rick looked about as well. “Should I call his name?” he asked. Michonne looked about. 

“Yeah…I think we can handle any walkers you attract. We got wheels this time.” She kicked at the van in anger. “Ran out of fucking gas miles from the house. We pushed the car in there. Had to hurry cause the herd was comin thought right up there.” her finger followed the trail they passed right past the bumper of the car. He was just feet from the herd. 

Rick nodded. “Daryl!” he cupped his hand around his mouth to amplify the shout. 

Michonne looked about. “I got a bad feelin about this.” 

Rick s. “Well good news… Looks like he woke up.” 

Michonne nodded her head. “Yeah, Or someone else got him out.” 

Rick looked around. “He might head on up to the house. Guy like him knows how to find his way.” He sighed. 

Michonne nodded. “I just hope he find his way soon.” 

She walked back to the car Glenn checking the stores along the strip. Shouting his name into every dwelling. 

Rick waved to Glenn as he took out a walker. “Come on how bout we cruse the town a bit. See if he aint here someplace.”

They all nodded looking grim and confused. None of them ready to give up and return to Beth empty handed.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one.... But yeah this may be hard for ya.

BETH POV

Beth could feel something inside. A wiggling. It tickled… She heard footsteps nearby, and whispers but all she could see was the ceiling. It was (coved) and there was some kind of molding that traced the room. She felt her eyes pull to move to look around but still they held firm centered on the cream colored space above her. 

She wondered what was going on. Was she almost dead? She tried to wiggle her toes but for some reason there was a disconnect and she sighed mentally giving up. What was any of this life worth even fighting. Her body did not seem to want to listen to her own mind why should she even try anymore. She was losing the baby, and soon she would be dead too…Daryl wasn’t here either. No real reason so stay. 

She felt the bed sag and her sisters voice found its way to her ears. “Hey sis.” She said touching her arm. Funny Beth thought she felt it, but not the same. “Rose, the midwife says the baby still has a heartbeat…You just rest, okay?” she said tears gathering. “You take all the time you need… But atleast wake up enough to eat and drink?” she asked. 

Beth could smell food. What’s more it actually smelled very good. Again she thought about moving. Maggie said the baby was still alive. Her hand itched to touch her belly. She realized it was moving and that was the wiggly sensation she had been feeling. She felt her eye lids closing, she was tired. 

“That’s alright sis. You sleep.” She said scratching at her scalp like she always liked. “I will be right here when you wake up alright, and you can eat then. I will just keep the food near the fire to keep it warm.” Her voice strained as it forced itself higher to sound cheerful. 

Beth wanted to sigh but her breath just came in and out even and steady. 

 

DARYL POV  
Daryl scratched his head confused. Everything was a fucking mess. Looked like the whole town went to shit one day and everyone up and left. But what shitty town was this?   
He staggered some few hundred times trying to figure out where the fuck he was. He nearly tripped over a skeleton littering the path. He stood above it for a bit trying to let it sink in that it was dead and was human. Why would someone just leave a dead body right here? In the middle of the fucking road? They seemed to be everywhere…and were moving about too. 

He laughed as he staggered. He was probably high as a kite on some shit his brother slipped him. Merle knew he was not into being high, just drunk. But that never stopped Merle, he was always slippin him something so he would loosen up, and relax. Yeah, he knew he was always wound tight, No even a brother he could trust enough to relax with. Case in point. Here he was trippen on some sort of crystal and he only had his brother to blame most like. That scamming fucker couldn’t ever be trusted. 

He shook his head as he looked at the figure approaching him. His skin was brown and half his neck was gone and his eye ball hung out of its socket. Rotted too like a carcass left for months out in the elements. Only there is was…walking upright an everythin. He pushed him back and reached for his knife, he stepped over figure as it reached out for him. Bending over it Daryl sank his long knife into the things skull. As he flicked off the blood into the grass he spit and made a silent hope that he was not methed out and actually murdering people. Real people that he was hacking down. He grimaced. Real people did not smell like this….The smell was worse than the house he was brought up in. and that was sayin a lot. 

He stopped and looked around his head pounding and throbbing. His stomach cried out for food and there was none available, other than that bag of cheezits in the back of some van he woke up in hours ago. He patted the bow that was beside him when he woke, and kept an eye out for a bird or squirrel. He just hoped whatever trip he was on he needed to wake up soon. His stomach fuckin hurt. 

Hours later he let his arrow fly from the bow and it nailed a squirrel against the tree that it was climbing. It still wriggled as he yanked the arrow from the bark. He gave it quick mercy by ripping it open, as he ate the fucker raw. No time for cookin. Besides it was still good this fresh. The blood dripped from his mouth and he looked around at the forest, now out of the town. The trees looked different…where the fuck was he?

He never once had a trip this long. He looked up at the sky. It felt like hours, hell even the sun said it was near night. Judging by the leaves on the ground it was mid to late fall. Maybe it was like some sort of acid, where time slowed or something. All he knew was when he finally started coming down from this he was going to beat the piss out of Merle.   
He looked around as he realized he was actually going to need to seek shelter. 

This trip was the stuff of nightmares and he was alone… Nothin more frightening than being on your own. He was used to being separate and cut off from people… but they were always kinda around he thought… never liked it. But it was safer. Seemed only right his drug induced trip would take him to a place where he was fighting to survive alone. Poetic really. He sighed shaking his head and rubbing his face. Funny…He never had a beard and stubble like this before. Weird trip.


	97. Chapter 97

“We need to tell her.” Maggie said her face stone and hard. 

Rick shook his head. “You think she can handle news like that?” he asked Maggie cross the fire that was built at the front of the house. Their trailers in the walled garden they moved them out to surround the front double doors of the house, like a wall. They had a good sized fire at the center. 

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t think she can really handle anythin right now, but maybe knowing he woke up will help her some. She has a lot of faith in him… that he can survive anythin. Maybe it will help snap her out of it.” She looked down. “But I am afraid of when she does wake… Will she try to kill herself again.” she looked into the flames a single tear trying to escape.

Michonne sat down sighing. “Well if she don’t wake up she and the baby will die anyway. It’s been two whole days and she won’t eat or drink anythin.” 

Maggie nodded. “Had to put her on fluids today. She was getting dehydrated.”

Michonne nodded. “Good thing we still got all that medical stuff she stole from Terminus.”

They all nodded. Rick cleared his throat. “Well I decided I’m gonna head out there tomorrow, lookin for him a bit… and find supplies to help us secure things here better. He gestured to the front of the house. “Need a wall around here. The other side of the house is fine. Impossible to breach without cannons and explosives. But up here. In the front we are exposed… Sure the fence over there and the gardens are some protection… But they are less protection and more like obstacles.” He said scratching his beard. “I’m thinkin we should have a few walls… We had that system at the prison, and it worked well… But this time they should be solid walls. Ones that we can have like Ramparts or somethin like that.” He said. 

Glenn nodded. “And so we can easily escape maybe we could string a few cables from some upstairs windows to the ground so that we can have an out if we get trapped up inside?” he sidestep. “You know ride the cable down with a coat hanger or something.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah that is a good idea.” He smiled. “This place here can be a real home, but we need to be ready for groups like Roanoke, and Terminus… People like the Governor, and the group that tried to wipe us out with that herd and the ice-cream truck. Those people and more like em are out there… wantin what we got. We need to be ready to defend ourselves.” He sighed. 

Glenn nodded. “Now with power in the house we have more than we even had at the prison. The generator was oil and we could not have lasted another six months using it… Here we could live for a long time… it’s crazy that they just have a field of solar panels. Perfect really.” 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah,” she smiled warmly at Glenn. “We could almost be normal here again.” 

Carol stepped out of the house. She had Judith on the main floor near the fireplace in the salon near the music room. It was a room that was nearby and she could still hear her. Cassie was laying on the floor coloring with crayons they had found in the gift shop. She was a good little girl. Reminded her a little of Sophia. Instead of easing the ache for her own daughter it just amplified it. She was tired of taking care of the children. She was growing resentful of it in fact. Constant reminder that her little girl was gone. They never asked her anymore to go on runs, She was just a caregiver now… Like Beth used to be. But she never really seemed to mind. Why couldn't she be more like her in that. But tomorrow would be different, She had overheard Rick mention that he intended on going out again looking for Daryl and she wanted to go. 

The group nodded at her in greeting. 

“Hey, Judith asleep?” Rick asked. 

Carol nodded. “Yeah, and Carl is on the roof keeping watch up there.”

Rick nodded. “Take a seat.” He gestured. 

Carol shook her head. “No thanks, I got to get back to the kids, but I just wanted to say if you are going out tomorrow lookin for Daryl, I am coming too.” She said resolved.  
Rick frowned. “But you been watching the kids.” He reminded her, as if it was a duty that she and only she was obligated to fulfill. 

Carol crossed her arms. “Rick, I am a mother yes… But my baby girl is dead. Those girls are not MY soul responsibility day in and day out. I want to go out tomorrow, and you can’t stop me.” She said and started to turn but rotated back on her heel. “I watch you’re like a mother now, Beth did before me…. I hardly ever even see you hold her…Maybe you should find time to be her father instead of pawning her off on the women in your group.” 

Rick ground his teeth as she left. Knowing what the woman said was right. He just did not like the idea of doing any runs out of the camp with her. She was unpredictable and had an interesting view of right and wrong. She was no longer a person he wanted guarding his back. But yet trusted her caring for his child? The others said nothing about the exchange but just stared silently into the flames.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, another chapter within the hour. Hot damn!

When Daryl woke up the second day, he was starting to really question this being a drug induced trip theory he had. His head still hurt and he felt a painful lump there and the world was still shit. He needed a smoke and there were none around. He never bothered to look for some in that Van. Priorities… 

Finding someone else who wasn’t rotting was a welcome change. They only company he seemed to have now was the people he found in his dreams. There was some Black woman he seemed to like alright, and a dude with a black hat…. A cop maybe. A few other people too… And one girl. She looked young, maybe teens or very early twenties’ with blue eyes and sunny blond hair. Somethin about her made him keep seeing her face in his head even when he was awake now. But she wasn’t there…. None of them were. Just phantoms in his head. Figments of his imagination. 

It was because of his dreams that he was hesitant when one figure walking towards him talked instead of growled and moaned. Daryl was so taken aback by a real live person that he backed up scared a few feet. Hesitant, he needed answers, but having someone asking him questions was confusing and it disoriented him. He froze him in place like a deer caught in headlights. Listening, waiting. 

“You alone brother?” the man’s voice said. His hair was shaggy and white for the most part. But then Daryl got a good look at him. It was actually orange reddish hair. Guy reminded him of those little plastic trolls with the multi colored hair that were so popular nearly three decades ago. 

Daryl looked around wondering if maybe he was some kind of hallucination. He just nodded to the question. “What in hell happened?” Daryl looked around them. “It’s like I’m high or somethin…Took some bad ice.” He looked around then back at the man. “This high, I aint coming down man.” He said shaking his head. Confused, desperate…Despairing.  
The man chewed on a tooth pick. “Ah…” He said. “Why don’t we find someplace to set by a fire. I got a rabbit and a bird I can cook up. Haven’t had company in a while, so I wouldn’t mind some.” He looked around then back to him. “You already got a place?” he asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, stayed a night in some rich guys place. He wasn’t home.” 

The man smiled and shrugged. “Well you are in Ashville son, what do ya expect?” he asked. “Country side chalk full of them big houses.”

Daryl scratched his head. “Asheville…. Where is that?”

The man just started walking. “Questions and answers after I eat. I’m hungry son, and I spect you might be too.” He turned a minuet. “My name is Teddy, Teddy Martin.” He handed him a cigarette. “And you look like you need a smoke.” 

“Daryl’s my name.” he said as he looked up and noticed the cigarette the man was handing to him, his hand shook as he accepted it. “Damn man. Thank you.” Then he stopped. “I don’t got to do nothing for it?” he asked. 

Teddy laughed. “Do what?” he laughed louder, “Shit son, I aint askin nothing but your company, and you don’t even need to give me that.” He threw him the lighter. “Got a whole carton.” He laughed. “I’ll give you a few packs if ya want.” He offered. “Once we stop. I know a house up here that has a wide fireplace. Old place… Been ransacked a few times over, but that was where I was headed anyway.” 

Daryl nodded eyeing the man cautiously. Life experience had made him wary of everyone.

In no time him and the man were sitting in some old wing backed chairs in front of a wide fireplace in some rich pricks mansion. The ornate wooden panels and the fireplace looked like there was real gold leaf over it in places. He smirked at the worthless luxury and threw his knife into the wood hitting a carved cherub in the head. He dug it out realizing he left a deep gouge in the pudgy faced infants nose. 

‘So what is going on.” Daryl suddenly asked now the meat was cooking. 

The man reached for a flask. “Here son.” He handed it to him and Daryl refused. “Well then I hope you don’t mind if I do.” He tipped it back and gulped it down. “So son, you don’t know what’s going on?” He asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Fuck no, dead things walkin around, like a bad B horror film. Like ‘Night of the living dead’ out there only like after everyone is gone, and they have taken over..” He said running his fingers though his hair. 

Teddy took a long look at Daryl and noticed the bruising near the man’s hair line. His saggy hair covered it but he could make out a goose egg. “Judgin by the lump on your head I would guess you had some sort of thunk to the head. Probably why you think you are high or something.” He said, “What do you last remember?” He asked. 

Daryl frowned thinking and shrugged after a few minutes. “It’s all foggy. I remember my brother and a stinky motel room… Everythin from when I was a kid.” He tensed. “But I don’t remember the whole world going to shit… Just mine bein shit.”

Teddy nodded. “Well I don’t know who your people were, but you don’t live as long as you and I have unless you had people watchin your back, Usually good people. Or… You were ripening good people off and screwing other people over to survive.” He looked around. “I been lookin for a group for a long time now… but everyone is messed up now. Scared and on the attack mode or dangerous as hell. No one wants stragglers and vagabonds. You gonna need to watch your back son.”

Daryl nodded. “Never trusted no one.” He glared across the gap between their chairs tellin the man that he didn’t even trust him regardless of him sharing a fire, food and smokes. “Why you aint watchin yourself better from the likes of me?”

Teddy sighed sadly looking into the flames a far off look in his eye. “Honestly son, if you put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger, I would just let ya.” He looked back at Daryl in the eye. “I aint got nothin left ta fight for.” He admitted. 

Daryl scoffed. “Ya think I could have a drink now?” he asked him motioning to the man’s flask. 

He looked at it and gestured a salute and handed it over. 

“If ya have lived this long son, some crazy shits happened and you lost a lot of people ya loved, consider it a blessing you can’t recall nothing.” The man said staring at the flames. “All I got left are memory’s.” he said rubbing his cheek. 

Daryl took a long drink of the whisky. “So… Why don’t you tell me how this all happened?” Daryl asked. 

Teddy nodded and cleared his throat rotating their cooking meat. “Yeah, started about two years ago… No yeah definitely two years ago and then some. I think it’s near November now. It all started in early August. Strange reports on the news, but they never explained it right. Started in Middle East, somewhere on the west bank I think… Anyway it was just a theory then, but then it was in Canada, then in New York…” he sighed thinking back. “By late August it was the only thing on TV, reports…Video footage of Attacks and mobs ripping people into shreds. Blood….I remember being queasy seeing it on the screen… It’s worse seein it up close. All the blood and guts…Rot and decay I have grown used to it.” He sighed. “Then by the end of August the TV went to snow… by the end of the week we lost the power grid…Been in the dark since. 

Daryl shook his head. “Refugee camps around?” he asked. “What about the military.” 

Teddy shook his head. “Nah son, no military… Maybe soldiers here and there… but not a military. There are however militant survival groups that have tanks weapons and vehicles that rape and pillage…” His eyes were dark and his body was tense. “But no organizations trying to help anyone anymore. Just people tryin to survive. Even if their survival means killing you.” He ended. 

Daryl Sighed as he was again handed the flask. He felt warm and relaxed. Finally having some answers gave him something to think about. He could not exactly call this guy a liar. It was all hard to swallow. The dead walking the earth and the living fighting to survive against overwhelming odds. Seemed unreal.


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, i got the feeling you all are a little worried... Good! Cant have a story always be happy! :) and this story may have fluff here and there but it Aint fluffy. ;) its hard and... I hope very real considering life is unsure. Everyday they live is in question. True love does not always turn out like it does in The princess bride or Cinderella... Love that matters has been dragged through the trenches,MULTIPLE TIMES, and right now Beth and Daryl are back in the trenches fighting in their own ways to get back to one another. as always their love and strength will be tested.

Beth heard her sister sit at her side with a heavy sigh. It was not good news… Daryl was dead, found by the walkers she assumed. She felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye.  
“Beth, I need to tell you something.” She said taking her hand in her warm one. “It’s about Daryl.” She said her voice hitched a little. “He um… He wasn’t there when they went back for him.”

Beth heard her. He was gone…. But what did she mean? Maybe the herd ate everything to where there was nothing of him to find. Her image of him standing in front of her his iconic angel wings facing her as he took the lead following some game trail came to mind. But you were supposed to be the last one standing she thought sadly. 

Maggie squeezed her hand. “Beth we think he is alive and got out of the van.” 

Beth felt her eyes shut and she squeezed them hard. She must have imagined her sister saying that. 

“Beth sweetie, He must be alive. His bow was gone too.” She said rubbing her arm. “You got to wake up and get better so he won’t kill me for not taking better care of you when he gets here.” She said pleading. “I have some food for you to try too eat…” she said looking over at the side table with the tray, then back at her catatonic sister. “The baby is still doing good and the bleeding stopped, you got to try to sit up and eat something, if not for you…Please do it for the baby.” She pleaded. “I can’t tell him you are dead… I just can’t Beth.”

Beth heard her sisters pleas but all she absorbed was how upset Daryl would be if she was in a state like this. Putting their child at risk. He seemed to care a great deal about it even if they never got much of a chance to think or talk about it. And now he might be alive. Beth knew he would fight to get back to her. The last man standing she had once said. She needed to get better for him.

“We all have a job to do.” She thought, but then she realized she said it. Her mouth moved weakly but sound came out. 

Maggie gasped. “Beth, Oh god please tell me you actually spoke.”

Surprised her as much as it surprised her sister it seemed. 

Beth sighed and shifted her eyes over. “Maggie.” She whispered. 

Maggie felt the tears streaming down her face. “Oh my god Beth!” she wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her. “I thought I was gonna lose you.” She sobbed. 

Beth nodded. “I am still here.” She had no strength to pat her sister. Lying motionless for nearly three days had made her body feel packed with concrete. 

Maggie called for Rose and Lucy to come over. “Hey she is awake.” The women came over smiles on their faces. 

“Oh good heavens, Let’s sit you up dear. That baby needs to eat.” The round woman said. “My name is Rose, I introduced myself to ya earlier.” She reminded. “And that sweet lady there… She is Lucy.”

Beth nodded. “Yeah. Hi.” They helped her sit up. 

Rose sat down beside her on the bed for a moment checking her pulse. “Now dear we got the bleeding to stop.” she looked at her concerned. “But you and this bed must get awful familiar in the next few months.” She said seriously. “You could lose it. Lots of bed rest alright honey?” she asked. 

Beth nodded as Maggie held a cup out. “It’s chicken noodle.” She smiled. “I thought you might like it…Your momma made ya soup when ya felt sick.” She shrugged.  
Beth nodded. “Now you do too.” She said weakly.

Not much more was said. Nothing really to say anymore. Beth just waited and hoped Daryl would show up. She prayed he did… she had to tell him that she did love him. That he was her reason for fighting. That she lied about saying her feelings for him were gone.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man today was really hard. Wow.... I really hope i can bang out about five chapters in the next two days, but my son has drs apts and school... and well life is going to be hard the next two days.

“Thought up and left.” Teddy smiled at Daryl, he leaned heavily on a stick. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, went hunting this morning, when I got back to the house you had already packed up.” He said looking at the man who was his only friend in the world now. “I tracked ya here.” He was following him around like some lost puppy. He was absolutely disgusted with himself. But he needed people. He did not know this man well…but he needed him.

Teddy eyed the snake draped around Daryl’s neck, “Good eatin, You are a good hunter it seems.” He said tipping his hat at him. “And tracker.”

Daryl nodded. “All my life.” He said shutting his eyes against a sharp pain that blossomed from the lump on his head. 

Teddy stopped him. “Should rest a bit son.” He went to help lean Daryl against a tree but Daryl shrugged him off. “should have slept in some.” He said giving him space. 

“can’t sleep, dreams keep wakin me.” He said thinking of the dream that woke him. His mood soured because he could not understand it. “I’m fine.” He said harshly, Like a beaten dog lashing out even when someone is trying to help.

The man shook his head. “No you’re not son… Your head is botherin you. Need to try to take it easy alright?” he said. “At least remember you have a head injury. May be a while before you are feelin right.”

Daryl shut his eyes as he listed to Teddy’s voice, but another face came to mind. An old guy with white hair and a white beard… Suspenders too. 

Daryl looked up at the man panting slightly. “I think you might remind me of someone.” He said. 

The man nodded. “Who you think that might be?” he asked. “Your dad?” 

Daryl scoffed then laughed. “Fuck no, you don’t remind me of my dad. Piece of shit that he was.” 

The man laughed. “Yeah, well perhaps you knew someone that you just don’t quite remember right now.” 

Daryl nodded. “I got these people’s faces and figures in my head… They aint sayin nothing, just their faces.” He shook his head. 

The man helped Daryl to sit. “You just need to rest alright. We will stop here and cook up the snake and have a smoke. How’s that sound?” he asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah,” Daryl chewed at his numb nail. “Sounds good.” 

Teddy moved the snake off his shoulders and gathered up some wood. 

“I feel…” Daryl sighed. “I feel like a different person, thoughts and feelins that don’t feel like my own.” He struggled for the words. “Feelings… I’m not capable of.” He shook his head referring to longing, need…. Love for something he could not place. Or someone. “I don’t know what I’m sayin…. “ his voice trailed off as he tried to relax. Teddy handed him a smoke and he wasted no time in lighting it.

“Well son, we all are different from who we were before. Inevitable really.” He answered him. “We are back in the dark ages nearly.” He shook his head. “Worse..” 

Daryl shook his head. “But I don’t know what I been through to change me… I just feel different.” He sighed. “I feel like a whole group of people are missing from all this, ones I don’t even recall.” 

The man nodded. “You got a bit of amnesia… I spect recallin anything is a good sign that you should remember everything at some point… but I would not try too hard. If you are like me there are something’s you want to forget.”

Daryl shook his head. “I feel like I need to remember. Like I forgot someone or something important.“ he shook his head. “It’s like I hav’ta remember.”

The man shrugged. “Maybe its cause your people are still alive?” he suggested. 

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t know…” he would never admit to the man that he was starting to be afraid to remember. “but I feel like I am betraying someone if I don’t try to recall.” 

Teddy nodded. “I supose you should do what feel right son. Just don’t get all worked up not knowing.” He sighed. Can’t do nothing about whatever it is you don’t know. 

Daryl sighed. It was frustrating not knowing. He didn't fuckin care about anyone else in this world sides Merle, and he wasn’t here. Last things he remembered was a drunken night outside Atlanta and a dirty motel room. That gave him nothin if it’s really been at least two years. He felt like fuckin Rip van Winkle, cept he just forgot what he’s been doing for two years, at least he had these dreams of people’s faces. People he was supposed to remember.


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter....

Beth scooted to the edge of the bed and sighed having to pee, and she finally had some privacy. She glanced at the gold sete that sat in front of the fireplace. A book sat open on the edge and she looked at it resigned. She would sit there today by the fire like she did every day now. They could not deny her that ever since she demanded to be let out of the bed to at least sit near the fire. But now it was far from enough to occupy her. 

She had lain in that bed for over a week and a half before she decided that she could not do it anymore and demanded to be allowed to at least sit on the fancy couch by the fire. It helped her a bit not think about Daryl so much. She asked for books from the houses extensive library that Maggie reminded her that the house had. 

They were absolutely insistent that she not move about the house for fear she could start bleeding again. She had to entertain herself to keep from her dark thoughts so she read. But as the days wore on she could not sit by idle much longer. It was strange anyway being in such a beautifully appointed room, warmed by the fire and clean pajamas on and food in her stomach. Did not feel right considering the last two years of her life were far from comfortable. 

She finished her toilet business with a bucket in the corner of the room and padded to the window. It was at the country side that she gazed, wondering where out there he was. Would he come back to her? She stroked her belly and thought of the child growing inside and of the worries of Rose her midwife and Maggie who looked afraid to sneeze around her or raise her voice. 

“I wished we had an ultrasound machine.” Rose had said in the second week. “We could see if we really need to be so cautious then.” She commented. 

Maggie suggested. “We could check out a hospital and see if they have anything…. We could use some medical supplies anyway.”

Beth spoke up then. “Hospitals are always overrun Mags… Please don’t.” she shook her head. “Please.” She begged. “I will just stay in bed.”

Maggie shook her head. “We could need it Beth… later even.” She said. 

Beth shook her head. “Just don’t risk you lives for it.” She had said smoothing her hand over her stomach. “We are alright at the moment.” She told her sister. 

Maggie shook her head. “We will at least check out the hospital.” She told her sister stubbornly. “We need to know Beth… I need to know that everything is alright with you.” She said. 

Beth had let the subject drop, and the days passed. No one brought up the fact Daryl had not showed up… Most were losing hope. She had seen it in their eyes. Especially as the days turned into weeks. Beth hadn’t given up yet. He would come… If he was alive he would find her. She had to have faith. But the weeks past and now it had been nearly a month and still no sign of her hunter with wings. She didn’t cry…she couldn’t cry. 

 

Maggie sat on the front steps thinking. The RV’s and trailers still circled the front door. A wall was being erected first with abandoned vehicles. Their first line of defense at the moment when it came to the house. Rick was also collecting all the cement and concrete he could find… Most had gone bad since too much moisture had turned it to stone already. Did not matter to Rick, he intended to use the bags anyway stacking them at the foundation of a wall he was starting. 

Glenn sat beside her and sighed. “Going out on a run tomorrow.” He said. 

Maggie nodded. “Think we could try to locate that Plan Parenthood I found in the yellow pages?” she asked. “Might have an ultrasound machine and other supplies.”

Glenn nodded silently looking down. “Sure.” He commented. 

Maggie looked at him wondering what he was thinking. “What is it?” she asked. 

Glenn shook his head and shrugged. “It’s nothin.” He took off his hat. “We can do that.” 

Maggie shook her head. “No don’t just brush me off. What is it?” she asked. 

Glenn took a heaving sigh. “It’s us, we-“ he looked around nervously. “We just…” he threw his hands down and sighed. “We haven’t… In weeks.” He said finally. 

Maggie sighed. “I know.” 

Glenn looked her way and she could not meet his eyes. “Is it because you are scared you could get pregnant?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “I guess… I did not really think about it too much.” She admitted. “Been so busy, movin in here and trying get things protected better.” She looked out again. “Worrin about my sister, about walkers…about Roanoke.” She looked back at him. “Just had a lot on my mind.” 

Glenn sighed and stood. “I guess I been the only one worried about our sex life.” He felt stupid for being so concerned. 

Maggie pulled him back down beside her. “No… No you haven’t been the only one. I realized… I just haven’t been in the mood…you know?” she asked him. 

Glenn nodded. “Yeah… I understand.” He gave her a box. “Michonne found these. She thought we might want them.” He said handing her a box of condoms. “I wasn’t sure we did.”

Maggie looked at him strangely. “Did you think I would not want sex anymore?” she asked. 

Glenn shrugged. “Didn’t really know what you would want.” He answered. 

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. “I’m just busy Glenn. Got a lot on my mind.” 

Glenn nodded and smiled. “Alright.” He said as she pulled back and nodded. 

“Now stop worryin.” She commanded him. 

He smiled at her and his worries eased a bit. 

“I better go up and check on Beth. She is probably bored out of her mind.” She said kissing his cheek. “See you later hun.” Told him as she ran off into the house.


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i rushed these two chapters by because you all seemed so freaked out about Daryl and Beth being separate. I imagined more adventures on Daryl's part between hooking up with Ted and when he reunited with his people again, so for the sake of moving things along quickly for you, imagine Daryl and Ted keeping at a distance from each other for a period of time. Then eventually Daryl start's to really trust the man. Like he trusted Hershel. More than he trusted Rick. Daryl and him sorta just bounce from place to place, walking in circles with no definite destination. Daryl is comfortable doing so but his memories... or lack there of kept nagging at him. but he still has no breakthroughs. Only Dreams and those are muddled and confusing. But have no fear, he also has been dreaming of Beth. :D

Daryl walked a little ahead making sure the coast was clear as Teddy lagged behind struggling a little to climb a hill side, I had been so heavily forested that he could not really see what was around them other than forest. But there was a break in the wood and he looked out and around them. 

“Whats is that?” he pointed to a large building in the distance with a blue’ish green roof. 

“Yeah…bin circling that for a few weeks before I found you.” He Teddy sighed. 

Daryl frowned. “Why?” he turned to go the direction it was. “I think it might be interestin to check out. Looks like a fuckin castle.”

The man nodded and sighed sitting on a fallen tree. Daryl turned to see why he wasn’t following. “What is it ole timer?” he asked. 

The burly man shook his head and rubbed at his nose. “I don’t think I'm ready to go there.” he said shaking his head. 

Daryl scoffed. “What? You waitin for a golden embossed invitation from the King?” 

The man shook his head. “Nah.” He sat down and pulled out his flask and took a long drink. Draining the whisky. He took a moment breathin a little heavier than normal and his hand shook. 

“Took my wife there once…” he looked ahead at the house. “I have been headed there for a while now.” He told him. 

Daryl frowned confused. “What’s the problem then Ted?” he asked. 

Teddy shook his head. “The Biltmore is the end of the road for me.”

Daryl kicked at a stick. “What you goin on about? End of the road…” his voice trailed off.

The older man took out a cloth and wiped at his face he was sweating dispute the chill. “I was laying my wife’s ashes to rest and I was going to ‘off’ myself there too.” He sighed feeling tears enter his eyes. “Always had horrible anniversary’s… I always forgot them.” He chuckled remorsefully. 

Daryl cocked his head to the side and looked around real quick to make sure them dead fucks weren’t around and went to sit beside the man. 

Teddy went on. “Well one year I didn’t forget, The year before this all happened. I brought her there for the weekend.” He pointed in the direction of the house. “You see that was the year she separated from me…and I just had to do something to make her change her mind. Told her I would take her again the following year, and the one after that one.” He looked up at Daryl tears in his eyes. “Told her I would never forget again.” He smiled reflecting on happier days. “She took me back and was looking forward to going again, but she did not believe it was going to happen at all. I had it all reserved…” he took a heaving breath. “Only this time I booked it for a week…she was diagnosed with Cancer in the spring, and she was in chemo. Finished up the last round right before everything went tits up.”

Daryl dug at the turf and dirt with his foot occupying himself while he listened to the man tell his story. 

“Our trip was to happen after she got results back on her cell count on the next Doctors apt. but that Apt never was able to happen. The hospitals and clinics became overrun. And non-critical were not priority.” He shook his head. “Our last anniversary never happened….We looked for our kids and tried to keep our pets.” He laughed. “Never found our kids…Lost our dogs.” He sighed. “But we still had each other and hope that we would find the kids someday. We ended up making new relationships along the way. Five groups we have gone through…excuse me.” He corrected. “I have gone through five, but she only went through three groups.” 

Daryl nodded. “Was it the cancer?” he asked. 

Teddy looked up. “Nah son… She got bit, and asked to be put down. She was all messed up but still alive for a few minutes as we talked. She begged me to take her back here.” He wiped his eyes. “So here I am, but I didnt plan on leavin her like she wants… I’m stayin.” 

Daryl nodded. “Sure you need to go and do that?” he asked. “Maybe the place is cool… we could maybe stay there a bit.” 

Teddy shook his head. “Nah son that’s why I don’t think I’m ready to go there. I like this little adventure we are on.” He winked. “It’s strange but walkin about with you has given me a bit more will to live. I want to help get ya where you need to be going.” 

Daryl shrugged and scratched at his head. “I don’t know where I’m supposed to be….That place… It looks kinda familiar. Maybe I need to go there.“ he laughed.

“Its familiar son, cause you probably saw it on TV.” He said taking out a pack of smokes. “Largest private home and Estate in America.” He chuckled. “Built by the Vanderbilt's. American Royalty son.”

Daryl smiled eyeing the house as a prize. “How bout taking the wife for a weekend get away with a promise of another in the near future?” he raised his eye brows hoping the man would say yes. “What more could she want?” 

The man sighed heavily. “If you think you really need to go there…” his voice sad. 

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t know, place that big. May have stuff… we can maybe hawk or sell.” 

The man slapped his knee laughing and leaned on his stick. “Son where you imagine you are gonna be sellin or hawkin shit? There isn’t any trade or commerce…it’s a dog eat dog world out there.”

Daryl frowned and glanced back at the house. 

“Son all the gold in the world aint worth a thing compared to those cotton tails on your belt and that bow on your back.” He shrugged. “Or a woman at your side…Could lose your life cause someone wants em.” He said standing up resolved now he trudged on ahead of Daryl now. 

A walker staggered in their path moaning and limping their way. The corpse’s lag pointed off in an un natural position. Daryl pulled his bow out and he fingered the trigger. The bolt hit the sucker right in the left eye and dropped an instant later. As he passed he yanked it out. 

He looked up at the house. Something was pulling him there… Maybe it was just because it was cool and would be interesting to check out. Or perhaps it was the fact he saw it before on TV, but it seemed familiar. It was at least four miles away but they could still see it high above the tree line. Massive and imposing to the forest lands that surrounded it. He threw his bow to his back and picked a blade of grass to hold between his teeth. Yep today would be interesting he thought with a smile.


	103. Chapter 103

Daryl eyed the sky. It was nearly dark but they had been movin real slow like so they had not covered much ground. Teddy had a limp from his plantar fasciitis, whatever the hell that was. It made him wince when he walked and slowed them. 

“Gonna need to stop.” Daryl suggested seeing a little shack next to a heavily rutted road. It was a forest road and not recently traveled on but the ruts were still deep and it gave them an open and relatively clear space to walk. Trouble was, it meandered. Wasn’t a direct shot to the house, but Teddy wanted to travel on it so he did what he wished.   
Teddy sighed. “I’m sorry son. Slowing us down we can head out first light.” He suggested. 

Daryl shook his head. “I’m going to need to hunt at day break.” He said. 

The man shook his head. “Won’t need ta, those rabbits will be good eatin tonight.”

Daryl shook his head. “Never gonna be enough. Got to hunt when the opportunity is ripe, and I am guessing tomorrow morning will be a good one.” He scratched at his back under the vest. “Maybe go the last bit in the afternoon.” He said opening up the shack after knocking on it to be sure of no surprises. “Rather see the house in day light anyway.” He said letting Teddy inside ahead of him. He pulled the door closed and pulled out their burnt squirrel. It was chewy and the gnawed on their pieces together. “This will do.” Daryl said looking at the interior of the building for a place he could maybe close his eyes.

Teddy laughed quietly and pulled out a smoke and tossed one to Daryl. Inside the shack the room was dark. Only daylight coming in was through the gaps in the door. Otherwise it was solidly built. It had assorted tools inside, but nothing any of them needed. 

“Gonna be a cold one tonight.” He shivered as he bundled up tighter. 

Daryl grunted recalling cold nights before, nights he would flee runnin from the house when he daddy took to hittin on him when he was deep in the bottle. His bare feet among the sticks and twigs cause he had outgrown the last pair of shoes he had. 

Some of those nights were very cold, but he would rather shiver soaking wet out in the cold than to go back into that dump he called home and deal with his daddy’s belt and hearing what a worthless shit he really was. “Nothin sadder than an outdoor cat who thinks he’s an indoor cat.” The words came to mind, but he could not recall where he had heard them. 

Yeah he had many cold nights. Leaning his head against the wall Daryl closed his eyes thinking of a dream he had recently. He had felt very warm in it and cursed as he was shaken awake. As he rubbed his eyes he tried to remember every detail. His arms and legs wrapped up in soft arms smaller than his own. His nose buried in silky waves of hair and he groaned loudly recalling it even now. 

“What is it son?” Teddy asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Just thinking about a dream I had recently.” He admitted but wished to say no more. He was not like Merle always giving the blow by blow, literally about every sexual encounter he had, whether it was fantasy or dream. Daryl was not like that at all. He kept that part of him quiet.

“Remember anything yet?” The old man asked him. 

Daryl chewed his finger nail and shook his head. “Nothin that makes sense to me. Just faces and…I dunno, feelin’s...” 

Teddy nodded. “Faces is something I think you will remember, in time.” He said blowin out the harsh smoke from his lungs. “I just hope the memories are good ones.” 

Daryl looked down. “I think some of them might be.” He said thinking of his dream in a woman’s arms. He could see her face for the dim lighting of his dream, but he longed to know who she was.” He was sure it wasn’t just a dream…had to also be a memory with how he felt upon waking. He woke up determined to know who she was. He had tried to take little naps in hopes he would dream of her again… But most of the time it was the others, and memories of Merle being one of the dead chowing down on someone’s insides. When he had dreamed that he woke feeling great loss. It was tough to kill a Dixon, he refused to believe his brother was dead. That was not a memory, he told himself afterwards.

“I’ll take first watch.” Daryl suggested. 

Teddy shook his head. “Nah, son…I think we might be safe enough to both get some sleep.” 

Daryl nodded. “But they are out there.” he said. 

Teddy nodded. “Yep, but not many of them.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Are there usually more of them?” he asked. 

Teddy laughed. “Son, there are thousands… hell millions I wager.” 

Daryl shivered. “Do they not just eventually die?” 

Teddy shook his head. “Son, they are dead…I seen some where the body is flat as a pancake packed firm and rotted into the ground and their heads nearly fully decomposed and it’s still tryin to chomp at somethin.” He laughed. “I think so long as the brain is not too rotted and decayed they can still be a problem.” 

Daryl frowned. “That could take years.”

Teddy nodded. “Yep, and the living are still dying. Becoming those things.” He sighed. “It will never stop.” 

Daryl felt a shiver down his spine. Was there really no hope that things would go back to the way they were….was this it now?


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my brain has been mush the past few days. I feel like i cant write anything right. I know where the story is headed but its just not been easy getting it there. This chapter is far from what it should be and im sorry. Im trying to work through my little writers block.

Maggie stood with Glenn getting ready to head out with Rick and Abraham since Michonne had decided to stay on account of no sleep. It was too dangerous enough to go out, and Rick asked her to stay behind and get some rest. 

“We really need to head out.” Maggie looked up at the sky. “I want to get back soon. Beth has been restless.” 

Glenn nodded. “Can’t say I blame her.” 

Maggie looked back up at the massive house. “She wants to be allowed to move around, but I am worried about her. That much blood and her not to have lost the baby surprises me…I just don’t want to make a mistake. I can’t lose her too.”

Glenn nodded. “How she doing about…Daryl.” His voice said his name quietly. She could feel the pain he tried to mask in just those words. Glenn missed him. They had grown to be friends and it had pained Glenn that Maggie had been treating Daryl so badly. Made him feel like he had to pick sides. 

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t know. She’s said very little on the subject. I think she may realize he is not coming back. What ever happened he must be dead.”

Glen kicked at the dirt as It flew out in an arc. “Really think he is dead?”

Maggie shrugged. “He would have found us by now if he was alive.” 

Glenn shrugged. “We will never know.” 

Maggie wiped at a single tear. “I know Beth loves him.” She sighed. “I should have talked to Daryl like I did before we went to Roanoke…I should’a figured out what was going on in his head long before assuming and attacking him.” 

Glenn sighed. “He loved her Maggie.” 

She nodded. “I know, and I think maybe I kept them apart at the end… Like maybe if I had kept my big mouth shut they would have worked through whatever the problem was.” 

Glenn nodded in agreement. “I told you back then to butt out.” 

Maggie sighed. “I know…I think I was the egg head that time.” 

Glenn shook his head. “Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Maggie shook her head and tears gathered. “Yeah it does. I have to make it right.” 

Glenn shook his head. “You can’t just find Daryl. Like you said, he is probably dead.” 

Maggie nodded. “I know, but I can try to make sure his baby and my sister survives. That is what he would do. He would do anything for them.” She said. “I should have seen that in the first place.” She wiped at her eyes.

Glenn shrugged as Rick and Abraham dropped a few extra weapons in back of the Volvo.

“Ready to load up?” Rick asked. 

Maggie and Glenn both nodded as they turned to hop into the car. She prayed to both her daddy and Daryl if he was in heaven to help her find the supplies she felt they needed. The mood that day was somber. Just like near every day now. But everyone went about their duties keeping themselves occupied rather than stop too long to think about the world they lived in and the people they had lost. Entertaining those kinds of thoughts too long was like throwing salt on an open wound.


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man my writers block. This chapter was like pulling teeth. The more comments the more inspired i am to write. :/

Michonne freezes. She can’t believe what her eyes are seeing. Faded tattered wings on a leather covered back. Then he turns around in an instant and there he was pointing his bow at her, but he does not lower it. 

Daryl realizes it’s a woman and one he vaguely recognizes. 

“Daryl.” She whispers her eyes wide. 

He lowers his bow a fraction. “You know me?” he asked. 

Michonne still wide eyes nodded. “Yeah.” 

Daryl dropped his bow. “Well who the fuck are you?” he asked. 

Michonne shook her head disbelief on her face. “You don’t remember me?” she asked. 

Daryl scratched at his head. “You look familiar, but no…” he pointed to his head. It had been feeling better. He still had headaches but for the most part he thought it was fine. “I had a knock on the head a while back…and I woke up in a car.” He sighed. “S’all I remember.” 

Michonne sighed. “Shit.” But there was a smile on her face none the less.

Daryl nodded. “Care to fill me in on who you are?” he asked. 

Michonne nodded slipping her sword back in place. “I’m Michonne… We are friends.” She took a deep breath and exhaled. “Why you here?” she asked. “If you don’t remember anything I mean?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Saw the house in the distance.” He looked to Teddy. “Looked like an interesting place.” 

Michonne looked to the man Daryl had not introduced. “And you are?” she asked. 

Teddy cleared his throat. “Teddy Martin miss.” He said politely. 

Daryl looked and the man and nodded. “He found me a while back…we been traveling together for a while.” He explained. 

Michonne nodded. “You best come on back to the house. Rick will want to see you.” She said. “Everyone will.” 

Daryl lifted his bow again. “If you know me… Where is my brother?” he asked. 

Michonne heaved a heavy sigh. “We can talk about Merle once you come on back to the house.”

Teddy smiled and patted Daryl on the back. “Well there ya go son. I guess you will be getting those answers you need.” 

Daryl chuckled and looked warily at Michonne. “Yeah. Guess so,” 

Michonne nodded and lead the way. The house was still a ways off across a field. She had to think. Everyone was going to go crazy when they head Daryl was back, but how was everyone going to react…how was he going to react when he knew everything, since he seemed to have no idea about who they were. What about Beth?


	106. Chapter 106

Beth paced the bedroom. She was going out of her mind. Maggie normally was stationed inside of her room, or Rose and Lucy lurked about and caught her when she tried to move about too much. She was going to wear holes in the carpet where she paced. Her belly making her walking a little more awkward of late. She noticed the fire was going out and instead of ringing down to the kitchens she decided to attend to it herself. She was not an invalid and she was feeling just fine. The baby was moving about as normal and she found herself talking to it. 

She would sometimes wonder if it was a girl or a boy. She was not sure, and could not predict. Maggie however thought it was a girl and was already suggesting names constantly.   
“What about Symphony?” Her sister had suggested just last night when she with her keeping her company. Beth had just laughed. 

“What?” Beth squeaked. “I can’t name my baby that!” 

Maggie chuckled. “Why not? Maybe her name could be symphony Rose Greene.” She said. “Rose for the midwife.” 

Beth shook her head. “Baby Dixon. It will have his name.” she vowed. 

Maggie nodded. “Alright, I only assumed since you all were not married.” 

Beth shrugged. “That stuff doesn’t matter anymore.” 

What she had not told Maggie was if it was a boy she was going to name him after his father. A name like Daryl’s deserved another run at the world. 

Beth was growing to realize Daryl may never come back. She may never know what had become of him. It’s not that she had completely lost hope, she just did not wish to expect him to walk back into her life any longer. 

She looked down at her belly and smiled. “We all have our jobs, mine is to be your mommy baby Daryl” She whispered to the little thing moving about inside of her. “And I will love you and be as strong as I can be, that is what your daddy would want.” She wiped at a tear and paced to the fireplace awkwardly got down on her knees and stoked the flames as she added another log. She glanced at the windows behind her and noticed the sun was going to go down in the next few minutes and she would need to draw the curtains closed.

Though the lights in the house worked they chose to never use them except in the daylight. They never attracted attention then, but a light on in a house like this could serve as a beacon to bring people and walkers to their doorstep. Neither was wanted, so they still lived by candle and fire light which still had the potential of attracting both. 

She startled as she heard a knock on the door. 

Rose hopped inside and closed the door hastily behind her. “Hey sweetie.” She smiled. Instantly Beth wondered what was up. She just got a feeling the woman was keeping something from her. She wondered but decided to wait till she was sure. She smiled to the woman and pushed at the logs. 

“You should let me do that.” Rose said as she came closer. 

Beth shrugged. “It’s not hard.” She glanced nervously at the woman. “My sister…she and the rest, have they made it back?” she asked afraid of the answer. 

Rose shook her head. “But they said they would be a while today. They got a late start, and they had a few stops along the way.” 

Beth frowned perplexed. “Well then, why are you worried?” she asked finally giving into her curiosity. 

Rose nodded. “Nothing dear, I’m just an anxious person and it’s been too quiet.” She cringed. “Just waiting for the next shoe to drop.” She patted Beth’s back as she helped her to her feet. “Lucy is bringing up food.” She winked. “For both of us.”

Beth smiled. She appreciated the company.


	107. Chapter 107

Daryl ground his teeth sitting in the overly fancy chair. He fidgeted and chewed at his nail. A dread filled him and he did not know how to settle. So far the woman named Michonne had told him nothing, "sayin it was better to wait for both Rick and Maggie", whoever they were. She told him that he knew them. 

“Nice digs.” He commented at the ornate fireplace. 

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, all this used to be roped off to tourists. No one could just sit on the furnishings. 

“Think they are gonna feed us?” he asked. 

Teddy shrugged. “I dunno, they are your people.”

Daryl cursed. “Fuck, but I don’t really remember them. They’re almost perfect strangers to me.”

Teddy sighed and stood. “They seem like alright people to me.” He pointed outside. “Smart too, coming here and fortifying….right good set up they got.” He looked around the house. “Just hope they take care of the place.”

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t know if I am going to stick around much… Maybe we can move on soon.”

Teddy shrugged. “Son, I think you should just sit tight here for a bit. Find out what you are missin here.” His eyes soft. “Ya might need them.”

Daryl scoffed. “Don’t need nobody.” 

Teddy sighed. “Yeah ya do boy.”

Just then a woman entered, her hair short and grey. “Oh god…it is you.” She ran to him her arms outstretched but Daryl sidestepped. 

“Im sorry.” She said. “I forgot myself.” She said wiping a tear. 

“He doesn’t remember us.” Came Michonne’s voice. 

Carol looked at Michonne her mouth wide. “does he remember anything?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Kinda, he said. You both look familiar but that’s all I can tell ya.” 

She stood stunned. “You mean you don’t remember any of us?”

Daryl nodded and fiddled with the strap of his bow nervously. 

They all heard a truck pull in and each on of them turned their heads in the direction of the front doors. 

Michonne looked to Carol. “Would you go out there and tell them before they get here.” 

Carol nodded glancing at Daryl as she left. 

Maggie bounded into the house faster than Carol could stop her, so she hurried to tell Rick and Glenn instead.

“We found what we were looking for!” Maggie exclaimed. “We got to go back tomorrow to get it, but it is there!” she did a little gig and turned to see Daryl. 

“Fuck, Thank you Jesus! Daryl!” she said and ran to him throwing her arms around his shoulders. “Oh my god!” 

“Fuck woman, get off me!” he shouted at her as he pushed her physically off him. “What the hell is up with all the touchy feely shit.” 

Michonne pulled Maggie back and put her finger to her lips. “Daryl keep your voice down.” She turned her head to Maggie. “He does not remember anything.”

Maggie frowned. “What?” she asked. “What do you mean?”

Michonne looked to Daryl who had composed himself after the outburst of emotion from the eldest Greene and his own in shoving her off. “He does not remember any of us. The knock on his head was hard enough to kick us all out.” She said. 

Maggie looked back at him horrified. 

Daryl shrugged. “Woke up and I thought I was High off somethin my brother Merle gave me.”

Maggie covered her mouth with her hand and the others came in the door having been stopped in time by Carol who filled them in on Daryl being back but not knowing anything.   
Glenn smiled as he saw Daryl as did Rick. “Welcome back.” Glenn said, “I’d hug you right now, but you probably would just make a crack about be being Asian….you did that for nearly a year.” 

Daryl frowned realizing he had seen everyone in his dreams. Every one of them looked familiar. 

Michonne pulled Maggie off to the side as Rick and Glenn introduce themselves explaining how and when they met. Michonne used the distraction to talk with Maggie. “We can’t tell him about Beth.” She said. 

Maggie nodded. “And Beth can’t know about him.” She said looking back at him concerned. “I found the ultrasound machine as well as plenty of medical supplies. It was a bit of a gold mine. We brought some stuff… but the machine is heavy, and there was no room in the car we took. We plan on going back tomorrow. If Beth is fine after checking out her and the baby, then we can tell her.” She sighed. “But until then we need to play it safe. I don’t know how Daryl would react to knowin about her…let alone the baby.” 

Michonne nodded. “What if seein her brought back his memory?” she suggested. 

Maggie laughed. “What like in the movies? No can’t risk that.” She shook her head. “It’s Beth’s life and the babies wellbeing that matters. ” she nodded. “And if Daryl ever remembers us, he will agree with my actions in protecting my sister.” 

Michonne nodded. “Maybe.” She sighed. “You might be right.” 

Maggie sighed and cursed under her breath. 

“We need to tell everyone to be quiet about Beth being upstairs or anything about her.”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah… I will show Daryl and they guy he’s with-“ she stopped herself. “What’s his name?” she asked pointing to the stranger. 

“Teddy.” Michonne informed her. 

“Teddy…” Maggie eyed him trying to discern if he was trust worthy. “Anyway, I can show them to a place to sleep, and you get the word out.” 

Michonne nodded. “Will be easy being near dinner time. They are bound to just be sitting around waiting.” She said. 

Maggie nodded and approached Daryl. “I am sorry about hugging you, See you and I are practically family.” She said truthfully. “My Daddy always thought so highly of you as did the rest of my family.” She said. 

Daryl grunted. “If you know me so well, you should know I don’t like to be touched.” 

Maggie nodded. “You used to be that way.” She sighed. “But I guess you are that way again.” She said with remorse. “Either way, let me show you where you can sleep we have made the library a sort of communal sleeping area.” She said. “And in a short time we will eat, because I am starved and that will be a good time to fill you in on things. I am sure you are curious.”

Daryl and Teddy followed her and happily, moods were brightened by food.


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fist want to say, i am not threatening that i wont continue this story. i must clarify that my state of mind in regards to this story is far from positive any longer and as a result my drive, will and enjoyment have been compromised in regards to this project.  
> The comment from Ittybitty i am sure intended to not be taken so seriously. Ittybitty may not understand how easily writers can be discouraged. I now have difficulty concentrating in any of my Daryl and Beth works.... My state of mind last night was in a kill em all mode. I am trying not to kill off the characters because i am frustrated....  
> Combined with the fact that my writers block has been a big problem. 
> 
> I also want to clarify, this story in the beginning kinda had a bit of a life of its own. I have an idea where its headed but even still i get surprises. I did not have some ELABORATE outline....this was just a writing exercise to keep me writing. Also to help me write in dialects, and interpersonal dialogues. 
> 
> It turned into something i was having fun with... But it became painful overnight.... 
> 
> I have no intention on torturing my readers... I just imagine, life is not fair and we are such an instant satisfaction society that we forget real life is not all that satisfying sometimes. you dont always get a happy ever after, and if you do it can take a lifetime to get there.....i guess all i have done is TRY to keep it real.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has joined me on this adventure. I had not wanted it to end prematurely, but i cant promise that i can stick with this anymore.....

Daryl found himself sitting on the sofa, eating informally around the fire place surrounded by his “family” they had said. Only family he ever claimed was Merle and sometimes even that was a stretch. Depended on what he had done lately. 

Felt weird to be sitting among them, all of em happy to see him, but for the most part they were strangers. Sure, something about all this had him feeling a bit of deja vu.  
It was mostly that they all had these stories about him, and they were like listening to an account of someone else’s life. He was not exactly getting a chronological account of his life the past two years either, and everything was just kinda confusing. 

“What happened to my brother?” he finally asked.

Rick sighed and set his empty bowl down and used his tongue to clear something from between his teeth. “Well the Atlanta group met ya before I did. That was when everything was going down fast.” He started. “I met your brother first… I kinda made a mistake or two where he was concerned.” He started saying stiffly. 

Daryl stiffened bracing himself.   
“He was getting…difficult and I cuffed him to the roof…” he shook his head. “ was unable to free him before we had to run for our lives.” He said. “But your brother did not die.” He explained. “You and me we went back.” He said sitting up straighter.   
Daryl noticeable relaxed. “So what happened?” he asked.   
Rick ground his teeth not sure what to predict from Daryl in proceeding with telling him about his brother. “He cut his own hand off to get off that roof, we followed his blood trail to a burner were he cauterized himself…a man calling himself the governor saved him. He got himself a knife for the hand he lost.” He shrugged. “Kinda like an Zombieland Captain Hook.” 

Daryl chuckled, “ha, tough son a bitch.” Then he shook his head and looked back to Rick. “So you are saying, because of you my brother lost his hand?” 

Rick nodded. “My actions and a man named T-dog, he is dead now, but you liked him.” 

Daryl scoffed. “You all so sure about that?” he asked. “That I fuckin liked you all, that we was all one big happy family?” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, because there was once a time I called you brother.” 

Daryl leaned on his knee disbelief in his voice. his voice cold. "Did i ever refer to you as brother?" he glared. “Finish telling me what happened to my real brother will ya?” he demanded. 

Rick nodded. “He hooked up with a real bad guy. Your brother near killed Glenn here, and let the governor assault Maggie.” He explained. “He left him though to be with you, left the governor, and you left us to be with him… since I was unable to trust Merle. You left… but then you came back and I was forced to accept him.” He sighed. “You see your brother ended up sacrificing himself to take out the governor…he did not succeed, but he tried.” He nodded. “Died a hero really.” 

Daryl could almost picture his brother with a knife in the place of a hand. he could easily imagine his brother as a walker chewing on some dead guys insides. His gut clenched in pain and he could almost feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes. But he could not imagine his brother being any kind of hero. 

“How long ago?” he asked. 

Rick shrugged. “a year maybe.” 

He looked around him after a while soaking in all the people’s faces. “So is this everyone?” he asked. “I mean that’s left?”

Maggie tensed. “Well Abraham and Eugene are keeping watch on the roof, and Rosita is taking a nap for her watch tonight, and Lucy and Rose have been in and out of the kitchens. Carl is with the kids…” she looked around, “And the others I don’t think you know well is Thomas, Garth Jack and Brook…They kinda keep more to themselves.” 

Daryl pushed himself up and paced. “So what happened after Atlanta?” he asked with an edge to his voice. 

Carol spoke up then. “We went to the CDC…met a man there who said we all were infected… he locked us in, we had to bust out before it all self-destructed.”

Daryl laughed. “We were at the CDC?” 

Rick and Carol nodded. “Well you and Rick Carl Glenn and I were and other people… ones we lost.” Carol answered. “We met the Maggie, and her family after…Michonne longer after that.” She said glazing over details.

“So… this is everyone?” he asked again.

Maggie nodded, lying…not sure if he remembered anything. She prayed he did. “Yeah why?” she asked. "You remember someone who is not here?" 

Daryl cursed shaking his head and swung his bow over his back and headed out of the room. 

“Where you going?” Maggie asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Out….hunting.” his face was hard. 

Maggie looked to him with concern and looked to Michonne. “Something is wrong, can you go after him… I am afraid I will say something wrong.” 

Michonne sighed. “You think I will fare any better?” she asked. “Nah, we should just leave him alone… It’s a lot to absorb.” 

Maggie nodded and Michonne patted her shoulder. “It will all work out Maggie.” 

Maggie nodded. “I hope so.” She sighed. “I really want to tell him” she chewed her lip nervously. “Maybe if we explained the circumstances…” her voice trailed off. 

Michonne nodded. “We will tell him tomorrow, deal?” she asked Maggie. 

“Yeah.” Maggie nodded. “After we check the baby.” She amended. 

Michonne nodded in agreement. “Alright. I will do the run with you early. Head out first light.”

Maggie nodded. “Sooner the better.”


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a nice break yesterday and Uploaded some my my Firefly/ Serenity fictions up. If anyone Likes the Mal/River Dynamic please also read them. 
> 
> I may need long breaks to keep this story alive.

Daryl moved with measured steps. Contrary to what his body wanted. He wanted to just go crashing through the brush, curse and yell. Scream and shout his frustration.   
He still could not remember, even when they told him things that happened the switch was not flipped. He could not remember. Not really. 

It all had a familiarity to it, but not enough. He still had questions. Ones that he feared the answer. He could see her face now when he shut his eyes, Last night’s dream he had finally seen her face and it was not among those who claimed to know him and he feared the worst and was too afraid to ask.

Last night his dream was different. He had been running through the night looking for her. His stomach dropped out as he thought back to her blue eyes. He had finally seen her face. She was beautiful, the moment perfect. But then it was over and she was gone. Was that how he lost her? 

He recalled the feeling of fatigue in his legs and crushing despair. His heart hammered and his chest tightened. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from crying. “Fuck” he kicked at a fern. Why was he being such a pansy about all this? 

He tromped through the night. Angry at the world and tired of feeling lost. He just needed to be alone. Since hooking up with Teddy, he had enough company…but with all them there it was too many damn people. How could he stand them all in the first place? 

Hours had gone by and night turned to morning he still was trudging around the house, coming across a stray walker here and there. He wiped his face realizing sweat was dripping into his eyes and he looked up to notice the mid-day sun shined bright overhead even near the dead of winter. He turned hearing someone’s approach and readied himself for a corpse but instead he found Michonne. 

“How is it you are so good at sneaking up on me?” he asked. 

Michonne shrugged. “Must not be paying attention.” She accused. “What are you doing Daryl?” she asked. Her question deeper than asking if he was just going for a walk. 

“Whats it look like I’m doin?” he spat. 

Michonne crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Looks to me like you are sulking about.” She said. “Anythin specific troubling you?” 

Daryl sighed and cursed under his breath, shaking his head. Fatigue making him complacent, docile. “Yeah…I remember you kinda.” He said suddenly “I know your face,” he looked in the direction of the house. “back there… I kinda think I recognize them too.” He shook his head. “But it’s all wrong…I don’t fit here with you, I’m not the friendly guy you all think I am.” 

Michonne laughed. “You may be a lot of things But friendly aint a label I would give for you.” She sighed appraising him. “You are complex, and we all know that about you.”   
Daryl grunted. “I just don’t like people s’all.” He said. 

Michonne nodded. “Some people you like.” She took a heaving sigh. “You just gotta remember.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I’m not so sure I want to remember… That guy you know. It aint me.” He shook his head. “Might have been me, s’not anymore.” 

Michonne shook her head. “So you just thinking about up and leavin?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Wouldn’t matter right, you all thought I was dead…make no real difference.” 

Michonne shook her head. “If you left Daryl, you would be making the biggest mistake of your life.” She turned leaving him standing. 

Daryl watched as Michonne turned. “Before you leave, Maggie has to talk to you.” She told him her eyes connecting with his. “Don’t leave till you talk to her.” 

Daryl frowned. “What the dark haired one?” he asked. “What she got to say to me?” he asked. 

Michonne nodded. “She needs to tell you a few things.”

Daryl noticeably swalled. “It’s not about the others is it?” he asked. 

Michonne frowned. “Others?” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, my dreams… There are other people in them.” He ran a hand through his long hair. “But they are not here.” 

Michonne nodded. “Sure, yeah…” 

Daryl chewed his nail for a moment looking around. “She knows what happened to her.” He said his voice thick and heavy. 

Michonne looked at him and squinted. Did he actually remember Beth? She suddenly thought maybe he had. “Who?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Just some girl…” his voice trailed off. “I need to know. But I’m afraid to ask.”

Michonne smiled. “What do you recall about her?” she asked. 

Daryl spit out a piece of nail he had chewed off nervously. “Young… too fuckin young.” He said shaking his head. 

Michonne nodded. “Anything else?” she asked knowing it was Beth he remembered. 

Daryl blushed and shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

Michonne bumped him with her shoulder. “Now come on….” She encouraged. 

Daryl looked at her unsure and then back out to the field and sighed deeply. “When I see her face in my head… I feel like she an I may have been something… maybe were together.” 

Michonne nodded and looked up into the starry sky. “Yeah… You were.” She looked back down at him. 

Daryl felt him mouth go dry. “Who is she?” he asked. 

Michonne’s smiled dropped. “You need to talk to Maggie.” Michonne went to walk away but Daryl’s hand shot out to her arm. 

His knuckles white. “I loved her didn’t i?” he asked. 

Michonne shrugged. “I don’t know… Did you?” 

Daryl looked up at her confused, unsure and tortured. 

“Thought you did…a few different times, but you were always a fool.” Michonne told him with a chuckle.

Daryl scoffed. “Usually am. Wonder what she saw in me.” He sighed leaning his head against a tree. “Wish I didn’t have to ask what her name was.” He said looking at Michonne hopeful. 

Michonne nodded and smiled. “Beth.” She whispered. 

Daryl sighed. “Beth.” He said the name. It was familiar to his lips. Like a prayer. He squeezed his eyes shut his chest too tight. “She aint here and-“

Michonne shook her head and turned to walk again. “Come on its time for answers I think.”

She led the way as Daryl’s stomach turned into knots falling behind her dreading the worst.


	110. Chapter 110

Beth felt the gel against her belly. “Cold Hu?” The midwife said. 

Beth had inhaled a little sharply from the sensation as Rose moved the device across her stomach. “This is kind of a treat for me, I did not normally do the ultrasounds, but I did review them…” she said absently. “So let’s see how your little one is doing.” She said her spectacles slipping off her nose. “Ah yes. Heart rate looks good.” 

Maggie squeezed Beth’s. Beth looked at her sister and squeezed her hand. “I hope it was not too dangerous getting the machine.” She said to her sister. 

Maggie’s ripped shirt and blood stained pants she had not changed was an indication that it had not exactly been smooth sailing. 

“There were fewer walkers there yesterday. Could have used a few extra hands.” She admitted. “But we all got out of it fine.” She said brightly. 

Beth smiled and nodded as she looked back at the screen that would show her and Daryl’s child. She squealed excitedly and pulled Maggie’s hand closer to her chest hugging it to her as she tried to make out the mass in the screen. It was hard to make out. 

Maggie felt a pang of regret that Daryl was not standing in her place, his hand being squeezed excitedly as they anticipate seeing their baby for the first time. 

Rose moved her hand across digging it in low near her crotch. “Can you pull those down just a little. I need to see this.” She explained. 

Beth pulled at her stretchy pajama pants and pulled them down. 

“Yes, that’s it.” Rose said and her face fell as she clicked and moved the round ball at the center. 

Beth glanced back and forth to the machine. A worry started creeping over her. The midwifes face looked far too serious for her liking. 

Maggie noticed too. “What, what is it?” 

The woman sighed and pointed to the screen. “See this, it’s the sac it has separated from the wall of her uterus.” She said looking at Beth. “This is why you had such bleeding.” She told her. “The bed rest was good, but you are not out of the clear yet.” She sighed heavily. 

Beth looked at the screen and back to her belly. “What do we do?” she asked. 

Rose took her hand. “You are going to have to take it easy till this baby comes out healthy, alright?” she asked her. 

Beth nodded. “What might happen?” she asked. 

The woman shook her head. “I don’t want to overly worry you sweetie, its just best that you remain calm and know that it is for a very good reason. I will be checking the baby every day to monitor. We are so lucky to have electricity here.” She said gliding the device over her hump. “Do you want to know what it is?” she asked brightly. Beth lifted her head and nodded. 

Rose smiled warmly and looked back to the screen. “Come on little one, move over.” She coaxed pressing in gently on her side. “Oh, yeah there we are….” She smiled wide. “It’s always the boys that cause the most trouble.” She chuckled. 

Maggie squeezed her hand. “A boy Beth!” she smiled tears in her eyes. 

Beth’s eyes locked onto her baby’s form after the woman moved it back to its profile. She wanted to cry but her eyes would not shed a tear. 

“If I am good and stay in Bed and do nothing, he will be alright?” she asked. 

Rose shook her head. “Not sure, but it will help. Fluid level is good, both your blood pressure and his heart rate still look good… We just got to keep you nice and comfy and no cares in the world.” She said shutting down the machine and handing her a cloth to wipe the goo off. And rolled the cart into the corner and unplugged it. 

She looked to Beth and smiled. “I will just head down and help with things in the kitchen.”

Maggie squeezed Beth’s hand. “I will be back sis in a little bit. I want to change out of this.” She said following after Rose. 

She needed to know more.

“Hey, Rose.” She said her and caught up. “What is going on?” she asked. 

Rose sighed. “It’s called a Placenta Abruption. not exactly common…” she said quietly. “It is kind of a major complication, and without proper doctors and nurses to attend her she could die, even before this all went down she could still die.” 

Maggie felt her guts drop to the floor. “What could happen?” she asked biting her lip. 

Rose shrugged. “Water could break prematurely,” she started. “The baby could become distressed from lack of fluid if the sac ruptures…. High blood pressure….” She sighed. “A lot can go wrong.” She finished. 

Maggie took a deep breath, reliving the horrific day of Baby Judith’s birth. Her stomach heaved recalling the sucking sound she heard as she pulled the blood and slime covered baby from her. She reached for the railing before she could lose her balance. “So this is bad.” She said. 

The woman nodded. “She could be fine. After all, she is warm and comfortable. And with Daryl back she will be well fed.” She smiled. 

Maggie cleared her throat. “Should we tell her about Daryl?” she asked worried again with how a shock could affect her sister but not wanting to delay good news. 

Rose started back down. “Walk with me.” She suggested and Maggie followed. “Course you should tell her about Daryl. Just don’t Jump him on her. Let her know he lost some memory. She will not lose hope.” She suggested. “It’s a risk, but she will do better with the man she loves at her side.” 

Maggie winced. “What if he doesn’t stand at her side?” 

Rose nodded. “Then might understand on account of his head injury.” She chuckled. “In the short time I have known your sister she strikes me as a very understanding person.”

Maggie nodded agreeing. She would tell her, and after she would go tell Daryl finally reunite the two of them for better or for worse. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest. Good heavens she prayed everything turned out fine. She did not want to be cutting her sisters baby from her like she had from Lori’s unconscious body. She just di not have it in her to ever do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks! i been a little dead in the brain pan. (firefly reference)   
> i have the next chapter nearly written up. you can look for it in the next oh say 12-24 hours. I got to edit it better.   
> Anyway, how this was good! Thanks for the support. cheers.


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know i promised this to be up yesterday...but this chapter i really deliberated on... Im not satisfied, but i decided to post it anyway. I need to move on in the story.

Beth felt her eyes welling up but she forced herself to blink them back and she took deep steadying breaths and her hand went shaking to her belly. She needed someone with her right now. She needed not to be left alone with just her thoughts which were running away with her. 

We each had our jobs, she told herself to calm. He job now was to safeguard the life of her unborn baby. She looked at the door longingly. Hoping someone would come and visit with her. 

Maggie must be interrogating Rose, and finding out more about what was going on. Obviously wasn't good.

Maggie was like a dog with a bone when she wanted to know something. She would figure it out come hell or high water.

Beth tried to think of the positive. She rubbed at her belly smiling as she felt him move. “I guess your name is Daryl Herschel Dixon.” She whispered. “It will be alright.” She said to their unborn child. “I will stay in this damn room even if it drives me mad.” She said looking up at the gaudy wall paper that had surrounded her oppressively for the last month. 

Looking back she realizes it had been necessary and she sighed becoming more resigned to her fate. 

It was the right thing to follow orders. She had to protect the welfare of her child. Even if it bored her to no end. She just counted her lucky stars she had a safe, comfy and beautiful if not overly ostentatious accommodations. She was waited on hand and foot whatever her needs… all sides bringing her Daryl. 

Her eyes flitted to the fireplace and she imagined what today would have been like with Daryl. Would he be happy it was a boy…? Would he be freaking out right now? She sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek. 

 

 

Daryl steps faltered as he followed Michonne back to the house. As they entered through the doors he noticed at the base of the stairs Maggie was talking with the woman they called Rose. He noticed the worried looks on both Maggie and the other woman’s face. They both looked nervously at him and spoke in hushed tones.

He had been waiting patiently till their conversation was finished, but they both stole not so sly glances his way. Cursing with impatience he went up to Maggie, “What?” he asked, his attitude turned sour by the aggravating minuet. 

Maggie cocked her head confused. 

“You keep looking at me an talking to that woman, I was just wondering what it is you are saying about me.” he accused. 

Maggie shook her head. “Sorry, wasn’t talking about you exactly.” 

Carl sauntered in and bit into his apple. “How is Beth today?” he said thoughtlessly. 

Daryl looked at the kid and then to Maggie, “Beth! She is here?” he asked. 

Maggie looked at him and grabbed his arm halting him. “You remember her?” she asked hopeful.

Daryl nodded. “Kinda, Some…” he looked to Michonne.

Michonne looked at Maggie and shook her head. “He does not remember everything.”

Maggie felt her eyes burn. “Daryl… We need to talk before you see her.” 

Daryl shook his head. “No, she’s up here.” He said stubbornly. “I’m gonna go in there and find her myself.“

Michonne ran after him but he pushed her off as she tried to pull him back. “Daryl, you could kill her.” 

Daryl stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean.” 

Maggie pushed ahead of them both. “My sister is in a fragile condition and I will not have you and your addled brain and foul mouth into see her until I have explained the situation.”

Daryl looked at her. “She is your sister?” he asked. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, now come down stairs and talk first… I will not have you barging in.” 

Daryl nodded and once they found someplace to sit Daryl pulled out a cigarette and stared daggers at Maggie. “What is wrong with her?” he asked. “I mean you said I could kill her.” 

Maggie took a heaving sigh “Ugh, yeah… She has a complication.” She started. “It’s called Placenta Abruption.” She saw the confusion cross his face. 

“The fuck is that?” he asked his voice rose. 

Maggie shook her head tears coming to her eyes. “It is not good news for her, and she needs rest and relaxation. No stress…or she may lose the baby…and her own life.”

Daryl felt all the air leave his body. “The baby?” 

Maggie nodded. “Beth is pregnant, with your baby.” She saw the fear and question cross his eyes. 

Daryl pushed himself to his feet. “No…” he shook his head. “I need to see her.” He demanded his mind trying desperately to recall a baby. As he started for the stairs again. 

Maggie stopped him. “I know you do.” She put up her hands in surrender. “Please at least let me warn her before you go pushing your way in. I need to make sure she takes this all okay.”

Daryl ground his teeth and paced not answering. Maggie took that as agreement and ran ahead. “Give me just fifteen minutes please.” She said her eyes wide and pleading. 

Daryl nodded curtly and pulled another cigarette out and lit it. “Not a moment more.” He shouted. 

 

Maggie took the stairs two at a time and was completely breathless once she made it to Beth’s room.

Beth sat up surprised to see the worried breathless expression on Maggie's face. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

Maggie put up her hands and breathed deep. “Bethy, I need you to stay calm.” She said. “I mean it. Take deep breaths as I tell you something.” 

Beth looked at her confused. “Alright.” She said bracing herself. 

“Daryl is alive.” She told her. 

Beth stood up fast.

“Sit down Beth!” she scolded. “You are on strict rest now.” 

Beth sat back recalling the news she had gotten from Rose after looking at the ultrasound. She could lose the baby. Often this complication could kill them both even in the world before.   
“That is good news!” Beth said as tears came to her eyes and her eyes begged Maggie to let her stand and go to him. “Where is he?” she asked. 

Maggie sighed. “That’s the trouble. He does not recall any of us really.” She told her sister. “I was afraid he would say something hurtful.” She said. "You know what an ass he can be."

Beth took a deep breath and shook her head. “I don’t care….I want to see him.” She said. “Bring him to me Maggie.” She ordered her sister. “Bring him right now.” 

Maggie breathed out the air she had been holding. “Okay…He wants to see you too.” She took her hand. “No matter what, Beth keep calm and stay on the couch.” 

Beth nodded her heart pounding in her chest. She watched as Maggie ducked out the door. Her hands went nervously to her belly. “You hear that baby. Your daddy is here.” She said as tears of Joy fell onto her hands in her lap. Did not matter he did not recall her or the baby. He was alive and that is all that mattered.


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know! I bet you all hate me right about now. making you think this would be up two days ago! I was hiding from this project reading all of you other fine writers stories on Beth and Daryl. a blissful distraction. :) Any way, i had a lot of anxiety in writing this chapter. I am not sure it will satisfy.. I am not sure im satisfied but i had to write something. :) Anyway hope you enjoy.

Carol watched as Daryl paced at the foot of the wide staircase. Baby Judith squirmed in her arms. She always wanted to be with Beth now that she was back again, but she was not allowed to be when she was cranky. She often was irritated that Judith preferred Beth to her considering these days she could not count on her help with the kids. She was a poor replacement to the mother Judith was used to in Beth. All calm and serene singing to her all the time. Carol was not like that and Judith knew it and reacted to it. 

She sighed trying not to think so negatively. All this fuss about Beth had her on edge. Having Beth return to the group was hard enough; finding out about the baby was shattering. Then this complication….

She had tried to imagine Daryl and Beth’s relationship had not escalated to anything physical. But seeing Beth rounded with child had sealed it in her mind that they had been together and it drove into her like a stake to the heart. 

Then Beth looked like she would lose it along with her life and there she stood quietly hopeful among the tense and worried group. When everyone stressed and worried about Beth and their baby, she had a secret desire to see them both eliminated.

Carol had pondered alone in her thoughts that if Daryl ever came back Beth would be gone and she would be there to pick up the pieces, if he let her…she knew her feelings were wrong. She never wanted to have such evil thoughts about Beth. She once loved the girl…no she did love the girl. But she loved Daryl more she realized. She love him beyond reason and it scared her.

She scratched nervously at her neck feeling more tense by the minuet. Very soon now Daryl would be reunited with his lover and she would find out just how deep the man’s feelings went. She would then need to act… she would need to do something.

This was what Rick saw inside of her… This is what made her so dangerous. Why he would not let her return to the prison. He could see this disgusting thing that lurked inside of her and she cringed loathing herself. Yeah, she would soon need to do something about this… she thought as her eyes rested regretfully on a pair of tattered angel wings.

 

Daryl saw Maggie now at the top of the stairs and he looked to her for permission. He threw his cigarette half-finished to the tiled floor and smashed it down. Michonne headed up ahead of him as did Rick. They all wanted to be there to make sure things went smoothly. 

Daryl felt anxiety settle in his gut. He was about to see the woman who filled his dreams, and his waking thoughts. 

He grabbed Michonne on the stairway obviously terrified. “What do I say to her?” he asked. “You implied I acted like an ass to her before.” 

Michonne nodded. “I believe I said you were a fool.” She corrected. 

Daryl shrugged her words off. “Yeah, so… ?” he asked again. 

Michonne looked at him meaningfully trying to choose her words. Maggie eyed them skeptically from a few steps down listening in on the hushed conversation. 

“You feel something for her and you haven’t even seen her yet, right?” she asked. 

Daryl swallowed and nodded. 

“Just tell her that.” She said finally. “You don’t have to say much.” She chuckled in fact I suggest you not to say too much.” She smiled warmly. “You both can figure this out just be calm.” 

Daryl glanced at Maggie and then back to Michonne and nodded as they all started back up the stairs. He straightened his shirt a little and adjusted the bow on his back. 

 

 

Beth was shaking fighting the urge to sprint down the stairs and find Daryl herself. What was taking so long? She straightened out her shirt and rubbed her belly nervously. Was he alright? Obviously well enough for Maggie to go down to get him. 

She busied herself trying to make her feel presentable by pulling at the tangled mess of blond hair up off her neck into a high pony tail. She startled as she heard a knock at the door and Michonne was there with a smile on her face. Rick behind her. “He’s coming.” She winked. 

He entered the room before she could take her next calming breath. His presence filled the space and she could not take a breath. Her throat tight and hand trembled. 

 

He breathed in deep when he noticed her sitting down in front of the fire. Her tight white shirt clung to her. His feet now felt as if they were made of lead.  
He would know her face anywhere… He may still not recall much, but he knew this woman was everything to him. 

She looked bright and sunny, everything he hungered for in his dark life. He could see why he recalled her in his dreams above anyone else. You could never forget the feeling of relief that is met with dawn’s morning light in the frighten world they now lived in. Seeing her there he felt all the anxiousness and anxieties that he had been carrying around for weeks, not understanding melt away. The nagging feeling at the back of his head saying he needed to be somewhere…with someone. It had been her. And now all he felt was relief. 

“Daryl.” She said tears in her eyes as she went to stand and Maggie cringed but she remained silent. She could not force her sister to remain seated. She could not bring herself to interrupt this reunion. 

Daryl could see clearly the wide bulge of her belly and he recalled his hand once resting against a much smaller one. He now stepped forward and made his way to her. He did not know what to say, so instead he moved to her and pulled her into his arms. Instinct took over.

She clung to him crying into his shoulder his nose in the thick strands of her hair. She breathed him in through her nose, she absorbed his scent and his heat as she pressed herself into the wall of his chest. She never wanted to let go of him. Never wanted them apart again. 

“What happened to you?” she whispered through her tears as the man she loved held her. 

Daryl shook his head. “Got lost…” he kissed her temple. “But I finally feel …..Found.” He said into her hair. 

Beth held on to him tighter. “Maggie said you didn't remember anything?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “No don’t recall much.” he said his voice tight. “Don’t need to.” He said pulling her back to face him. “When it comes to seein you ….I just feel it.” His voice quiet trying to be private. 

Beth buried her head back into his chest and he looked down at her tear stained face. “Ahh girl, don’t keep cryin on me.” He said wiping them away tenderly from her cheek. Looking into her eyes he could feel images and memories coming back to him. Like a tickling in the back of his mind. 

Michonne smiled at Maggie as they shared glances at each other sharing as witness, through tears as they watched the touching reunion. Daryl was soft again, and Maggie had to accept it was not just lust between the bow man and her sweet sister. It was love. 

Daryl looked back to the group not liking an audience and he pulled back slightly uncomfortable, but Beth clung to him. 

Rick cleared his throat. “Well I think we should give them some time alone.” He suggested pulling at his belt. “And I’m hungry; let’s go see what Lucy cooked up.” He suggested.

Beth smiled thankful for his thoughtfulness and she looked up into Daryl’s down turned face, just inches from hers. Her hand went to his face and she smiled at him through her tears. “I am so happy you are here.” She said through tears. 

“You need to sit.” He said as he helped her down. 

Beth nodded. “So Maggie told you.” She stated wiping her eye. 

Daryl nodded. “Said somethin is wrong with the baby…said it could-“ he took a deep rattling breath unable to say the next words. 

Beth nodded as she huddled into his side. “I will be fine.” She said hopeful. “You're here now.” She whispered against him as her held her close in his arms. He wondered if he had ever held her like this before. He could not really recall. Either way, he liked it and felt roght. 

Beth snuggled into him. At least he was holding her. He was here.

“You’re gonna have’ta catch me up on a few things.” He mumbled, his chin resting on her head. 

She looked up and smiled. “Sure.”


	113. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got big news! Was not alone will now have its very own Beta! (thefrizz) thank you, thank you so much for the edit job. ;) 
> 
> on another note, I am so sorry guys. I just been swamped and distracted. The goal is to finish this story before october 12! but i am scared this will go longer!!! like some sort of drama soap opera monster that just keeps going. That is how i have come to view this story of Was not alone is a soap opera version. Lol. anyway i crack myself up. 
> 
> Please please enjoy! and accept my apologies for taking so dang long!

Daryl held Beth in his arms all night as they sat by the fire. He knew it was right… He remembered enough to know he would die a hundred times over for the girl. He eyed her youthful form. His brother Merle would have approved. He always did have a soft spot for blondes. He usually found himself attracted to the brunette. But this was a welcomed change. He found a desire to know all about her. 

“How did we meet?” He asked. 

Beth chewed her lip. “You and your group at the time lost a little girl named Sophia, Carol’s daughter. Carl got shot by Otis, an accident while hunting. My daddy did an operation to save him and then you all came back to my daddy’s farm.”

He nodded. “Did we start up together then?” he asked. 

Beth blushed and shook her head. “No, I was almost sixteen at the time. And stupid.” She giggled. “You woulda never wasted a glance on me then.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, I bet I would’a.”

Beth blushed. “No back then.” She paused shifting. “You never let anyone too close.” She touched his cheek. 

Daryl sighed looking out the window at the pre-dawn light. “I have to head out. We need more food.” 

Beth clung to him. “No, not today.”

Daryl took her hands in his. “What’s the matter?” 

She looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. “I always lose you when I let you out of my sight.” She took a heaving breath. “Next time it might be for good.” 

Daryl touched her cheek. “I’m just going to hunt.”

Beth shook her head. “Michonne, Carl or even Rick can hunt, I need you here with me.” She begged. 

Daryl nodded. “I don’t recollect much Beth, how many times have we lost each other?”

Beth looked up at him. “Three…each time worse than the last.” 

Daryl rubbed at her back. “I’m here now.” he soothed. “When was the first time?” he asked. 

Beth wiped her eyes. “I was taken from you. A man in a car stole me, but I got away. Eventually we found each other after a bunch of things happened. I was hurt real bad. Almost died.” She told him. 

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair. He could almost picture it. “Didn’t you save us?” he asked. 

Beth looked up at him. “Well, Carol and I got you all out.” She explained. 

Daryl nodded. “How about the second time?” he pressed. 

Beth sighed. “I just got in the wrong car.” She sniffed. “I shoulda stuck with you, but Tara… she’s not here anymore. She asked me to ride with Abraham’s group. Well that did not go well for us, we got separated for months.” She explained. “I found out I was pregnant with your baby while I was away from you.” She said. 

Daryl closed his hand over her belly. “Did I react well to the child?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “You were fairly mixed.” She said. “I think part of you wanted to be happy.” She stopped herself for a moment squeezing the hand that rested on her stomach. “But no, I don’t think you welcomed the baby.” 

Daryl nodded. “I confess I am scared.” 

Beth nodded. “I am too, especially now.” 

Daryl sighed. “I take it the third time we were separated was when you all had to leave me.” He asked. 

Beth nodded. “I think that all caused this problem. There had been no issues up to that point.” She rubbed at her belly. 

Daryl nodded. “Just need to relax and not stress.” He smiled and stood up stretching. “I still need to hunt, but I won’t be out long. This forest aint over run with walkers.” 

Beth felt her lip tremble. “Please…” she felt foolish, she knew she was stronger than this. “I’m sorry, I know you feel it’s your duty.” 

Daryl took a deep breath. “It is,” he stood up a little exasperated, but he was trying to remain calm. “because I don’t deserve to be round folks like you unless I’s contributing to our continuation here. ” 

Beth shook her head. “You are a good person.”

Daryl shrugged. “Maybe I was, but I don’t really recognize him, they guy I was.” He bit his nail. “I feel all messed up inside. It’s all confusing.” He pulled his vest back on. “I won’t be gone long, I just need to do it and get it done.” 

Beth nodded. “Alright.” She swallowed. “I will just be right here.” She said sadly. 

Daryl looked at her. “Don’t they ever let you out?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “No not really…not at all.” She shook her head. 

Daryl winked. “I’ll take care of your stir crazies when I get back.” He smiled. “You can tell me more about us…and how we….” He looked at her belly. 

Beth nodded. “Alright.” She sighed. 

Daryl patted her back awkwardly. He felt unused to this affection that he was exhibiting, but at the same time it felt natural.

“Get some sleep.” he said. “You and the baby need it.”

Beth nodded. “I will just stay here and read.” 

Daryl shook his head. “No, we talked all night. You’re exhausted, I want you to sleep.” He scooped her up in his arms. “In no time I’ll be back wakin’ you up.” he said kissing her neck and her back arched in his arms. 

He gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in. “I will come back to you,” He promised. 

Beth nodded. “You better.” 

 

Teddy joined Daryl downs stairs. “Mind if I come out with you, son?” the man asked. He had woken up early from stomach pains. 

Daryl nodded and they headed out. 

“Heard you reunited with your sweetheart.” He smiled. “I am very happy you found your people. And your woman.” His eyes showed a happy sadness. He winced at the discomfort he felt.

Daryl looked at him. “Teddy, what is it?” he asked. 

Teddy shrugged it off. “Just a little something that pains me from time to time.” 

Daryl nodded knowing he had a few aches and pains like that. His knee for instance, and he was not exactly sure when that became a problem.   
“Well you sure you want to come with?” he asked. 

Teddy nodded. “Yeah boy, I think I do…” he trailed off. “Kinda worried me there for a moment that you might even leave me behind…I know you was lost kid.” He looked at him sadly. “But I’m still in the fog.” He handed Daryl a cigarette and looked around at the field they were crossing. “Funny, I find it prettier here now without all those damn tourists.” He smiled. 

Daryl nodded. “I’m sure.” 

Teddy sighed looking around. “I am afraid to hope that life can continue here. I seen too much death.” He shook his head. “Too much stolen away.” 

Daryl sighed. “It is how it is now… Can’t change it I ‘spose.” 

Teddy nodded. “Maybe not. But you can try.”

Daryl shook his head. “How?” 

Teddy smiled. “By having some faith.” 

Daryl frowned. Faith was not a virtue he was used to carrying. It was too closely tied to hope, and he was not accustomed to that at all.


	114. Chapter 114

Carol watched Teddy and Daryl return with a buck dragging behind them. She wanted to smile, but seeing Daryl made everything in her chest tighten and then she would remember Beth upstairs carrying his baby and the joy in seeing him vanished. 

She ground her teeth as she turned. Judith wiggled in her arms. “Squirmy today, arnt you?” she asked the little girl. Tyreese reached out for her and Carol handed her over glad to not have her weight her arms down. 

“She likes being thrown up in the air,” he held her up. “Like this.” And he tossed her up a little and caught her. He repeated the action as the little toddler giggled away. 

Carol glanced back at the bow man and her heart fluttered. The man was really striking and made her feel like goo. Tragically her feelings were not requited.

“Carol.” Tyreese’s voice breaking her concentration. 

Carol shook her head and looked at him irritated. “What?”

Tyreese smiled a little warily and glanced back at Daryl. “I been tryin to ask if you wanted me to take Judith up to Beth, seein as you will likely be busy.” He continued to look at Daryl and then back at Carol. Her face changed. She looked pained. 

“Uh, sure.” She said looking back at Daryl. 

Tyreese looked away and held the little girl closer in his arm. “You still hung up on Daryl aren’t you?” he asked. 

Carol looked back at him. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She denied. “He is with Beth.”

Tyreese nodded. “Uh huh.” He agreed. “And you wished he wasn’t.” 

Carol turned and started to walk away. She had no wish to talk about her feeling with anyone but Daryl, and she was sure it would not be welcomed by him so it was best to remain silent. For now…she had not had much of a chance to speak to him alone anyway. 

“You know what Carol?” Tyreese asked as she walked away. He may be only speaking but he needed to be heard. “You are blind. Stupid blind if you don’t see how I feel for you.” He shook his head regretfuly. “We could be good.” He said as he watched her feet slow and she turned to look at him tears in her eyes. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way.” She looked at him and sobbed as she ran off to find her own room. She just needed to be alone to sort out what needed to be done. Because she was miserable here like this. 

Tyreese bounced the little girl in his arms and headed back inside. He needed to pass Judith off to Beth and head back down to help Rick build the wall. 

 

\----------------

Daryl took the stairs two at a time as he rushed to Beth’s side. He had just strung up his kill to drain, and Teddy offered to finish it off so he could wash up and get back to Beth as soon as he could. He had never taken a shower that quick. Felt good. It was the first he had since he could remember. 

He lingered in the shower allowing the heat to wash over him a moment before he started scrubbing at all the grime. So much had changed suddenly and here as he thought about it he felt disoriented. He had people, and a girl. He rubbed at his eyes in awe. He wished he could remember everything. he could feel some holes being filled. When he was with Beth the memories with her were stronger. Sitting next to the fire all night made him think of a house ablaze and the warm fuzzy feeling that came from being hammered. 

She was there beside him in the memory, and he felt his chest swell with pride. His girl… How could he have been so lucky. He was nothing special.

He heard the door shut and lock. He pulled the curtain aside squinting from soap in his eyes. “The fuck? cant a guy get any privacy around here?” he then saw Carol blushing.

She smiled. “I just brought you a fresh towel. Michonne left this one in here.” 

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t care, get out of here.” Waving his hand impatiently at the door.

Carol arched her eye brow at him. “Do you remember anything about us?” she asked bluntly. 

Daryl shook his head. “Not really.” He shrugged. “Only what you all told me.” 

Carol sighed and fidgeted. “I need to tell you something.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Can’t it wait till I am dressed?” he asked. 

Carol shrugged. “It could, but it won’t wait.” 

Daryl ducked back in the curtain. “Carol right?” He said making sure he was shielded by the curtain. 

Carl sighed knowing what she was doing was wrong. She willed herself to just leave and forget it all, but she felt possessed by the need to have Daryl close to her. And the only way to do that was to get between him and Beth. 

“You don’t love her. You… you and I “ she sighed. “It’s all a mess. You and Beth were an accident. You didn’t meant to…” her voice trailed off has she heard him shut off the water suddenly. “Then she got pregnant.” 

“Throw me the towel.” Daryl barked, knowing she was still holding it. He caught it as it flew over the rod. He wrapped the damn thing around his waist and held it tight wanting to make sure it did not drop. “Now the other one.” He said.

“It was michonne’s.” she protested. 

Daryl cursed. “Don’t fuckin care, throw it.” He told her angry. 

Carol tossed the other one and he caught it as well pulling it over his scarred back. 

He did not like what he was hearing, did not feel right. “So you saying I don’t love beth?” he pulled the curtain aside. 

Carol shook her head. “Yeah, because you love me.” She said as she stepped forward tears pooled in her eyes. 

Daryl looked at her confused. “If you’s an I was together, then why do I remember Beth and not you?” he asked pointedly.

Carol winced. She shook her head. “It’s the baby you want.” She stepped even closer and Daryl looked at her not believing. “You loved me.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah I don’t think I did.” 

Carol shook her head. “We meant something.” She threw her arms around him and clung to him as Daryl wrestled her clawing fingers off him. 

“Get off me crazy Bitch!” Daryl shouted. 

Carol shook her head in disbelief as she cried and heaved. “How can you not remember me at all?” she sobbed. Shielding herself from him as if she thought he would hit her.

Daryl shrugged. “I dunno, but if you an me was an item you would know I don’t take well to this kinda behavior.” He sighed. “Seems it’s just wishful thinkin on your part.” 

Carol looked up at him shattered. His memory loss had been her chance, but even his love for that little girl prevailed over their deep connection. Beth had so blinded him that he could no longer see her anymore. 

Daryl picked up his things. And stopped at the door. “Stay away from me.” He looked at her broken on the floor and he felt sorry, but he felt nothing for the woman. He may have had something with her before, but he did not recall it.

\----------------------------------

 

Carol shook her head violently as she watched him leave. She had no option any longer she just needed away. She picked herself up off the floor with what little strength she had left. The interaction with Daryl had broken her. Not like before when she lost Sophia.

Tyreese was at the door. “Going someplace?” he asked. 

Carol looked up at her door framed sadly. “Yeah. Wanna come?” she asked trying to sound cheerful as tears threatened to pour from her eyes. 

Tyreese sighed. “Wish I could. Sasha is here.” He nodded. “I found my place. I just thought that place had you beside me.” He said with a heaviness that Carol could feel, it was part of the reason she had to leave.

She went back to packing. “Nothin turns out as we think. Best just get used to that.” She muttered as she stuffed her knife to her hip. “I’m sorry.” She said looking up to him as she slung her pack over her shoulder. “I just… I’m all messed up.” She said shaking her head. “You are better off.” A tear ran down her face. “You all are.”

Tryeese nodded. “I get it.” He sighed. “I just wish you did not feel you had to leave.” 

Carol sighed. “I just need to.” She looked around. “This place holds no hope for me. And I will end up doing something horrible if I stay.” She gave him a sad smile as she passed. “Good bye.” 

Tryeese allowed her to pass and nodded. “You gonna say good bye to Judith?” he asked. 

Carol shook her head. “No.” she knew Judith was with Beth and Daryl was most likely headed there now. She just needed to leave. She would say good bye to Cassie and wish the little girl well. She was a surprisingly sunny child for having so recently lost her entire family. She accounted that to her young age. 

No… She was just going to walk away. It was best for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me a few days. I been working on this chapter for a while. Getting to the end, but there is one more bigger surprise before the end. ;)


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay....First of all guys, i am really REALLY sorry. With the tragic corruption of my word file i keep my drafts in I lost about three chapters of this story a number of days back. I spent about three days grieving the lost work and am now trying to pick up the pieces. I lost work on Wishes Fulfilled too. So note to anyone reading this that also follows the Drabbles, the final chapter is coming! Fully written, and LONG so its been a pain to edit. So anyway. Im trying to catch up, but with the real show back on im a little distracted. Bear with me people. :) And as always Thank you so much for reading and your support.

Rick shook his head. Damn, they had all gotten back together and now Carol gone run off. And Tyreese wasn’t saying why. 

“I’m going after her.” Rick told them as they gathered. “Daryl, I need you to help me track.”

Daryl shifted uncomfortable. He didn’t feel right just leavin Beth, and the baby. “What about Beth?” he asked. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, she would be worried sick if you left, but… I think we should talk with her about it.” She suggested. “Carol and her are pretty close. She would want her back.” 

Daryl looked down and nibbled at his finger. He did not want to suggest that his treatment of her the night before may have been to blame. Everyone seemed to care for the woman. 

Daryl nodded and headed for the door. 

“Where you going bow man?” Abraham asked. 

Daryl turned. “I’m going up to talk to her, ya’all comin with or what?” he asked. “Trackin is harder, longer you wait and I don’t feel like being far from Beth for long, so we got to decide.” He hesitated and then spat out. “Now.” 

He headed up ahead of the lagging group. He was angry with himself. He drove the damn woman away and now he was getting roped into tracking her and bringing her back. He also did not want it to come out what happened. He was unsure about Beth as it was. Fleeting memories and deep feelings were not assurances about who she was. How would she handle knowing Carol had a thing for him? Did she already know? These were things he also wanted answers to, but he would rather just forget it and focus on feeling right with all these people and little understanding of them. 

They were nothing like his family, or the people he associated with…he felt out of place. Even with Beth a little. He still did not understand how he had gotten with her. But he had, her belly was proof. That and the fact that he knew that she was his. Knew it in his gut. He knocked and Rose answered. He side stepped the woman with a nod his eyes quickly met Beths.

“Oh Daryl.” Beth smiled brightly and sat up. “I was just hoping you would come up.” She smiled brightly and reached out her hand for contact since she was on the bed resting. “Going to have an ultrasound today.” She smiled. 

Daryl swallowed hard. “Can I stay?” he asked. 

Beth smiled and nodded. “I kinda was hoping you would.” She smiled. 

Daryl nodded. “First your family needs to talk to you.” He squeezed her hand as Rose let in the whole group. The room was large but they near filled the space.

Beth felt her heart race. “This is not good is it?” she asked. 

Daryl sighed and Maggie stepped forward. “It’s Carol. She’s run off.” Her sister said. 

Beth frowned. “What?” 

Rick nodded. “Headed out sometime last night.” 

Tyreese stood quiet in the corner listening to the group. 

“I asked Daryl to track her for me.” Rick said to Beth. “But we thought it right to talk that over with you, see how you felt about that an all.” 

Beth looked at Daryl tears in her eyes. “It always feels like we have so little time.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t have’ta go Beth.” 

Beth swallowed hard and nodded. Her eyes wide. “Yes you do. She is your best friend…she is my friend.” She said softly. “You would regret not going after her.” She took Daryl hand and squeezed. “I don’t want you to leave… But you are the best tracker I know.” 

Daryl looked away from her piercing gaze. She pulled his face back to look at her. “She is your best friend Daryl.” She told him again. “She is important.” Her voice waverd. “And besides. Being alone out there is horrible.” she looked out the window and then back to the group. Only a few of them could lay claim to knowing what it was like out there in the harsh place the world had become when you had no one fighting at your side. 

Daryl chewed his lip. He did not know their history. He may never remember what Carol used to be to him. He only knew her to be the woman who threw herself at him while he was naked in the shower.

“It you really want me ta.” He shrugged his shoulder and pulled back a little. But Beth leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He was not comfortable with public display in any way and his cheeks blushed and his ears burned red. 

Daryl looked over at Rick. “Fine, we will head out. Get our shit packed and we will leave after I see my kid.” He touched Beth’s belly proudly and Beth covered his hand with hers. 

Rose ushered everyone out of the room till only Daryl and Beth remained. 

Beth was pulling up her shirt exposing her bare stomach and he felt his groin tighten. It wasn’t that he found pregnant women erotic, he just felt a deep longing to touch her naked skin and relish in its texture and the thought was enough to mildly arouse him. 

“So Daddy, you ready to see your son?” the woman asked him as she squirted the goo on her stomach and moved the probe around. 

Daryl looked at the woman dumbfounded and then looked back at Beth. “It’s a boy?” 

Beth smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Daryl Herschel Dixon.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Can’t really get away from being a Dixon, but he aint gotta be a Daryl neither.” 

Beth looked up at him. “He is named after the two best men I know.” 

Daryl shook his head and squeezed her hand. “I aint any good.” He said, his voice deep and unwavering.  
Beth nodded. “Yes you are.” 

Rose watched them with a smile on her face. “Well guys, baby is looking good. Heart rate is normal. And oh look!” she pointed to his kicking foot. “He’s moving!” 

Beth smiled and her eyes shone with tears and she glanced at Daryl who went from looking at the image enraptured and then looking at her belly as it jerked. “I can see him.” He looked back at her with a look of utter awe. 

“Here, let me see if I can see his face.” Rose moved the thing over her stomach a bit more. “Yeah, there.” she pointed. “See the nose, and eyes.” 

Daryl looked at his son. He was sucking on his thumb and looked perfect. His heart raced as he looked at the little wonder that was both his and this woman at his side’s child. 

The woman switched off the Machine. “Will check again tomorrow maybe?” she asked. 

Beth frowned. “Tomorrow?” she asked. 

Rose nodded. “Yeah, I need to keep a closer eye on you now.” She rolled the machine out of the way. “But everything looks as good as we could hope. You are stable.”

Beth nodded wiping up the greenish slime that now coated her entire abdomen. “Thank you.” She said. 

Rose nodded. “No problem, I will leave you two now.”

Beth nodded and looked at Daryl who sat in awe. “What?” she asked. 

Daryl shook her head and looked at her belly. “There is a baby in there.” he said dumb founded.

Beth nodded and giggled a little. “Yeah.” She sighed and looked up at him resigned. “You have to go now.” She said regretfully. 

Daryl nodded and stood up to pace slowly. His steps slow. “I have to tell you somethin before I go.” He chewed the inside of his mouth. “She came on to me in the shower Beth.” Daryl admitted. 

Beth looked at him surprised. “Carol?” 

Daryl looked down away from her face and nodded. “Said that I loved her and not you.” He shrugged. 

Beth nodded and looked away. 

Daryl looked up at Beth. “What?” he asked. “Did I love her?” 

Beth shrugged. “I don’t think so.” She looked back at him. “Everyone pretty much knew she had thing for you though.” Her voice reduced. “Maybe you did too.”

Daryl shook his head. “No, I do not think I could love her.” He said and looked at her. “Not like I love you right?” he asked. 

Beth shrugged. “I don’t know Daryl.” She looked a little upset. “Don’t say those words unless you know how you feel. You don’t remember anything,” she shook her head. “Just you being here is enough.” 

Daryl crouched down and looked to the ground. “We have not gotten to talk about that.” He cocked his head. “Have we?” 

Beth shrugged. “No.” she said firmly. “I know enough about how you felt for me. I don’t need you to say it.” She held back her emotion. “It’s enough for me. But if you ever tell me those words, I want to know they are real.” She said to him taking his hand. “That you really feel it.” 

Daryl nodded and swallowed. He wanted to ask her if she loved him but he was afraid to ask now. No one but his mother and brother had ever acted like they cared about him. But he would not have called that love… Maybe loyalty but not love. No one ever said it to him, sides some overly drunken woman he was fuckin for the night back when he ran with Merle. 

He looked into her face. She looked tired. “You need to rest, and I need to head out.” He said leaning her back a little tucking the blanket around her. “I’ll be back in a day maybe.” He said his eyes locking with hers. “You stay safe and tucked in right here.” He nodded. “I don’t want to be worried about you every minuet I am gone.” 

Beth nodded. “Don’t worry, I want this baby Daryl to be alright and healthy too.” 

Daryl touched her rounded stomach with care and reverence. “Can’t name him Daryl, Beth.” He chuckled. “Promise me you won’t name him that.” 

Beth shook her head smiling through her tears as they neared the last goodbye. “You better come back and make sure I don’t. Because if you don’t I swear it will be his name.” She promised and he leaned down and kissed her hard. 

Daryl pulled away. “I gotta go.” He cleared his throat. “But I will be back.” He threaded his fingers through her hair once. 

Beth pulled him back in by the vest. “You better come back. I need you.” Daryl focused on the deep pink color of her lips and he was mesmerized. In one breath he crashed his lips against hers and pulled her in his arms trying very hard to be gentile, but he was afraid it was too rough. His kiss deepened and Beth met him as an equal. He pulled back afraid of how little control he had over himself. 

“What was that?” he asked feeling the rush and the pull to her as he gasped for breath. 

Beth smiled up at him licking her lips. “That was us…” her voice was deep.

Daryl pulled back farther. “Well then I guess I know how he happened.” He patted her belly. 

Beth smiled. “I can’t wait to be with you like that again.” She admitted blushing. 

Daryl looked away. “I ugh, If this is what it is like, I‘m gonna have ta stop touching you so much.” He admitted. 

Beth smiled. “I like you touching me.” Her cheeks blossomed into a beautiful bright pink. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, but I can’t trust myself.” He looked at her. “You are very breakable right now and all I want to do is wrap you up and put you someplace safe… But right now, I want you an I can’t have ya.” 

Beth looked away blushing. “Like our first time…” She glanced back at him. “Don’t worry… I know you would listen to me if i tell you to stop.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Won’t even risk it.” He kissed her chastely. “I got to go.” He stood and his right knee popped and he winced. Damn body was getting creaky and old and here the image of youth and beauty… It was an odd match. 

“Be safe, and I hope you find her.” She squeezed his hand right before his fingers slipped from his hand. 

He left her to cry softly to herself. She wanted him to stay, but carol could not be alone. Carol was their family, and family looked out for one another.


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys, its been a while. I'm not gonna lie, its probably gonna be a while again before i update this story. My brain is unfortunately swimming in Beth and Daryl potential universes. and in light of new episodes and plot line possibilities opening i am overwhelmingly distracted by my overly cluttered brain. However, i promise this story wont be forgotten. Its just going to take longer to be told. :) Thank you all for loving and reading this for the last 6 months. Its been a journey hu?

Daryl stomped a little heavily. This whole trip wasn’t his idea, but it was still his damn fault. If he had maybe not called the woman a crazy bitch then maybe she would not have left and put him in the position he was now in. 

He turned and kept glancing back at the house that remained visible here and there for miles. The tracks were clear enough but they were hours old and Carol had been moving at a steady pace and seemed to not stop all through the night.

“We rest here.” Rick sad at a low spot in a gully. 

Daryl looked around and kicked at the ground. It was water logged ground. “Could find some higher ground, Here is pretty soggy.” He said. 

Rick nodded. “Slept in worse.” He chuckled. “Remember,” he turned and smiled at Daryl only to have his smile drop. “Guess not.” he shook his head. “Sorry…” His voice trailed off. “You an me, we been through a lot. I lost the man I considered my brother when all this went down. Turned out he wasn’t… It had been you.” He shook his head. “I know you don’t really remember all of it, but here is the truth.” He leveled. “I was a cop before, and I thought I was pretty damn good at measuring folks up.” He sighed. “My first impression of you was not good, but eventually I saw you as a man I could count on.”

Daryl shook his head. “Don’t sound much like me.” He said turning away uncomfortable with how hallmark this whole conversation had become. He half expected the harp and violins to be playin too. 

Rich shrugged. “What about you an Beth?” he asked. 

Daryl tensed. “I don't know how that all happened tween me an her.” He admitted. “I just know it did.”

Rick frowned. “Why you so nice to her then?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “I dunno, feel like I might kick my own ass if I don’t.” he admitted. “And she-“ he tried to describe, “I don’t know. She is something special. I feel it.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He said softly. “Judith misses her.” 

Daryl frowned confused. “Your kid gets to see her.” 

Rich shrugged. “Yeah, not like she used to, before the prison fell Beth was basically Judith’s mom. I mean everyone did their part, but Beth took over most of the time with her.”  
Daryl nodded. “Then you think she would make a good mom?” he asked. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He cleared his throat. “I know it’s not exactly kind to my wife’s memory to say this, but Beth might have been an even better mother.” He put up his hand. “Lori was a good mother too… But Beth she seems made for the job.” He put up his hand. “Ya know?” he asked. 

Daryl sighed. “I don’t want to lose her.” He admitted. “I don’t really know how I got her, but I just can’t lose her.” He said. 

Rick nodded and patted Daryl and was surprised he allowed him to touch his shoulder. “I know, I don’t want that either. We got her the best care and supplies we could find. It’s out of our hands now for the most part.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I should not have slept with her.” 

Rick shook his head. “Nah, this happened because, well it just happened.” He shook his head. “We will try to get her out of the woods best we can.” Rick promised. 

Daryl itched at his neck wanting to turn back. Give up and go to Beth and stand watch over her till their son was born. Then he wasn't ever touchin her again. Never. He just wished he remembered their time more. It would give him something to think on while he was with her but not touchin her. 

Daryl gestured. “We need a better place. More shelter, since it’s going to rain.” He said. “Got to keep us all alive.” 

Rick cursed. “Rain is going to wash out the tracks.”

Daryl shook his head. “We might lose her for a brief time, but then her tracks could not be more clear in the mud.” He looked at his group. “We should pick them up again real quick. Or we could push through this squall and catch up to her. No doubt she will find shelter from what’s comin.”

Michonne and Glenn both nodded as Rick headed out again. Daryl allowed him to pass as he kept watch on either side. It was not long before they were all forced to find shelter on an out crop of rocks that hung in a way to offer shelter. 

 

 

Beth was in bed when she heard it, the pouring rain had stopped about an hour before. She stayed in her comfy spot not moving, thinking she must have been hearing things. Her feet itched to stand and go see if the sound was even real. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she moved to stand carefully, her toes squishing into the plush rug. 

She moved carefully to the window and pulled back the curtain. Above the tree line, out of gunfire range hovered a small helicopter. She could not believe it. She felt her heart race. Who was this? Was it Roanoke? Had they found them?

She watched it hover for about three more minutes before it darted off in the northern direction. A short time after she observed it Maggie came upstairs breathless. 

“Did you see it?” she asked. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah, It’s not good.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Rick and the others had to have heard it too.” 

Beth nodded. “We might need to leave.” 

Maggie shook her head. “No, you could die Beth.” 

Beth shook her head. “I can’t be the reason to stay in danger. If we need to leave we will leave.”

Maggie’s eyes tearing up. “I hate myself for suggesting it, but maybe we should take the baby out of you.” She said hating the thought. 

Beth covered her belly. “He is too young.” She said. “He would die.” 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, but you would live.” 

Beth shook her head. “You don’t know that. Infection, bleeding… I could die too.” She explained. “Besides this baby is mine and Daryl’s. I will die with my son if I have to.”

Maggie sobbed. “Beth I just am worried sick. I can’t sleep. Glenn and me are always fighting now.” She wiped at her eye. “And now this.” She gestured to the window. 

Beth nodded. “I hope they have found carol because now we need them back here. What if those people come here?” she sad her heart hammering. 

Maggie sighed. “I don’t know… I am going to go mad.” 

Beth stood up to pace. 

“Beth sit down.” Her sister reminded her. 

Beth nodded and sank back on to the sofa. “I don’t like being helpless. I had just learned how to fight back and survive…” she smoothed her hand over her belly. “And now all I can do is sit!” she felt her hand shake. “I am scared too.” 

Maggie went over to her sister on the couch. “You will be fine.” She whispered. “Daryl will be back soon.” She looked out. “Glenn too.” 

 

Daryl turned around on his heel and crouched low. 

“Wait, hold up..where you going?” rick asked as Daryl turned around. 

He pointed up. “get down.”

Their small group stood crouched in the bushes as a Helicopter flew low over the top of them. 

Rick cursed. “Shit shit…” he looked to the foot prints they had been following and he felt pained. Carol was family… He knew he kicked her out of the prison once, but he had been wrong then. She had saved his little girl, and she helped save him and the rest of all of them, Least he could do was run after her and bring her on back… But this was a threat. He knew they would have to turn back. 

Daryl looked at him seriously his eyes begging him to turn back. Rick nodded. “Yeah, think we need to turn back. He said his eyes not Leaving Daryl’s. Daryl nodded and moved in the direction of the house. 

“Come on”, he barked hearing the retreating propeller blades. “Losing daylight could be back there by days end if we hurry.” He said his pace faster now that he no longer had to track. He could focus only on moving as fast as he could in the direction of the house. Glenn bounded up right behind him as the rest followed. 

Daryl could feel his heart hammering in his chest. A helicopter was not a good sign. It was not help… It was an enemy. Anyone who was not them is now an enemy.


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to communicate. Dec, 10, 2014

So this story is neither abandoned or forgotten. What is about to happen in this story is harsh....painful and though it does not mirror what happened in the MSF I think it is the wrong time to break hearts. 

I have gone as far as to try to re write the next handful of chapters, but its not sitting well with me. Understand i am sparing you from some serious heartache. I wrote it long BEFORE they killed off Beth in the MSF and after that Trauma, I just cant upload what happened. 

Bear with me while i decide how best to proceed. I may do another re write in hopes that one fits...feels right. 

This has been a story that is both near and dear. Painful and elating all at the same time. I know i have seemingly played with the readers emotions but honestly the readers feelings were never taken in account as i was writing this in the beginning. This was about the story in my head... Not who was gonna read it. 

I just feel when it comes to this story i have let people down and that was NEVER my intention. I want to finish this but where it goes for a little while is NOT good. It may change.... I don't want to emotionally destroy my readers.... You have meant a lot to me through ALL OF MY STORIES. 

Please understand this story WILL be finished... I just have to figure out what i'm gonna do now. Killing Beth off was a bit of a game changer. I'm still messed up about that crap in the show. 

Thank you everyone who loved this whirlwind of a story. 

Mallory

(I have picked this story up on March 11, 2016. So, a new chapter follows this)


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Im back on this story. For a bit. I have a more focused conclusion completely different from the original direction I was headed initially. I feel more refreshed and able to finish this beast that i abandoned over a year and two months ago. 
> 
> There were many factors with why i left this story hanging. I was devastated with the ending of beth in the TV show. I threw myself into "The sound of Silence" a resurrection of Beth and a completely AU direction that i have still in progress. It helped heal me from that loss as well as the major issues i got with this story. 
> 
> When i started this story, i never intended it to be the best story ever.... I just tried to write a chapter a day. I did that...and i grew as a writer. Thank you everyone who has read this and continues reading it.

The rain had made trip back to the house so hard and they were covered waist to foot in the thick muck. It was well after dark when they arrived. 

Maggie was at the door in an instant to see if they had found Carol. “Ya lost her?” 

They nodded. Rick nodded as he stripped off his boots and handed one to Lucy and cleared his throat. “Heard that chopper and turned back. Everythng secure? The gate?” 

Daryl shrugged. “Almost caught up, but we had to get back.” 

Maggie nodded as the others came into get direction from their Leader.

Daryl flicked his hair back. “Beth okay?” 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, Daryl I need to talk to you about something.” she said growing a bit too serious for his liking. 

He wondered if he should demand to see Beth first. Would she have liked that? Would she be upset if he didn't come right away?

She waved him over away from the main core of the group. 

“What?” he said sharply. His emotions were up in the air because he didn't know how to be with these people. 

“We don't know who those people were, they might be coming for us. She cant run and have her and the baby live.” she said her voice shaking. “we might be unable to stay.” 

He shook his head and placed his finger at his temples. “What does she want?” 

Maggie just shook her head. “She is willing to see this pregnancy through since the baby has no chance of living outside her body with no incubator or feeding tubes… We just don't have that kind of equipment, or even know how. We have a midwife and she is competent, she just knows her limitations here.” 

He bit his fingernail in thought. “i don’t know what to do.” 

Her sister just shook her head. “I don’t know what to do either. If I drug her and we do a C-section without her permission she will never forgive me.” she started to cry. “I don’t think I can do that to her.” 

He shook his head and looked up the landing. “I don’t think I really got a say in any of this.” 

Maggie looked at him squarely. “If you had for fucking mind right now you would have a lot to say about all this.” 

He felt the sting of her words. “We do what ever is right for her.” he said. 

Maggie shook her head. “Does that mean keep her alive at all costs? Or let her have her right to chose?” she pushed him in aggravation. “Do you even-“ she stopped talking and looked down as she realized she was flying off the handle. “Sorry, I am wrong. Maybe you don’t remember enough about her or us to actually warrant a say in any of this anymore. Your right.” she turned away and went to the group to discuss this new issue. 

Taking steps two at a time up the stairs he went to check on the woman he was supposed to have feelings for. Deep inside knew it, but felt so disconnected from all this. He almost wanted to run from the fear of everything. 

Daryl was not surprised how right it felt to be with her, but the moment he was away it was like the spell broke and he was back to his old self. 

She was like a princess locked up in a castle somewhere in a fairytale he was never told about, but just watched on TV. Seemed so unreal to him. But when he spoke to her sister he realized that he might actually lose her before he even knew what it was like to have her. Wasn't about to let that happen by running. He needed to know what it was like to be with her for how ever long that was so he knew he would stay. 

As he entered her room and found her asleep covered by the blankets. He could only see from the light of the fire place and tucked her in better. Looking at his muddied and dirty hands he decided that he needed to get washed up. At least this time Carol would not interrupt him there. 

 

Under the warm water he leaned against the tile of the shower. His head pressed up hard, and hit his head against the surface exploring on if he should bash some sense into himself. It wasn't hard enough to do any damage but he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He had tried to remember so much but he still could not, and because of that he didn't know what was the right thing to do. He wanted to remember. The way things felt with her was like magic, but he didn't trust it. Things were never as good as they seemed or felt. And maybe losing her was the bad thing he had to get through. 

His life had always been shit, and she was so not what he had ever had before. Seemed almost fate that he would not actually get to keep something so perfect and good. A beautiful woman with a pure heart and a son created by love and not booze… That shit never happened to Dixon’s. 

It was tragic, but maybe he had to just accept losing them both. That seemed to be what she wanted anyway. He didn't understand why that thought nearly brought him to his knees in body wracking sobs. She was everything to the part of him that he remembered so little of, but these tears. That was the man he didn't understand. What was he telling him?


	119. Chapter 119

Rick wiped his brow. They had spent the entire week reinforcing the house, and the gates. Multiple layers to break through now. It was looking less like a beautiful wonderland and now more like a military compound. But he still wasn't satisfied. None of them were. 

They risked a lot going out and dragging the materials all back, but they didn't really know what or who was out there that would be coming. As a result everyone of them were cranky and on edge, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

The walkers were attracted to the area by the chopper, but it wasn't more than his group could handle behind the protection that they had at the estate. 

There was little talking or laughter. Instead there was mostly silence besides the kids. Maggie had demanded the house to be totally silent even thought Beth was floors above all of them and likely did not hear anything beyond her own level. 

Rick had to help out with Judith more than he was used to but he also counted on Carl to take over with her when he could not. Carrying her on his back with walkers about was not safe and he wanted Carl safe back at the house as well. 

All of them kept looking at the perimeter, cautious and alert for invasion at any moment. 

Glenn ran up the gravel walk, his pace was enough to fully alert everyone at the house. “We got company.” 

The group armed up and left Carl with the kids, and left Beth with the Midwife upstairs and told her not to alert Beth. Everyone else went to the main gate.

Lining up as a show of strength along the wall standing on the platform which they had made with sand bags and wood. Maggie squinted against the sunlight to make out how many they were up against. 

“On behalf of the president of the United states of America we ask you to lower your weapons.” a man called from the front seat of the front black Rover. 

Rick laughed. “There is no more United States.” he looked out seriously. “There is still an American continent and the remnants of a once powerful nation. But that is long gone now.” he said over the distance between them. “Come on out of your vehicle and talk to me like normal people. Presidents don’t exist anymore. We are all just men and women here.” he nodded his head. “And children.” 

Three vehicles back from the front of the convoy the door opened and a single man walked froward. His aviator shades shielded his face for the most part and blocked the sun which their group was trying to shield their own sight from. 

 

He smiled and Maggie thought she recognized him. “Captain? Captain Hinze?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Ah, So this is where you are.” he looked around. “Nice place. I thought you just had a handful of trailers.” 

She shook her head blowing off the statement. “How did you find us?” she was shocked. “Its been weeks.”

He nodded. “No, we good as lost you guys.” he chuckled. “Roanoke is different now. There was an uprising about a two weeks after you all left. I wasn't aware of it, but I had the loyalty of my men and they named me leader and President.” He looked about. “Got it in my head to check out farther in search for more survivors once I smoothed out the kinks back in Roanoke. You know what it was like back at there, we didn't have a solid future.” he tired to explain. Maggie looked to Rick but did not say a word. 

“Could you invite my men inside so we are not sitting ducks here?” he asked his hands outstretched. 

Maggie nodded to Rick indicating that he should trust them enough to allow them inside. But he wasn't about to do that. 

“I will let you inside here, but we are going to lock the next line of gates even stronger than this one. You still will not be able to move about our place, ya hear?” he said cracking his neck. “But we can give you shelter from the walkers that are about.” 

Captain Hinze smiled and called to Maggie. He had not noticed Daryl who had taken cover by a tree while the rest stood out in clear shot. 

“Hey, How is Beth?” he asked trying not to allow his heart to race at the thought of news of the woman he still pinned for. 

Maggie smiled and shook her head. “She, she is alive.” 

Captain Hinze stepped forward. “What do you mean she is alive, is she alright?” 

Maggie nodded. “Just resting.” she wiped away a tear and he turned away confused. 

Was she alright? Something about Maggie’s reaction put a bolt of fear through him but he put his burning questions aside while he gave his men orders. 

They circled their group inside the first gate, and established a small camp. 

Rick cleared his throat. “Lookin like you plan on staying a while.” 

He shrugged. “Long enough to talk to you and your group about what you could be a part of.” he gestured to the men. “They are well trained. We can pack up quick if need be.”

Rick crossed his arms. “And just what could we be a part of?” he eyed him up and down. He didn't like men with titles anymore. The Governor was enough to put him off them for life. 

“A governmental system and protection.” he started. 

Rick cracked his neck and stood imposingly. “Seems right now, I'm protecting you.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, but I came here with a limited team. I have a half a dozen scouring the east coast for groups and survivors. I can call a few in and have it defend here on a routine basis.” 

Rick sighed and nodded. “And what do you get for that?” 

He shrugged. “Percentage of your harvests… Equal right to pursue your women folk if the pursuit is encouraged. We can hammer out the details later.” 

Rick shook his head. “No, no deal. We are used to defending ourselves and being on our own.”

The captain nodded his head. “Like you defended that Prison?” he asked. 

Rick winced. “What do you know about it?” 

The captain nodded and stepped forward. “I went there. Place was a mess… Tanks, and the dead walking about everywhere. From what it looked like it was a massacre, on both sides.” 

Rick nodded. “We defended ourselves the best we could. those fences barely kept the walkers out. It wasn't designed to keep tanks and trucks out. But these are.” He gestured to the layers of cars and fencing they had lining the beautiful brick wall behind him. 

Captain Hinze nodded. “Yeah, but I got more than tanks and trucks.” shrugging, “Im not threatening you with them, Im just telling you that others out here might have worse and I can help you.” 

Maggie stepped forward. “Can I talk to you.” she scratched her head as she spoke to Rick. 

Daryl was now approaching and the Captain called his name. “Dixon.” 

He stepped forward to the man who claimed he was some sort of president. “You know me?” 

“How is Beth?” the Captain chose to be direct. 

He shrugged. “Why you want to know?” 

The Captain rolled his eyes. “You know why, I told you exactly how I felt about her. Now just please. How is she?” 

Daryl looked confused at him. “She isn't good.” he kicked the gravel as he glanced over to Maggie and Rick who were deep in conversation. He waited off to the side for them to finish it so he could ask what the hell was going on but he wasn't about to talk to the man who just told him he had a thing for the girl that was supposed to be his. The little he know about Roanoke wasn't good anyway. 

 

“We need to take their deal Rick.” Maggie whispered seriously. 

Shaking his head. “You think I'm about to refer to this guy as Mr President?” 

She shook his head. “We have had worse wear the title before. Forget about that a moment. They have what Beth needs. Good medical care for a newborn baby, or a premature baby. They also have sterile conditions to operate in. We don’t.” 

He shook his head. “We cant make the deal. They will just take over.” 

She nodded. “Let me talk to him, I can prevent a take over. Let me make this deal.” 

Rick thought seriously and wondered if maybe she was the right person to do the talking now days. He had gotten more and more violent and he had lost his faith in mankind governing anything anymore. 

“I want to hear his terms first about governing and the percentage of our yield. I will withhold my answer for now.” he said giving her the go ahead, but Daryl stopped her from following and halted her. 

Daryl stepped forward interrupting her as she went to talk to the leader. “Who is this asshole?” he asked. “He talks about Beth like he is into her or something?” 

Maggie brushed him off. “Its a long story Daryl. He liked her, a lot.” 

He stopped her in her progress again. “Wait, could this kid actually be his?” 

She looked at him like he was dirt under her feet. “No you asshole. She was diagnosed as pregnant with your son when she got there. He developed a thing for her after.” 

He looked away ashamed by both his question and her reaction. “Does she like him back?” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I think she would have, if she didn't already love you.” She shook her head exasperated. “Honestly, Im so over your memory loss. I need to talk to him right now.” 

Daryl nodded as her back turned. He followed them to talk to the Captain or President… What ever he was. He looked at the man seriously while they approached. He was everything he wasn’t. She would be better off with a guy like him. Why wasn't she? He would have figure this out. He breathed in and out rapidly. Was this jealousy? What the hell was this? He had his old emotions just not his memories?


End file.
